TMNG Advance
by G-Power
Summary: Following the Kraang invasion and having been separated from their mother Saldana, the Lotus Sisters (Leona, Rafaela, Donatella, and Michelle) recuperate from their fight ahead at their aunt's dimensional house where they train to the point where they can return to New York City to defeat Lady Shade and the Kraang once and for all.
1. Deep Within The Woods

**Summary: After escaping from Lady Shade and the Kraang, the Lotus Sisters take shelter at their aunt's dimensional home to recover and figure out how to stop the Kraang. The sisters deal with not having Saldana around and the possibility of Lee not making a full recovery, and a mysterious creature stalks the group.**

* * *

_I'll never forget the night my nieces left New York City. Lee got badly hurt. My older sister Saldana is...gone._ Coral narrated. _So they came to my dimensional home I grew up in with my daughters, a place we could all be safe in. The first thing we did was take care of poor Leona.  
_  
Ella, Donna, and Ellie all carried the weakly Lee into the warm, steamy pool. The pool was glossy pearl filled with warm clear water and colorful coral underneath.

"This will keep her hydrated. It'll help her heal faster since her element is water." Donna said.

Donna walked out of the room with Ellie, but Ella stood there and sat on the floor patiently to her older sister's side while Lee was now floating in the pool that will keep her body hydrated. Ella could see the blue glowing spade-shaped birthmark shining on Lee's chest as if it was absorbing water into it for health when she sat on the stool over the edge of the pool. She was now wearing a red tight-fitting, one-piece qipao patterned with a dark green dragon and black foot wraps on her feet.

R_afaela keeps a constant vigil over Lee, waiting for her to wake up._ Coral added.

Outside, Ellie was feeding her aunt's pet imp-like creatures while humming at the same time. She was now wearing an orange tight-fitting, one-piece qipao patterned with a light green dragon and black foot wraps on her feet.

The creatures flew around to tackle Ellie in some sort of a tickle fight, causing the orange mystic kunoichi to laugh out loud uncontrollably.

_Michelle goofs around a lot, but she does a ton of chores around the house._ Coral continued. _But mostly, she goofs around a lot. Especially around my pets. Donatella built a lab in the attic, trying to create a medicine to heal Lee._

Donatella was working on a medicine for Lee to get her better. She was now wearing a purple tight-fitting, one-piece qipao patterned with a brownish green dragon and black foot wraps on her feet. The attic was the most realistic place in her aunt's house. The room has starry wallpaper with a castle design in silhouette and small telescope in the corner of the window that looks almost like a real observation room.

"One last drop, and I think I've done it." Donna whispered to herself.

Then suddenly, the potion exploded right in front of Donna's face covered in smoke on her failure.

_And then there's me and my daughters San and Mūn. _Coral concluded. _They spend most of my time training with my nieces while I was planting my never-ending garden. I miss my sister. Hopefully Leona will recover to her full health. But life, as my older sister Saldana would say, must continue on._

* * *

Outside, everyone was sparring with each other in the front yard on their daily training session. Well, all except for Lee, of course. The sky was very clear filled with big white clouds and many floating circular islands surrounding Coral's home island. Donna fired a large number of metal spears towards Ellie multiple times in rapid succession, but Ellie swiftly dodged each metal spear with extreme speed and transmitted a very powerful sound wave to Donna from her palm. Ella came across to release a spiraling column of fire and sent it flying towards San, but San releases a wind of gold solar energy at the red mystic kunoichi while Mūn formed a large orb of white energy in front of her hands and fired it at the purple and orange mystic kunoichis.

That's when Coral walked outside in a calm manner and saw her daughters brawling each other recklessly, causing her to walk over.

"Enough!" Coral shouted firmly. "You girls are acting like a bunch of wild animals fighting for food."

"No, we're not, mom." San replied happily.

"That's why it's called training." Mūn added gloomily. "Things are just kind of tense lately."

"We're all just a little frustrated, Aunt Coral." Ella agreed. "No offense, but my sisters and I don't belong in your home. We belong in the Crete fortress in New York."

"Okay, this place may not entirely accurate but it's fine for now." Donna admitted.

"Yeah, but like Mother would say, we must accept the hand that the universe has dealt us." Ellie said, mimicking her mother's voice to honor her wisdom.

"Wow, that's deep." San and Mūn said softly.

"Mother's gone, Ellie, and Lee may never wake up." Ella commented. "The universe dealt us a _terrible_ hand."

Frustrated, Ella stomped back into the house, leaving her family watching her sadly for the loss of Saldana as they looked at each other with concern faces.

* * *

Back in the house, Ella was still keeping her eyes over Lee as she was waiting for her older sister to wake up while her family was chilling downstairs to watch Ellie's new favorite yet addiction show: Fujita Des Cartes, which features a group of four playing card-themed superheroines battling creepy robotic golems. But the family entertainment was cut short when they heard Ella shouting from above.

"Guys! Get up here! Now!" Ella shouted.

Donna and Ellie immediately ran upstairs and entered the pool room to see their oldest sister has woken up from her unconscious state. They noticed that Lee now have dark blue pupil-less, mirror-like eyes because of her injuries from the fight against Lady Shade.

"Lee?" Donna said.

"Hey, guys." Lee smiled, floating on the water with a raspy tone in her voice.

"Lee, you're back!" Ellie beamed, hugging her older sister tightly.

"It's okay, Ellie." Lee said, struggling to break free from her youngest sister's tight hug. "Take it easy. Let me go."

"Let's get you out of here." Ella said.

Ella and Ellie lifted Lee up out of the pool and carried her downstairs to the living room as they placed their oldest sister carefully on a chair. Donna looked her oldest sister and took out her equipment, pressing it on the blue mystic kunoichi's chest while analyzing Lee's physical condition. She was now wearing a blue tight-fitting, one-piece qipao patterned with an emerald green dragon and black foot wraps on her feet. Her body was completely healed from her injuries, but unfortunately her left arm and right leg has turned into shapeless water tentacles.

"So we've been here for _three_ months? I've been out _that_ long?" Lee asked astonishingly.

"You had us worried sick, Leona." Coral said. "Ella barely slept."

"That was nothing." Ella said with a scoff.

"So, like, why does she sound different?" Mūn wondered, knowing that Lee's voice was much deeper than before.

"Despite the fact that her healing factor with water through her birthmark, she sustained damage to her throat and pretty much her arm and leg." Donna explained. She unveiled a small vial filled with medicine that she made from her aunt's garden. "Here. Take some more of my special patented plant medicine. You'll be healed in no time."

Donna took out a spoon and poured some dark green liquid on it, feeding it to Lee. As Lee swallowed it, she began to feel gross out through her body because of the medicine's awful taste.

"Oh, that taste feels like coming out of me, instead of going into me." Lee said.

"First thing tomorrow, we're gonna start training again, you and me." Ella said, sitting next to her older sister with a grin. "I'll have you on your feet in no time, sis."

* * *

The next morning, Lee and Ella walked out of the house and approached around the creek as the red mystic kunoichi was trying to help her older sister get back into shape because Lee was still very weak after being attacked by Lady Shade.

"Come on, Lee, you gotta build up those muscles." Ella said, trying to encourage her older sister. "You've been weak for three months."

"You don't have to remind me." Lee said weakly.

Slowly, Lee was moving as quickly as she can catch up with her younger sister. Her leg tentacle made her collapsing herself on the grassy ground. Ella turned around to face her older sister with a worry look on her face.

"I don't think...I don't think I'm ever gonna be the same again." Lee said sadly.

"Don't talk like that! That's not the Lee I know!" Ella said. "Now, come on! Let's cross this creek!"

Lee was struggling to stand up her feet again and looked into the creek. Her leg tentacle started to give out that forced her to take another sip of the plant medicine Donna gave her. But within moments, Lee started to feel dizzy and nauseous that she dropped the medicine onto the ground to her knees that caught Ella's attention.

"Lee?" Ella asked, looking back at her older sister.

"I...I...gonna..." Lee said.

Immediately, Lee vomited up all of the blood onto the ground that has a carnivorous plant below her.

"You okay, Lee?" Ella asked, rushing over to her older sister's side. She looked down at the blood that her sister spilled out and gasped in horror. "And why you spill out blood?"

"I think it's that medicine Donna gave me." Lee replied. "I can feel my blood stream is getting weak."

"Come on." Ella said, helping Lee up on her feet. "You need some rest."

When Ella carried Lee back to their aunt's house, they're completely oblivious about the blood that Lee vomited out on the ground has sunk down into the ground, trickling down below where a pair of glowing green eyes that had slowly manifested itself in a mystic mutant.

* * *

Back in the house, Donna, Ella, and Mūn sat on the couch while Ellie and San sat on the floor in front of the TV. Lee was sitting on a chair while recovering herself as Coral was taking care of her condition. But Lee couldn't help but think that her mother Saldana isn't gone from the story her younger sisters have told her as if she could sense her mother's soul back in New York City.

"I just can't stop thinking about Mother." Lee said. "Maybe she's not really gone."

"We saw it happen." Donna said sadly. "Shade threw her into the ocean whirlpool."

"Maybe Lee's right." Coral said calmly. "I mean, Saldana was a great mystic ninja."

"The greatest in a century." Ella added wistfully, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, guys, the show's starting." Ellie said with a smile.

Ellie and San smiled happily as they watched the new favorite cartoon show on the TV.

Suddenly, all of the lights went out around the house in seconds.

"No!" Ellie and San whined.

That's when a glowing purple clover-shaped birthmark began to shine on Donna's forehead. She stomped her left foot on the floor, picking up any vibration activities through the house to check the electrical systems.

"It's just a blown fuse." Donna said. "I'll fix it in two seconds flat."

Unfortunately, the fire went out in the fireplace.

"You gotta be kidding me." Donna groaned.

"Oh that's just great." Ella said. "I'll get the firewood."

* * *

Outside, Ella was strolling out into the nearby forest on the dark night. She held out an axe and began to chop up some trees for some firewood. Suddenly, she heard a small sound rustling from behind her within the bushes, making the red mystic kunoichi getting in her ninja fighting stance.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ella demanded frighteningly.

The source of the small sound flew out of the bushes and revealed itself as Ella's aunt's imp pets rummaging through the leaves as it was flying towards Ella, landing on her left shoulder.

"Just one of the imps." Ella sighed, petting the imp on the head. "Poor little guy. I've bet you were lost."

Then, Ella heard a low snarl coming from the trees around her. When she turned around, she saw a plant-like humanoid creature with glowing hunter green eyes standing behind her. But it was too late to react. The plant creature engulfed the red mystic kunoichi in several vine tendrils to wrap around her legs, arms, and mouth, preventing Ella from shouting out for help.

Luckily, the imp flew away from the plant creature before it has a chance to capture it.

* * *

Back at Coral's house, it has been several hours since Ella went out for firewood and her entire family started to get worried even after the imp came back to the house.

"Ella!" Ellie cried. "She's been gone for hours!"

"Ella!" Donna shouted.

"Ella! Can you hear us?" San yelled.

"I think she's gonna answer since she's probably far away from here." Mūn said.

"All right, we split up." Lee said, maintaining her leadership role on her family. "San and Mūn, you guys take that way. Ellie and Donna, you take that way."

"Split up?! Are you crazy?!" Ellie and Donna yelled.

"Out there alone? In night?" San and Mūn shouted.

"You four are going and that's final." Lee said sternly.

"What about you?" Coral asked.

"I'll wait at the house with you in case Ella comes back." Lee replied. "I won't be much help out there, anyway."

Quietly, everyone walked away into the separate direction of the woods, leaving Lee and Coral on a lookout in the house.

* * *

Under the night sky, San and Mūn marched through the dark trees on their search for their lost cousin. San was determined to find Ella on her first mission while Mūn has her eyes on the moon shining through the dark night.

"I've always hated these woods at night." San chuckled. "When I was a kid, I was sure scary monsters were gonna creep out and eat me."

"No monsters here, sis." Mūn assured with a tiny grin.

Mūn howled playfully out loud that scared her twin sister, but she suddenly stopped and got a dependable feeling around the area.

"What is it? You're getting some moon vibes again?" San asked worryingly.

"I think something's watching us." Mūn replied. "Come on. Let's keep moving."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie and Donna were yelling for their older sister as they walked down on the old trail in a different part of the forest until they came upon an old, abandoned cabin entwined with vines.

"What's this?" Donna whispered.

"Let's check it out." Ellie whispered back. She pushed Donna forward in front of her. "You go first."

Donna sighed. As she pushed the door open, Donna and Ellie stepped into the cabin as they gazed at the different types of flowers hanging around inside. They halted when a small shrine built around the flask of plant medicine was spotted right in front of them.

Donna quickly figured out the mystery of the shrine, but Ellie immediately pulled her older sister close and covered her mouth shut as she motioned her index finger to the floor in horror. Donna and Ellie looked down to see a plant creature growing from the floor from its resting. The creature resembled itself as a slender female human with dark green skin and dark green eyes. She faced them sharply and hissed loudly straight at them, causing the purple and orange mystic kunoichis to release their scream escaping from their mouths. Donna and Ellie backed towards the wall as the creature moved closer to them as if she was about to lunge at them. The two mystic kunoichis ran their way to the door as their escape, but the creature blocked their way. Fortunately, Ellie unleashed a powerful supersonic scream that flew her towards the tree and knocked her out cold. Ellie and Donna quickly ran out of the cabin to check on the creature. Carefully, Donna looked at the creature and noticed that she was wearing a red tight-fitting, one-piece qipao with black foot wraps on her feet. That made her eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Ellie, I think that creature is Ella!" Donna gasped.

"She's all different and weird looking!" Ellie said. "Like those mutants back in New York!"

"Something must have infected her into a plant." Donna concluded, suspecting that something has changed her older sister.

Suddenly, Ellie got dangled upside down in a vine-like trap on the nearby tree from above that caught Donna's attention.

"Help me!" Ellie screamed.

"Hold on. I'll get you down." Donna said.

Ellie started to see several vines slithering in the air and saw another plant creature slowly walking from the trees. She looked back at Ella, who was unconscious on the ground, before looking back at Donna.

"Look out!" Ellie screamed in horror.

Donna turned around to see the flying vines launching forward and released a hurricane of metal spears towards each one that was trying to tie her up. Unfortunately, Donna was slammed into a tree by one of the vines. She was unable to move because her back was numb, but she could feel the vines wrapping up her body. Donna released a loud scream in the air before the vines could take her.

* * *

Out of nowhere, Donna's scream alerted San and Mūn as they quickly rushed forward to the source of their cousin's helpful cry. But the twins are quickly being pinned against a tree by the same creature that had cornered Donna.

The moonlight brighten down to the plant creature that shocked San and Mūn. It was a plant mystic mutant! She looked like an adult woman who has dark green skin, darker green hair, and wore a black bodysuit that almost resembles like a sleeveless leotard. She also has multiple teeth protruding from her mouth and has vines entangled around her arms, neck, and legs.

"You two aren't going anywhere." The plant mystic mutant said in a dull feminine tone.

"Watch us!" Mūn snapped.

Mūn releases a strong lunar energy blast from her left hand directly at the plant mystic mutant's face, who immediately dropped the twin mystics to the grass ground. Mūn and San fought back hard with their mystical powers. Even though the moon itself has strengthened her powers, Mūn was getting thrown hard against the trunk of a tree by the mutant's brute strength. San stood still as she watched her twin sister being completely unconscious that allowed the plant mystic mutant to take her in her clutches.

"I'm gonna find help!" San said, running away back to the house.

"You're not going anywhere!" The plant mystic mutant shouted threateningly.

San was running away as fast as she can, but the plant mystic mutant's rapid speed was keeping up to the sun mystic.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the house, Coral was still outside in the front yard with her niece, who was trying to balance herself as she was struggling to walk with her pure water arm and leg tentacles.

"Get on your feet, Lee." Coral said calmly. "You must endure the pain and stay strong."

Lee knew her aunt was right and felt better for her kind encouragement, but she and her aunt spotted San running quickly out of the forest.

"San?" Lee and Coral said confusingly.

"Lee! Mom!" San shouted. "The girls are in trouble!"

When San quickly fell over the grass and Coral rushed forward to help out her mystic daughter, they were unexpectedly grabbed on both legs by the plant mystic mutant from the forest.

"Help!" San and Coral shouted.

"No!" Lee hollered.

With her water arm and leg tentacles slowing her down, Lee stumbled herself on the ground and fell on her knees as she didn't have the strength to save Coral and San in time when they are dragged into the darkness. Lee's eyes narrowed as she must venture into the woods to find her family.

* * *

Back at the cabin, Donna and Ellie woke up and found themselves hanging up from the ceiling trapped in vines with Ella at their feet. Ella was hissing at them as if she was a frantic bodyguard.

"Calm down, Ella." Donna said. "Try to remember who you are! We're your sisters!"

"Yeah, you can come home with us and live in the attic!" Ellie said quickly. "I'll give you free food and fresh water every single day! I promise!"

Her sisters' words made Rafaela coming to her senses clearly. She sat down in front of them on the floor and smiled softly. Donna and Ellie sighed in relief, knowing that their older sister wasn't getting to attack them.

Suddenly, the door busted open and the giant female plant mystic mutant stepped in. Even Ella backed against the wall of her presence.

"It's Venus!" Ellie announced. "That's what I named her."

The plant mystic mutant now named Venus turned around and revealed three mystics tied up in vines.

"Coral! San! Mūn!" Donna gasped.

Venus was putting her captives down to the ground near the door and then approached Rafaela, who was now growling at her like a dog. Venus dropped her struggling captives down to the ground at the corner of the room and slowly approached herself to Rafaela, who was now hissing at her when she stood in front of her captive sisters to protect them from the plant mystic mutant.

"It seems you want to protect them from me." Venus said. "Now, it's time for me to finish you off."

Venus grabbed Ella by the face that caught Coral, San, Mūn's attention. Everyone around the room watched in total horror as all of the blood seeped out of Ella and went right into Venus.

"Leave her alone!" San cried with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Ella!" Coral shouted.

"She's feeding off of her! Like a mutagenic blood sucker." Donna explained.

When the draining process was completely done, Venus opened her hand and released the pale skinned, lifeless Ella fall to the floor.

"No, no, no! Ella!" Mūn shouted, crying harder than her twin sister.

"You turned my sister into a plant!" Ellie hollered angrily in outrage. "I'll bash that blood straight out of you when I get free, Venus!"

"Is that so?" Venus asked slyly. She walked towards Ellie and grabbed her face. "Because you're next."

"Help! Help!" A voice called out from outside of the cabin.

That familiar cry distracted Venus from sucking blood out of Ellie's blood. Venus walked out of the door when everyone knew the source of that voice.

"Lee." Donna, Coral, San, and Mūn said as they looked at each other.

Outside, Venus searched around for that voice until a ice shuriken was thrown at the back of her head, forcing the plant mystic mutant facing the weak blue mystic kunoichi standing before her.

"Give me back my family, monster." Lee demanded.

"If you want them, then you'll have to go through me." Venus said with a grin.

Lee got into her fighting stance and charged forward to fight Venus with all the strength and energy she has from her water arm and leg tentacles. Unfortunately, Venus swiftly entangled her with a plant whip from her arms and knocked Lee away to the ground. As Venus slowly approached Lee to put an end to her life, Lee desperately struggled to get up from the ground and constructed her left arm into a sharp ice blade just in time to slice every limbs of Venus's body. That left the plant mystic mutant down in a short brief defeat.

Quickly, Lee stumbled toward the cabin door and freed her family with excruciating effort. Then, she immediately noticed Rafaela's pale body lying helplessly on the ground.

"Is that Ella?" Lee asked.

"Yes, but it's a long story." Donna replied.

"Quick, let's get out of here!" Coral said.

But Venus halted their escape as she came back to destroy the mystics, forcing them to summon their powers through their palms and got into their fighting stances.

"You all won't escape from me!" Venus barked.

Mūn formed an orb of white energy in front of her hands after gathering massive energy from the Moon and fired it at Venus a few times before Venus stretched out her left arm to grab both Mūn's hands and slammed her to the wall next to the door.

Coral and San charged forward and started blasting energy bolts at Venus's limbs from their palms. But Venus regained strength after reforming herself together. The plant mystic mutant slammed Coral and San into the ceiling wall before hurtling Ellie and Donna to Mūn, who was slowly gaining consciousness. Venus began to stalk forward towards Lee, who was backing up slowly toward the plant shrine. Lee could notice that Venus stopped her feet for a second, knowing that the plant mystic mutant was really after the flask of plant medicine. Lee grabbed the plant medicine and waved it at Venus, forcing her family to play a game of "keep away" in order to keep it away from the plant mystic mutant. Lee tossed the plant medicine bottle to Coral that made Venus running towards her. Coral tossed the plant medicine to San, who was running out of the cabin door and tossed the plant medicine to Donna. Donna ran away from Venus and then tossed it to Ellie. Ellie stood her ground for a minute, but Venus quickly ensnared the orange mystic kunoichi with vines from her fingers before Ellie has the chance to run away.

"Too late, ladies." Venus grinned. "You all can't defeat me."

"That's what you think." Lee said with a glare. "Let's do this, ladies!"

Suddenly, Lee swiftly came down out of the air with her icy arm and stabbed Venus into the nearby tree. Ellie shattered the flask of plant medicine with a pitchfork she found in the cabin. Donna, San, and Mūn attacked the plant mystic mutant everything they got. Coral then tied up Venus to the tree with several steel chain she magically conjured up.

"That's what you get for messing with my cousin, freak." Mūn said angrily.

"That should hold her." Coral said.

"Now, come on." San said. "We gotta get her back to Donna's lab."

"You really think you can save Ella?" Lee asked Donna.

"Honestly, I don't know, Lee." Donna replied honestly. "I just don't know."

Donna's response made everyone feeling depressed.

* * *

As everyone went back to the house and into the attic, Donna successfully extracted all of the blood out of Venus with an IV tube and pumped them back into Ella's pale body that reduced to Venus to nothing but plant goo and restored Ella back to normal.

"Yes! You're back!" Ellie and San smiled excitedly as they hugged Ella tightly.

"What the heck is going on?" Ella asked.

"A crazy mystic plant monster sucked out your blood and turned you into a plant." Mūn explained. "It was pretty grim."

"But I used this IV Tube to drain all the blood from Venus and back into your body." Donna added.

"Cool." Ella smiled. "Thanks, D."

"So what happened to the monster?" San asked.

"She got turned back into plant goo." Donna announced enthusiastically.

"Pretty wicked." Mūn smiled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Donna worked all night to save you and Lee never left your side." Coral said.

Surprised, Ella turned to her older sister, who was sitting on a chair with a grin. Ella slowly grinned back because she would never left Lee's side when she was injured and now Lee never left Ella's side when she was turned into a plant.

"Thanks." Ella smiled.

"That's what sisters are for." Lee smiled back. "We gotta heal up, girls. We have a city to take back."

"Heck yeah!" Ellie cheered.

Everyone walked out of the lab and went to sleep inside their bedrooms.

But even after all that, the jar that contained the glowing green goo of Venus started to crack as a result for her possible revenge.

* * *

**Here's my new story. Sorry I've took so long. School has been pushing me down lately, but I manage to finish this chapter. Please review and I'll update real soon.**


	2. A Fierce Dagger

**Summary: After Donatella once again tries to impress Casey (this time with a hockey stick), she discovers and befriends Dagger who is being hunted by a female mystic scientist named Sarya. Donatella then convinces her family to help protect it. However, Dagger grows to have a crush on Donatella and that causes Donatella to choose between Casey or Dagger.**

* * *

Stalking through the woods late at night, a female mystic scientist named Sarya Kesh was desperately searching for a certain creature that she has been after for several dimensional traveling.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Sarya said to herself. She was holding a black plasma laser weapon gun in her hands. "You know he's out there. He's watching me."

Pulling up her plasma laser gun, Sarya was fully ready to defend herself. Suddenly, a fast figure jumped down from a tree and aimed its laser cannon at her from behind, which created a little explosion rising above the trees.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donna was busying at work in her lab on a sunny morning. But it wasn't any scientific research this time. She was actually making a hand-made silver metallic hockey stick with her purple clover symbol on the hook to give to Casey.

"Too much?" Donna asked.

"Do you really want my opinion?" Ellie inquired, popping up behind her older sister.

"Only if you think it's perfect." Donna responded.

"Then it's perfect!" Ellie smiled happily as she gave Donna a thumbs up.

* * *

After Donna and Ellie casted their spell to teleport themselves to their destination, they had arrived at the O'Neil farmhouse and walked inside the barn where they found Casey repairing an old truck. Casey looked up and was happy to see the girls again.

"Hey, girls." Casey greeted casually, walking forward to Donna and Ellie with his hands inside his pocket. "Did that cell phone April had works?"

"No, we use a spell to get here." Ellie replied with a smile. "Besides, Donna has a present for you."

Donna's face blushed red as she handed the gift she made over to Casey. Casey stared at the silver metallic hockey stick. He was really impressed, but his eyes widened when he saw the purple clover symbol on the hook that made him recalling what Ella said about Donna's feelings for him.

"Wow, uh, that's just super cool. Thank you so much, Donna." Casey said with an awkward chuckle. He set the hockey stick on top of the truck and ran outside with a quick explanation. "Well, I got some, uh, training to do with, uh, April. Thanks again, Donna! Peace!"

After Casey ran out of the barn, Donna and Ellie teleported back to their aunt's house into the living room as the orange mystic kunoichi placed her hand on her distraught older sister's shoulder.

"Are you okay, D?" Ellie asked.

"Devastated." Donna answered sadly.

"That's rough, sis." Ellie said with a soft smile. "But don't worry, you'll get his attention some other way."

"Smooth move, genius. I mean, face it, Donna. It's never gonna happen." Ella said, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She walked over to her younger sisters. "We're mystics. He's a human boy and you're a mystic kunoichi. Sooner or later, you have to get used to it." She let out a smile as she was ready to get her sister's mind off of the lovey-dovey stuff. "You know what you need?"

"You to leave out of my sight." Donna muttered.

"A little dimensional forest ninja training! Sounds like fun, right?" Ella replied, placing her left arm around Donna's neck.

Donna rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance.

* * *

Outside, the three mystic kunoichis engaged themselves in a little forest ninja training. But Donna and Ellie are failing miserably since they keep on bumping into trees and Ella kept beating them up without a problem. Up on a small hill, Lee came by and stood next to the tree to watch the whole training session with a pleasing smile.

"Sorry girls, we're not in the city anymore." Ella grinned. "You need to get used to this new environment. No buildings, no subways. Lots of trees."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Ellie groaned, lying on the grass in pain.

"Well, what do you think?" Ella asked, turning to her older sister.

"Hmmm, mystic hunt." Lee said.

"Mystic hunt." Ella said with a sly grin.

"Mystic hunt?!" Donna and Ellie asked shockingly behind Ella.

"You wanna join, Lee?" Ella asked.

"Yeah." Lee said eagerly. But unfortunately, the painful injuries coming from her liquefying left arm and right leg made her decline with a groan. "Sorry. I guess I'm still not up to it. Enjoy your little hunt, girls."

When Lee went back to the house, Ella turned back to her younger sisters with her game face.

"Okay, I'll give you two a five minute head start into the forest, and then I hunt you down." Ella explained. "If you can't stay hidden for at least an hour, you'll have to wash Aunt Coral's imp pets."

"No way! Not the imps, man!" Ellie cried.

"They get rough when it comes to bath time! We can't wash them!" Donna whimpered.

"Then, get moving." Ella grinned slyly.

Quickly, Donna and Ellie ran away from Ella and into the woods.

* * *

Ellie and Donna hurried themselves through the trees, but they couldn't find a spot to hide because of all the tall trees.

"How do we hide in the woods, anyway?" Ellie asked, sounding out of breath.

"We could climb a tree." Donna suggested, looking up at the nearby tree.

"That's the first place she's gonna look." Ellie said.

"But we got to hide, now!" Donna shouted sternly.

Donna and Ellie quickly climbed up a tree to hide from Ella.

"Aw, we are _so_ washing those imps." Donna sighed desperately. "Ella's gonna find us up here in, like, five seconds."

"I...don't think...so." Ellie said, looking up with her voice shaking in fear.

"Why not?" Donna asked.

"Because of him!" Ellie screamed.

Donna looked up and gasped in fear. Above Ellie sitting a tree branch was a teenage techno-organic boy staring angrily down at them from above.

"Um, hi?" Ellie squeaked nervously.

Without looking back, Donna and Ellie hopped out of the tree and started running away with a techno-organic boy following closely behind them. He aimed his laser cannon at the girls, who were summoning out their elemental powers and got into their fighting stance. The boy dropped his arm cannon down and his eyes began to analyze the girls' powers, effortlessly mimicking the way Donna wield her powers.

"Who is he? Some kind of robot boy?" Ellie asked.

"It looks like the techno-organic being!" Donna explained.

"That's correct, and the name's Dagger." The boy spoke.

Donna released a powerful metal blast that split into multiple fragments at Dagger and Ellie released the strong sound of high amplitude at Dagger from her mouth, but Dagger quickly created a green force field for protection from the girls' attacks and send them flying away from him with his swift kicks.

"He's too powerful. Run!" Donna shouted, getting up from the grass.

Donna and Ellie ran away as Dagger quickly chased after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ella searched for her younger sisters and stood next a tree until she spotted Donna and Ellie running towards her.

"Come on, you're not even trying to hide!" Ella said with an unamused look on her face.

"Dagger!" Donna and Ellie yelled, running behind Ella for cover.

"Who the _heck_ is Dagger?" Ella asked.

When Donna turned Ella around, the red mystic kunoichi faced Dagger heading in their direction. But she wasn't scared at all.

"Looks like we're gonna get some _real_ training." Ella smiled.

Ellie transmitted a very powerful sound wave from her palm to Dagger's body, but Dagger fired an energy blast at Ellie from his palms that threw the orange mystic kunoichi up in the air and landed hard on her back in pain. Donna rapidly fired massive metal spikes at Dagger from her hands, but Dagger dodged out of the way and fired a laser beam from his chest that tossed Donna to the side of his sight. Ella backflipped over Dagger and then faced the techno-organic boy with her fist in front of her. Dagger noticed the red mystic kunoichi's electrical fists and transformed his hands into a pair of massive gauntlets. They charged at each other with their fists clashing with brutal strength, but Dagger tossed Ella away from him that send her flying to the tree nearby. Dagger has beaten three mystic kunoichis with sheer strength and vast intelligence effortlessly.

"Wow, Dagger got some skills." Ella noted.

As Ellie and Ella continued to fight Dagger with everything they got, Donna halted herself for a minute and caught Dagger's short breaths coming out from his mouth.

"Girls, stop!" Donna shouted, stopping three people together from attacking each other and walked over to Dagger and looked at his bruises on his body. "I can fix your arm if you let me. I want to help. It's not bad, but I'd like to take you home where we can clean it up and bandage it. Okay?"

Dagger's eyes narrowed and responded with a slow nod.

"Is that okay? Hello? No way!" Ella urged. "We can't bring a robot boy with us!"

"Of course we can. Besides, Can you see he's hurt? He doesn't want to fight us anymore." Donna said. She turned her face to Ellie. "Ellie?"

"Bring him home." Ellie said quickly.

"Two to one, Ella." Donna grinned before facing Dagger with a calm smile. "Hi. I'm Donna. This is Ella, and this is Ellie."

"Nice to meet you all. The name's Dagger." Dagger greeted politely.

"Will you come with us?" Donna asked. "You're gonna be safe with us."

"I'll be delighted." Dagger replied.

Unbeknownst to them, Sarya had been spying on them the whole time from above the tall trees.

"Well, I'm been tracking him for too long." Sarya muttered to herself. "And now he goes and finds himself friends with more mystics! No one is going to stand in my way from my son."

* * *

Back at the house, Donna opened the door and stepped herself in the living room. Ella and Ellie followed from behind. And Dagger was the last one to walk in the house and sat on the couch into the living room. Donna introduced Dagger to her entire family as Coral was bandaging Dagger's arm, but Lee and Mūn are less than thrilled to meet a robot stranger.

"You can't just bring a strange robot home!" Lee protested.

"But he needs our help just until his arm gets better." Donna explained.

"There you go." Coral said, wrapping Dagger's arm and tied the wrap in a knot. "Try not to use it too much for the next few days."

"Well, I thank you for helping me." Dagger smiled to Donna.

"No problem." Donna replied.

"I've been traveling from different dimensions from my mother." Dagger explained. "I was created as a powerful with a techno-organic being with vast intelligence until my free will and consciousness allow me to escape and explore the world, but my mother wasn't pleased with my curious mind, so I ran away to every other worlds." He stared Donna with a kind smile. "And I owe my life for Donna's kindness."

"Aw, thanks, Dagger." Donna smiled back.

Donna knew that Dagger was still staring at her, making the purple mystic kunoichi blush by that. Suddenly, Lee, Ellie, Ella, and Mūn began to laugh out loud on Dagger and Donna's sudden attraction toward each other.

"Dude, you two are so lovebirds now." Ellie laughed.

"Can I be the first to say_ ew_?" Mūn asked gloomily.

"Zip it!" Dagger and Donna yelled threateningly. "And we're _not_ lovebirds!"

Donna and Dagger looked at each other and went back glaring at the laughing stock.

* * *

Throughout the day, Dagger has been following Donna around wherever she goes, relentlessly trying to get the purple mystic kunoichi's attention at every turn she went around the house. Dagger tracked Donna with his calm, dreamily eyes that only made the purple mystic kunoichi confused but also responded with a blush. Despite all of that, Donna and Dagger shared the same amount of intelligence that allowed them to do anything to spark their interests.

That's when Donna realized something. It totally makes sense to her now.

Donna recalled Donnie kept trying to one-up Casey's attempts to impress April because he wants to earn April's heart for himself. But it became perfectly clear that Casey is also in love with April. For as long as she can remember, Donna formed a crush on Casey from the moment she saw him until Dagger started to flirt with her openly and confidently that left her confused and stuttering every time he speaks, even though they both have many things in common and also talked for hours about their subjects they love. Donna love spending her time with both Casey and Dagger, but she doesn't know who to choose.

* * *

Outside, three mystic kunoichis and techno-organic teen huddled together in a circle inside the woods.

"Donna, you and Ellie need to learn to blend in the wilderness. You two can show Dagger how it's done." Ella explained. "If you need me, I'll be feeding the imps."

Ella held out a brown bag in her hands and walked away back home.

"Okay, let's get this session started." Donna smiled.

As Dagger was training with Donna and Ellie in the middle of the training session, his mystic mother Sarya hid behind the tree with her laser weapon armed and ready.

"I see him." Sarya said to herself. "I must get him back to my lab."

Sarya jumped out and fired her laser blast directly at her techno-organic son, but Dagger quickly shielded himself and his two friends with a large green force field. Quickly, Dagger grabbed Ellie and Donna on one shoulder and flew back to the house with rocket legs.

"No! He's gone." Sarya said angrily. "But not for long."

* * *

Later on that evening, Dagger strolled himself inside the kitchen and detected San making a delicious soup for the family dinner.

"Uh, San, I need your help." Dagger said.

"Sure, what do you want?" San asked happily.

"A new look." Dagger replied.

Smiling happily, San suddenly grabbed Dagger's arm and quickly took Dagger upstairs in her bedroom. Dagger sat on the bed and looked around to see the positive atmosphere on the room. San took out almost numerous clothing and her makeup set to get Dagger looking cool and chill until she finally found a perfect look for him. San held out a small mirror right in front of Dagger's face.

"Oh yeah, she's gonna love you in that." San assured.

* * *

As the evening sky quickly changed into the dark night set, Donna walked inside the kitchen and found Dagger in the residential cooking room that made her froze in seconds. Dagger was wearing a green T-shirt with black designs, black pants with green pockets, and black and green shoes. According to Donna's large eyes, he looks _so_ hot!

"Hey, Donna." Dagger said, approaching Donna with a beautiful red rose in his hands. "I want you to have this. A token of your brains and beauty."

"Uh, yeah, thank you." Donna said nervously as she took the rose from Dagger. "Well, got to go to finish my experiments, bye!"

Donna hastily ran away out of the kitchen, leaving Dagger extremely confused.

* * *

As fast as she can, Donna stepped into the living room and leaned against the wall. Ella was playing a fighting video game by herself

"This is so uncomfortable!" Donna complained. "Dagger started to follow me around like he's in love with me." Her worry tone was replaced by a small giggle. "Even though we shared a lot of things in common."

"Now you know how Casey feels every time you're around him." Ella commented, not turning around to her younger sister.

Donna's eyes widened in surprise as she immediately realized that Ella was right. Every time she wants to impress Casey, he awkwardly acts indifferent to her advances. But now Dagger wants to impress Donna and she feels very confused to his advances. Donna walked out of the living room and searched for Dagger around the house.

* * *

In the dining room, Mūn and Lee are eating their meal as they talked and giggled about how Dagger has been pestering Donna.

"So he's wearing bad boy clothes now, and he gave a rose to Donna." Lee smiled.

"Do you think he's her type?" Mūn wondered.

"It's possible, but that's for them to decide." Lee said with a shrug.

Lee and Mūn suddenly turned around and saw Dagger standing behind them, but he wasn't listening to their conversation. He was staring at the kitchen window as if he was attracting to something that seemed to take control of him. Without any words, he jumped out of the window and sped into the forest. Luckily, Donna and Ellie saw what happened to him.

"Dagger, wait!" Donna shouted.

"What's wrong with him?" Ellie asked her older sister and her younger cousin.

"We don't know." Lee replied with a shrug.

"I think he was sensing something outside." Mūn said. "At least, that's what he did when he was staring at the forest from the upstairs window."

"Dagger! Wait up!" Donna yelled, running into the woods with Ellie.

* * *

As Donna and Ellie finally arrived at the wide, open area of the woods, they found Dagger being suspended in a dark green electrical net on the ground. Sarya made her way over to Dagger and turned her attention to the two mystic kunoichis.

"Let him go!" Donna demanded.

"You don't understand!" Sarya said sternly. "My son needs to go back to the lab! And I won't let you girls take him away from me!"

"Your son has a free will of his own." Ellie said. "Does that mean anything to you?"

"Escaping from me isn't one of them." Sarya said angrily.

Sarya aimed her laser weapon and fired many strong laser blasts at Donna and Ellie, who quickly dodged each blast that were coming at them. Donna fired a large number of iron spears towards Sarya multiple times in rapid succession while Ellie released a loud, piercing supersonic scream that distorted at the mystic scientist. But Sarya effortlessly used her weapon to break free and fired more laser blasts at the two mystic kunoichis to the ground. Quickly, Donna's fingers encased in hard metal and slashed Sarya's laser weapon, causing the weaponry set to explode in front of Sarya. Dagger got out of the net and came over to his mother, who was lying on the ground in defeat.

"Dagger, I'm sorry." Sarya said softly as she slowly got up from the grass and looked at her son. "I know that you had a free will and consciousness, but everything I did was trying to protect you from those who will despise you by your looks."

"Actually, I do have friends that help and appreciate me from who I am." Dagger said. He walked over to Donna and Ellie with a smile. "I'll take my mother back to our home into another dimension. But we'll see each other again someday."

Dagger hugged Ellie and Ellie hugged him back. Dagger leaned in closer to Donna and kissed her cheek, making the purple mystic kunoichi to blush madly. With that, Dagger and Sarya stomped into the portal that Dagger mathematically conjured up while Donna and Ellie waved good-bye to them.

* * *

The next morning, Casey was working with the old truck with his tools inside the barn. Donna took a deep breath and slowly approached to him.

"Hey, Casey." Donna greeted.

"What's up, D?" Casey smiled, getting up and stood in front of Donna.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I won't be bothering you with hockey stick anymore." Donna said softly. "I get it now. Donna is to Casey as Dagger was to Donna back in my aunt's dimension."

Casey was surprised by what Donna said to him and looked at her sympathetically.

"Besides, I'm just a mystic." Donna said sadly.

After a brief moment of silence, Casey knew exactly what he has to do.

"Donna, you're not _just_ any mystic." Casey smiled coyly, leaning toward Donna. "You're _my_ wicked mystic."

Casey gently grabbed Donna's face and pulled her toward him, planting a brief but affectionate kiss on her lips, much to Donna's shock. He smiled and walked out of the barn, leaving puzzled Donna extremely confused as she didn't know if the kiss meant Casey has feelings for her or he did that to make her feel better.

"I deeply understand nothing at all." Donna sighed.

* * *

**Here's the new chapter. Review and I'll update soon.**


	3. Buried Secrets

**Summary: The Lotus Ninjas discover a lost Kraang scout ship under the house and find April's lost mother. However, Mikey and Ellie has suspicions that April's mother may not be who she appears to be, and even though no one believes them, they soon learn that Mrs. O'Neil is actually a Kraang creature.**

* * *

On a bright sunny morning, the Lotus Sisters and their cousins San and Mūn were up and ready to help Coral cleaning the entire house when she has assigned her daughters and nieces on each part of the job. Lee and Mūn got the window cleaner, Ellie and Ella got the dusters, and Donna and San got the mop. And Coral got the vacuum. The entire family got ready for their ultimate challenge yet.

"Everyone ready?" Coral asked determinedly.

"We were born ready." Mūn said with a smirk.

"Let's do this." Lee said firmly.

With that, the seven mystics took off to clean up the house. Ella was doing some dusting at the fireplace while Ellie was cleaning the chandelier, Donna was mopping the floor upstairs while San was mopping the floor downstairs, Lee and Mūn were washing the windows, and Coral was vacuuming the carpets upstairs and downstairs. After a few seconds, the house was sparkling clean in Olympic style. Then, Donna retrieved a text message from April from her purple crystalline cell phone.

"Hey, girls. I've got a message from April." Donna informed. "It's urgent."

"You four can go." Coral said calmly. "But back for dinner."

"We will." Lee smiled before facing her three sisters with a serious look. "Let's go."

Donna pressed a white clover button from her cell phone and the girls are instantly teleported to the farmhouse.

* * *

Just as the Lotus Sisters had arrived their destination, they discovered a hidden open trap door that led to the basement.

"Whoa, check it out!" Donna gasped, pointing her finger at the floor.

"A trap door?" Ella said confusingly.

"What do you suppose is down there?" Lee asked.

"Maybe an evil zombie." Ellie replied, jumping back behind Ella in alarm. "Definitely an evil zombie."

"Only one way to find out." Ella said.

"Uh, who's going first?" Donna asked.

"Not it!" Ella, Donna, and Ellie screamed.

Lee groaned and walked down the creaky staircase with her three sisters following behind her. Ella shined her electrical fist all around the room as the girls explored the dark depths of the basement and found a Kraang Scout Ship buried right under the farmhouse! They froze in place as they summoned their elemental powers.

"Whoa. It's impossible." Lee gasped sharply. "It can't be."

"It's a Kraang stealth ship!" Ellie whispered. "And it's open."

"But it appears that this ship has been buried here for years." Donna said, taking a closer look to observe the ship. "What the heck is a Kraang ship doing under this house?"

"Only one way to find out." Ella said boldly. "Come on."

Seeing the door of the Kraang Scout Ship already opened, the girls stepped inside to learn more. The girls walked through the Kraang Scout Ship with Ella in the lead until they found their six friends staring at a containment unit with a human-like figure sleeping inside.

"Oh my gosh! Is that what I think it is?" Lee gasped.

"It is." Leo replied, turning around to see the mystic friends. "But we have no idea whose inside."

Donna walked forward next to Donnie and examined the containment unit closely and carefully.

"Okay guys. Don't touch anything." Donnie said.

"Agreed." Donna said with a nod.

"We repeat: Do not touch _anything_." Donna and Donnie repeated, giving Mikey and Ellie warning looks on their faces.

Mikey and Ellie chuckled nervously and stepped back as they accidentally rested their hand on a button together that quickly activated the containment unit's opening.

"_Mikey!_" Donnie yelled at his younger brother.

"_Ellie!_" Donna yelled at her younger sister.

"Hehe, oops." Mikey and Ellie smiled sheepishly. "We promise not to touch anything starting now."

Suddenly, the person in the containment unit started to open. As the smoke cleared out, a woman began to groan and stepped out of the capsule. The woman has short blonde locks, dark green eyes and wore a black shirt with a purple vest, a black skirt, and gold and bronze heals. She also has little blue and pink necklace around her neck.

"Mom!" April gasped.

"Mom?" Casey asked confusingly.

As Mrs. O'Neil struggled to move from her dizziness and almost tripped, Donnie and Raph caught her just in time before she could fall.

"Take it easy, ma'am." Donnie said.

"Hold on." Raph added.

Mrs. O'Neil looked between Donnie and Raph. Leo and Mikey walked in front of her with friendly smiles.

"Mutants!" Mrs. O'Neil screeched.

Mrs. O'Neil ran away from the Turtles, but she tripped once again until Casey and Donna caught her this time.

"Don't worry, Mrs. O'Neil, these are good mutants." Donna said reassuringly.

"Except for Donnie. He's kind of jerk." Casey added.

"Yeah...Hey!" Donnie snapped.

"Where am I?" Mrs. O'Neil asked. "And how do you know my..." She stopped as she noticed that April was standing behind her with her eyes widened in surprise. "A-April? But-but how? Just a few days ago, you were only six years old..." She fell back with a faint and Casey caught her with his arms.

"Mom." April said.

Then, April began to faint and Mikey caught her quickly.

"Snap." Mikey said.

* * *

Later, April was pouring tea for her mother in the living room as Casey stood alongside her. The Turtles stood next to her and tried to her her to say hi, but Mrs. O'Neil turned away as she was still being freaked out by them. But Mrs. O'Neil saw the Lotus Ninjas and waved gently at them when they four mystics waved friendly at her, making April's mom less freaked out by them.

"Here you go, mom" April said, handing a cup of tea to her mother with a soft smile. "Just relax."

"Thank you, April. I'm still a little shaky." Mrs. O'Neil admitted.

Mrs. O'Neil took a deep breath and begins to explain the story behind the Kraang scout ship to her daughter and her friends. She explained that the inactive Kraang ship had actually been where it is now before the farmhouse was built on top of it. One day, April's great grandfather ventured into the basement and came across the ship, accidentally awakening the group of Kraang within it in the process. The Kraang repaid April's great grandfather for their stasis reawakening by holding him captive and experimenting on his entire bloodline extensively, forming just the right combination of DNA they would eventually need to perfect their Mutagen and causing April to become valued by the Kraang after her birth as the Kraang came to realize that her modified genetic code should perfect their Mutagen. After April"s birth, Mrs. O'Neil and Kirby O'Neil plotted to escape the farmhouse with her, but an army of Kraang arrived just in time to capture only Mrs. O'Neil instead. As Kirby drove off to New York City with April in the Party Wagon, Mrs. O'Neil was captured and put into stasis for a long time.

When the story was finished, everyone became silent for a moment.

"All these years." April said. "I never knew what happened to you. I never knew what to think. Dad would never tell me."

"Well, now you know and now we never have to be apart again." Mrs. O'Neil smiled to her daughter. She looked around to notice that her husband isn't here in the house. "Where is Kirby anyway?"

"Kirby? Oh, he got turned into a wicked Kraang-headed mutant." Casey replied.

Quickly, Raph and Ella elbowed Casey in the stomach to get him to shut him up.

"He's just kidding, Mrs. O'Neil." Leo explained quickly. "Kirby's, uh, on a Safari in Puerto Rico. He won't be back for a while."

"Yeah, what he said." Lee nodded quickly.

"I'm just so glad to have my April back." Mrs. O'Neil said gently.

Mrs. O'Neil pulled April into a tight hug as everyone are pleased with the happy reunion between mother and daughter. Well, except for Mikey. His intuition doesn't trust April's mom when he knew that something's not right with her.

"Is it me or does April's mom seems a little bit off?" Mikey whispered to Raph.

"Ha! Like you're one to talk." Raph smirked.

"I'm serious, dude. I got those ninja vibes, yo." Mikey said cautiously. "I don't trust her."

Mikey looked at Ellie for backup, but Ellie was staring firmly at Mrs. O'Neil with her eyes narrowed in awareness. She was beginning to feel something's off about April's mom as well. Mikey poked her shoulder, causing Ellie to snap out of her trance.

"You too, huh?" Mikey whispered.

"Yeah, I don't trust her either." Ellie whispered back with a small nod.

* * *

Later that night, April and her mother are relaxed on the porch swing outside as they were gazing at the stars.

"Remember how we used to sit out here in the summertime and look up at the stars?" Mrs. O'Neil asked.

"Like it was yesterday." April said softly. "But so much has happened. So much time has passed and that's exactly what it is. The past."

"We can start over." Mrs. O'Neil suggested. "We can be a family again."

"If only dad were here." April said, looking up at the sky.

Mrs. O'Neil quietly looked straight at the bushes for a minute. Together, Mikey and Ellie jumped from the bushes in front of April and Mrs. O'Neil as they began to charge at April's mom. Mrs. O'Neil screamed and took a step back, but April stood right in front of Mikey and Ellie as she was completely puzzled by the sudden, unexpected assault.

"Mikey, Ellie, what are you two doing?" April yelled.

"Get away from April! We're warning you!" Mikey demanded at Mrs. O'Neil.

"Or things will get real ugly around here!" Ellie shouted.

Mrs. O'Neil became terrified for the assault and ran back to the house with a loud scream.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys? Have you two lost your mind?" April snapped, pulling Mikey and Ellie back. "Don't bother answering that."

"April, wait! We can explain!" Mikey cried as he chased after April.

"Hold on, April! It's not what you think!" Ellie shouted as she followed after Mikey.

April quickly ran back in the house to comfort her mother. But Raph and Ella blocked Mikey and Ellie at the farmhouse doorway. Mikey and Ellie gulped as they know that it's not gonna be good.

* * *

In the barn, Mikey and Ellie found themselves tied together to a chair surrounded by Donnie, Donna, Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, and Casey under the heat of an intense light.

"Michelangelo. You and Michelle. Attacked. April's. _Moooothhhhherrrrr_?" Donnie yelled as he paced towards the orange masked turtle and the orange mystic kunoichi.

"Yeah, what were you two _thinking_?" Donna yelled angrily.

"Mikey, have you completely cracked your shell?" Raph snapped at Mikey.

"And have you gone insane, Ellie?" Ella snapped at Ellie.

"But we don't trust her!" Mikey protested. "She's all kinds of wrong."

"You guys got to believe us!" Ellie pleaded.

"Stop it, you two." Casey ordered with a glare. "Do you have any idea how much this means to April? If you ruin this for her..."

"Fine! If you don't believe us, we'll prove it." Mikey snapped.

"With or without you guys." Ellie added angrily.

Mikey and Ellie walked out of the barn side by side, knowing that they will have to solve the mystery on their own.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikey and Ellie walked themselves inside the farmhouse kitchen. They played around with Ice Cream Kitty as Mikey sprayed some whip cream on the feline ice cream mutant's head with a cherry on top, making Ellie giggled playfully.

Suddenly the feline ice cream mutant started to hiss at the window.

Slowly, Mikey and Ellie walked over at the window and saw Mrs. O'Neil walking away from the house and headed into the woods. Mikey and Ellie looked at each other with concern.

"What do you think, Ellie? Go after her?" Mikey asked to the orange mystic kunoichi.

"Let's do this." Ellie said with a nod.

Mikey and Ellie made their way out of the house and into the woods as they hid behind bushes so they won't get caught. They finally spotted Mrs. O'Neil and watched her unscrewing the lid on a canister of Mutagen in her hands before kneeling next to a pond and poured it into the water.

"She's pouring mutagen in the water!" Ellie whispered. "We were right."

"Let's do this." Mikey grinned.

Mikey and Ellie jumped out behind the bush with speed. Mikey wrapped his nunchucks around the mutagen canister and snagged it to the ground as Ellie casted a spell to teleport the other mutagen canister on the ground into her aunt's dimensional home.

"You two shouldn't have done that, Michelangelo and Michelle." Mrs. O'Neil taunted, pulling a pair of scissors out in her hand. "Now you've made mother very angry."

"We knew there was something wrong with you!" Mikey said firmly. "You're with the Kraang!"

"Yes! I will capture April O'Neil and take her to my masters." Mrs. O'Neil commented.

Mrs. O'Neil stabbed Mikey with her scissors, but Ellie released a sound force field from her palm to deflect it.

"Well, _mom_, things are about to get a lot worse." Ellie snapped.

Mikey and Ellie charged forward at Mrs. O'Neil, but she dodged their moves very easily that left two heroes very confused. Mrs. O'Neil grabbed Mikey by the tails of his mask and swung him into a tree. She then grabbed Ellie by the roots of her hair and threw her few feet away into the bushes that knocked her out unconscious. Mrs. O'Neil walked up to Mikey, making him to back away against the tree.

"What are you really?" Mikey asked.

Mrs. O'Neil doesn't respond as she walked closer and closer to Mikey. His horror scream woke Ellie up from her unconscious state. Ellie ran as fast as she can to find Mikey until she found him standing forward.

"Mikey! I'm so glad you're okay!" Ellie smiled, running to hug the orange masked turtle around his shell.

"I'm fine, Ellie." Mikey said with a smile. "There's nothing to worry about."

"But where's...?" Ellie asked.

Ellie paused as she sensed something's wrong with Mikey. She released him from the hug and examined him from top to bottom. Even Mikey's strange smile was freaking her out. Finally, she realized something off about him wide eyes.

"Wait a minute! You're not Mikey!" Ellie exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Mikey asked innocently.

"I'm a mystic. I was born with strong intuitive sense, so I'm not stupid!" Ellie snapped.

"So you figure me out, huh? Very observant of you." Mikey grinned sinisterly. "Now I must contain you from my mission."

Ellie's eye widened in horror as she watched the fake Mikey transformed himself into something grotesque. Her scream was unleashed in the air, knowing that she can't escape from the monster.

* * *

Back inside the Kraang Scout Ship, Donnie was researching through the cryogenic files on the laptop as Donna was watching next to him.

"What up, guys?" Ellie greeted.

Ellie's voice surprised Donnie and Donna at the same time.

"Whoa! You scared us." Donna said.

"We're just looking over data from the cryotube's computers." Donnie explained, returning back to his laptop. "But some of these readouts don't make sense."

Then, April walked inside the Kraang Scout Ship.

"Donnie, have you and Donna seen mom?" April asked.

"No." Donnie replied.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"We sort of had a little argument earlier, and now she's gone." April explained, turning to the strange-looking Ellie. "Probably because Mikey and Ellie freaked her out."

"Don't worry, April. I'm sure she's around." Ellie assured with a slight creepy smile. "Mikey and I will be up in one minute to help look for her."

"No, thanks." April said angrily. "I don't need you or Mikey's help."

As April left the ship, Donnie and Donna finally went back to the laptop until they both discovered a shocking secret about the true nature of Mrs. O'Neil.

"No, it can't be." Donnie gasped, turning to the purple masked turtle. "Donna?"

"We got to tell the others." Donna said.

Suddenly, Mrs. O'Neil stood up in front of Donnie and Donna.

"Hello, Donatello and Donatella." Mrs. O'Neil greeted evilly.

Mrs. O'Neil pushed Donnie and Donna aside with great force. Donnie and Donna watched as Mrs. O'Neil slammed the laptop to the floor to avoid the discovery truth from the others. Her normal arms then transformed into long Kraang-like tentacles to grab the purple mystic kunoichi, dragging the screaming Donna inside the woman's body. Mrs. O'Neil then shapeshifted herself into Donatella with white blank eyes and long Kraang arms.

"Join us, Donatello." Fake Donna hissed slyly.

Donatello got up and escaped out of the Kraang ship, but one elongated arm grabbed the purple masked turtle by the legs and pulled him straight to her.

* * *

Minutes later, Leo and Lee slowly walked inside the Kraang Scout Ship as they saw Donatello stood perfectly fine in front of the laptop screen.

"Hey, Donnie, uh, where's mom?" Leo asked.

"No one's here but me." Donnie answered quickly.

"We could've sworn we saw her come in here." Leo said.

"Mm, sorry, Leo. Haven't seen her." Donnie said.

"But where's Donna?" Lee asked. "I thought she's with you."

"She left with April." Donnie responded.

Lee didn't accept the purple masked turtle's response that easily and quietly noticed the shattered laptop lying on the floor next to Donnie's foot. She knew that he would never really destroy technology like her sister Donna. Lee elbowed Leo's arm and signaled her eyes to the floor, making the blue masked turtle look down to the floor. Lee and Leo nodded their head together as their ninja instincts took over.

"Okay, then. We guess we were mistaken." Leo said slowly.

"See you later, Donnie." Lee said quickly.

As Leo and Lee slowly took their leave, Donnie's eyes went blank white and suddenly sprouted out long Kraang arms from the sides of his body. The fake purple masked turtle thrusted his arms in Lee's direction, but Leo quickly took out his Katana sword and slashed one of the incoming arms while Lee swiftly cut the other arm with the icy sword she made from her palm.

Unfortunately, Lee lost her balance and fell to the floor as she only caught a glimpse of the Kraang-like Donnie.

"Leo, you got to move!" Lee said to Leo.

"I won't let you, Lee!" Leo said, kneeling down to the blue mystic kunoichi.

"Just go!" Lee said quickly.

Lee got up and charged forward to attack the Kraang-like Donnie, but the fake purple masked turtle wrapped his elongated arms around Lee and pulled her to him by force. As Lee was struggling to break free, she let out a loud scream that caught Leo's eyes. Leo was standing still the whole time and lost his balance when he watched the Kraang-like Donnie shapeshifted into the Kraang-like Lee. Leo pushed himself to escape out of the ship and reached his way to the staircase, but his injuries slowed him down severely that caused one broken stair step to seal his fate. Leo turned around and the Kraang-like Lee sprinted herself fast to him.

* * *

Up in the living room, Raph and Ella sat on the couch together as they are watching a Halloween show on TV until they suddenly heard Leo's screams coming from the basement.

"It's Leo!" Ella exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Raph said.

Raph and Ella immediately rushed down the stairs, where they found the blue masked turtle lying at the bottom of the stairs without his crutches. They walked Leo over to a chair and gently set him down.

"Bro, you okay?" Raph asked worryingly.

"I think so." Leo replied weakly.

"What happened?" Ella inquired, looking around to notice that her older sister isn't here with Leo. "And where's Lee?"

"Mikey and Ellie were right." Lee explained quickly as he ignored Ella's question. "April's mom really is a creature."

Raph drew his weapon and Ella summoned her powers as they got into their fighting stance.

"Say what?" Raph exclaimed.

"Where is it?" Ella demanded.

"Here." Leo said sinisterly as he stood up.

Raph and Ella turned around to see that Leo had long Kraang arms and his eyes went blank white. Raph charged forward to the Kraang-like Leo, who quickly wrapped his elongated arm around Raph and took his other arm to slam the red masked turtle's face that send him flying to the wall. Ella quickly charged at Leo, but the fake blue masked turtle dodged all of her electrical attacks in a nick of speed and wrapped his arm around Ella's waist, sending her landing next to Raph.

"Time to go." Raph announced to Ella.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Ella remarked.

Ella hold herself close to Raph, who turned to the Kraang-like Leo with a smoke bomb in his hand. Raph threw it down onto the ground when he saw his fake brother running to him. With a large purple smoke flash, Raph and Ella disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raph and Ella quickly ran outside and found both Casey and April seating on the bench swing in the front yard.

"April! Casey!" Raph shouted.

"Raph, Ella, what is it?" April asked.

"It's your mother." Ella answered, still panting for breath. "Mikey and Ellie were right. She really is some kind of creature, and she's done something to the others."

"No." April said. "No, you're both wrong."

"Aw, come on, guys! Not you too!" Casey shouted.

"She's not what you think she is." Raph growled.

"April!" Mrs. O'Neil called from behind Raph and Ella. "April, I told you to pack your bags."

Raph and Ella jumped in front of April and Casey in their fighting stance.

"Stay back! What did you do to my sisters?" Ella demanded.

"And what did you to my brothers?" Raph inquired.

"April, now." Mrs. O'Neil ordered sternly as she walked forward to four teenagers.

"I said stay back, mom-thing!" Ella shouted.

"Stop it, you two! Stop it right now!" April demanded, stepping in to stop her friends from attacking.

Suddenly, Mrs. O'Neil grabbed April by the waist and dragged her away from her friends.

"That's it. We're leaving now!" Mrs. O'Neil shouted.

"What's going on?" April asked, trying to break free desperately.

"I'm. Your. _Mother_!" Mrs. O'Neil shouted.

Mrs. O'Neil turned to April with a grotesque-looking face since she no longer had the normal human face. Suddenly, Mrs. O'Neil transformed into large Kraang spider-like body emerging within her disguise form. She featured pink and blue skin around her body. Her face became a gooey pink Kraang-like face with big beady magenta eyes. Under her face, she has baby blue skin and large pointy ears with her hair pointed back. The creature has six massive long legs almost like an insect's. Featured on her back are six large sticking-up tubes that connect to her body with a crater. She loomed over the horrified April, Casey, Raph, and Ella.

"Move!" Raph ordered.

Raph, Ella, April, and Casey quickly ran to the barn as Mom-Thing chased them in the direction of the barn. Casey picked up an ax imbedded in a tree stump and dashed into the barn with his friends. They quickly closed the barn doors, so Mom-Thing can't find a way to get inside. Unfortunately, the blockade didn't stop the monster that easily when Mom-Thing cam up through the ground, where she split her head into two.

"There's no way to stop this thing!" Ella said pessimistically.

"Any options?" Raph asked.

"She was frozen when we found her, maybe we can freeze it again." April suggested.

"No, we fry it!" Casey said.

Casey slid underneath Mom-Thing and threw the axe at the electrical power box. The electricity inflicted some damage on the monster, but she quickly got back up again. Raph, Casey, and Ella sprung themselves at the Mom-Thing, but they got caught in the massive suction tube as they were being pulled down into Mom-Thing's body. April was the last one standing alone with horror.

"Casey! Raph! Ella! No!" April shouted.

"April, we can be together." Mom-Thing said. "No more pain. No more sorrow."

April looked down at the Mom-Thing's stomach to see Mikey, Ellie, Donnie, Donna, Leo, and Lee's heads popping out with pure white eyes.

"Join us. Become one. One of us! One of us." The zombie Mikey, Ellie, Donnie, Donna, Leo, and Lee spoke mindlessly.

"You are _not_ my mother!" April said, stepping back from the Mom-Thing.

April sprinted towards the barn door, but suddenly the suction tube latched onto her and picked her up. April was trying to resist the creature's pull with no effort at all.

"We will be a family again." Mom-Thing hissed. "It's all we ever wanted."

As that horror situation escalated even further, April released a loud scream that unleashed a powerful mental wave that immediately destroyed the Mom-Thing into a pile of pink flesh and slimy chunks of green goo. April collapsed herself to the ground along with her friends, who were standing up from the ground.

"Are you guys okay?" April asked.

"Let me put it to you this way." Donnie said. "I'm pretty sure I swallowed about fifteen pounds of slime."

"You and me both." Donna remarked.

"I feel like if puke could puke, it would be us." Mikey said.

Then, Mikey turned around and puked to the ground.

"Oh, poor Mikey." Ellie giggled, patting Mikey on the shell.

"Thanks, April." Leo said.

"For saving us." Lee added.

April smiled back as she held Donnie and Donna by the shoulders.

* * *

Later, everyone went back inside the Kraang Scout Ship. Donatello and Donatella revealed the truth on what they found out about the creature to everyone.

"So, when Donna and I downloaded the data from the Kraang ship, we discovered the creature wasn't really April's mom. It just had her memories." Donnie explained.

"So what was it?" Ella asked.

"Some sort of early infiltration experiment that utilized a combination of Mrs. O'Neil's DNA and Kraang DNA, but it was way too dangerous." Donna responded.

"So the Kraang put it in a deep freeze." Raph concluded. "It all makes sense!"

Leo and Lee looked at April, who was sitting on the floor by herself.

"Guys, do we have to talk about this right now?" Leo said, bringing his two brothers and four mystics in a huddle.

"April has been down enough as it is." Lee said.

Casey walked over to April and sat next to her for comfort.

"April, you okay?" Casey asked softly.

"Yeah." April answered. "It just feels like I lost my family all over again, even if it really wasn't my mom. Maybe she really is gone forever, but..but maybe she's still out there. Somewhere."

"You can't give up hope." Leo said, walking over to April and held out a hand to April.

"Trust us on that." Lee said, holding out a water tentacle to April.

April smiled and took her friends' hands for Leo and Lee to lift her up from the floor.

"And you haven't lost your family." Mikey said, hugging Raph and Donnie close with his arms. "Cause we are your family."

"You can say that again." Ellie smiled as she hugged Ella and Donna with her arms.

April chuckled. Her friends are right. Even though her father is now a Kraang-like zombie and her mother's whereabouts are still a mystery, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas are now her temporary family.

"And I want to say to my bros." Mikey said, walking in front of Donnie.

"And I want to say to my girls." Ellie said, walking in front of Donna.

"We were right!" Mikey and Ellie cheered, bragging their proof to their older siblings. "In your face! In. Your. Face!"

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Didn't you mention something about mutagen being spilled in the woods?" Donnie asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, yeah." Mikey replied slowly.

"And didn't you mention something about you sending another canister of mutagen in our aunt's dimensional home?" Donna asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh, yeah." Ellie responded slowly.

"Well, do you remember where it was?" Raph asked as he stepped forward in front of Mikey and Ellie.

"I doubt it." Ella muttered.

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." Mikey and Ellie said as they are trying to remember the exact location of the mutagen canisters. "Nope."

"Oh, no." Lee groaned.

"You know what this means, right?" Leo asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the other dimension, a band of cats walked around carelessly inside the bushes with the Mutagen ooze on their heads, unaware of the changes that will soon reach them_..._

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update. School has been keeping me busy, but I promise to update soon. Please review.**


	4. Invasion of the Punk Catz

**Summary: After getting in trouble for trashing the house, Michelle gets upset and flees. After meeting a member of the Punk Catz named Cynthia, she unknowingly joins them in a plan to capture her mystic family and take over the city.**

* * *

In the living room, Michelle was watching an episode of Fujita Des Cartes with Pink Hallow. She was unknowingly trashing up the place when she tried out some acrobatic moves with her pet, but unfortunately her whole family strolled to the living room entrance and crowded around the place as they watched the orange mystic kunoichi destroying everything in sight.

"Ellie!" Lee spoke.

Ellie stopped wrestling with Pink Hallow and turned around to see her family standing behind her in surprise.

"What have you done?" Lee asked sternly.

"Uh, hey guys." Ellie said, trying to make up a quick excuse. "This isn't what it looks like. I was...uh...studying circus acrobatic techniques."

"You trashed the place!" Mūn yelled.

"But I was having some fun." Ellie said.

"This is the third time you've messed the place up in a week!" Lee snapped back.

"Clean this room up now!" Ella yelled, stomping over to Ellie and shoved a broom to her chest. She looked down at Pink Hallow, who was clinging onto Ellie's leg. "And as for you!" She grabbed Pink Hallow and walked over to the freezer to throw him back in there. "And stay there!" She stomped out of the kitchen and directed her attention towards Ellie with a glare. "That living room better be spotless by the time we get back! Some kunoichi you turn out to be! You're just one big screw up!"

Ella angrily opened the front door and stomped out of the house. Lee, Donna, and Mūn followed the red mystic kunoichi. Coral and San gave Ellie calm smiles before walking out of her house. After quick seconds of cleaning up the house with her supersonic speed, Ellie sat on the couch as if a strong negative effect was starting to take over her.

"I'm such a problem for them? _Fine!_ I was just having fun." Ellie complained to herself. That's when she made her decision. "But I'm not gonna stay where I'm not wanted."

Ellie sped her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge to give Pink Hallow a soft smile.

"Pink Hallow, tell the others I'm running away. I'll walk back to New York if I have to." Ellie said.

Pink Hallow whimpered as if he was telling Ellie that she can't leave.

"I'm sorry, my little friend." Ellie reassured sadly. "Aunt Coral will take care of you."

Pink Hallow understood as it gave Ellie a soft hug before Ellie closed the fridge and ran away from her aunt's house straight into the forest.

* * *

In the woods, Ellie walked her trail in the woods through the night. She was still sad but angry about how she feels that she isn't appreciated enough by her three older sisters. Especially Ella the most. So what if Ella gets annoyed by Ellie the most or Ellie teases her a lot, she really wishes that she was close to her older sister more often.

"I'll show them." Ellie grumbled. "Always bossing me around. I'm gonna go somewhere where I'm appreciated."

Suddenly, Ellie got kicked by someone. It was a female orange cat-like mystic mutant. She has a slender figure and a fair complexion with glittering blue eyes and long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two pigtail braids with bangs on the right side of her forehead and a dusting of freckles on her cheeks. She also wore an orange and black bodysuit with a black shoulder armor that goes up to her neck, long fingerless orange gloves, and large orange boots.

"Whoa! A mutant!" Ellie gasped.

"A human?" A cat mystic mutant said with a grin. "Purrfect for my training moves."

The cat mutant charged forward to deliver a swift kick at Ellie, who dodged the attack in quick seconds. Ellie immediately jumped slightly and swung her leg in a wide-arced kick. The cat mutant started to swing her claws furiously and tries to scratch Ellie in rapid succession, but the orange mystic kunoichi kept dodging each claw attack until she threw out an orange crescent-shaped wave of sound energy with a quick arm motion to the cat mutant until the creature was finally defeated.

"What's your deal, kitty?" Ellie snapped.

"That was a test obviously." The cat mutant replied coolly. "My name is Cynthia. And I see you've got some totally sweet ninja skills."

"Of course I do. I'm a mystic kunoichi, kitty." Ellie said with a bragging smile. "They call me Michelle."

"Can you show me some ninja stuff?" Cynthia asked excitedly.

"Sure." Ellie said with a nod. "Only if you can teach me about her cat-like reflexes."

"Come on, Ellie, I'll take you to our cat fortress." Cynthia said. "It's pretty much the coolest place in the known universe."

"Lead the way, Cynthia." Ellie said happily. "The two of us will start an awesome friendship."

* * *

Back at the house, the whole family used their magical powers to clean the mess that Ellie has skipped out on in the living room.

"Man, I can't believe Ella left us with this mess." Lee complained.

"She totally ditched!" Mūn yelled. "I haven't seen her for hours."

"Well, that's because you were total brats!" San yelled. "You girls never appreciate her!"

"Especially _you_, Ella!" Coral added, directing her stern look to Ella.

"That's not true!" Ella stuttered. "I mean, I..."

That's when Donna walked into the living room with her laptop.

"Guys, I think I know where Ellie is. Check this out." Donna said, setting her laptop on the table as her family crowded in behind her. She showed her family an article from the laptop screen. "A local campsite has been ravaged by what witnesses call orange girl with ninja moves."

"Do you girls seriously think Ellie would really do something like that?" Coral asked.

Coral noticed that her daughters and her nieces giving her looks.

"Alright, let's go find her." Coral replied.

* * *

Back at the woods, Ellie and Cynthia arrived at the place that resembled as a large metal dome on the top of the tall tree.

"This is my place." Cynthia said.

"Whoa!" Ellie smiled in awe.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to the gang." Cynthia grinned.

Cynthia and Ellie hopped onto the tree branches as they landed on top of the platform and walked inside the dome. Inside, the place has blue, red, purple and orange pipes leading up from a steel mesh floor. The girls stood as they came across meeting the three female members of the gang. One has a slender figure and a fair complexion with fiery red feline eyes and long curly red hair. She also wore a red and black bodysuit with a black shoulder armor that goes up to her neck, long fingerless red gloves, and large red boots. The second has a slender figure and a fair complexion with soft green feline eyes and golden blonde hair in a pixie cut. She also wore a purple and black bodysuit with a black shoulder armor that goes up to her neck, long fingerless purple gloves, and large purple boots. And the last has a slender figure, a fair complexion, icy blue feline eyes, blue hair in a left side braid, and wore a blue and black bodysuit with a black shoulder armor that goes up to her neck, long fingerless blue gloves, and large blue boots.

"Cynthia. You're back?" A red cat-like mutant smirked.

"She always comes back, sister." A purple cat-like mutant pointed out. "Such a waste."

"Like a complete moron, Abby. Why not just stay away, little sister?" The red cat mystic mutant hissed angrily at Cynthia.

"Whatever, Bianca!" Cynthia snapped. She then smiled at her oldest sister. "Renee, this is Ellie. She's an awesome mystic kunoichi."

Cynthia's older sisters Renee, Bianca, and Abby observed Ellie carefully.

"I doubt that, if she's a friend of yours." Bianca said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Shut it, Bianca! I don't even care what you think!" Cynthia snapped.

"Yeah, leave her alone, dudette!" Ellie yelled.

"Ha! And you're gonna make me?" Bianca hissed, moving closer over to Ellie.

"Enough, Bianca." Renee spoke firmly. She then faced down at Ellie. "Please, introduce yourself."

"I'm Michelle, the cute one." Ellie introduced happily. "I'm 15, love pizza, ice cream, goblin made of lollipop, magic, and Ninjitsu."

"Tell me, Michelle. Why do you have no home?" Abby asked curiously.

"I was stuck living in a house on the edge of the woods with my family." Ellie explained. "But I ran away because my sisters never appreciate me."

"Well, of course you ran away." Renee said softly. "You're free now. Free from your unappreciated sisters. Stay among us, my mystic sister."

"Yes! In your face, Bianca!" Cynthia smiled smugly.

Bianca hissed angrily at her youngest sister as she and her two other sisters watched Cynthia and Ellie left the dome. They now have plans to rescue the remaining Lotus Ninjas out of the house.

"Such a pity." Renee hissed slightly. "Ellie's sisters will never accept from who she is in their lives." She turned to her aggressive cat sister. "You know what to do, Bianca."

"With pleasure, sis!" Bianca smiled sinisterly as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

On the dark night, the mystic family had been searching for Michelle for hours and they still couldn't find her anywhere.

"I still don't get it!" Lee said firmly. "Ellie's nowhere to be found."

The family went back to their home, but they saw their home all over the place.

"Aw, no! What happened?" Mūn interrupted.

"Somebody trashed the place!" Ella exclaimed.

The family ran over to the house and noticed the place being trashed and written with unrecognized phrases onto the wall sides.

"It couldn't have been...Ellie?" Lee asked.

"No way." Ella pointed out. "Not even on her worst day."

"And why would she write 'beware of the felines'?" San asked.

Lee walked over and crouched down to find animal footprint printed on the grassy ground.

"Look!" Lee said. "Footprints!"

"Yeah, and there's more over here." Donna said. She looked down at the mysterious footprints and her hand touched the footprint to identify where they were coming from with her locked earth powers. "They're cat footprints, but I can't identify the species."

That's when Coral sensed danger around herself, her nieces, and her daughters.

"Girls, someone's heading in our way." Coral said firmly.

Suddenly, five cats landed on the ground surrounding the mystic kunoichis, who spotted Bianca walking forward with some more cats following up behind her.

"We're gonna enjoy this. Catz, attack! Capture the mystics!" Bianca ordered.

Lee twirled her upside-down body and attacked the cats with her icy legs like rapid helicopter blades despite her injuries from her left arm and right leg encased in solid ice by her magic. Ella delivered a barrage of vertical electrical spinning kicks while rising into the air with the cats got hit in the air. Donna performed a strong metallic diagonal down-forward one-legged driving kick with deadly force towards each cat that's coming in her way. Coral quickly summoned a white energy magic circle and barraged the cats with bolts of white energy. San sent out multiple solar energy jumping, high-aiming splits kicks at the cats. And Mūn slammed a strong lunar energy punch on the ground to deliver a massive shockwave to the cats in range. The mystic heroes fought against the cats briefly, but they are quickly outnumbered.

"Girls!" Lee yelled. "Take shelter! Fall back to the house!"

Ella, Donna, Ellie, Coral, San, and Mūn quickly sprinted to the house as they used their magic to conjure up several energy chains in order to shut the door from the feline mystic mutants. The mystic mutant cats slashed their claws into the door as Donna and Ella moved a couch in front of it.

"Repulsive mystics! Hear me out!" Bianca yelled.

"Is she talking to us?" San asked.

"Obviously _not_ me." Mūn replied sternly.

"You didn't appreciate your mystic sister on who she is! That ends tonight!" Bianca shouted.

"Uh, we mystics do appreciate our sister!" Lee yelled.

"What? Are you lying?" Bianca snapped.

"Duh, no!" Donna responded. "We're actually pretty good with our sister!"

"Well, that's not what that Ellie told us!" Bianca yelled. "Catz! Show the mystics no mercy!"

"Great!" Ella said excitedly. "I was tired of that cat's mouth anyway!"

Instantly, the cats broke the door down and made their way in. The mystics fought off the cats one by one, but three out of seven mystics got knocked out while the rest of cats pulled Coral, San, and Mūn out of the window. After the fight was over, Lee found the Punk Catz took her aunt and cousins.

"They took Aunt Coral and our cousins!" Lee said quickly to Ella and Donna. "Come on. We can follow their tracks!"

* * *

At the Punk Catz Dome, Ellie and Cynthia were becoming fast best friends. They exchanged their own fighting skills and ate fishes together. After the fun they had, Ellie and Cynthia sat together on top of the tree branch.

"So, in this New York place, you and your sisters beat whole legions of Shadow Droids?" Cynthia asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Ellie replied casually. "My sister, Rafaela, was the strongest sister I know. And my other sister Donna can hack into every tecnhology in seconds. And my oldest sister Lee's our fearless leader!"

"Your sisters sound awesome." Cynthia said.

"Yeah, they are." Ellie admitted with a grin. Her grin quickly turned into a frown. "Even after I trash the house."

"My sisters just pick on me." Cynthia said sadly. "It's like they don't even know me anymore."

"It's all good, Cynthia." Ellie smiled. "I know how that feels."

That's when Ellie heard familiar cries coming from the dome above. Ellie and Cynthia quickly jumped high into the dome and confronted the cat soldiers in the main room. The orange mystic kunoichi's eyes widened in shock as she saw her aunts and her cousins being struck in steel cages.

"Hey! What is this? What are you doing to my family?" Ellie demanded.

"Family? You said they didn't appreciate you. You escaped." Renee recalled.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Ellie explained. " I still love them, no matter what."

"So you lied to become accepted by us." Bianca hissed angrily.

"And now, you will suffer with them!" Renee yelled firmly.

Two cats grabbed Ellie from behind and shoved her in a cage.

"No! She's my friend! You can't!" Cynthia shouted.

"I told you many times before to never trust anyone that is not a cat." Abby warned. "Science teaches us that we are superior than others. To disagree is heresy, Cynthia!"

"Say who?" Cynthia snapped.

"Why are you doing this?" Ellie pleaded.

"Why? You dare to ask why?" Renee asked. "There was once a time when we, the felines, were ordinary animals. We were lost by our human owners and lived together happily in the woods. Fortunately, Abby discovered a gift in a puddle below this tree. The sacred ooze!"

Abby held up a jar of mutagen in her hands.

"Mutagen!" Ellie gasped sharply.

"The time for revolution is now! We shall invade their cities." Renee announced. "With this mutagen, we will create a bigger family. We shall rise!"

"No, you can't do that!" Ellie yelled.

"And who's gonna stop me and my soldiers?" Renee questioned.

On top of the tree branches above the dome, three remaining mystic kunoichis hid quietly out of sight as they were planning to stop the invasion and save their family.

"Here's the plan." Lee whispered. "We wait for the army to leave, free the girls, and then stop the invasion."

"Perfect." Ella agreed.

Unfortunately, a weak branch blew their cover that made Donna fell down on the platform as she was spotted by the cat soldiers.

"Heh. Awkward." Donna chuckled nervously.

"Bianca! Destroy them." Renee yelled.

"Eat power, kitties!" Ella yelled as she and Lee jumped down from the tress.

Lee, Ella, and Donna charged forward to fight off against the cats one by one. Coral, San, and Mūn watched the fight from their cages while Ellie stared down at Cynthia as her only hope for escape. The orange mystic mutant cat noticed Ellie's stare and slumped her shoulders down.

"Sometimes, a cat's gotta do what a cat's gotta do." Cynthia sighed with a smile.

Cynthia ran forward to the cages, but Abby pulled her younger sister back with her tail.

"Where do you think you're going, Cynthia?" Abby asked.

"Saving my best friend!" Cynthia replied.

Cynthia jumped slightly in the air and swung her leg in a wide-arced swift kick at the purple cat mutant and sent Abby spiraling back into the hollow of the tree that made her accidentally knocked over a candle that stared the fire on the tree. Quickly, Cynthia set the captives free.

"Sweet ninja moves, Cynthia!" Ellie smiled.

"I learned that from the best ninja warrior I know." Cynthia smiled back.

Immediately, Cynthia turned back to notice the tree being set on fire.

"Oh no! Fire! Fire! The tree is on fire! We must totally flee!" Cynthia warned to her fellow cat family.

"Cynthia's right. Run!" Bianca yelled.

"Come on, everyone. This way." Cynthia commanded.

The feline mystic mutants followed Cynthia down to the ground as they leaped down on each tree branch for safety. Lee, Donna, Ella, Coral, and San followed after them. But only Renee wasn't ready to leave her burning dome.

"Do not flee, my cats." Renee ordered. "Stand and fight against our enemies and their allies."

"Don't take this the wrong way, kitty." Mūn said as she used her powers coming from the full moon to carry Renee in a giant lunatic energy hand and turned to her orange mystic cousin. "Come on, Ellie! We're outta here!"

Ellie hopped onto the giant hand and Mūn controlled the giant hand to lower them down safety to the ground. Then, Lee lifted her arms in the air to summon rain cloud and unleashed heavy rain falling on the burning dome.

* * *

After the dome exploded and dried out, Renee and her cat army were saddened for the loss of their beloved home before confronting the mystical family with a smile on her face.

"You all save me and my family." Renee thanked. "We owe you our gratitude. But now we must depart." She turned around to face her cat soldiers. "Catz, line up behind your general."

"Huh? What's going on?" Cynthia asked, noticing that a single filed line behind her.

"You, Cynthia, were the only cat to show wisdom regarding these people." Renee explained. "You are brave, thoughtful, and have a good heart. And so I promote you to general!"

"You deserve it, sis." Abby said with a kind smile.

"I'll say." Bianca smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wow, this is pretty much the best position ever!" Cynthia smiled excitedly.

"But what about your home? Where you gonna go?" Ellie asked.

"Somewhere in another dimension." Cynthia said. "Abby had perfected a device that'll allow us to travel anywhere we go, but if you ever need us, we'll be there with her telepathic earpieces she invented." She walked to the cat soldiers firmly like a great general. "Catz, march!"

Renee, Bianca, Abby, and the cat soldiers departed through the portal that Abby used her device to bring it up. Cythina ran forward and shared a friendly hug with Ellie.

"Goodbye, Michelle!" Cynthia smiled with a wave.

"Goodbye, Cynthia!" Ellie smiled back with a wave.

After the Punk Catz were gone through the portal, Ella picked Ellie up with a tight sisterly hug.

"It's good to have you back, sis." Ella smiled.

"It's good to be back." Ellie smiled back. She then noticed that her older sister is actually _hugging_ her. "Um, what are you doing, dude?"

"Hugging, I think." Ella replied awkwardly. "It's weird."

"Yeah." Ellie agreed.

"Let's never do that again." Ella said, putting her youngest sister down.

"Let's go home." Lee smiled. "We have a lot of cleaning up to do."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the girls, the Mutagen that the Punk Catz had earlier was spilled over on the road from another dimension and the ooze engulfed over a superbike as disaster is waiting to come...

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update. School has been keeping me busy, but I promise to update soon. Please review.**


	5. Nightmare Baku

**Summary: When the Lotus Ninjas are trapped in their nightmares by the supernatural being Baku, Coral and her twin mystic daughters must figure out how to wake them up before their minds is corrupt for good.**

* * *

On a dark starry night, Donatella was on the run as she was running in the middle of a blazingly hot desert with an ocean of sand as far as the eyes could see. Tremendous mountains towered over the surrounding landscapes in the distance. They were some pieces of rock that resembled the ruins of a lost ancient civilizations.

"Wait, how in the world did I even _get_ here?" Donna gasped shockingly.

Suddenly, even though Donna doesn't really remember how she got there, she actually remembered being asleep after her day off from the lab. What disturbed Donna most was the reason as to why she awoke to find herself in the middle of an unidentified desert.

"What the heck is going on here?" Donna asked with fright.

"You are in the world of your own nightmare." A thunderous voice bellowed coming from behind Donna.

Donna immediately turned around and saw a colossal being of rock and stone rise from underneath the ocean of sand. The being looked like a gigantic living slender being with long flat arms have three-fingered hands, three short spikes on his head, a dark grey zigzagging mouth, and a pair of grey eyes with slit pupils. He moved so slowly that the time itself slowed down, making Donna to run away from him. But no matter how much she runs, the giant living being continues to chase after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three Lotus Ninjas are training outside the house. Well, all except for Donna. The girls have noticed that Donna had been asleep all morning and she hasn't woken up at all.

"So, is Donna coming down here or what?" Ella asked.

"I couldn't wake her up, so I put some super hot wet towel on her face." Ellie replied.

Ella and Ellie kept using their elemental powers to enhance their speed and skills. Then, Lee walked out of the house and stood towards her younger sisters as she used her enhanced ninja moves at them, much to Ella's approvement.

"Nice." Ella smiled as she was delighted about her older sister's improving skills. "Looking good, Lee. You're really coming along."

Lee smiled back at her younger sister, especially she's happy that her liquefying left arm and right leg are back to her human flesh once more. Well, her right leg at least, but her left arm is getting there. The girls turned around to watch their aunt and their cousins walking out of the house.

"Hey, girls! We're heading down to the store." Coral said.

"Any requests?" San asked happily.

"Get some gummy worms." Ellie requested immediately. " Please?"

"Yeah, we'll see." Mūn said with a smirk.

"That store is somewhat tiny, Ellie." Coral said with a kind smile. "But we''ll be back in a few."

After Coral and her daughters left out of the girls' sight by their teleportation, the three mystic kunoichis continued their training without their powers this time. But when Lee jumped slightly in the air to deliver a swift punch at Ella, she pushed herself too hard that quickly injured her left arm.

"Lee, you were hurt bad." Ellie said. "You gotta give yourself time to heal."

"Yeah, but how long?" Lee questioned sadly. She slowly walked back into her aunt's house. "I'll be in the house for a good rest."

"Good." Ella agreed. "Some rest should help."

Obviously frustrated about her injury, Lee entered into the living room and laid down on the couch to take a nap.

* * *

Darkness and silence filled Lee's mind as she drifted across the seemingly endless nothingness with numerous asteroids. She did not know how much time has passed since she was still sleeping in the couch after her training with her two younger sisters. Even worse, she doesn't where she is. But that quickly changed when Lee realized that her arm is completely fine and healed as if she's feeling better than ever.

"Weird. My arm is fine." Lee said. Suddenly, she felt the sense of excitement and happiness coursing through her mind at the same time. "In fact, I feel _amazing_!" She let out a strong punch at the asteroids in many ninja ways and she didn't feel any pain at all. "Oh yeah! Check me out, baby! I am better than ever!"

But Lee's happiness of her healing arm had turned sour when she heard a mysterious voice out of the complete darkness.

"A courageous spirit just like your mother." A seemingly distant voice bellowed.

"Who's there?" Lee shouted.

Lee turnrd around to every corner around to find the source of that voice, but she couldn't see anyone in sight. Then, she found herself being confronted by a creature that stood before her that doesn't look like human in appearance. The being looked very slender and has long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, three short spikes on his head, a dark grey zigzagging mouth, and a pair of grey eyes with slit pupils.

"Who are you?!" Lee exclaimed.

"I am Baku." The being scolded slyly. "And I'm here to bring out the nightmare that comes to you!"

Quickly, Baku lashed out multiple smaller dark grey energy balls at Lee, who's just standing in her position and don't know what to do.

* * *

Back at the living room in the real world, Ella and Ellie watched their oldest sister actually sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Man, she must've been tired big time." Ellie said.

"You know, I'm pretty tired myself." Ella yawned, feeling tired and sat on the couch chair. "A little shut-eye wouldn't hurt anything, right?"

"Me too." Ellie agreed with a yawn as she sat on another couch chair next to the couch that Lee's sleeping on.

Only thing Ella and Ellie don't know is that Donna and Lee are actually trapped in some sort of nightmare.

* * *

After Coral, San, and Mūn arrived back at the house with groceries in their hands, they became surprised to see Lee, Ella, and Ellie fast asleep on the couches and the chairs. Immediately, San and Mūn ran upstairs to find Donna sleeping on her bed. The mystic twins carried Donna down the stairs and placed her on the floor carefully.

"I can't believe this." Mūn said as she sneered at her four sleeping cousins. "We just left a few minutes ago and we just came back home to find them asleep that fast? Unbelievable."

"Calm down, Mūn." San reassured. "I've bet their training knock them out big time."

"No, something's not right with all of them." Coral said, staring at Donna closely and noticed that something's wrong with her niece. "Donna? Donna! Donna!"

* * *

Unfortunately, Donna was unable to hear her aunt calling her and continues to run for her life as several gigantic fists kept bursting out of the sand underneath her for to avoid. She halted when she found herself in an eerily scary location. She was surrounded by what she recognized as the burial tombs of every known deceased people. Bursting out of the ground with their heads out were fifteen individuals that Donna knew as her family and friends. The sight of her loved ones alive as zombies filled Donna with unimaginable fear.

"No...No!" Donna cried out, rushing past the graves. "You all can't be dead!"

As Donna ran as fast as she can, Baku rose out of the opening corpses everywhere.

"You can't escape from your fate!" Baku said sinisterly. "Your family and friends are gone forever!"

Donna got to the ground as her back touched against the wall in fear while the zombies of her family and friends were walking slowly towards her.

"This can't be real! I must be dreaming!" Donna exclaimed in fright. "I just have to wake up!"

No matter how hard Donna slapped herself painfully, she can't wake up out of this.

* * *

Back at the real world, San and Mūn weren't having any luck waking their cousins up.

"This is ridiculous." Mūn groaned. "We tried everything and they still won't wake up."

"But it was worth a try." San said with a shrug. "Not even our powers can wake them up in seconds."

"I don't understand what's going on with them." Coral said, still worrying about her nieces. "It's like they're trapped. Trapped in their own nightmares."

"Yeah, but their pulses are getting weaker." San said, checking all of her cousins' vital signs.

"But who could access the ability to take control of their dreams?" Mūn asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Wait! Mom, do you used to tell us about the spirit that feeds off dreams and causes the target to have unending nightmares?" San asked in realization.

"I've should have known." Coral gasped sharply. "The spirit's name is Baku. He's an evil spirit who gives people nightmares to no end. My sister Saldana locked him away few years ago, but I have no idea how he was released after so many years."

"We'll go find Ella's spellbook for a spell to help them out." Mūn said to her mother. "You do what you can here."

As Mūn and San headed upstairs to Ella's bedroom to search for her spellbook, Coral sat in her mediating position and used her white magic to contact the Lotus Ninjas in the dream world.

* * *

Ella awoke to find herself laying in a shallow sea of lava with colossal columns of gold fire shooting from the molten rock like geysers blazing from the Earth's core. But, she couldn't feel any pain and burns coming from the magma she was immersed in. As she rose to her feet, she wondered how her three sisters ended up in the fiery world that surrounded her. Strangely, her sisters were giving her blank but expressionless stares, throwing Ella into an even greater state of confusion.

"Uh, what the heck is going on here?" Ella asked her motionless sisters. "Where am I?"

"Where you truly belong." A deep cruel voice said coming from right behind Ella.

Ella spun around to face the person speaking to her, but as she did, she found herself sitting on a throne. She looked down to see her sisters dressed up in Shadow Clan ninja outfits and bowing down to her with loyalty and respect. Then, the being that stood before Ella resembled a young man who was around Saldana's age. He looked very tall and slender, and has long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, three short spikes on his head, a dark grey zigzagging mouth, and a pair of grey eyes with slit pupils.

"Who are you?!" Ella asked with obvious discomfort.

"I am Baku! And your nightmare will ruled over you!" Baku roared. "As the next...Lady Shade!"

Ella flinched at the intensity of what Baku just said to her. To prove his point, Baku snapped his fingers and a circular mirror popped up in front of Ella's face. Ella gasped in fear to stare at her reflection wearing a black metallic crowned mask.

"No...This can't be happening!" Ella yelled with great disbelief in her voice. "_NO!_"

* * *

Ellie ran happily as fast as her legs could carry her through the playroom-themed streets of the toy world. In the distance, she could see that the entire place was filled with toys that are made out of rainbow building blocks. The only being that it bother her at all is wearing an orange armor with light green material worn underneath and traditional Japanese shoes. She halted her tracks when she spotted a tall, slender being standing in front of her. He has long, flat arms have three-fingered hands, three short spikes on his head, a dark grey zigzagging mouth, and a pair of grey eyes with slit pupils. But even Ellie doesn't find him that scary as she believed that he's just an action figure.

"I'm Baku." Baku introduced. "Welcome to the world of best-selling toys."

"Really? Awesome!" Ellie beamed. "You wanna play?"

"Of course." Baku nodded.

Ellie and Baku looked like a circular train track with a roller coaster-like train on it. They jumped on the train and rode through the tracks in super fast speed while laughing and screaming for fun.

* * *

As Coral has successfully entered inside the different forms in all four girls' dreams that has completely transformed into a form of their greatest fears (well, except for Ellie, of course), she used her white magic to force her nieces out of their dream states. But, it was no use. In the dream world, Ellie was becoming tired of playing while Donna, Lee, and Ella were screaming in terror.

Then, Coral had an idea when San and Mūn came back to the living room with Ella's spellbook and Donna's cell phone.

"Girls, we're going to need some help from their friends." Coral said.

"We're already on it." Mūn said with a nod.

"Terepōto E Tsuki." San casted.

At her words, a golden mist was released from the book and flowed throughout the room surrounding the mystics to teleport them to the farmhouse.

* * *

Meanwhile, Baku used his powers to gather all four sisters simultaneously in one dream. The girls were relieved to see each other and hugged each other tightly, but that quickly short-lived when they all have to figure out what's going on.

"What the heck is going on here?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I was a fun but strange dream." Ellie replied.

"That's it! We're all in the same dream!" Donna exclaimed. "We all have been experiencing our own dreadful nightmares!"

"So, you figured it out, eh?" A sudden sinister voice roared. "Very clever, ladies."

"Who are you?" Ella demanded. "Show yourself!"

Immediately, the sinister voice turned out to be the same being that haunted the girls' dreams as he showed himself in front of them with devious eyes and a sly smile.

"The reason you all have nightmares is all because of me Baku!" The being hollered.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Baku?" Lee inquired.

"Yes, my name is Baku." Baku replied. " Your mother sealed me away many years ago for bringing out neverending nightmares to feed off everyone's dreams and corrupting their minds into my dark void realm for thousands of years." His face moved closer to the girls. "Then one day, Saldana's four precious daughters! You all think you are alone in your dreams. But no! Since your mother is not here to see this, I'm gonna corrupt your minds good and bring you to my realm for eternity!"

"Not gonna happen!" Lee said determinedly. "Let's get him, girls!"

The girls charged forward to fight against Baku in a dream stage that looked like a comic book, but that battle was going very, very badly as Baku was just too strong for them to defeat. Having enough nightmares to feed himself and becoming stronger by a minute, Baku sends the girls into a dream world with nothing but darkness. Then, the girls heard a whooshing sound and spun around to see a dangerous spacial entity in a supermassive size quickly begin to engulf them, causing the sisters to scream in terror as they are about to get suck into a black hole that is impossible for them to avoid.

* * *

At the farmhouse, San and Mūn explained to April, Casey, and the Turtles what happened to the Lotus Ninjas as Coral was continuing to wake them up, but the girls are still sleeping.

"I can barely find their pulses anymore." Coral said desperately. "If we can't wake them up, they won't make it!"

"Baku is corrupting their minds! How can we wake them up?" April asked worryingly to the twin mystic kunoichis.

"You can't." Mūn replied. "Baku sealed in his dream realm long ago, and as long as he's in there, his powers are unstoppable."

"Guys, look at Donna!" Donnie exclaimed.

Everyone looked down at the sleeping Donna as they all watched the purple kunoichi starting to change slowly. Her ninja outfit turned from purple into black, her normal skin became dark purple, and several black indigenous marks appeared on her face, arms and legs. The purple kunoichi was shaking violently as Lee, Ella, and Ellie did the same thing in their transformation.

"They're changing and soon they will be corrupted by Baku!" Coral panicked.

"Looks like we have no other choice." San said to her twin sister.

Mūn nodded at her twin and the two gazed down at the spellbook as they found a spell that not only free their cousins but the spirit as well.

"Wait, you can't!" Coral shouted.

Despite their mother's protests, San and Mūn cast a spell to free their family and their enemy.

"Furī Auto Yume!" San and Mūn casted.

At their words, a golden and black mist flowed out of the book and swirled their way into each girl's minds, causing them to wake up with groans as they sat up. Their transformation had quickly disappeared, turning them back to normal.

"You're alright!" Casey smiled.

Casey quickly ran over to Donna and hugged her tightly with a small kiss on her cheek, causing the purple kunoichi to let out bashful giggles with a blush. Unknown to Casey and Donna, Donnie's eyes narrowed dangerously for seeing that. But Coral had interrupted the moment.

"But now Baku is free! Free to destroy us all!" Coral shouted. "Get ready!"

Suddenly, a burst of black energy came out of the girls' minds and swirled its way out of the dream world as Baku was rejoiced that he's free to enter the real world, but then he noticed something's not right with him.

"Wait a second." Baku said. He then realized that he's a giant monster spirit in the dream world, but now he's in a size of a tiny plush animal in the real world. "Are you kidding me?"

"Huh?!" Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie said in deep confusion.

"This is it? This is what my sister have been sealing from many years ago?" Coral glared.

"Well, I think he's cute." San gushed, staring at the spirit's doll-like size.

"If I were you, I should..." Mūn said to Baku.

"Leave? Way ahead of you." Baku snarled.

"Well, that and San will squeeze you out like a pulp if you don't get out of here." Mūn added, pointing her thumb at her twin sister, whose eyes sparkled in excitement at Baku.

"Okay, okay, I'm going." Baku said, getting scared of San for a second. "Scary girl."

With that, Baku disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Lee sat next to Ella on the floor behind the couch that Leo and Raph were sitting on.

"You know, after everything that happened to us, my arm is finally getting better." Lee said to Ella.

"See! I told you some rest would help you out." Ella smiled.

Donna sat next to April as she still felt happy about Casey kissing her on the cheek for her awake.

"April, did you just see Casey kiss me a minute ago?" Donna asked with a smile.

"Dream on, Donna." April giggled. "Dream on."

* * *

**Sorry I took so long. School is bringing down again. I'm still working on it the next chapter and will update soon. Enjoy!**


	6. Race with the Moonbike!

**Summary: Donatella found an amazing superbike and upgrade it into a maximum hot vehicle when a mutant car endangers her and the ones she cares about. But the only thing she didn't realize was the superbike itself is a mutant.**

* * *

In a cloudy afternoon, Casey was driving coolly in the party wagon with April in the passenger seat and Donnie in the back with Donna. They are driving back to the farmhouse after grocery shopping. Donna and her sisters decided to spend more time with the Turtles, April, and Casey earlier in the morning. Despite being surrounded by groceries, Donna was completely relaxed while Donnie wasn't relaxing at one bit.

"Ahem! So why am _I_ always stuck in the back with the groceries?" Donnie complained.

Donna rolled her eyes and groaned, knowing that Casey and Donnie are gonna start arguing again.

"Somebody has to make sure the eggs don't break, dude." Casey replied.

"We don't even buy eggs! We have chickens!" Donnie snapped. Then, he suddenly suspected Casey was having ulterior motives on April. "I know what you're up to, Jones! You always get to drive! I wonder why."

"Well, maybe because a giant turtle driving a hippie bus seems a little suspicious!" Casey remarked.

"All right, guys!" April shouted. "I'd just like to have one peaceful trip to the store where the two of you aren't at each other's throats." She looked back to see Donna still relaxing. "At least, someone doesn't seem to complain about the trip."

"Thank you, April." Donna grinned.

Donnie and Casey looked at Donna for a minute and stopped talking to please April for having peace and quiet, but that peace was interrupted when a purple muscle car pulled onto the road and started to edge them off the road. Unfortunately, Casey wasn't gonna let it slide and drove against the purple car off the road. Unfortunately, the purple muscle car pulled a maneuver that sends the car that Casey drove spinning out of control and finally slammed into a tree.

"Everyone okay?" April asked.

"I'm good." Donna replied, rising her thumbs up in the air as she was lying on the bags of groceries.

"Nobody forces Casey Jones off the road, huh?" Donnie remarked sarcastically to Casey with a glare.

But Casey didn't snap and slammed angrily on the steering wheel in temper repeatedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three Turtles and the three Lotus Ninjas sat on the couch and watched another episode of Crognard the Barbarian at the farmhouse. But the show got interrupted by the local news on TV.

"Breaking news! A word of warning for those planning on driving tonight Stay home!" The female reporter announced. "Reports are coming in of a mysterious driver running people off the road." The screen displayed a purple muscle car on TV that got everyone perked up. "Stay home! Reports are coming in of a mysterious driver running people off the road."

Donnie, Donna, Casey and April walked into the living room as they watched the news that displayed the same car they've encounter earlier.

"It was him! That's the maniac who nearly trashed us!" Donnie said.

"You ran into that nut?!" Leo and Lee exclaimed shockingly and worriedly.

"More like he ran into us! Over and over." Casey grumbled as he punched the palm of his hand. "We gotta get back out there and teach that guy a lesson!"

"Casey, it's not worth it." April said, setting down the grocery bags on the table. "Just be glad we're all okay."

"April's right, Casey." Donna agreed, bringing the last grocery bags in the farmhouse.

"Yeah, we're..ugh...mostly okay." Donnie winced. "I got shell-lash trying to save all the food."

Then, April gently massaged Donnie's neck to soothe the pain. Donna could tell that the purple masked ninja turtle immediately grinned at Casey and watched Casey grumbling as he kicked the couch in anger from the corner of her eye. Donna rolled her eyes in annoyance and left the house.

* * *

Outside, Donna was walking down to the forest for some fresh air. She can't stand the tense rivalry between Donnie and Casey all because of their feelings for April. She does feel bad for April because of it, but she's somewhat jealous of the fact that Casey has romantic feelings for her best friend. Donna even remembered soultouching Donnie when they met when saving April's dad Kirby and the two shared a lot of things in common, but she wasn't entirely sure if she wants to move on with him.

Then, her sudden thoughts were interrupted when saw the most awesome vehicle she has ever seen. Donna saw a purple open class superbike lying against the tree, but when she ran over to check it out, it was dented and broken. So, it's up to Donna to give this bike an upgrade and she knows just the upgrade to do it.

Donna walked back into the barn just in time to see Casey continuing to work on the old truck with Donnie's assistance. But, of course, they're insulting each other again.

"Hey, Don, may I borrow your tools?" Donna asked, interrupting the argument.

"Sure, why?" Donnie said.

"Because I'm upgrading this superbike." Donna replied.

The word "superbike" caught Donnie and Casey's attention. They turned around to see the purple superbike next to Donna. It was the most awesome vehicle they've ever seen.

"How...when...where...?" Casey stuttered.

"I've found it lying against the tree, so I want to hook it up." Donna explained, pushing the superbike into the barn and placed it against the wall. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to upgrade this baby up."

After a few minutes of tuning up the purple superbike, Donna decided to take it out for a test drive and wants to hunt down that crazy, maniac driver for Casey.

_Let's take you out for a test drive!_ Donna thought, staring at the upgraded superbike.

* * *

Outside on a stretch of highway alongside the cliffside, Donna grinned and started her bike engine. Ella, Ellie, and April are waiting for her to get ready. April and Ellie are both impressed of the vehicle, but Ella was only amazed of the upgrades that her intelligent sister had provided to the bike. Donna placed her feet on the pedals.

"You girls ready for some speed?" Donna asked.

"We're ready." Ella said.

"On my mark." April said, holding the stopwatch in her hand. "Get set..."

"Go!" Ellie shouted.

At the signal, Donna took off down the road with the engine revving loudly. She could feel her hair soaring freely in the air. She sped past the girls in extreme speed as April clicked the stopwatch.

"Great timing!" April gasped, staring at the stopwatch. "Outstanding!"

"Donna's superbike is faster than my supersonic speed!" Ellie exclaimed.

"She actually pulled it off." Ella admitted. "I'm almost impressed."

"Why is she not stopping?" April asked as she watched the superbike continue speeding down the road.

"Come on, let's go get her." Ella answered grimly.

Donna sped her superbike through the road with amazing acceleration, but she felt very disappointed when there's no sign of that purple muscle car anywhere. In few seconds later, the car finally drove next to Donna as if it wants to challenge her. Donna sneered as she was prepared to take that challenge. But her eyes widened wide in shock when she looked closely inside the car from the front window.

"You're a mutant?!" Donna gasped sharply.

"And you were with that kid that tried to stop me earlier!" The purple muscle car spoke. "Nice bike! But do you ready think that's gonna beat me?"

"Let's find out!" Donna smirked.

That's when the purple superbike did something that the purple mystic kunoichi was totally unaware of.

A black sinisterly mist flowed out of the bike engine and swirled itself around Donna from top to bottom, changing herself into a whole new person. Her eyes are now blazing purple. She also wore a dark purple sport bra, dark purple sweatpants with black clovers at the ankles, and black tennis shoes. Donna used the superbike to clash against the mutant car and gave it a sly look on her face.

"Listen up, freak show!" Donna spat. Her nerdy voice started to change into a rough, sassy tone. "The name's Moonracer. If you wanna race, then it's a race you get!"

"Bring it on, doll!" The mutant car cried.

The mutant car and the newly Moonracer Donna raced each other on the road. The mutant car found Moonracer very cool and impressive, but it crashed itself into his racing opponent and drove off with insane sinisterly laugh. Moonracer Donna quickly lost control of herself and halt herself before falling of the cliff. Moonracer hissed at the purple muscle mutant car and immediately released herself out of Donna's will, restoring her clothes and mind when the girls had arrived at her direction.

"Donna, you okay?" Ella asked, dashing towards Donna with Ella and Ellie.

"And what happened to your bike?" Ellie asked, looking at her older sister's scrap superbike.

"Long story, but that car before is actually a road-mutant!" Donna exclaimed.

"Whoa! A mutant?!" Ellie gasped. "So Casey was right, after all."

"And you went after that thing alone?" April added worryingly.

"At first, but then I felt as if someone or something will taking control of my mind and will." Donna replied, gazing at her purple superbike. "Like I was a whole different person."

"Come on." Ella said, carrying the superbike with her superhuman strength. "Let's get this bike back to the house."

* * *

As the girls returned back to the O'Neil farmhouse, Donna carried the superbike into the barn for some repairs as she wasn't paying attention to Donnie and Casey right now. She was so furious about losing to the mutant car earlier, but that didn't matter to her now. Behind her, Donnie and Casey both slowly took their step to comfort Donna.

"Donna, are you okay?" Casey spoke slowly.

"What happened?" Donnie asked, looking at the scrap superbike.

"That mutant car took me down with it." Donna responded angrily. "Now, get off my back about my business and leave me alone!" She then looked back at Donnie and Casey as she noticed that the shocking yet frightening looks on their faces and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Look, I'm sorry about my attitude. I have no idea why I'm acting this way. But don't worry. Me and the girls are working on our own plans to bring that freak down."

"Listen, Donna." Donnie said. "Casey and I had finished upgrading our sweet side. We want to upgrade your superbike as well. If you're okay with that."

"I'm not sure, Donnie." Donna sighed.

"Come on, Donna." Casey pleaded. "We need to team up on this. Plus, your awesome scientific genius will improve your superbike all the way to the maximum."

Donna turned around and raised her right eyebrow slowly, watching Donnie and Casey giving her pleading puppy-dog eyes. But the decision has been made.

"Alright, fine. I'm in." Donna said. Then, her voice became serious. "But on _one_ condition. If I ever hear you two argue on the stupidest thing, then it's over and you boys are on your own with that crazy mutant car."

"We promise." Casey and Donnie promised.

"Now, what do you guys have in mind?" Donna asked.

Donnie and Casey exchanged smirks with sideway glances.

* * *

After hours goes by as the sun went down, the Party Wagon followed the Turtle Racer that Casey was riding on to the road during the night sky. Donnie already explained to Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, Ellie, and April about the Turtle Racer that was outfitted with Kraang tech and the chicken's intelligence as a navigational system with the ability to lay radioactive mutagen eggs. So, the team can stay alert for the mutant.

That's when April noticed that someone is missing.

"Um, where's Donna?" April asked.

"Thanks for mentioning that, I give you...The mystic racer!" Donnie announced from the passenger seat of the Party Wagon.

Suddenly, the purple shiny superbike jumped out of the trees and drove its way down to the road next to the Party Wagon and the Turtle Racer. Donna took off her dark purple high-tech visor and wore a purple jumpsuit with a lavender "D" graphic on the front.

"Whoa." Ellie and April whispered in amazement from the back seats of the Party Wagon.

"That is amazing!" Ella exclaimed from the back seats of the Party Wagon.

"You really think this bike is gonna stop that maniac, Donna?" Lee asked doubtfully from the back seats of the Party Wagon.

"You worry too much, Lee." Donna reassured. "With this bike upgraded, I can't lose." She smiled to Casey. "Now, let's get this started."

Casey drove up with the engines revving beneath him and Donna followed next to him. Silence was filled in the air until the chicken named Dr. Cluckingsworth began to peck out a message on her computer screen in alert. Casey and Donna stared at the message from a small panel that said "SPEED DEMON APPROACHING". Seconds later, the purple muscle car known as Speed Demon's engine was heard from their ears.

"Um, Casey? Looks like Speed Demon is coming!" Donna exclaimed.

"Guys, look out! Here he comes!" Casey shouted.

"Roger that, Casey. And remember, stick to the plan." Donnie reminded.

Speed Demon showed itself on the road in front of Casey and Donna, who sped themselves up in rapid speed with their eyes narrowed. The two cars headed straight for each other while Donna followed them from behind. After a few maneuvers between Casey and Speed Demon, Donnie was able to leap out of the Party Wagon and gripped on the purple muscle car as he reached into the driver's side door and yanked the mutant driver out. That send the car driving straight into a tree. Donna saw this and immediately got off her superbike to check on him.

"Casey, we got him!" Donnie grinned to his T-Phone.

"That'll show you not to mess with Casey Jones!" Casey said triumphantly.

"Not so tough without your car, huh?" Donna smiled to the driver.

Both Donnie and Donna's eyes widened as they stared at the driver, who has been restored back into a normal human and noticed the tall purple-masked turtle with a shriek of fear before quickly fainted to the ground. The purple masked ninja turtle and the purple mystic kunoichi are deeply confused onto what happened.

"I don't get it." Donna said. "He's not a mutant."

"But, if he's not the mutant, that must mean the..." Donnie said.

"Oh, no." Donna said in realization.

Donna quickly realized that it was the car that was mutated, not the human driver. But it was too late for her to react.

Donna detected the purple muscle car showing itself behind Donnie, who noticed the purple mystic kunoichi's frightening look. He turned around and the car's hood open wide that revealed jaws and a mouth-like entrance. Donnie screamed as the car began to chomp him down in one swift movement. The whole car began to absorb Donnie's mutant energy and transformed itself into a new power with a grotesque version of the purple masked turtle bursting through the car roof. Donna gasped in horror and backed away from the newly transformed mutant car. But before she can contact the others with her L-Phone, the purple superbike blocked her path and began to fuse itself into her fleshy skin as Donna started screaming in pain and horror. The whole bike began to absorb Donna's mystic energy and transformed itself into a new power with a polished automaton version of the purple mystic kunoichi extending out a pair of black inline skate-like wheels.

"More mutant power! That's what I'm talking about!" Speed Demon cackled in glee. He gripped onto a Bo staff as a gear shift on its side. "Ya like it? Yeah? Well, it's all me, baby!"

"And you're not the only one with an upgrade, baby." Moonracer grinned.

Speed Demon and Moonracer revved their engines as they took off to head straight for the road that Casey was traveling on. They zoomed around the corner of the road that startled Casey, who was driving in the Turtle Racer and couldn't believe what his eyes.

"Donnie?! Donna?!" Casey exclaimed.

"Yee hee hee hee hee! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah, baby!" Speed Demon whooped.

"See ya later, loser!" Moonracer shouted.

Speed Demon and Moonracer zoomed past Casey that knocked the Turtle Racer out of line. Casey grumbled for the result of his friends and tried to start the car again, but Leo drove up in the Party Wagon and rolled down the window.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"It's the car and the bike! The car and the bike are mutants!" Casey explained hurriedly as he finally started the car. "They're alive somehow and they got Donnie and Donna!"

"Casey, wait for a second! We need a plan first!" Lee said.

"I've got one! Get Donnie and Donna outta those mutant monstrosity, pronto!" Casey said.

Casey took off in top speed while Leo followed after him. Then, Casey drove up right behind Speed Demon and Moonracer as he rammed into them.

"You again?!" Speed Demon roared.

"He doesn't give up, doesn't he?" Moonracer hissed.

"Let my friends go, freaks!" Casey demanded. "Or I'll take us both down!"

"Never gonna happen, Casey Jones!" Speed Demon shouted. "Donatello belongs to Speed Demon now, baby!"

"Same with Donatella to Moonracer, sweetheart!" Moonracer snapped. Then, she has a sick idea to offer Casey a racing challenge. "Hey, how about we race for it? You win, you get your friends back."

"But if we win, we get your super hot rod and all that sa-weet technology!" Speed Demon added.

"Fair enough." Casey said with a scowl.

"And I get you, Casey Jones! The only driver worthy of my competition." Speed Demon said sinisterly.

"It's a deal!" Casey spat.

"First one to dead man's curve wins!" Moonracer hollered. "Starting...now!"

So, the race was on between Speed Demon and Moonracer VS Casey. The two mutants took off in fast speed with Casey chasing after them. The Party Wagon caught up with the race from behind.

"Dudes, we need some faster wheels!" Mikey shouted.

"For real!" Ellie agreed.

"What are they doing?" Leo asked

"Looks like a race to me." Raph replied.

"Seriously?" Ella gasped.

"Are those hideous things...Donnie and Donna?" April exclaimed.

"Gross." Lee said, feeling grossed out by the sight of Speed Demon and Moonracer.

Meanwhile, the three drivers keep racing to the very end. They are fairly and evenly matched, but Casey was able to use his clever tricks that Donnie and Donna put on the hot rod to confuse the mutant vehicles. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Speed Demon and Moonracer from claiming their victory.

"See ya at the finish line, Casey Jones!" Speed Demon and Moonracer cackled.

"I don't care about winning the race! I just want my friends back!" Casey retorted.

The Turtle Racer sped up even faster to smack the mutants in the heads before the car whipped out in front of them again. Casey faced against Speed Demon and Moonracer as he adjusted his grip on two hockey sticks and rushed forward to leap behind them. With a mighty tag, Casey pulled Speed Demon-Donnie and Moonracer-Donna free as they flew out of the vehicles and rolled across the road ground. The car and the bike crashed into the cliff side. Slowly, Donnie and Donna turned back into their normal forms.

"Donnie! Donna! You guys all right?" Casey asked as he ran to his friends.

"Yeah, I think so." Donnie nodded slowly.

"I'm good too." Donna said with a groan.

Behind them, Speed Demon and Moonracer drove up to them. They drove forward straight at Casey because of what happened to the race.

But Donnie took out his Bo staff and Donna's arms transformed into strong metal. They raced towards the mutants, who are driving towards them. Donnie leaped up and lodged his bo staff in the mutant car's open jaws while Donna jumped high and fired a barrage of tiny metal spikes all over the mutant superbike. But unfortunately, Speed Demon snapped the staff in two and Moonracer didn't felt any pain with the metal spikes all over it. The mutant vehicles drover forward towards Donnie, Donna, and Casey in full speed. Suddenly, the Party Wagon appeared out of nowhere and smashed itself into the mutant vehicles, sending them flying off the edge of the cliff.

"We'll...be...back!" Speed Demon and Moonracer screamed.

Then, Speed Demon and Moonracer exploded themselves in a flash of green light.

"Whoo-hoo! The Party Wagon takes the win!" Mikey and Ellie cheered from inside of the van.

"Yes!" Donnie, Donna, and Casey whooped with high fives.

Donnie, Donna, and Casey watched Dr. Cluckingsworth greeted them in the Turtle Racer.

"You did good, too." Donnie said.

"I'm so glad you three are okay!" April said happily as she hopped out of the van. Her eyes stared directly at Donnie and Casey. "And I'm so glad you're actually getting along!"

"Thanks, red." Casey smiled. "Hey, Donnie, how awesome was me grabbing your giant head, huh? So weird!"

"Yeah, or when you used the mutagen-boost? It actually worked!" Donnie responded excitedly.

Donna watched as Donnie and Casey started to praise each other obnoxiously on the fight with Speed Demon and Moonracer. She rolled her eyes with a smile and moved herself right next to April as she noticed that her best friend's joy has been short-lived.

"Guess they're becoming best friends in a whole weird level." Donna smirked.

"Hmph...I thought I was glad they're getting along." April said dejectedly.

"I know how you feel, April." Raph said as he moved next to April.

"You and me both." Ella agreed as she moved next to Donna.

April wrapped her arm around Raph's shoulder and leaned against him as Donna rested her arm on Ella's shoulder and leaned against her. They watched as the whole new bromance between Donnie and Casey has been born between the nerd and the rebel.

* * *

**Sorry that I took so long. School is bumping me down again. So here's the chapter. Enjoy!**


	7. Powers of the Shagon

**Summary: When an evil spirit Shagon is freed from his long year prison, he kidnaps San, Mun, Ella, Ellie, and Donna, leaving Coral and Lee to stop it while overcoming their own loss of their powers that were taken from Shagon himself.**

* * *

Into the world that looked to be a galaxy cluster with many stone pillars, crystal shards, and mirror images of scenery freely floating around the world. The owner of the strange world was an evil spirit that was actually imprisoned by Saldana from long time ago. His name was Shagon. His body was pitch-black muscular humanoid with dark grey stripes that resembled circuitry all over him and a pair of two slanted glowing grey eyes. He was staring at the mirror images of Donatella, Donatello, and Casey fighting against the mutant vehicles Speed Demon and Moonracer.

"Wait, that girl is a mystic." Shagon muttered, watching Donatella closely at the mirror and then watched Donna leaving into the portal with her three sisters. "And it looks like she's not the only one."

Shagon then brought forth another mirror image that showed Leona, Rafaela, Donatella, and Michelle arriving at their aunt's home.

"So they are the daughters of Saldana." Shagon smiled evilly. "Well, this is gonna be fun."

Shagon's palms suddenly glowed bright grey and blasted the glowing white lock with his energy bolt, breaking the lock and freed himself from being imprisoned.

"Time to fulfill my revenge." Shagon grinned.

* * *

In the attic lab, Donatella finally finished her invention: a dark grey futuristic circular tiara. She wanted to test it on someone and that person was her aunt Coral because she wanted to try a new experience through her aunt's special abilities that are equal to Donna's mother Saldana.

"Um, Donna, are you sure this thing safe?" Coral asked nervously.

"Absolutely." Donna promised with a chuckle as she adjusted the strange tiara on Coral's head. "Now let me test this baby."

Donna turned on the CD player-like device and Coral felt the wave of nervousness throughout her body when green energies began to surge through her mind.

"Whoa, what the heck is that?" Ellie asked as she and San climbed into the attic. "Is that a tiara?"

"I love tiaras!" San squealed.

"Girls, it's not a tiara. It's a mystic neurotransmitter." Donna said with slight annoyance.

"Donna salvaged it from the Kraang ship in her friend's dimension." Coral explained. "She's going to use it to test my hidden magic powers."

"Cool!" Ellie and San smiled.

"Okay, starting...now." Donna announced.

Donna typed keywords on her laptop and pressed a green button to activate the mystic neurotransmitter as she watched her aunt closely.

"Aunt Coral, do you feel anything?" Donna asked cautiously.

"No." Coral responded.

"Okay." Donna said, holding out three cards in her hand. "Now, I want you to focus on the card. Close your eyes and concentrate on them."

"Okay, I'll try." Coral said.

Coral took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she focused on her mystic powers to the cards that her smart niece is holding.

"Is it working?" Coral asked.

"No." Donna replied.

This is hopeless for Donna. Her mystic neurotransmitter was a complete failure.

"Really? Nothing?" Coral asked. She opened her eyes and watched Donna slumped over to her chair. "But my powers, I was sure that I was feeling something."

* * *

Lee, Ella, and Mūn walked out of the house as they are preparing up for their training in the front yard. Lee was happy for her health since the water healing factor had made her stronger by the second when she relaxed herself in that steamy bathtub every day. Hopefully, her left arm healed in no time.

"Come on girls, let's get to this." Lee said confidently as she was stretching her arms and legs out. "I'm feeling a lot better. Today, I'm taking you both down."

"Ha! You're welcome to try, Lee." Ella scoffed.

"Dude, the girl's been down for a while now. Cut her some slack, okay?" Mūn commented. "But I already bet we take her down."

"Let's find out." Lee taunted with a grin.

Lee breathed deeply and summoned two claws made of ice from her hands as Mūn charged forward to deliver a strong bolt of moon energy at her, but Lee moved out of the way and swiftly delivered powerful spinning double kicks at her cousin, sending her flying towards the tree. Then, Ella came into the training and unleashed a beam of electricity from the palms of her hands at Lee, who immediately dodged out of the way. Unfortunately, while parrying the attacks of her cousin and sister, Lee was close to slash her younger sister with her icy claws until she fell to the ground and holding her left arm with her right hand in pain.

"No, no, not again." Lee moaned.

"Lee!" Ella and Mūn shouted, running to the blue mystic kunoichi with worry faces.

Ella and Mūn helped Lee up from the ground and walked her back to the house.

"Just let me down here." Lee groaned. Ella and Mūn set her down the front porch steps as she exhaled deeply. "This is hopeless."

But Ella and Mūn weren't buying the negatively from the disconcerted Lee.

"Ah, come on, Lee." Ella said enthusiastically. "You just need to stretch it out, that's all."

"But you can still spar with us if you like." Mūn added with a hopeful grin.

"_No!_" Lee snapped. Then, she took a deep sigh. "I'd just hold you back. You girls train. I'll watch." She then faced away from her sister and cousin hopelessly. "It's all I'm good for anyway."

Ella and Mūn glanced at each other worriedly.

* * *

Back in the attic, Donna was fixing with her invention with concentration so that her aunt can put a lot of mental effort with her powers.

"Um, I don't think it's working, Donna." Coral said slowly.

"Maybe if I make some adjustments." Donna said.

Donna turned back to her laptop and typed on the keyboard to increase the frequency of the mystic neurotransmitter significantly directly to Coral's mind. That's when Coral did something incredible. Ellie and San yelped in surprise, but Donna let out a small grunt of frustration before noticing what just happened with her astounding eyes. Because of the high frequency from the neurotransmitter, Coral telekinetically generated several tentacle-like vines sprouting everywhere around her in the room as she stared straight ahead with her glowing bright white eyes.

"Wow." San and Ellie breathed surprisingly.

"Aunt Coral, you're telekinetically generating tentacles from your own mind!" Donna exclaimed. She moved closer to Coral as she knew something wrong with her aunt because she remained silent with faint white blank eyes. "Aunt Coral? Aunt Coral, you okay?"

Donna waved a hand in front of Coral's face and the telekinetic tentacles mysteriously vanished out of nowhere.

"What happened to me? Where are my powers?" Coral asked, looking down at her palms in confusion.

That verbal response puzzled Donna, Ellie, and San together.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Donna asked gently. "Aunt Coral, how do you feel?"

"Nothing." Coral responded as her eyes widened wide in shock. "I feel like a regular human being as if something...took my powers away."

"Okay, I'm taking this off." Donna said, removing the transmitter from Coral's head. "Did that help?"

Before Coral could say anything about her eyes still white, she got up from the chair and saw a tall familiar being flying above the dark clouds.

"Outside now! A mystic creature is heading this way!" Coral exclaimed.

Donna, Ellie, and San looked at each other in complete alert.

* * *

Outside, Lee was still feeling increasingly sad and mad about her injured left arm at the same time on the front porch.

"Stupid arm." Lee grumbled as she rubbed her injured arm. "Never gonna heal."

Ella and Mūn stopped sparring as they couldn't stop glancing at Lee for one minute.

"Ella, I'm worried about Lee." Mūn said softly.

"Yeah, me two." Ella agreed sadly. "I've never seen her so down."

Suddenly, a bolt of grey energy was coming down above Ella and Mūn. Two mystic kunoichis looked up and swiftly dodged out of the way. The girls gazed up at the mystical spirit being, who was hovering above them.

"Oh, joy." Mūn said with a touch of boredom in her voice.

"What the heck? Another mutant?" Ella said, looking up at the hovering spiritual being.

"Actually, I'm more of a spirit." Shagon corrected. "The name's Shagon. And I'm here for my revenge."

Lee slowly got up from the porch in alarm just in time for Coral, Donna, San, and Ellie running out of the house. As the whole family came together, they stood in their offensive stances against the evil spirit that was assailing Ella and Mūn.

"Shagon!" Coral cried angrily.

"Well, I was hoping for your sister to see this. But I guess you girls are good enough." Shagon smiled evilly. "Saldana sent me away in prison a long time ago. So I'm returning the favor by destroying all of you."

"Also, you took my mom's powers away!" San shouted.

"I have a forbidden ability to disrupt every mystic's chi paths to cancel out their powers." Shagon explained. "Now, you girls are next."

As Shagon flew down and sent out a strong blast of grey energy at the girls, the mystic kunoichis moved out of the way and charged forward to attack with every power they got. But Shagon immediately grabbed Lee by the face and began severing the connection between the blue mystic and her magical ability before throwing her hard to the ground.

"Lee!" Coral cried as she ran up to her niece.

"No." Lee said, noticing that her eyes are now blank blue. "He took my powers!"

Lee and Coral watched as the others are fighting valiantly and aggressively against the repulsive Shagon. But the evil mystic spirit has proven to be far too powerful for them to attack catastrophically because he was able to phase through solid attacks and capable of blending in his surroundings to become invisible. Then, Shagon tied the girls up in a grey energy rope as captives carried them into an opening dimension that he conjured up.

"No!" Lee and Coral shouted in horror.

Lee and Coral quickly ran forward and jumped through the closing portal before landing onto a floating crystal platform.

"They're gone." Lee said weakly as she collapsed her knees onto the crystal ground. "I couldn't do _anything_."

"Not exactly, Lee." Coral said. "Somehow your mother shows me this place from top to bottom. And I know where he's taking them. C'mon."

* * *

San, Mūn, Donna, Ellie, and Ella are struggling to break themselves free as Shagon continued to fly high towards the top of a nearby rocky peak.

"Hey, put us down!" Ellie demanded out loud.

"That's not a good idea!" Donna screamed as she was looking down at the rocky peak below.

"Whatever a lady wants." Shagon grinned.

Shagon dropped the girls from the energy rope as the five mystics screamed all the way down and landed on the rocky ground that was filled with numerous stone pillars around.

"Whew. That was close." San said. "Maybe he'll leave us alone now."

"Uh, I don't think he will!" Mūn exclaimed.

San, Donna, Ellie, and Ella saw Mūn's finger pointing upwards and they collectively detected Shagon flying down at them with a sinister cackle.

"Let's move!" Ella hollered.

San, Ellie, Donna, and Mūn followed behind Ella as they ran away from the evil spirit as quick as possible. Instantly, they rushed inside the small crack of the mountain that made them fall down on the steep rock slope, landing on each other one by one on a ledge. Shagon growled as he hovered outside of the mountain exit. The girls helped each other until the boiling water below them caught their attention.

"Well, at least we're safe for the moment." Ellie said optimistically.

"Safe?!" Donna exclaimed with a shriek. "We're trapped inside a giant hole and that water's boiling at around 200 degrees Fahrenheit! It's under intense pressure! We're stuck in some sort of geyser and it's gonna to erupt soon!"

"So, how long do we got?" San asked.

"An hour? Less." Donna replied gravely. "Then we're doom."

"So how do we get out?" Mūn asked. "What were the odds we'd be kidnapped by a giant spirit?"

"Have you met us?" Ella inquired with the hint of sarcasm.

"I've got it!" San said quickly. "Donna has the power of metal. She can attach herself to the wall and climb us out of here."

"Brilliant." Donna said, shaping her arms into two giant metal claws. "But we gotta hurry!"

* * *

Meanwhile, San and Lee hopped onto each crystal shard all the way to the rocky peak.

"The girls are at the top of that peak. We better hurry." Coral said determinedly.

"Hurry? Aunt Coral, look at us." Lee said hopelessly. "We both got our powers taken away and I'm not completely healed yet. We'll never make it."

"We'll make it no matter what." Coral said calmly.

"You don't understand." Lee said, releasing tears out of her eyes as she sat on the crystal ground. "I thought I was getting better, but I was hurt again way too easily. I'm a liability to the whole team."

"You're not! You're their leader." Coral said sternly. "We can help them. We have to help them. I know your mother will get up and lead the way like you can, injured or not."

"You're right, Aunt Coral." Lee sighed with a grin. She got up from the crystal ground and actually recovered her left arm without even realizing it yet. "Let's go save them."

* * *

Back in the rocky cave, the four girls were hanging onto the solar energy rope that San tied to Donna, who was climbing carefully on the wall.

"Okay, we're half way there." Donna assured her sisters and cousins.

"We're gonna live." San said happily.

Unfortunately, Shagon peered into the hole from above and sent out a powerful blast of grey energy at the girls. Donna's arms was released from climbing and the girls fell right back to the ground. Except for Ellie, who nearly landed in the boiling water geyser and immediately leaped out of the water with her eyes wide open.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Ellie squealed, jumped up and down rapidly. "Ow owwie ow!"

"Girls, water's rising!" Donna exclaimed. "We're running out of time!"

"Girls! Girls, do you hear me? Are you all right?"

Ella, Donna, Ellie, San, and Mūn immediately looked up to see Lee and Coral at the opening of the geyser.

"Yes, we're okay!" Ella shouted.

"But we're running out of time!" Donna added urgently.

"Get us out of here!" Mūn yelled as she looked down at the boiling water at her feet. "It's getting hotter by the second!"

Unfortunately, Shagon appeared right behind Lee and Coral as he caught them in his energy rope clutches. But this time, he has grown into his gigantic size.

"Well, isn't this lovely?" Shagon smiled dryly. "Two powerless mystics have come to save their girls. Well, you two will have to face _me._"

Shagon threw the two mystics down to the ground near the opening hole, but Lee and Coral quickly got back to their feet. The evil spirit unleashed a barrage of grey energy blasts at the mystics from his hands. Lee and Coral dodged each blast out of the way before coming together. The two mystic kunoichis ran forward and jumped high in the air. Lee kicked Shagon in the face rapidly with incredible speed while Coral twirled her upside-down body and attacked the evil spirit with her strong legs like helicopter blades in various directions. Together, Lee and Coral jumped above Shagon and they both somersaulted forward with their legs outstretched, slamming Shagon into the hole through which the girls fell as Lee and Coral jumped off of the evil spirit at the same time that left Shagon completely unconscious.

"Shagon is knocked out! Climb up!" Coral shouted to the girls.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mūn shouted back.

"We have to!" Donna said. "The pressure from below has to escape somehow. If the geyser can't erupt, the whole mountain will explode."

"She's right. Let's move!" Ella agreed.

Quickly, the girls jumped on the face of the evil spirit and climbed up to the opening hole before taking deep breaths on the ground.

"Finally! Are we glad to see you two." San grinned.

"Don't worry, I got it covered for your powers back." Ella said. She took a deep breath and concentrated on her magic spell. "Bakkuōra o jisan!"

At her words, glowing blue and white energy spheres rose out of Shagon and fused back into their owners' bodies as their eyes went back to normal.

"Yes! Finally!" Lee smiled to her aunt.

"We got our powers back!" Coral smiled back.

"Um, girls, exploding mountain, remember?" Ella reminded in an exclaiming manner.

As the mountains began to rumble, the mystics huddled up close together.

"Let's get out of here!" Donna said quickly.

Coral focused on her mystic powers and brought up a white swirling portal below on the ground. Immediately, the girls jumped down to the portal one by one as they all had evacuated the rocky peak that eventually exploded with Shagon with it before Coral can close the portal. At last, the girls are back at the dimensional home.

"Yes! Woohoo!" San cheered.

"We did it!" Ellie grinned. "We're alive!"

"Aunt Coral, thanks." Lee said to her aunt.

"Thanks for what?" Coral asked in wonder.

"You really inspired me." Lee replied with a smile. "I'd still be at your house if not for you."

"Aww, Lee." Coral smiled back as she hugged her oldest niece softly.

"You two were so awesome! It's good to have you back, sis." Ellie grinned.

"It's good to _be_ back." Lee grinned back.

* * *

Back at the house, the girls were celebrating their outstanding victory with hot cocoa that Ellie made while chatting inside the living room. But Coral was gazing longingly at the evening sky in the front porch by herself. That's when Donna walked in with a cup of hot cocoa in her hand.

"Aunt Coral, I'm really sorry I tested that mystic neurotransmitter on you." Donna apologized, handing over the cup to her aunt.

"I'm not." Coral smiled, taking a sip of the hot cocoa. "I appreciate your intellect when it comes to you. Besides, it was cool for us to experience more what I'm capable of, like my sister. But for now, Shagon's finally gone and back where he belongs in that prison dimension."

* * *

Speaking of Shagon, he recovered his health from under the fallen stones and stood up as he decreased his size back to the original size. His powers were causing the dimension to shake with earthquakes through his grey energy blasts.

"I shall have my _revenge!_" Shagon yelled angrily.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I took so long. This chapter is so hard to finish, but thank god I made it. Enjoy!**


	8. Spirit Adventure

**Summary: When the Lotus go to train in the woods to make them all more one with nature, they are visited by a spiritual manifestation of Saldana, who informs them that they must overcome their weaknesses by facing off against their enemies in a vision quest to prepare themselves for their return to New York.**

* * *

In the deep forest, Lee was positioned on a tree branch above the lake on a peaceful, relaxing day. She summoned a small ice ball in her hand and shaped it into a tiny human figure of her mother Saldana. Lee loved to train with her mother, who taught her all of the things she knows about mystic martial arts with wisely advice. Out of all the Lotus Ninjas, Lee has the closest relationship with her mother since she was a little girl.

Surprisingly, Lee looked down at the lake and saw something rising up from the water. It was a large blue serpentine dragon with two limbs with three-clawed hands and two slanted glowing blue eyes. The dragon's eyes glared up at Lee and retreated back to the lake.

"Hey, wait!" Lee shouted.

Lee leaped down to the forest floor that had injured her left arm and dove into the lake to follow after the water dragon. The dragon turned around to face the blue mystic kunoichi and enveloped itself in bright blue light, leaving Lee completely awestruck for a second. But the dragon took that advantage as it changed itself into a blue energy copy of Lee and charged at the blue mystic kunoichi to kick her out of the lake and unloaded a barrage of fast kicks to Lee's body repeatedly.

Then suddenly, the Dragon Lee stopped for a moment.

"Don't let your pain get to your mind." Dragon Lee said calmly. "Stay strong in the heart of battles."

Dragon Lee shapeshifted back into its true form and went back into the water. Lee slowly got up from the grass and stared at the lake with wonder.

* * *

Back at the house, Ella was demonstrating Coral, San, and Mūn how to breaking logs in half with her tough hands only to provide entertainment for them. San and Mūn had already broken the logs in half perfectly. Now it's Coral's turn to give it a shot.

"All right, Aunt Coral." Ella said. "If you can clobber your enemies, you can crack logs. Take a shot at it."

Donna, Ellie, and Mūn stood behind Ella while San and Coral stood in front of the red mystic kunoichi. San held up a log in place for her mother to focus and concentrate on it.

"Are you sure this is a good idea for me to hold this, mom?" San asked kindly.

"Just hold it straight." Coral grinned.

"Wouldn't want to miss and accidentally kick that cute grin off your face." Mūn smirked.

"Oh, that's cold." Ellie giggled.

"Remember, it's not just physical strength that breaks the wood." Donna reminded her aunt. "It's also inner strength."

"I got this." Coral said with a nod.

Coral kicked the log in half perfectly, but that inadvertently hit San in the face that send her flying to plant her face in the ground.

"San, are you okay?" Coral asked softly.

"I'm fine." San moaned in pain as she was spiting grass out of her mouth and got up from the ground.

"Ooh, if you were either Ellie or Mūn, I wish I could see that in instant replay." Donna laughed.

"_Watch it!_" Ellie and Mūn said with glares on their faces.

Then, everyone heard panting in the distance and turned around to see Lee walking out of the woods weakly. Ella and Ellie ran up and grabbed onto one of Lee's shoulders to help her up while Donna dashed over to her oldest sister.

"Lee, what happened to you?" Ellie asked.

"I had a realization in the woods." Lee replied.

"Going off alone with a bum arm was a _bad_ idea, Lee." Ella said.

"No, it's _exactly_ what I need." Lee said firmly. "What we _all_ need. We're so caught up in L-Phones and junk food and TV that we've become at odds with nature. A true mystic kunoichi must become one with it to master herself."

Ella, Donna, and Ellie looked at each other as they knew Lee's words are true. They have been so immersed in the use of technology and attended to personal matters that they've neglected to find their attunement with the natural world. They knew their mother did it when she became one with nature to make peace with herself.

"She's not lying." Ella and Donna admitted.

"Then, it's settled." Lee said. "We'll do three days of meditation and practiced awareness in the wilderness, only eating what we can forage."

"Three days? You're kidding, right?" Ellie complained.

"You girls gonna live like animals." Mūn said. "I think Lee might've taken one too many kicks to the head."

"No, Lee's right." San said. "This trip is for them only."

"Camping's a great idea." Coral agreed. "I'll pack you girls lunches for your trip."

* * *

In the house, Coral was making lunch bags for her nieces with San and Mūn in the kitchen. Ellie opened the freezer and found Pink Hallow giving his owner a soft hug for support.

"Ah, thanks for the hug, Pink Hallow." Ellie smiled. "I'm sure gonna miss you while I'm out there getting all nature up."

Pink Hallow gave Ellie a thumb-up as a response.

* * *

In the living room, Donna frowned as she was gazing at the picture of Coral and Saldana with Lee.

"I really miss mom." Donna sighed disappointingly. "We're all for getting in tune with nature while our mom is lost back in the city."

"We have to learn to stay strong for our mother." Lee said firmly. "We all need to leave our worries and fears behind."

Donna sighed again as she looked back at the picture.

* * *

After waving their aunt and their cousins goodbyes, the Lotus Ninjas started to move through the forest on the expedition for their mystic ninja training.

"We've mastered our powers, stealth, and hand to hand combat, but we all haven't achieved the very first of the 18 Ninjitsu disciplines." Lee said to her sisters. "The Seishin Syuyou, also known as the spiritual refinement. All true kunoichis must master it."

"Heh, who says I'm not spiritually refined." Ellie scoffed.

Lee, Ella, and Donna spun to face their youngest sister with deadpan looks.

"Okay, you made your point." Ellie smiled slowly. "Now let's get refined."

Throughout the day in the woods, the four mystic kunoichis began meditating their powers through concentrate breathing as they all had been crossing rivers, practicing ninjustu, and meditating some more to link their mind with the energy of all existing matter in order to channel the collective mystical power of the universe through their birthmarks on their bodies because their training was very beneficial.

* * *

As the sunny day hit all the way to the dark night, the four mystics sat down on the grassy ground as a perfect resting spot. Ella sparked on the logs with her lightning finger to set up a campfire for heat and warmth. Lee suddenly heard a whooshing sound approaching to her direction and looked into the trees as she saw the same dragon from before.

"Whoa. Girls, look." Lee breathed. She pointed her finger at the dragon, who was already gone out of her sight. "It was the same dragon I've met before. I think it's been following us."

"It's probably laughing at the four cute mystic kunoichis lost poorly in the woods." Ella joked.

"Actually, in our mystic heritage, dragons are considered the most powerful creatures of the world." Donna pointed out. She wasn't aware of the dragon hovering out of the trees. "It could mean that we're on the right path."

Then, three of four Lotus Ninjas noticed the strange dragon started to shapeshift itself into Lee again. But this time, it wore a light blue tight-fitting, one-piece qipao and white fingerless gloves.

"Mystic mutant!" Donna, Ellie, and Ella screamed.

"No, wait! It's not a mystic mutant!" Lee shouted.

It was too late for a warning. Donna, Ellie, and Ella already surrounded the Dragon Lee and launched themselves towards it with their fists. As the Dragon Lee moved out of the way, three mystic kunoichis ended up hitting each other with exclamation. Donna punched Ellie's stomach, Ellie punched Ella's face, and Ella punched Donna's head. They quickly recovered themselves and noticed that a mist was surrounding them in separate direction, making them wrestling each other every time one of them hit the other. Lee stood there and rolled her eyes frustratingly.

"Stop!" Lee shouted. Her eyes narrowed as her sisters are focused on pounding each other. "I said _stop!_"

Donna, Ellie, and Ella halted for a second and looked at each other as they realized that they are clutching together in a twist fighting stances. But they released each other and found that the Dragon Lee was nowhere from their sight.

"Whoa, it's gone." Ellie whispered.

As the fire crackled, the Lotus Ninjas settled down inside their tent. Ellie roasted four grilled cheese sandwiches on a stick, Ella yawned widely, Donna checked on her inactive L-Phone with a sigh, and Lee sighed heavily as she glanced at her three younger sisters. That's when something extraordinary happened: the campfire turned white right in front of the girls' eyes. They watched surprisingly as the fire formed itself into a giant pillar and manifested itself into a ghostly form of Saldana.

"Mother!" The Lotus Sisters gasped collectively.

"Greetings, my daughters." Saldana greeted.

"Whoa, are you like a ghost?" Ellie asked slowly.

"My spirit has become detached from my body, but that body still lives." Saldana replied calmly.

"You're alive? Where are you, mother? Let us help you." Lee said determinedly as she stood up from her tent.

"You cannot yet." Saldana said gravely. "There is much you must overcome. If you cannot find your inner, spiritual strength, you will not stand a chance against Lady Shade."

"But mother, my arm injury, it's physical." Lee said sadly.

"We choose what holds us back and what moves us forward. You will all learn this. Each of you must journey out alone to face your spiritual adversary." Saldana explained. She looked at Ella. "Rafaela, your temper is like a fire that you must learn to focus for power." The red mystic kunoichi bowed her head respectively and the white mystic mistress turned to Ellie. "Michelle, your mind is overrun with distractions. Learn to be strong and calm." The orange mystic kunoichi nodded determinedly and the white mystic mistress turned to Donna. "Donatella, you rely too much on your mind and not on your body. Be strong." The purple mystic kunoichi nodded and the white mystic mistress finally turned to Lee. "Leona, you must be the leader in body and spirit."

Lee nodded her head in response as she and her sisters exchanged looks on their faces. But their mother's words are entirely true. Rafaela must let her anger channeled through her electric powers like she did it with her previous power of fire, Michelle must start focusing and be more cautious through her sound abilities like she did it with her previous power of air, Donatella must rely on her body rather than her mind to experience her metal powers like she did it with her previous power of earth, and Leona must stop worrying about her body otherwise her ice abilities won't respond to her will like she did it with her previous power of water.

"Let nothing weigh you down." Saldana continued. "Sleep now, my daughters. For your greatest trail awaits on the spiritual plane. For the challenges you face there will be just as deadly as those you face in the real world. Good luck."

Saldana's voice echoed as the white flame engulfed her and the fire returned itself into a soft orange glow. The girls gazed at the fire for a minute and gave it a bow of respect for their mother's wisdom.

* * *

The next morning, the Lotus Ninjas stretched out their limbs as they took out the tents and placed them in their bags. They stood together as they are ready for their spiritual ritual training.

"Mother made our quest clear. It's time we begin, mystics." Lee said confidently to her sisters. "Each of us will forge new clothing, then journey on alone, where we'll be challenged in the spirit realm, the place where the unreal become real, and we meet our ultimate fate."

Lee waved her right hand around in a circle, Donna moved her index finger in a circle, Ella twisted her left hand to make a fist, and Ellie waved her right hand back and forth with a grabbing shape as they all concentrated on their spell together.

"Supiritto no fuku!" Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie casted.

Suddenly, the Lotus Ninjas pointed their magic on themselves that transformed the qipao dresses into new outfits.

Lee wore a full-body bluish-white armor with a hood on her head, Ella wore a full-body reddish-white armor with a hood on her head, Donna wore a full-body purplish-white armor with a hood on her head, and Ellie wore a full-body orangish-white armor with a hood on her head.

"Remember what mother said, girls." Lee said confidently. "The things we're gonna fight are just as dangerous as Shade. It's time. Good luck, everyone."

Then, the girls turned away and headed off in a different direction to begin their spirit quest.

* * *

Lee moved through the trees filled with mist and found herself staring at a bridge, but it wasn't no ordinary bridge. It was nothing more than a thin ice structure spanning on the other side of the crystalline area with several ice crystals around it. Lee slowly yet carefully walked her feet on the icy bridge, but she halted herself and saw a familiar black ninja that has a Shadow Clan symbol on the front.

"A Shadow Ninja? Is it real?" Lee whispered.

Suddenly, a dozen of Shadow Ninjas appeared at the opposite ends of the bridge and blocked Lee before charging forward towards her.

"Okay, definitely not cool." Lee muttered sternly.

Lee jumped up in the air to avoid the Shadow Ninjas pulling out their bows and shooting arrows up at her. She fired a hail of strong icy shards down at the evil ninjas from the palm of her hands before dashing down to deliver a flurry of rapid powerful icy kicks, leaving all of the Shadow Ninjas vanished in a puff of black smoke.

"That's it?" Lee taunted. "I can do this all day."

Lee looked around to see every Shadow Ninjas are gone. Suddenly, the icy bridge was starting to crack on her feet. Lee started running until the bridge broke itself into million tiny pieces. Fortunately for the blue mystic kunoichi, she continued to run forward and grabbed the thin ice rope just enough time to avoid falling into the void as she used it to swing herself to the other side.

"Not as tough...as I thought...it will be." Lee winced slightly as she climbed up to the crystalline surface with deep breaths.

Lee moved up to the crystalline mountainside until she spotted the dragon ahead of her as if it was blocking her path with a firm look on its face.

"What is it? What is your lesson?" Lee asked.

"You've already failed your lesson." A dark feminine voice spoke.

Lee turned around and saw a black mystic mistress standing behind her at the distance.

"Lady Shade." Lee gasped sharply.

"You are too weak to stand and fight without your master. You can hardly stand at all." Lady Shade smirked.

Lee jumped in the air and pointed both of her legs downward like a spiraling icy drill to dive directly down at Lady Shade, but the dark mystic kunoichi moved out of the way and got the upper hand to use Lee's injured arm to hurt her. Then, Lady Shade performed a spin in mid-air and held out her arms out to release swarm of black glowing bomb bats that will begin to hover around her to attack the blue mystic kunoichi. Before Lee slowly got up to attack once more, Lady Shade took her chance to deliver a combo of rapid and powerful black energized kicks at Lee, who was now collapsing onto the crystal ground.

"Your wounded arm is like a ball and chain, dragging you toward defeat." Lady Shade hissed as she moved towards the injured Lee.

Lee fearfully watched as the evil laughter of Lady Shade echoed when she rose up into her gigantic form from the ground and stood far above Lee.

"Shade is right." Lee groaned. "My injury is always gonna hold me back. I can't win."

Then, Lee slowly opened her eyes wide and saw the same large blue serpentine dragon floating slightly above her.

_You can't give up, Leona. You're better than this._ The dragon echoed telepathically through Lee's mind. _You are the leader in body and spirit._

"Just like what...my mother said." Lee said as she slowly straightened herself up from the ground. "Of course...the pain is just in my mind. It's just...an excuse. It's not real."

The dragon closed its eyes and fused itself inside Lee's chest. Lee watched as a blue clover-shaped birthmark began to glow brighter than the sun. She puts her hands close to her chest and simply pulled something out of it. It was her signature weapon: twin tessen! The two tessen were blue steel and razor-sharp edged. She also felt her left arm perfectly healed thanks to the energy from the dragon. With a confident smile, Lee held her twin tessen and turned to glare at the giant Lady Shade.

"It is time we end this, child!" Lady Shade yelled darkly.

"I concur." Lee agreed firmly.

Lady Shade plunged her right arm forward into the mountain top, but Lee dodged and jumped on the arm to race forward. Lady Shade slapped at the blue mystic kunoichi, but Lee moved out of the way and flung herself into the air as she dodged out every incoming black energy bolts that Lady Shade threw at her in a speed combat. Lee ended the spiritual battle by delivering a flurry of blue energy slashes from her twin tessen down at the black mystic mistress before landing back on the mountain peak. Lady Shade screamed in agony as she vanished in a cloud of blue smoke.

"I beat you on the spirit plane, and one day, I'll beat you in the real world." Lee promised victoriously.

* * *

Ella emerged from a molten lava pool into a hidden cave, but the cave was nothing she never seen before. The cave was infused with balls of fire and lava that has several stone pillars on the stone platforms.

"So much for finding a hidden active volcano. What a waste of my time." Ella complained. She looked around to suspect something about all of the torches lighting up on the pillars. "That's weird. Somebody's gotta be here keeping those torches lit."

Suddenly, a dozen of familiar black ninja that has a Shadow Clan symbol on the front had emerged from the pillars with their torches in their hands and walked forward to surround Ella.

"Aw, darn it." Ella gasped shockingly.

Ella dodged out of the way in a nick of speed to avoid the Shadow Ninjas pulling out their weapons and attacking her at their sight. She quickly unleashed a sudden barrage of large electric bolts at the evil ninjas in a low and high directions multiple times before dashing forward to deliver a series of rapid electrical punches, leaving all of the Shadow Ninjas vanished in a puff of smoke.

"I would have been way more into this spirit quest if I knew I'd get to attack some Shadow around." Ella smirked.

Suddenly, Ella heard something bubbling in the molten lava and spun around to see a ghostly mystic mutant rocketed towards the red mystic kunoichi.

"Masque? Here? Now?" Ella gasped shockingly.

"That temper fizzles fast around you, doesn't it?" Masque grinned.

Ella ran forward and delivered a flurry of powerful electrical punches at Masque, but the evil mystic mutant swiftly dodged out of the way and blasted the red mystic kunoichi with a beam of grey plasma energy. Then, Masque quickly cartwheeled through the air with plasma energy emanating from his feet to attack the red mystic kunoichi. Before Ella slowly got up to attack once more, Masque took her chance to punch rapidly with a flurry of plasma fists and launched the red mystic kunoichi into the air with a powerful plasma kick at Ella, who was now collapsing onto the rocky ground.

Then, Ella slowly opened her eyes wide and saw a large serpentine dragon floating slightly above her. But this time, it's skin and eyes are red.

_Don't give up, Rafaela. You know you can take her down._ The dragon echoed telepathically through Ella's mind. _Your temper is like a fire that you must learn to focus for power._

"And my mother's right." Ella said as she slowly straightened herself up from the ground. "I need to...focus and concentrate my anger. Sharpen it...and give it form."

The dragon closed its eyes and fused itself inside Ella's palms. Ella watched as two red clover-shaped birthmarks began to glow brighter than the sun. She connected with the energy in her mind to channel it through her anger and materialized something out of it. It was her signature weapon: two gauntlets! The gauntlets were bulky dark red that was embedded with strong dark red knuckles. She cracked her neck slightly and ready to face her enemy. With a confident smile, Ella cracked her knuckles hard and turned to glare at Masque.

"Ready for round two?" Masque grinned teasingly.

"I bet your moves don't work so well with my fists." Ella smirked.

Masque fired several plasma blasts from her hands straight at Ella, but the red mystic kunoichi had dodged out of the way in a speed combat. Ella ended the spiritual battle by unleashing a flurry of low and high red energy punches ending with a final red energy punch that knocked the ghostly mystic mutant up into the air that send her flying back into the molten lava. Masque screamed as she vanished in a cloud of red smoke.

"Heh, no one messes with the gauntlets." Ella smiled victoriously.

* * *

Donna strolled straight to an area that has several pieces of stone architecture embedded in the grassy ground with stone pillars and a stone pedestal that looked like a symbol of the Lotus Clan.

"For all I know, this isn't even the best direction." Donna mumbled as she was walking on the stone steps to get closer to the creature. "Man, I really need GPS guidance right about now."

Suddenly, a squad of familiar black ninja that has a Shadow Clan symbol on the front has arrived from above that caught Donna's attention from behind.

"Whoa! What the?" Donna mumbled. She quickly looked up at the Shadow Ninjas standing on top of the stone pillars and watched them using their hammers to break down the pillars for them to crash her. "You're gonna bring those pillars down! But of course, you don't care because you're an apparition from the spirit plane!"

Then, one Shadow Ninja jumped off from the stone pillar as it was set to fall on Donna, who swiftly moved out of the way.

"Right now, I hate being right." Donna sighed in annoyance.

Donna bravely dodged out of the way to avoid the Shadow Ninjas crashing the stone pillars down at her. She threw out shards of sharp metal spikes at the evil ninjas before dashing forward to sprout multiple arrow-shaped metallic attacks, leaving all of the Shadow Ninjas vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Ha! Hey, this Seishin Syuyou is way easier than I thought." Donna chuckled proudly. "All it takes is a little quick thinking."

"Oh! We're just getting started." A tiger mystic mutant growled as she walked forward to the purple mystic kunoichi and cracked her neck slightly. "Let's see how quick your thinking is when I smash your head into the ground."

"Tigress? No, you're just a spirit, too." Donna gasped in fear. "You can't be real."

"Does this pain feels real to you?" Tigress questioned firmly.

Tigress punched Donna that send her flying across the stone steps and landed on her back.

"Definitely." Donna groaned.

Donna ran forward and fired a hail of strong metallic spikes at Tigress, but the feline mystic mutant swiftly dodged out of the way and delivered a flurry of rapid powerful kicks at the purple mystic kunoichi. Then, Tigress unleashed a rapid-fire combo of strong slashes and kicks to attack the purple mystic kunoichi. Before Donna slowly got up to attack once more, Tigress took her chance to deliver a combo of rapid dark orange energized claw kicks at the purple mystic kunoichi with her claws spinning out together like a drill at Donna, who was now collapsing onto the stone ground.

"You're kidding, right? And you're supposed to be the smart one?" Tigress smirked. "I'm twice your size and three times your strength. You'll always be pathetic!"

Then, Donna slowly opened her eyes wide and saw a large serpentine dragon floating slightly above her. But this time, it's skin and eyes are purple.

_Stand up, Donatella. Your intellect will know what to do._ The dragon echoed telepathically through Donna's mind. _You must rely on your body rather than your mind temper and be strong._

"That's...right." Donna said as she slowly straightened herself up from the ground. "I need to...focus on my body...and have faith in it."

The dragon closed its eyes and fused itself inside Donna's forehead area. Donna watched as a purple clover-shaped birthmark began to glow brighter than the sun. She puts her hands near her forehead and pulled something out of it. It was her signature weapon: a spear! The spear was purple that has a dark purple blade. Donna grunted mighty as she can feel power surging through her body from her spear. With a confident smile, Donna held her spear tightly and turned to glare at Tigress.

"You will fall!" Donna shouted.

Tigress unleashed a powerful spinning tornado clawed kick with her legs at Donna, but the purple mystic kunoichi had dodged out of the way in a speed combat. Donna ended the spiritual battle by using her spear to deliver many powerful purple energy slashes in a quick speed that sailed the feline mystic mutant off the stone area easily. Tigress screamed as she vanished in a cloud of purple smoke.

"I did it." Donna smiled victoriously.

* * *

Ellie plodded around stealthily in a sky area filled with big white puffy clouds surrounded by mist. But the clouds are soft and easy to walk on almost like a very soft pillow. She jumped from cloud to cloud until she quickly sensed someone nearby and spun around to notice dozen eyes are watching her.

"Who's there? Come out!" Ellie demanded.

Suddenly, a swarm of Shadow Droids had gathered together on the clouds as the are ready to ambush Ellie.

"Show me what you got!" Ellie shouted confidently.

Ellie moved out of the way in a nick of speed to avoid the Shadow Ninjas as she threw many strong spheres of sound at her at their sight. She slashed the evil ninjas multiple times with several blasts of sound in a form of razor rings before dashing forward to release out a wave of sound in all directions, leaving all of the Shadow Ninjas vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Yeah! I'm on the roll!" Ellie grinned cockily.

But her celebrating victory was interrupted by a dark blue liquified mystic mutant slithering right in front of Ellie.

"It's been a long time." Inque hissed.

"Oh, man. Inque?!" Ellie exclaimed as her eyes widened instantly.

"You didn't get away from me this time." Inque snarled. "And I'm going to enjoy this."

Ellie ran forward and released an extremely powerful scream of a high amplitude sound at Inque, but the ink mystic mutant swiftly dodged out of the way and coiled her arm tightly around the orange mystic kunoichi's throat. Then, Inque slammed the orange mystic kunoichi several times before giving her the final painful slam to the ground. Before Ellie slowly got up to attack once more, Inque took her chance to beat the orange mystic kunoichi rapidly with her stretchable punches and smashed her fists down at Ellie, who was now collapsing onto the cloud ground.

Then, Ellie slowly opened her eyes wide and saw a large serpentine dragon floating slightly above her. But this time, it's skin and eyes are orange.

_Don't quit on yourself, Michelle. You have more agility than anyone around you._ The dragon echoed telepathically through Ellie's mind. _You must start focusing and be more cautious._

"Those were...mom's words." Ellie muttered as she slowly straightened herself up from the ground. "Be still...and calm. If I concentrate, I can...beat her."

The dragon closed its eyes and fused itself inside Ellie's bellybutton area. Ellie watched as an orange diamond-shaped birthmark began to glow brighter than the sun. She puts her right hand close to her bellybutton and pulled something out of it. It was her signature weapon: a whip! The whip was a pair of multi-tailed dark orange whip that divided into three different lashes that ends with a dark orange metallic ball each. Ellie slowly closed her eyes and felt the wind blowing towards her as if it was letting the orange mystic kunoichi signaling her enemy. With a confident smile, Ellie held her whip tightly and opened her eyes to stare at Inque.

"Get ready to feel the pain!" Ellie shouted angrily.

Inque rapidly punched forward with her stretchable fists at Ellie, but the orange mystic kunoichi had dodged out of the way in a speed combat. Ellie ended the spiritual battle by launching herself into the air and curled herself into a ball with her whips covering her in sharp orange energy spikes to roll down at the ink mystic mutant in rapid speed. Inque screamed as she vanished in a cloud of orange smoke.

"Yes." Ellie smiled victoriously.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three mystics are training with the log outside again. San watched Coral staring at the log board that Mūn was holding in her hands.

"She's ready, Mūn." San said to her twin sister.

"Let's get started." Mūn grinned.

Coral took a deep breath and concentrated on her strength to achieve her goal. She finally kicked the board in half without hurting her daughter at all.

"Yes! Finally!" Coral chuckled.

But Coral noticed that her daughters gawking in amazement. San and Mūn's eyes widened wide with their mouth dropped open as they pointed their fingers at someone behind her. Coral turned around and saw her four nieces surprisingly. The Lotus Ninjas walked forward heroically with their eyes glowed brightly until they reached to the dumbfounded Coral, San, and Mūn. The four mystic kunoichis have now overcame their fears and mastered their lesson as their spiritual trials have now come to an end.

"Whoa." San and Mūn breathed.

"What happened out there?" Coral asked in wonder.

"It's time." Lee announced. "We're going back to New York."

* * *

**Sorry, but I was so obsessed with the episode "Vision Quest" AKA the best episode ever! The girls has gained their own set of weapons: Leona (twin tessen), Rafaela (two gauntlets), Donatella (a spear), and Michelle (a whip). Enjoy and review.**


	9. Back to New York

**Summary: When the Lotus return to the city to search for Saldana, they discover that the city has fell into ruins with no civilians in sight and the overrunning of the Kraang.**

* * *

On a bright sunny morning, the Channel 6 breaking news had interrupted the episode of Crognard that Michelle and San were watching.

"Ever since the invasion that is known as the invasion of New York, humans want to know what is...going on." Carlos O'Brien announced. "Everything is...fine. No human is allowed in or out of the city until Kraang...Uh, the military allows it. This is Carlos Kraang O'Brien Gambe."

The mystic family saw the whole news with suspicious thoughts because the anchorman just said the words "Kraang" and "The invasion that is known as the invasion of New York" had made them obvious to know that the Kraang has something to do with this.

"The Kraang can't be any more obvious for anything." Ellie sighed.

"You got that right." Ella replied with a nod.

"The Kraang may have the rest of the world fooled, but not us." Coral said furiously.

"What's the plan, Lee?" San asked.

"Step one is, storm the castle walls." Lee answered firmly. "Donna?"

"I called it the Lotus Cycle." Donna explained as she set out a blueprint of her latest invention to her family. It was a futuristic two-wheeled vehicle that resembled a motorcycle. "It's capable of incredible speed that allow us to ride almost anywhere and has far more advanced weapons than the Sonicruiser."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's _build_ this thing!" Mūn grinned.

* * *

Few minutes later, the Lotus Ninjas decided to break through the New York City barriers using Donna's plan for a new vehicle. In the garage, the girls started building the Lotus Cycles with new gear and weapons to add in. When they were finished, the girls gazed at the Lotus Cycles with smiles on their faces. Lee's Lotus Cycle resembled a real-world dark blue motorcycle distinguished by an unique blue light on the sides and the large wheels. Ella's Lotus Cycle was resembled a real-world dark red motorcycle distinguished by an unique red light on the sides and the large wheels. Donna's Lotus Cycle was resembled a real-world dark purple motorcycle distinguished by an unique purple on the sides and the large wheels. And Ellie's Lotus Cycle was resembled a real-world dark orange motorcycle distinguished by an unique orange light on the sides and the large wheels.

"Our work here is done!" Donna announced proudly. "The Lotus Cycles are good as new."

"It's so awesome!" Ella smiled excitedly.

"All right, girls." Lee grinned determinedly. "Let's do this!"

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas brought their belongings to the Lotus Cycles as they are ready to go to New York City. Only Donna and Ella sat on their Lotus Cycle. Ellie carried the small cooler down to her Lotus Cycle as it flipped itself open.

"Come on, Pink Hallow. We're going home." Ellie said.

Pink Hallow hissed happily from his portable home as Elle hopped on her Lotus Cycle.

"Goodbye, girls." Coral smiled with a wave. "Come back soon."

"See you later!" San and Mūn grinned as they waved at their cousins.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie waved good-byes at their aunt and their cousins.

"Girls, let's roll!" Lee said boldly to her sisters as she sat on her Lotus Cycle.

The engines revved in the Lotus Cycles and the Lotus Ninjas drove out of the opening portal. Coral, San, and Mūn let out one more goodbye wave as they watched the girls disappeared from the closing portal.

* * *

By the time the sun has sunken below the horizon, the Lotus Ninjas had arrived a few distance from the gates of New York City until they halted their cycles for a second as they remained silent upon the looming city entrance.

"All right, girls." Lee spoke. "First, we track down Mother. Then we hunt for Kage and free the city."

Ella and Ellie nodded their heads in agreement while Donna pulled out purple futuristic binoculars from her Lotus Cycle to observe the city gates.

"We park at the gate and sneak in. Then we split up and search for Mother." Lee added.

"Uh, that might be a problem." Donna said, lowering her binoculars down and looked at her sisters. "There are several soldiers having the city quarantined from entering inside."

"Oh, man! They're gonna get us! It's game over for us, man!" Ellie panicked.

Ella rolled her eyes and hit Ellie in the head. Then, Donna looked through her binoculars and noticed something when she saw a tiny blinking device attached on the back of the human soldiers' necks from view.

"Wait a minute!" Donna exclaimed. "Those soldiers have Kraang mind control devices on them. The Kraang got the control of them."

"Then, we have no choice." Lee said firmly. "Let's crash this party."

"That I'm going to enjoy." Ella smirked.

The Lotus Ninjas floored the gas pedals on the Lotus Cycles and they launched forward to ram through the gates. They finally entered back in New York City and immediately parked their cycles in the dark alley without being seen. Donna activated her scanner from her Lotus Cycle and began searching for the citizens inside the city.

"Um, where are all the people? You think the Kraang mutated everyone?" Ella wondered.

"According to my scanner, I only detect a few hundred people left in the entire city." Donna said curiously. "But they're gone. Very strange."

"One good thing. We haven't run into any Kraang." Ellie said optimistically.

Suddenly, a group of Kraang soldiers stepped into the alley.

"Me and my big mouth." Ellie whimpered.

"It is the ones known as the Lotus." A Kraang droid said to the Kraang soldiers.

"Let's lock and load, ladies." Lee said.

The Lotus Ninjas took out their weapons out from their birthmarks and charged forward to attack the Kraang droids, who began firing their laser guns at them. Lee twirled rapidly around with her twin tessen glowed in blue energy and outstretched at high speeds like a spinning top to damage the Kraang droids that entered her attack radius. Donna stabbed her spear into the ground and unleashed a large purple energy quake with massive strength to knock down the incoming Kraang droids. Ella caught the Kraang droids with a brutally fast combination of red energized gauntlet punches. And Ellie grabbed the last Kraang droids with her whips and smashed them mercilessly into the ground. The Lotus Ninjas revved their engines and made their escape out of the alley to the empty streets.

"Follow me!" Donna ordered her sisters. "There's a secret entrance to the basement of the empty warehouse."

Lee, Ella, and Ellie followed Donna as they went through the basement entrance. They finally pulled to a stop inside the basement and hopped off their Lotus Cycles to scan outside

"You think we'll be safe down here, girls?" Ellie asked.

"Lee, can you read Mother's aura to track her?" Donna asked Lee.

"I can try, but her mind is no longer one with her body." Lee replied. "Which means she could be crazy or...unconscious, but we still need to find her."

"Hey, what about the Crete fortress?" Ellie suggested.

"All right." Lee said. "Ellie, you stay here and keep a sharp eye."

"Got it." Ellie said with a quick nod.

* * *

Lee, Ella, and Donna teleported themselves and arrived inside the underwater Crete fortress. There were empty Kraang bodies scattered across the floor and burn marks scorched the ground in various places. They searched everywhere in the kitchen, dojo, living room, and bedrooms with no sign of Saldana anywhere.

"No sign of Mother." Lee said sadly to Ella and Donna.

The three mystic kunoichis were ready to leave until they saw the sight of a floating Kraang-like orb caught their attention. They quickly hid behind the broken couch as Donna quietly threw out a small rock at the hovering robot, who used four thin pink lasers to exterminate the rock into pieces. Lee, Ella, and Donna's eyes widened in shock as they immediately teleported themselves out of here before the robot noticed the bright colorful lights.

* * *

Ellie was completely bored on checking clear search for the Kraang until a bright colorful light caught her attention and made her to turn around as she found her older sisters made it back safe.

"Any sign of Mother?" Ellie asked hopefully.

"No." Donna replied.

"The Kraang have some kind of freaky security system to make sure we don't come back." Ella explained.

"But we have to go take it down and move back in. That's our home." Ellie said fiercely. "I miss everything we did in there."

"It's not that simple, Ellie." Donna said comfortingly. "We can't just move back."

Ellie sniffed and looked down to the floor with tears in her eyes. Lee, Ella, and Donna moved to their youngest sister and hugged her softly as Ellie hugged them back tightly.

Suddenly, Lee's eyes went blazing bright blue as if she felt a mystic aura out of the basement.

"Girls, I think I sense Mother's aura out there close by." Lee shouted. "Her aura appears to be faint and she seems...different. Come on!"

Ella, Donna, and Ellie followed Lee out of the warehouse basement as they dashed to the next corner of the two block building and stopped their tracks to find Saldana fighting off the Kraang droids. But she wasn't the same Saldana they once knew and they knew that their mother was definitely different. Her dress was ripped and her hair was set in an untamed style as if she was becoming a highly dangerous woman.

"Mother!" Ellie called.

Saldana turned to her daughters and snarled at them. The Lotus Ninjas screamed as Saldana charged forward and jumped towards Ellie to the ground. Lee, Ella, and Donna watched their mother trying to tackle the orange mystic kunoichi.

"Hey, get her off of me! Get her off of me!" Ellie shrieked.

"It's okay, mom." Donna exclaimed as she, Ella, and Lee grabbed Saldana to hold her back from Ellie. "It's us! We're your daughters! Try to remember."

Saldana kept struggling for her daughter to hold her down harder.

"Ugh, she's too strong!" Ellie squeaked.

"Mother, it's us!" Lee said desperately. "Calm down."

Then, Saldana grew tired of struggling and the Lotus Ninjas breathed out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a Nanocat appeared out of nowhere and meowed in alert that made the girls jump to attention as many Shadow Droids dropped from the scene as backup.

"Oh, no! Shadow Droids!" Donna shouted.

"Get ready, girls! Don't let them harm Mother!" Lee ordered.

The Lotus Ninjas drew out their weapons and charged forward to attack the Shadow Droids. One robotic ninja knocked Saldana unconscious and vanished out of sight with her.

"Oh no. Mother!" Ella called.

"After her!" Lee shouted.

The Lotus Ninjas finished the battle with the remaining Shadow Droids and went after the one who took their mother away.

* * *

At the Shadow Clan's Lair, Lady Shade sat on her throne and gazed at a picture of herself and Kage as Tigress walked inside and watched her mistress closely.

"Mistress Shade, your enemies are defeated." Tigress said. "I'm starting to become well aware of the Kraang's plan, but I don't know why we're wasting our time waiting for those disgusting aliens. They will destroy the planet and everyone with it."

"Patience, Tigress." Lady Shade assured as she got up and walked down on the steps. "I'm also well aware of the Kraang's plans. When the time is right, we will destroy those pathetic aliens and the city will belong to me. Now, keep searching for Kage!"

Suddenly, the doors opened up and a few Shadow Droids walked inside with an unconscious Saldana in chain.

"What? It cannot be! Saldana is alive?" Tigress asked incredulously.

"She survived, but she has clearly lost her mind." Lady Shade said. "Becoming lost to her sanity."

"Shall I put her out of her misery, mistress?" Tigress asked with a grin as she extended her claws with dark orange energy.

"No." Lady Shade said. "Take her to Viral."

* * *

At Viral's lab, the computer virus mystic mutant slithered down towards her desk past a giant spherical orb of glowing mutagen in the center of the room. She rose up and watched a tiny vial of blue liquid in her hand as she was secretly planning to create a perfect chemical of retromutagen for herself.

"Viral!" Lady Shade called.

Viral quickly hid the formula into her desk drawer and slithered down to her mistress.

"I want you to restore Saldana's mind." Lady Shade ordered.

Lady Shade snapped her finger and the three Shadow Droids brought the unconscious Saldana into the lab.

"I want her fully aware of who and where she is before I finish her off." Lady Shade continued.

"Yes, mistress." Viral nodded as Lady Shade walked away.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas raced down to the Shadow Clan HQ underground and dashed through the tunnels with their eyes focused on the path ahead. They came to a stop as they peeked into a dark secret access tunnel and saw two Shadow Droids guarding at attention.

"Ellie?" Lee whispered.

"I'm on it." Ellie grinned.

Ellie clutched her whip tightly and swiftly slashed the droids in various pieces. But unfortunately, the Lotus Ninjas are now confronted by a familiar teen mystic kunoichi of the Shadow Clan.

"Amora!" Lee exclaimed.

"I've should have known that you girls will survive." Amora smirked. Her smirk slowly changed into a sly grin. "But not for long."

Amora quickly jumped into the air and fired a barrage of dark energy bolts in a 360 degree fashion at the Lotus Ninjas. The four mystic kunoichis dodged out of the way and pulled out their weapons out from their birthmarks before charging forward. Ellie charged forward first to curl herself into a ball as her whips covered her in sharp spikes and rolled forward to attack Amora. Donna quickly threw her spear to keep it encircling Amora to high damage. Ella then rapidly punched Amora with a flurry of punches and launched the dark mystic kunoichi into the air with the last punch. And Lee finished Amora by performing two forward somersaults with twin tessen in her hands. Amora groaned in pain and slowly collapsed on the ground, leaving the four heroic mystic kunoichis victorious.

After a quick battle, Donna pulled out her L-Phone and opened the secret hatch that will lead them to Viral's lab. They snuck themselves and moved forward until Lee held up her hand as an order to stop and saw Viral slithering around below. The blue mystic kunoichi waved her hand and the team moved forward with the plan. They leaped along the metal bars soundlessly as Viral walked towards Saldana's glass containment capsule.

"A mind is a terrible thing to lose." Viral smiled tauntingly.

Saldana's eyes widened and punched the glass desperately as Viral smirked and slithered back to her desk. The girls had enough and dropped down in front of the capsule. They moved to the glass and watched their mother stopping punches breathlessly.

"Mother!" Lee whispered as her hands were against the glass before looking to Donna. "Quick, we have to get her out of there."

Donna took a small purple device and hacked into the system that opened the capsule door.

"What?!" Viral exclaimed. She stood behind the girls and gasped slightly. "Lotus? Here? All of you were destroyed!"

"How's _this_ for being destroyed?" Ella snapped.

Ella shot her gauntlets off her hands like two powerful rockets and hit Viral for them to propel the computer virus mystic mutant to the wall before the gauntlet rockets reattached back to Ella's hands.

"Let's even the odds, shall we?" Viral hissed angrily.

Viral dashed forward and rapidly slashed her extended nails at the girls that nearly strike them. The Lotus Ninjas dodged and readied their weapons not before Amora flipped down behind the girls from her recovery. The girls watched as the dark mystic kunoichi replicated her into three other clones and they got into the same fighting stances with Amora.

"Sweet mother of mystics." Donna whimpered.

"Do you like my copies?" Amora smiled darkly. "They make excellent teammates in my battles."

The Lotus Ninjas dashed forward with their weapons as Amora and her three clones did the same thing. Viral quickly slithered away from the battle and went to her desk typing on the keys, trying to restore the white mystic kunoichi mistress back to normal.

Meanwhile, Saldana walked out of the glass containment capsule and watched her daughters fighting their enemies in various directions before collapsing onto the ground with a fearsome yell. Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie looked at their mother worryingly. They closed their eyes shut and concentrated on their mystical powers to cast a spell on Saldana, but instead they opened their eyes to see four dragons emerged from their birthmarks. The four dragons entered into Saldana's state of mind, making her breath slowly and finally calmed herself down. Saldana started to receive flashes of her memories coming back to her. The past memories of her late husband, her daughters, her reunited son, and her now allies have brought came to her senses. Saldana stood up bravely as the four dragons poured out and returned to the girls' birthmarks.

As her mind was fully restored, Saldana engulfed her hands in blazing bright white energy and lunged forward to lash out all four Amoras with extreme speed. Amora and her copies got smashed into the ground unconsciously. Viral saw the whole scene and set on the alarm button on her desk before knocking out to the floor by Ellie's lashing whip.

The Lotus Ninjas gathered together and slowly walked over to Saldana.

"Mother?" Ella whsipered.

"My daughters." Saldana smiled, turning around to her four daughters.

"You're back." Ellie said gleefully.

The Lotus Ninjas raced forward and hugged Saldana happily.

"We missed you." Lee and Donna smiled.

"How I have missed you too, my daughters." Saldana said lovingly as she hugged her daughters back.

Unfortunately, the family reunion was interrupted when the mystics looked up with wide eyes. Lady Shade stood above them with Tigress and the Shadow Droids.

"So the Lotus live." Lady Shade said. "And the witch thinks like a woman again. Now you will know when my power is at your heart."

"But this isn't the time to fight." Saldana said. She looked down to her youngest daughter. "Ellie?"

Ellie immediately threw a ninja smoke bomb to the ground and covered the heroes in a puff of sparkling black smoke. When the smoke cleared, the heroic mystics were gone.

* * *

As they escaped from Viral's lab and into the empty streets, the Lotus Ninjas used their magic to summon their Lotus Cycles on the road and hopped on to the vehicles as Saldana hopped behind Lee. They drove away from the Shadow Clan HQ as quickly as possible. The girl sighed in relief just as Tigress suddenly chased after them with her catlike speed and extended her claws to hold herself onto Ellie's Lotus Cycle.

"There's no escape from me." Tigress shouted.

"Hey, Tigress, take this!" Ellie yelled.

Ellie took out her whip and wrapped Tigress around to release the feline mystic mutant off her vehicle and flung her high in the air. She then pressed a button on the edge of the handle of the cycle and fired several small, powerful missiles at Tigress, who was screaming in pain before falling hard to the ground unconsciously.

"Yeah, nice aim, Ellie!" Donna chuckled.

Finally, the Lotus Ninjas drove away from the knocked out Tigress.

* * *

As the Lotus Ninjas continue to drive through the streets safe and sound, they quickly hid into the dark alley to remain unseen from the Kraang and Lady Shade's forces.

"We made it." Donna exhaled heavily. "Because I can't take much more of it."

"You say it, D." Ella agreed.

"But we have no home to go back to." Ellie said sadly.

"Homes are transitory." Saldana said. "What matters is that we are together."

"But we still need a place to hide ourselves, Mother." Lee pointed out. "So, where are we gonna live?"

"Well, there's the old nursery house, or maybe an abandoned warehouse." Donna suggested.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Ellie exclaimed. "It's so secret that no one would ever found us!"

"Oh, boy." Ella groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls followed behind Ellie as she led them in the abandoned subway tunnel underneath the city. They followed the tracks all the way to an old, broken down subway car. They rested their Lotus Cycles on the sides of the subway car and walked quietly inside to scan the area that confirmed that the place is dark and empty.

"Perfect, right?" Ellie asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't exactly say _that_." Ella said in disagreement.

"But it will serve for now." Donna said with a shrug.

"Next up, take the city back." Lee said determinedly.

"And find my son." Saldana added. She closed her eyes to sense her son's mystic aura. "I know he's out there somewhere."

* * *

**This chapter took awhile to finish and I manage to finish it. Enjoy and review.**


	10. Wolf Hunt

**Summary: As Saldana feels left out without Kage back in the family, the Lotus search for him, but are confronted by Domino and Rhona, who are also looking for Kage to exchange to Shade for protection from the Kraang populace.**

* * *

Through the cold and emptiness of New York City, a bunch of Kraang droids are patrolling the streets around every corner on the ground and several giant Kraang robots are scanning the city buildings in the air. Rhona watched the whole thing from the closed window inside her hideout with her partner Domino, who was sitting on the empty table in boredom.

"Rhona, this is ridiculous! It's been months since this stupid alien invasion. There's gonna be a way out of this city!" Domino complained frustratingly. "We gotta got to get out of here! _All of this hiding is getting us nowhere!_"

"You're right, Domino." Rhona agreed. "But since there's no way out, it's nearly impossible to escape since the city is now guarded by the Kraang and I _refuse_ to turn into a mutant freak if we get caught by those aliens!"

"So, what's the plan?" Domino asked.

"Shade is the only one who can get us out of city ever since she made her alliance with Shredder and the Kraang." Rhona replied with a sly smile. "All we have to do is to make a deal with her."

"Brilliant." Domino grinned as she liked the sound of the plan. "But how do we know what Shade wants?"

"Easy. She wants _him_." Rhona said, holding a black and white picture of Kage in his mystic form. "We just have to find and deliver her son, Kage, to her."

"Wait a minute. Was he mutated by same stuff that makes those other mutants in this city?" Domino asked again.

"Yes." Rhona replied. "Shade has been looking for him ever since that tragic accident."

"So you're saying that we can use him as a chance to get out of the city?" Domino said cautiously.

"Like Lady Shade have a choice." Rhona smiled darkly.

* * *

In the abandoned subway car, Saldana swept the entire wide floor with her magical powers while Ellie used her magical powers to straighten up their new temporary home.

"Looking good, Mother." Ellie commented enthusiastically. "Real soon this place will feel like a real home, but we'll add a few new adjustments. But what do you think?"

Saldana stopped sweeping and sighed heavily that caught Ellie's attention. Ellie could tell that her mother wasn't completely focus and knew that there's something in her mind.

"Are you okay, Mother?" Ellie asked as she walked closer to Saldana.

"Oh, please, forgive me, Michelle. My thoughts are lost in space, Michelle." Saldana said simply. "It's very dangerous out there in the city and you sisters have been gone for a while now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Donna was busy working on a perfect retromutagen in the back of the subway car where she had set up a lab for scientific expertise. Her new goal was to transform Kage and other mutagen-affected people back into normal humans with a complete success. She has only started working on the batch recently while trying to make some alterations for the antidote.

"How's the new lab coming along?" Ellie asked as she and her mother stood side by side to the door.

"It's okay." Donna replied. "I'm just brewing a batch of retromutagen that I started back at Aunt Coral's dimensional home, but it's gonna take awhile."

"So, we can mutate our brother back, right?" Ellie asked hopefully.

"Well, that's definitely the plan." Donna said with a smile. "And everyone else who got mutated."

Suddenly, a blue and red portal materialized out of nowhere on the lab wall. Lee and Ella jumped out of the portal they created, carrying boxes of stuff in their hands from their stealth mission to the Crete Fortress that was sank to the bottom of the ocean from the second invasion.

"Hey, we're back!" Ella grinned.

"You did it? You two managed to sneak back into the fortress?" Saldana gasped in surprise.

"Yup." Ella said with a smile. She turned her race to Donna and handed the purple mystic kunoichi a box of scientific equipment. "Yo, Donna, check it out! Got you some sweet chemicals!"

"Oh, wow, thank you!" Donna gushed excitedly.

"Despite the Kraang were mad-dogging us back at the fortress, we didn't forget Ellie's only request." Ella continued, handing the orange mystic kunoichi the second box of TV and CD sets.

"Aw, yes!" Ellie screamed happily as she bent down at the box and lifted the TV into the air. "Now we can watch Cybergurlz again!"

Ellie danced around the room happily and ran placed the TV on the table, leaving Donna sigh quietly from her seat.

"We also got something just for you, Mother." Lee said, handing the family picture to Saldana.

"You are a good daughter, Leona." Saldana smiled. Her face slowly changed into a sad look as she walked closer to the window and used her white magic to change the blinds into the sight of the city to look at. "Home for me will never be complete without my son. The longer he's out there alone, the more he's risking on losing his mystic side."

"Not to worry, Mother. We can help him. We just have to keep looking." Ellie said abruptly.

"But for all we know, Shade or the Kraang could have capture him." Ella grumbled.

"Not really. I saw him roaming around the streets at night a few days ago." Saldana stated. "But my mind isn't straight and I could not help him."

"Well, I believe we can find him. I've been updating my entire surveillance tech and I'm just a few days off from finishing more retro-mutagen!" Donna explained.

"All right, girls. Let's do this!" Lee said immediately.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lady Shade sat on her throne chair as she was glaring down at Galva and Masque, who are whimpering while kneeling on their knees down on the floor and looked up at their mistress in deep fear. Because of her henchwomen's constant failures in locating Kage, she hasn't been too happy lately.

"You two have continue to fail me on searching for my son." Lady Shade growled intimidatingly.

"But, Mistress Shade, Kage is just too stealthy for us to find with this city being so big." Masque explained.

"He's as quick as a wolf. He could be anywhere in the city, mistress." Galva added.

"Well, you better find him or I will turn you _both_ over to Tigress and Amora." Lady Shade ordered threateningly. "They're bored on waiting patiently."

Tigress and Amora grinned deviously in a sadistic manner, making Galva and Masque feeling uneasy for a second.

"Right away, mistress!" Galva and Masque said quickly.

* * *

Outside the city, the Lotus Ninjas are riding on their Lotus Cycles for their search for Kage. Donna whipped out her DNA tracker after they left the subway car and used it to guide the team if they're going to locate Kage around the city. They skidded to a stop on their cycles in the alley and climbed out of them.

"Alright girls, this was the last place Mother saw Kage." Lee said as she scanned the area. "Are you getting any readings of that fur, Donna?"

"Scanning now." Donna said. She put on her purple futuristic goggle on her face and studied the pile of black wolf hair on the ground until she found the perfect match. "I've got it! This fur has mystic hybrid DNA sequencing within it. It's Kage!"

"All right, girls. We follow the DNA trail. Lead the way, Donna." Lee commanded.

With a nod, Donna stepped forward and started on tracking down the wolf traces with her sisters following behind. But the Lotus Ninjas aren't the only ones looking for Kage. Rhona and Domino stood on the rooftop of the building as they had already located Kage's fur on the edge of the building and immediately spotted Kage hiding in an alley below.

"Target sighted." Domino said, pointing her finger down to the wolf mystic mutant. "It looks like he's hiding from the Kraang."

"Now, it's time for the taking." Rhona said slyly.

Rhona took out a small pistol dart gun and pointed it down at Kage in her sight. As she was about to tranquilize the wolf mystic mutant, Ellie hopped in front of the dart gun with a cutesy wink.

"You!" Rhona exclaimed. "Then, that means...?"

Rhona and Domino spun around to see Lee, Ella, and Donna standing on the rooftop. They summoned out their weapons and got into their offensive stances.

"Leave Kage alone!" Lee demanded.

"Oh, great, not these girls again!" Domino complained.

"Well, surprise." Ella snapped.

"Alright then. Let's dance!" Domino said.

The Lotus Ninjas divided into two groups to fight against Rhona and Domino. Lee and Donna fought against Domino while Ella and Ellie fought against Rhona. Even the fight caught Kage's attention from below as he hid behind the dumpster and watched the whole thing. Domino's great reflexes and agile helped her dodging many attacks from Lee's twin tessen slashes and Donna's spear energy blasts as she sent a dark pink beam of energy hurling towards the blue and purple mystic kunoichis, who moved out of the way. Rhona's two crystalline shields gained the upper hand in a fight against Ella's gauntlet punches and Ellie's whip attacks as she wildly unleashed a barrage of crystal shards at the red and orange mystic kunoichis, causing them to move away from the Russian mystic woman.

Then, Rhona grabbed her tranquilizer dart and aimed it on Kage.

"There you are." Rhona whispered.

Just as Rhona pulled the trigger, Ella immediately shoved her to the ground. But Rhona already shot out the dart straight own at Kage. Unfortunately, the dart lodged in the dumpster next to Kage, making him spooked by a matter of inches. Kage spun around and took off out of the alley through the streets. Ella and Ellie ran up to Donna and Lee.

"Kage's on the move! We gotta go after him!" Lee ordered.

Quickly, Ellie threw a ninja smoke bomb to the ground and the girls disappeared without a trace in a puff of black smoke.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas followed Kage on the rooftops until they skidded to a stop on the buidling ledge. Donna lowered her goggles and caught the sight of Kage, who was sprinting across the street while avoiding the Kraang droids wandering around the city.

"What's going on, Donna?" Ella asked.

"It's Kage." Donna responded. "He's moving fast. We have to keep follow him."

"Let's do this." Lee ordered.

The Lotus Ninjas leaped down the side of the building and snuck across the street undetected as they tried to avoid the Kraang droids at their sight. They quickly found Kage running inside the warehouse and dashed after him through the broken window as they entered inside the darkened space.

"All right, girls, let's split up and find him." Lee ordered.

The Lotus Ninjas separated into two teams and and searched quietly around the area. After few minutes of scanning the place, they regrouped together on the first floor with no luck for their brother. Before they can cast a spell, Kage jumped out from the shadows and walked towards the girls with a dangerous growl. The girl took a step back with slight fear, hoping that they can try to communicate with Kage.

"It's okay, Kage." Ellie said gently. "It's us. We're your sisters."

Kage narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the Lotus Ninjas.

"But he's becoming more wolflike by the hour." Donna warned frankly.

"Kage, we're trying to help you!" Lee begged. "We're your sisters. You have to remember who you are!"

Kage stared at Lee for a moment as Lee stood her ground and stared at her brother a firm look on her face. That's when something changed in Kage's eyes when he moved back slightly from his sister.

"Lee?" Kage snarled.

Kage howled in agony as his wolf form was roughly replaced with his mystic form with pale black skin and jade green eyes. He collapsed himself on the floor for a moment and looked up at the Lotus Ninjas.

"No way." Ellie whispered.

"Girls, you have to help me." Kage said in a deep voice. "I can't...control my state of mind...please."

"Kage, you have to come with us." Lee pleaded as she crouched next to her brother. "We can help you."

"No, Lee." Kage snarled as he pulled himself away from Lee. "I'm too...dangerous for you. You all must stay away from me."

"I should've known that the Lotus would be here!"

The Lotus Ninjas and Kage turned to the source of that familiar voice as they watched Galva and Masque suddenly dropped down from the skylight and landed on the floor from the either side of them.

"Thanks for making our jobs easier, girls." Masque grinned. "But Kage belongs to Lady Shade."

"_I_ belong to Saldana and the Lotus Ninjas." Kage snapped angrily.

Kage quickly morphed back into his wolf mutant form and snarled at the two mystic mutants. Masque swiftly whipped out a taser gun and fired two small dart-like electrodes on Kage's neck. Kage screamed in pain as the electricity stunned him, knocking him out unconscious to the floor.

"Kage! No!" Lee shouted.

Lee summoned out her twin tessen and dashed forward to the evil mystic mutants as her younger sisters followed with their weapons ready.

"Ta-ta, Lotus scum!" Masque smiled.

Masque took out a dark green smoke bomb and threw it at the Lotus Ninjas, who immediately got caught in the green gas around them. Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie held their breaths for second as the orange mystic kunoichi quickly started spinning her whip around above to protect her older sisters from the poisonous gas.

"Cast a spell! Quick!" Ella shouted.

"Soto terepoto!" Lee casted quickly.

At her words, a blue energy dome surrounded around the Lotus Ninjas that made them all disappear in seconds.

* * *

Outside, Galva was carrying the unconscious Kage to Masque's motorcycle parked against the building wall in the alley outside.

"Save your energy. I'll take her to mistress Shade." Masque said as she carried Kage onto the back of her motorcycle.

"Now wait a minute! Why are you taking him to Lady Shade?" Galva asked irritatedly.

"Because you are too _inky _and_ slimy_ to ride my sweet bike." Masque replied.

"Watch it your mouth, ghost face!" Galva snapped.

"Get your slime off me!" Masque retorted.

As Galva and Masque began to argue each other, Domino quietly jumped down from the rooftop above and hopped sneakily onto Masque's motorcycle with Kage still tied onto the back. She revved up the engine that immediately interrupted Masque and Galva's argument.

"Thanks for the ride, ladies!" Domino laughed as she drove away from the shocking mystic mutants and departed into the streets. "And getting the boy for me!"

Suddenly, the blue energy dome reappeared outside of the building followed by the Lotus Ninjas. They dashed up to the nearby building rooftop and watched Domino sped away on Masque's motorcycle that carried an unconscious Kage on the back. Quietly, Donna lifted her hand in front of her face and released a metallic silver dragonfly flying in the sky to follow after Domino.

"No! Kage!" Lee cried sadly.

"Not to worry, Lee. I already sent out a spy camera to track the motorcycle." Donna said. "Check it out."

Donna pulled out a purple futuristic compact and opened it up to visualize Rhona and Domino's conservation on the screen when the silver dragonfly landed on the wall in an alley way. Lee, Ella, and Ellie gathered around their sister to stare at the screen. They watched as Rhona was taking out her cell phone to arrange an important phone call.

"Hello, Shade. This is Rhona." Rhona said on the phone. "We have your wolf son. Meet me at the docks in one hour. Dasvidaniya."

Rhona hang up her phone and looked back at Domino.

"All is according to plan." Rhona smiled slyly.

Donna closed her purple compact after the phone call conservation was over. The Lotus Ninjas now knew that Rhona has a plan to provide Shade with a safe passage out of the city in exchange for Kage's well-being.

"Let's move." Lee ordered. "We have to save Kage."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas arrived quietly down at the docks as they hid behind the long shipping containers with their eyes narrowed.

"Donna, what makes you sure they'll be here?" Lee asked.

"My spy dragonfly doesn't lie." Donna said confidently. She peered out at the open space near the ocean water. "Trust me, they're definitely down there."

Suddenly, Domino moved out into the open space and looked around cautiously. The Lotus Ninjas quietly crouched on top of a white shipping containers and looked down to see Domino was about to be greeted promptly by Lady Shade, who moved out into the open space.

"So the bad luck thief who stole from my mask wants to make a deal with me." Lady Shade said darkly. "But first thing's first. Where's Kage?"

Domino smirked shortly and pointed her thumb over her shoulder. Rhona moved out from the long green shipping container with Kage trapped inside a crystal force field sphere levitating from her hand. Kage snarled as the Russian mystic walked forward next to Domino. Lady Shade's gaze softened momentarily when her eyes caught the sight of the wolf mystic mutant. Her eyes widened in surprise, but she still kept her dangerous glare under her mask.

"Here's the deal, Shade. If you get the two of us out of this city safe, you'll get the boy." Rhona proposed.

"You and I both know that I don't do deals." Lady Shade responded. "But as for you, I'll make an exception."

Lady Shade snapped her fingers and two mystic mutants showed themselves out of the shipping containers as backups for their mistress. Galva and Masque stood on each side of Lady Shade as they glared at Domino and Rhona.

"Now hand over Kage and the two of you will leave this city alive." Lady Shade demanded threateningly.

"Let _him_ go and I'll let _all_ of you walk away alive!" A brave female voice spoke from above.

Lady Shade, Galva, Masque, Rhona, and Domino looked up to see Lee standing on one of the containers. Lee unleashed her twin tessen as Ella, Donna, and Ellie leaped up behind her with their weapons ready in their hands. The mystic villainesses have their eyes narrowed at their enemies. Masque hissed as she charged at Domino.

"Oh, this should be fun." Domino smiled as she jumped skillfully away from Masque with her fists enveloped in pink energy.

The Lotus Ninjas leaped down to attack Lady Shade, but the black mystic deflected every strike with black energy shield. Ellie leaped down in front of Lady Shade and smacked black mystic across the face with her whip multiple times. Lady Shade glared dangerously and swung her black energized leg at Ellie, who went flipping through the air until she landed on her back roughly. Lee ran forward and swung her twin tessen to slash the black armored mystic, but Lady Shade swiftly kicked the blue mystic kunoichi aside. Ella rushed forward and threw several gauntlet punches at Lady Shade, who only spun around and punched the red mystic kunoichi hard in the stomach that made Ella fall back to the containers. Donna soared towards Lady Shade with her spear, but Lady Shade leaned back and released a blast of black energy at the purple mystic kunoichi, who was being thrown away from the black mystic.

Meanwhile, Rhona fired several individual crystal shards from her hands at Galva while trying to contain Kage in the crystal sphere at the same time and the blob mystic mutant dashed forward to attack the Russian mystic with a flurry of sharp blade in several directions. Domino fired pink energy waves at Masque from her swifty hands, but Masque dodged the waves and zoomed forward to smash Domino's face with her plasma kick.

The Lotus Ninjas keep attacking Lady Shade nearby. Ella launched multiple red energized gauntlet punches at Lady Shade that sent her flying across the wooden dock, Donna impaled her spear with her hands and unleashed huge purple energy blades coming out of the ground that moved across the black mystic, and Ellie grabbed Lady Shade with her whip to fry her with surges of orange energy and slammed her into the ground.

"Lee, help Kage! We'll hold off Shade." Ella shouted.

Lee nodded as she stepped out of the fight while Donna, Ella, and Ellie gained their strengths to fight off against Lady Shade in their restraints. Lee took out Galva and Rhona very easily, sending them soaring to the small house on the docks. She sliced the crystal sphere with her twin tessen that freed Kage from his containment. She gently touched Kage's face so he can look at her.

"Kage, hurry. You have to go." Lee said. "You can't let them take you."

"I...understand." Kage said weakly. His finger pointed to the skyline of the city. "But...meet me...at Comet."

"Comet?" Lee echoed.

In a flash of speed, Kage escaped out of the docks and disappeared into the dark energy portal that appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Lee muttered.

"No! My son!" Lady Shade shouted.

Lee looked over Lady Shade and stood up to see her younger sisters have been knocked out to the ground in pain as she confronted her arch-enemy with a firm glare.

"He's not your _son_!" Lee shouted angrily.

"I raised him. Cared for him. _He belongs to me and only me_!" Lady Shade yelled with her fists enveloped in black energy.

But it was too late for Lady Shade to attack the team leader when Lee quickly threw a black smoke bomb in Lady Shade's face. Lady Shade growled as the black smoke exploded against her mask and noticed that the four mystic kunoichis are gone when the smoke was cleared out. She slowly turned around and glared angrily down at Domino and Rhona in the clutches of Masque and Galva.

"Take them both to Viral's laboratory." Lady Shade ordered. "I've just got her new lab experiments."

* * *

After the Lotus Ninjas made their escape from the docks, they stood on the ground of the building rooftop set near the large ocean.

"What the heck happened back there? We had him right in our hands!" Ella exclaimed.

"We got our butts kicked by lady Shade, Ella." Donna pointed out. "We'll have to find him some other way."

"He did gave me a clue to where he's going, at least." Lee said. "He pointed east and said comet."

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie pondered for a moment as they looked towards the east of the city on what their older brother means by the word "comet".

* * *

In Shadow Clan HQ, Lady Shade was escorting Rhona and Domino into Viral's lab with Masque and Galva right behind them. They spotted Viral typing her fingers on the keyboard above them as the virus mystic mutant was preparing the perfect mutagen tank for Domino and Rhona's mutation.

"That gotta be one _excellent_ substance right there to dive in, right?" Masque commented sarcastically.

"Heh, I wouldn't wanna be whatever you two ended up for the rest of your lives!" Galva giggled hysterically.

"You stole my sacred mask and hunted my son. Now your fates are sealed." Lady Shade said darkly as she walked towards Domino and Rhona in a dangerous manner.

"Please, I don't wanna be a mutant!" Domino yelled in a panic. "I'm too beautiful to be one!"

"Shade, we have known each other for ten long years!" Rhona pleaded frantically. "Please, be reasonable! We're more useful to you as normal mystic, not mutants!"

Unfortunately, Rhona and Domino's frantic pleas aren't working on Lady Shade.

"Spare me the pathetic begs." Lady Shade said.

The Shadow Clan leader gave her henchwomen a "You Know What To Do" nod. Galva and Masque pushed Rhona and Domino fell deep down into the mutagen tank. After a few short seconds to the painful transformation, the two mystic women dropped out of the tank and landed on the floor. The mystic women slowly opened up their eyes and gazed shockingly at their new freaky appearance. Rhona now has a slender body with thinner arms with her body is composed of durable darker and shinier blue crystals as she wore a skintight leotard which is black on the right half and white on the left and black combat boots while Domino has a slender body with black exterior with pink stripes that resemble circuitry all over her as she wore a skintight pink leotard and pink combat boots.

"Oh no! Look at what they had done to us!" Domino gasped in terror.

"They've turned us into mutant freaks!" Rhona said angrily.

Domino and Rhona bellowed into the air in pain, confusion, and anger on being turned into their mystic mutant forms.

* * *

**College is making me busy, but I finished at last. Enjoy and review.**


	11. The Luck and the Crystal

**Summary: After Donna finishes a new batch of retro-mutagen in hopes of returning Kage back to normal, the Lotus set out to search for him again, where they meet the Turtles once again. They find themselves are hunted by Domino and Rhona (who were mutated by Shade into two mystic mutants "Jinx and Crystallia") where they are sent to find Kage again as well.**

* * *

In Viral's lab, Domino and Rhona are deeply enraged on becoming one of the mystic mutant freaks like Lady Shade's henchwomen.

"Look at us! We're mutant freaks now!" Domino shrieked. "I can't live like this!"

"You will pay for us, Shade!" Rhona yelled angrily as she glared up at the black armored mystic.

Domino and Rhona jumped up from the ground and landed on the platform to face Lady Shade, wanting to get revenge for what she did to them. Galva, Masque, Tigress, and Viral took one step forward to take them down, but Lady Shade held up her hand to stop them because she wants to handle them herself.

"No, I will deal with them myself." Lady Shade said.

Domino charged forward to unleash a couple of pink lightning-like energy blasts firing from her hands at the dark mystic mistress, but Lady Shade dodged away from each blast coming in her way and delivered a swift machine gun-like black energized punches and finished the luck mystic mutant off with powerful punch straight to the face, sending Domino flying in the air and landed hard to the ground. Rhona ran forward to release a machine-gun barrage of crystal shards from her hands at Lady Shade, but the black armored mystic again dodged away from each shard coming in her way and delivered rapid but powerful kicks until the last one launched the crystal mystic mutant into the air to make her crash onto Domino to the ground. Lady Shade had defeated the two mystic mutants very easily thanks to her immerse speed and power.

"Rhona, Domino, you will have a choice to either serve me or feel more of my wrath." Lady Shade offered.

Domino and Rhona exchanged reluctant looks at each other before making their official decision to Lady Shade.

"Okay, I'm in." Domino said.

"We serve you for now." Rhona said. "So, what do you want us to do?"

"Simple. You found my son once and you'll find him again." Lady Shade replied. "And if you fail me, I'll introduce you to the new world of pain."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie flopped on the floor close to the TV watching CyberGurlz as she was eating on a slice of pizza in the secret underground hideout. But the TV abruptly shut off right in front of Ellie's eyes, making the orange mystic kunoichi letting out an annoyed groan at her three older sisters.

"Let's get this meeting started." Lee said firmly.

Ellie and Ella clustered around Donna, who was typing her finger rapidly at her laptop and stared at the screen without any signs of movement in her eyes.

"Alright, this better be good." Ella said as she clenched her hand into a fist. "I've got things to do during my spare time."

"Kage's still out there." Lee stated as her voice filled with concern. "The last thing he said to me before he left was the word: comet."

"Maybe it could be like a location to where he's hiding." Ellie suggested.

"Donna have found three locations with the word comet in them." Lee said.

"I've got three possible locations that will help us find Kage." Donna explained. "Comet Cleaners on Bleaker Street, Earth versus the Comet Creeps playing at the Argosy Theaters, and Coney Comet roller coaster on Coney Island here. So one of these places could be his hideout."

"Can I check out the Comet Roller Coaster, Lee?" Ellie begged. "_Pleeeeease?_"

"Okay, here's the plan." Lee ordered, ignoring her youngest sister's childish beg. "Donna, you take Comet Cleaners. Ella, you take the movie theater. Ellie and I will check out Coney Island."

"Oh, yes, baby! Thanks, Lee!" Ellie cheered happily as she hugged her oldest sister tightly.

Donna took out three futuristic black dart-guns with a jar of orange mutagenic liquid and tossed one to Ella and Lee.

"I have just enough retro-mutagen for three doses. Lee, Ella, and I will get one dart gun for a clear spray at Kage." Donna explained, holding a black dart-gun in her hand. "It'll take me weeks before I finish making more of them."

"So, we don't waste it." Ella said with a nod. "Got it."

"Remember Kage's condition is very unique. There's no guarantee this'll even work on him." Donna added.

"All we can do is try, Donna." Lee said confidently. "Let's get this done."

* * *

Outside, Domino and Rhona stood on the building rooftop. They are scouting the city on their search for Kage, but they are still increasingly upset about their mutation.

"I still can't believe we got turned into two foreign mutants." Domino whined.

"Look, Domino, let's destroy those girls instead of finding Kage." Rhona said slyly. "They will pay for what happened back at the docks."

"You read my mind." Domino agreed. "If they hadn't interfered our deal with Lady Shade at the docks, we wouldn't be mutants in the first place."

"Let's split up and track them down." Rhona suggested.

"Good idea." Domino smirked.

Nodding their heads in agreement, Rhona and Domino leaped off the building as they went their separate ways on their search for the Lotus Ninjas.

* * *

After arriving at the Comet Cleaners on Bleaker Street, Donna plodded out of the laundry facility and halted herself on the exit when she heard two small whispering in her surrounding. She stomped her left foot on the ground to pick up any vibration activities through the area to perceive her environment. Her earth powers may be sealed within her birthmark, but she kept her seismic sense on very special occasions. In a quick second, she got the presence of a mutant and a human walking down the street from the Comet Cleaners.

Quickly, Donna took a corner of the place and let out a smile when she recognized the mutant ninja turtle and the psychic human redhead.

"Donnie! April!" Donna cried.

Donnie and April turned around to the sound of the voice as they watched the purple mystic kunoichi running towards them.

"Donna!" April smiled as she quickly hugged Donna into her arms. "I can't believe you're here!"

"Hey, Donna!" Donnie grinned.

Donna quickly hugged the purple masked turtle as Donnie hugged the purple mystic kunoichi. They gazed into each other's eyes and blushed as they turned away slightly when they released their arms away from each other. April seemed to notice it with a smile, but she completely broke the silence.

"So, what are you doing back in the city?" April asked.

"Finding Kage." Donna replied. "What about you two?"

"We're looking for Karai in the Comet Cleaners, but we couldn't find her anywhere." Donnie explained.

"I couldn't find Kage anywhere in the Comet Cleaners either." Donna said. "The place is completely abandoned."

"All right, one location down." April said, taking out her T-Phone. "I'll call Leo. Maybe they had better luck."

Suddenly, April groaned when she felt a small telekinetic wave sensing upcoming danger around her and her friends.

"April?" Donnie and Donna said as they walked to their redheaded friend with concern.

"Someone is watching us." April whispered.

The trio huddled close together and searched around the area as they drew out their weapons. April took out her steel, razor-edged Tessen. Donnie took out his six feet long Bo-Staff. And Donna took out her six feet long spear with a dark purple blade out of her purple glowing clover birthmark from her forehead. April and Donnie eyed at the spear in awe.

"You have a weapon too?" April asked.

"But what about your powers?" Donnie inquired.

"It's a long story." Donna replied. "But I'll explain anything later after this."

Quickly, Donna stomped her left foot on the ground again and picked up only two invisible figures sneaking around the area through the vibrations.

"There are two people here!" Donna said to Donnie and April in alarm.

Donna suddenly received a strong punch on the cheek that send her landing heavily on the ground. Before Donnie can help the purple mystic kunoichi, he quickly got punched on the back of the head that send him landing heavily on the pavement. A familiar voice laughed as Donnie and Donna got back up. April didn't move as she focused on hearing the voice in the air until she managed to hit the spot effectively with her tessen, making the invisible entities revealed itself as mutated Anton Zeck at her sight.

"Oh, man. How'd you find us?" Zeck asked with a pout.

"Cause you don't shut up." April snapped.

"Heh, go figure." Another familiar voice said filled the area.

Donnie, Donna, and April looked up to see Domino sitting on the edge of the building rooftop from above as the luck mystic mutant swiftly jumped down to land her feet next to Zeck.

"Who are these guys?" April asked Donnie and Donna.

"He was a thief named Zeck." Donnie answered as he spun his bo staff. "Looks like he got a little mutated, but I don't know who that woman is."

"Her name is Domino. She's a mystic thief with bad luck abilities." Donna replied as she twirled her spear. "And it looks like she got mutated as well."

Donnie, April, and Donna launched into the battle against the warthog and luck mystic. Donnie and April charged forward to fight the mutated Zeck while Donna charged forward to fight the mutated Domino. Zeck started firing off white webbing at them until one of the stick glue hit April, who ended up getting stuck to a nearby wall in a cocoon of webbing. April struggled to break free while feeling grossed out at the same time. Donnie spun his bo staff and jabbed it at Zeck, but the warthog mutant hopped away and started shooting lasers that hit Donnie in the plastron, making the purple ninja turtle collapsed to the ground unconsciously.

"Donnie!" April shouted.

"No worries. My hip lasers were set to stun." Zeck assured as he leaned over and checked Donnie's vital signs by squishing the turtle's cheeks. "We need you guys alive to bait your turtle bros."

As April struggled to break free from the web glue, she and Zeck stared at the battle between Donna and Domino. Donna swung her spear with incredible speed and released multiple waves of purple energy at the luck mystic mutant, but Domino swiftly dodged the attack acrobatically and shot out a powerful blast of pink lightning-like energy at the purple mystic kunoichi while kicking her every limb several times with quick speed. Then, Domino threw a pink energized punch at Donna, who was thrown against Donnie unconsciously.

"Donna!" April cried.

"Don't worry, princess." Domino smirked, scooping up the unconscious purple mystic kunoichi on her right shoulder. "She's unconscious for now. I just need her as bait for her sisters."

"I have to admit. You got styled moves, baby." Zeck said with a flirty smile.

"Oh, stop. I'm blushing." Domino teased playfully.

Then, Zeck noticed the jar of retromutagen on the ground near the purple masked turtle and Domino spotted a small purple cell phone dropping out of Donna's belt.

"Hmm, what's this?" Zeck asked, grabbing the spray bottle and noticed Donnie's T-Phone to look at the phone screen. He saw the other destinations that the turtles went to and called his partner on his earpiece. "I got some sweet news, baby Ivan. Not only did I catch a turtle, I know exactly where the other freaks are going. Check out the Argosy Theater on Houston. Me and my new homies are going to Coney Island."

"Well, that is interesting." Domino said, gazing at the phone screen that printed the words Argosy Theater and Coney Island. She contacted her partner on her ear communication device. "Hey, Rhona, I got some good news for the both of us. I caught that mystic fighter and I know where the rest of them are. You check out the Argosy Theater on Houston. Me and my little friend are going to Coney Island. Also, let's just say that you'll someone on our side to assist you."

Zeck grinned as he grabbed the tied up April and threw her into the back of the van before throwing Donnie in the van. Domino knew that she's gonna need a ride and instantly threw Donna inside with Donnie and April. Zeck shut the doors and Domino could hear April screaming for help in there.

"Looks like you and I are going to be cruise together to the Coney Island." Zeck grinned.

"Keep dreaming, piggy." Domino smirked.

* * *

At the Argosy Theaters, Ella was sneaking around the theater seats and behind the movie screen where the horror movie Comet Creeps is playing that she obviously ignored. The red mystic kunoichi used Donna's purple ooze visor to track down her brother's mutant energy, but there was no sign of Kage. She marched her way to hit the street and took off the ooze visor from her eyes. She was totally bumbed out about having no clues to locate her older brother.

"Man, this Ooze Visor isn't working." Ella complained, looking down at the visor. "I'm calling Donna for this."

"Hey, Ella!"

Ella looked up and released a smile on her face when she saw a human vigilante and a red masked turtle standing right in front of her. She was running towards her two male friends and hugged Casey first.

"It's good to see you again, Ella." Casey smiled, hugging the red mystic kunoichi.

"You too, Casey." Ella grinned. She turned to Raph. "And I miss you too, Raph."

"You and me both, Ella!" Raph grinned back.

Ella quickly hugged the red masked turtle as Raph hugged the red mystic kunoichi. They gazed into each other's eyes and blushed as they turned away slightly when they released their arms away from each other. Casey seemed to notice it, but he immediately broke the silence.

"So, what are you doing back?" Casey asked.

"I'm here to find Kage." Ella replied. "But this Ooze Visor can't trace him everywhere in the theater."

"Well, we're here to find Karai." Raph grumbled, handing the binocular-like device. "But these ooze specs aren't working right. Maybe I should call Donnie."

"Dude, we searched every inch of the place. Karai's definitely not here." Casey said irritatedly. "Same thing with Kage."

"Let's check one last time." Raph said, turning back to the theater with Casey and Ella.

"Maybe there's a basement somewhere in this place." Ella said.

Suddenly, the heroic trio jumped surprisingly when they heard a loud stomp from behind. They spun around to find themselves being confronted by a rhino mutant and a crystal mystic mutant.

"Well, well, well." Steranko grinned as he put his fists together. "Our comrades made good on info."

"A mystic, a turtle, and a human." Rhona said as she cracked her neck side to side.

"Woah! Two mutants?" Casey gasped in surprise. "Dude, they're kinda rad!"

"Rad and strong!" Steranko replied with a menacing grin.

"Then, you take the turtle and the human. I want the mystic girl." Rhona grinned evilly.

Raph went forward to fight against Steranko and Ella went forward to fight against Rhona while Casey helped both of his friends in battle for his turn. Rhona casually created a large crystal ball between her hands and threw it in Ella's direction. Ella acrobatically dodged away from the attack and summoned her two strong gauntlets around her two glowing heart-shaped birthmarks before charging forward at the raging crystal mystic mutant for a punching combo. Casey hastily dropped a few exploding pucks out to the ground and fired them expertly right on the two evil mutants, but the pucks had no effect against Steranko and Rhona because of their tough resistant skin. Casey then popped out his skates and unleashed his two favorite baseball bats in his hands.

"Well let's see what this does! Goongala!" Casey cried.

Casey swung his bats to aim right for the rhino mutant's nose and the crystal mystic mutant's face with all his strength, but both baseball bats shattered into pieces in the process.

"Okay, that didn't work." Casey said with a sigh.

Then, Steranko and Rhona threw their fists directly at Casey, sending him through the air and landing at the ticket booth with his back.

"No! Casey!" Raph and Ella shouted.

Steranko and Rhona heard the sound of Raph's and Ella's voices, making them turn away from Casey and charging their way towards the two heroes standing. Steranko scooped Raph with his horn and drove him fiercely into the ground, dragging the red masked turtle across the pavement and tossing him against the wall. Rhona punched Ella hard with her giant crystal fist and slammed the red mystic kunoichi on the ground a couple times before tossing her away directly into Raph. Both Raph and Ella slumped to the ground unconsciously. Casey saw the whole thing and ran over to his friends on his knees.

"Raph! Ella! Wake up! Wake up!" Casey cried, shaking Raph by the shell and Ella by the back in a panic.

Casey then felt heavy feet stomping behind him, making him slowly turn and face the mutants with a gulp. Steranko and Rhona held up their fist in the air and ready to knock the human vigilante out.

* * *

At the Coney Island, Lee and Ellie searched around quietly for Kage. Well, Lee is, at least. Ellie was gazing around the Coney Comet roller coaster in excitement and amaze with her bright eyes.

"Hey, Lee, this is so cool." Ellie said gleefully as she was observing every empty ride. "There's the Whirlwind and the Wheel of Fun and the Robot Ringtoss? Please, can we?"

"Ellie, we're not gonna goof around in this place. We don't want to scare Kage off." Lee reminded sternly. Her older brother's name made Lee feeling deeply depressed. Ever since Kage told Lee about meeting him at Coney Island with the word "comet", she was becoming determined to find him and make him part of the family again. "He's got to know we're here, right? Why doesn't he just come out? Maybe he's not in his right mind or maybe he's worried he'll lose control and attack us. I feel so bad for him."

Ellie touched her oldest sister's shoulder with comfort. She missed her older brother as well, but she knew that Lee was more driven about finding them more than herself and her other two sisters combined.

"Have faith, Lee." Ellie smiled softly. "He'll come back to us."

Lee smiled back, knowing that her youngest sister always make her feel better whenever she's feeling down.

Unknown to Lee and Ellie, Kage was hiding quietly behind the ring toss from his sisters. But unfortunately, he accidentally knocked off the bowling pins that gave away his position. Lee and Ellie spun around in alarm and Kage got up immediately at the same time. Two mystic kunoichis and one mystic mutant wolf stared at each other for a quick second before Kage ran away from them.

"Whoa, It's Kage!" Ellie exclaimed.

"And he's heading into the ghost house!" Lee added.

Lee and Ellie immediately ran after their fast wolf mutant brother, who was rushing into the spook house and disappeared into the darkness. The two mystic kunoichis had stopped their tracks and gazed at the spooky ghost house that only made Ellie gulp in fright. Lee and Ellie quietly trooped inside the ghost house, where a sinister cackling noise was echoing in the air and several monster paintings hang from the ceiling. As usual, Lee was looking around the darkness bravely with a determined glare on her face while Ellie was shaking in fear from behind.

"Well, this place isn't too bad." Ellie whimpered.

Suddenly, a ghoulish vampire came popping out in front of the girls from the ground, freaking out the orange mystic kunoichi in shock with a high-pitched scream.

"It's just a painted board." Lee said with unimpressed look.

Then, a ghoulish zombie came popping out from the ground, freaking out the blue mystic kunoichi with a scream. She summoned her tessen in a flash and sliced the painted board in half.

"Unless they continues to pop out on us repeatedly." Lee said.

"But that didn't scare me at all." Ellie laughed in fear.

Another ghoulish picture portrait popped out from the wall, freaking out the orange mystic kunoichi again. But this time, she jumped onto Lee's arms with a high-pitched scream. When Ellie stopped screaming, Lee gave her a stern glare.

"Well, you certainly have been working out lately, sis." Ellie laughed nervously.

Suddenly, a faint snarling sound was heard through the darkened house that caught Lee and Ellie's attention. Kage howled in front of them and sprinted away from them.

"Ellie, don't let him escape!" Lee ordered.

"On it!" Ellie nodded.

Lee and Ellie raced through the dark hall of mirrors to chase after Kage after they split up until they ran out of the ghost house and watched their older brother growling menacingly at them as if he was ready to strike.

"Kage, we want to help you. It's us." Ellie said calmly.

"Try and remember. Focus." Lee said softly.

Instantly, Kage stopped growling and stared at the two mystic kunoichis with his calm eyes.

"Lee. Ellie." Kage snarled.

"That's right, kage. We want to help you." Lee said gently as she moved closer to Kage. "Can you still transform back?"

Kage shook his head sadly as a sign to "no". Lee and Ellie were devastated that their mystic mutant brother can no longer transform back into his mystic form.

Unexpectedly, the trio heard the sound of the gate crashing from the entrance and Kage immediately dashed away for cover.

"Kage!" Lee shouted.

"Not now, Lee!" Ellie said. "We've gonna hide!"

Lee and Ellie hopped behind the same ring toss game that Kage was hiding behind earlier and took a quiet peek at the white van parking a few inches away from their hiding spot. They observed both Domino and Zeck jumping out of the van while both Rhona and Steranko arrived in the amusement park as they were carrying three unconscious heroes and tossed them into the van attentively.

"Is that Domino and Rhona?" Ellie whispered.

"It is." Lee gasped. "And it looks like they brought new recruits with them."

"But who's in the van?" Ellie asked.

Lee sat on the ground in a meditative position and focused on her powers when her blue glowing spade-shaped birthmark appeared faintly on her chest area. Her water powers may be sealed within her birthmark, but she kept her aura sensing just in case for enemy trouble. She finally sensed only six colorful auras detecting inside the van before gazing back to Ellie when the glow from her birthmark faded away.

"It's April!" Lee whispered back. "She's in the van with Ella, Donna, Raph, Donnie, and Casey!"

"But if they're in the van, then where's Leo and Mikey?" Ellie asked.

"Turtles! Lotus! Come out and play!" Zeck shouted teasingly as he moved around with his goggles zooming in on the thermal heat of his enemies.

"If you surrender, your friends go free." Domino added in a playful manner as she followed next to Zeck.

"Pinkie promise." Rhona promised as they wiggled their pinkie finger.

"Forget it!" Mikey shouted from the other side of the park. "We don't trust you, dudes!"

"Yeah, what he said!" Ellie agreed.

"You had no choice." Steranko said threateningly. "In five second, I pop humans' head like the blueberries."

As Zeck and Domino started counting down, Lee and Ellie knew that the mutants will threaten to kill their allies if they don't come out from hiding. Lee immediately whispered to Ellie's ear and told her to stall them so she can pick the lock and free the others. Ellie nodded her head and did what she's told.

"Okay, don't hurt them! Let's talk this over!" Mikey called out as he leaves his hiding spot.

"Yeah, maybe we can work this out." Ellie agreed as she left her hiding spot.

As Steranko, Rhona, Zeck, and Domino gave each other confused looks, Ellie and Mikey spotted each other walking up against their enemies with smiles on their faces, but they have to stay focus just for Leo and Lee to free their siblings and friends.

"So, what do we call you guys now, anyway? You need mutant names." Ellie said.

"It just so happens we're _awesome_ at naming stuff." Mikey added proudly.

As Mikey and Ellie were stalling the four evil mutants and giving them mutant names, Lee sneakily went to the white van and came face to face with Leo.

"Hey, Leo." Lee said with a smile.

"Nice to see you too, Lee." Leo smiled back. "Let's do this."

Lee nodded her head and helped the blue masked turtle picking on the lock.

Back to Mikey and Ellie, they finally gave the mutants four official names after three tries to their disapproval. Mikey named mutated Zeck and Steranko "Bebop and Rocksteady" while Ellie named mutated Domino and Rhona "Jinx and Crystallia". Only Steranko and Rhona liked their mutant names while Zeck and Domino don't.

"Is that what you two do? Randomly name enemies based on stuff you see around you?" Zeck snapped.

"It's getting a little stupid if you ask me." Domino remarked.

"Hey, it's not so bad. Kind of like the Rocksteady." Steranko smiled.

"Crystallia is perfect for me as well." Rhona agreed. "Love the new name."

Zeck snorted and smacked his own face while Domino rolled her eyes in annoyance. Domino noticed that Zeck's goggles was beeping as if he finally detected someone near the vehicle. Zeck gave Domino a sly grin and Domino nodded her head evilly. The two mutants walked over to notice Leo and Lee are trying to unlock the van in a split second.

"Peek a boo! We found you!" Domino said, spooking the blue masked turtle and the blue mystic kunoichi.

"You think you two can get past my goggles, son? We saw you two a mile away." Zeck exclaimed.

Out of nowhere, Mikey smacked the mutant warthog away with his nunchucks and Ellie caught the luck mystic mutant in her whip to throw her away that made Domino crash into Zeck. As Zeck and Domino got up from the ground and pulled the retromutagen that they received from Donatello and Donatella, Steranko and Rhona ran forward and helped out their comrades.

"No one can face the Bebop and Rocksteady!" Steranko declared.

"And the Jinx and Crystallia!" Rhona added.

"I am _not_ going to be called Bebop, got me?" Zeck shouted at the mutant rhino. "That is the dumbest name _ever_!"

"And Jinx is _not_ my mutant name!" Domino snapped at the crystal mystic mutant. "It's pathetic and _that's final!_"

"Um, Mikey?" Ellie whimpered, pointing out her index finger.

Mikey followed Ellie's finger and saw the retromutagen being hold onto Zeck and Domino's hands.

"They've got the retromutagen!" Mikey shrieked.

"Retromutagen, huh? I'm wondering what it'll do to mutant turtles." Zeck wondered, looking at the retromutagen that he's holding in his hand.

"Think what it could do for mystic girls." Domino added in wonder as she gazed at the retromutagen clutching in her hand.

Zeck and Domino gave each other devilish smiled as they aimed the black weapon filled with the retromutagen directly to Mikey and Ellie, who were holding their hands up defensively. Ellie whimpered and hugged Mikey tightly as Zeck and Domino prepared to pull the trigger. Leo and Lee noticed the scene from the van, leaping down to slice the retromutagen from Zeck and Domino's hand until they got knocked from the air and sailed into the ghost house from Steranko and Rhona. Just as Zeck and Domino prepared to shoot at Mikey and Ellie, Steranko and Rhona stopped their comrades from doing so.

"Bebop, Jinx, wait." Steranko said urgently. "Think with the brain for once."

"Can you see? Retromutagen can turn _us_ back to normal again." Rhona stated.

"Wow, I didn't even think of that!" Zeck gasped ecstatically.

"Let's make it happen!" Domino smiled.

Zeck and Domino held the retromutagen at themselves, but Steranko and Rhona snatched the retromutagen away from them because they wanted to use it first. Then, in quick seconds, the four mutants began tugging at the precious orange liquid cure for themselves. Leo and Lee looked at Mikey and Ellie from their new hiding spot.

"We need a better distraction." Leo whispered.

"But how?" Lee asked.

That's when Karai and Kage came to their aid. They dropped down in front of the bickering mutants with a snarl and a hiss.

"Huh?" Bebop, Jinx, Rocksteady, and Crystallia muttered together.

Karai hissed and unleashed a spurt of venom from her mouth into Rocksteady's eyes while Kage fired a beam of yellow light energy circles from his hands at Crystallia, making the mutant rhino and the crystal mystic mutant drop the retromutagen from their hands. Rocksteady stumbled back blindly and crushed the retromutagen jar while Crystallia fell back to the ground in pain and her eyes widened when she saw the retromutagen jar she held was crushed as well. Karai and Kage then launched themsleves at Bebop and Jinx, making them scream before the snake mutant and the wolf mystic mutant disappeared around the corner. That made Bebop and Jinx chase after them.

Then, Lee fashed to the van and summoned out her tessen to slice the doors open in half easily with rapid speed. Leo, Mikey, and Ellie stood behind the blue mystic kunoichi for assistance. The quick move from Lee really impressed Leo.

"Nice speed." Leo complimented.

"I've been practicing." Lee grinned.

"Guys!" April grinned.

"Sorry, it took so long, April." Leo apologized as he helped the redhead teenager up. "We'll have you free in no time."

Leo cut the glue off of April as Lee helped Donnie and Donna up. Mikey and Ellie helped Raph and Ella out of the van while Casey got out of his own. Just then, Rocksteady and Crystallia got up from the ground with groans as they looked up to notice the escaped captives.

"Turtles...and mystics...free?" Rocksteady asked.

"Big...mistakes." Crystallia hissed.

Rocksteady and Crystallia roared as they charged at the hero team, but Ella swiftly punched them away that send them flying somewhere in the amazement park as payback.

"What do we do, Leo?" Donnie asked.

"You three go after Karai." Leo ordered. "Me, Raph, and Mikey will take Rocksteady."

"What about us, Lee?" Donna asked.

"You three go after Kage while Ella, Ellie, and I can take care of Crystallia." Lee commanded.

As Donnie, Donna, April, and Casey went out to track down Karai and Kage, Raph, Ella, Mikey, and Ellie came face-to-face with Rocksteady and Crystallia.

"Hey, rhino man! You and your girlfriend want some retromutagen?" Raph taunted as he and Ella waved their dose of retromutagen around in their hands.

Rocksteady and Crystallia roared as they dashed after the three turtles and the three mystics, who laughed together and ran away from the angry mutants.

* * *

Donnie, Donna, April, and Casey looked around into the spooky ghost house warily until they walked through the darkness and found themselves in the hall of mirrors.

"Whoa, wicked." Casey said with a grin as he flipped his mask down. "This was my favorite fun house as a kid."

"Careful. They're close." April whispered. "Only one is invisible and the other..."

A sudden orange sludge monster with a loud cackle popped out in front of the group, making all of them scream in the process.

"Seriously! I can't take much more of this!" Donna yelled in frustration.

"I know! I hate it when stuff jumps out at you!" Donnie complained as he stomped his feet.

Out of nowhere, an invisible force smacked Donnie straight into a wall.

"I know exactly what you mean." Bebop's voice commented.

"Donnie!" Donna shouted.

Donna ran up to check out the purple masked turtle, but she got hit to the wall next to him by a pink energy blast.

"Oh, how cute." Jinx's voice giggled. "A mystic likes a mutant. Very romantic indeed."

Bebop snorted and whipped Casey's hockey stick from his hands as he smacked the human vigilante with it. Domino swiftly unleashed a pink energy beam at Casey, who went flying to the wall next to Donnie. April yelped as she got knocked down to land on her back when Bebop tripped her with his leg.

* * *

Rocksteady and Crystallia ran after the three turtles and the three mystics, who were running towards the rollercoaster and began climbing on the wooden structure of the ride in a nick of speed.

"Come out, lowly cowards!" Rocksteady taunted.

"Come and get us, Rocksteady!" Mikey mocked as he continued to climb up to coaster.

"We're high over here, Crystallia!" Ellie taunted as she climbed next to Mikey.

"Hey, Rocksteady and Crystallia. Looking for some retomutagen?" Raph teased as he waved the orange substance around.

"Come and get it!" Ella insulted as she also waved the orange substance around.

Rocksteady and Crystallia growled as they started climbing on the coaster. The two turtles and the two mystics climbed onto the tracks, but Raph and Ella sent the vial soaring through the air. Leo and Lee caught it just in time to land on the tracks again before Rocksteady and Crystallia got the chance to catch it, making two mutants growled in anger.

"All aboard the mystic turtle coaster!" Mikey shouted as he whipped a shuriken at the control panel that started the carts to move on the tracks.

"Keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all time!" Ellie shouted a she used her magic to accelerate the carts' speed.

The three turtles and the three mystics raced towards the moving carts and hopped in that gave Rocksteady and Crystallia the chase after them. Rocksteady and Crystallia tried to keep up, but the line of coaster carts reached the peak of a giant drop that caught everyone's attention. Four mutants and four mystics gasped as they rocketed downwards to the tracks.

"Whoooooo!" Mikey and Ellie screamed excitedly as they threw their hands in the air.

As the carts started to twist and turn around the tracks, Leo and Lee turned around from their spot in the first cart with their eyes widened as they saw Rocksteady and Crystallia coming close at them.

"Here they come!" Lee exclaimed.

"Doesn't this thing move any faster?" Leo shouted.

Mikey leaped to the last cart and smacked Rocksteady with her nunchucks, but it had no effect on the rhino mutant. Rocksteady smacked Mikey, who almost made him fall off the cart. Ellie saw that and leaped her way to the last cart to smack Rocksteady, but Crystallia caught the whip and used it to sent Ellie crash into Mikey that made both of them fall off with terror screams. Lucky for them, Raph and Ella pulled them back up into the second cart. Just as Rocksteady and Crytsallia climbed onto the rack, Leo took out a loose piece of wood and threw it at the mutants in the faces, causing them to sail off the coaster and rolled away. Rocksteady and Crystallia then smashed the long staff of wood into the coaster that send three turtles and three mystics flying out of the carts. Leo, Raph, and Mikey deployed their grappling hooks as they swooped down to grab Lee, Ella, and Ellie before swinging back towards Rocksteady and Crystallia with their feet ready to kick them in the face. But the two mutants spun around and grabbed quickly both Mikey and Ellie.

"Mikey!" Leo and Raph screamed.

"Ellie!" Lee and Ella screamed.

"You will give us the retromutagen now!" Rocksteady demanded as he held Mikey by the back of the shell up in the air.

"Or you will see the end of your siblings!" Crystallia added threateningly as she held Ellie by the leg up in the air.

Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella landed back on the coaster and stared at their enemies as the two mutants slowly held Mikey and Ellie above the giant drop of the coaster.

"Give us the retromutagen." Rocksteady and Crystallia repeated dangerously.

As Mikey and Ellie are trying to break free, Leo and Lee held the retromutagen in one hand as they landed on the track in front of Rocksteady and Crystallia from Leo's grappling hook.

"Put them down first." Leo ordered in a deep, commanding voice. "We don't trust you."

"We have your word you give?" Rocksteady questioned.

"You have our word." Lee promised.

Rocksteady lowered Mikey and threw him towards Leo and Lee as Crystallia did the same with Ellie.

"Thanks, guys." Mikey mumbled as he hugged Ellie tightly. "I saw my life flash before my eyes. So much pizza..."

"Oh, Mikey." Ellie giggled slightly.

"Retromutagen now!" Crystallia boomed.

"You want it? Take it!" Lee shouted.

Leo and Lee threw the orange vial in the air. Rcoksteady and Crystallia reached out for it, but Raph and Ella sumng by and snatched it out of the air.

"No!" Crystallia shrieked.

"You gave word!" Rocksteady yelled.

"But we didn't!" Raph yelled back.

Ella laughed as she and Raph and tossed the retromutagen back to Leo and Lee, who leaped down the tracks with Mikey and Ellie. Leo and Mikey grabbed the girls as they release their grappling hooks and swung off into the air. Rocksteady took out two golden scythes and threw them at the rope like boomerangs while Crystallia jumped in the air and fired a barrage of crystal shards at her enemies. One golden scythe cut through Leo's hook, making the blue masked turtle and the blue mystic kunoichi landed in the rollercoaster cart that was moving directly towards Rocksteady and Crystallia.

Suddenly, Raph and Mikey swung down towards the mutant rhino, who quickly grabbed their feet and shoved both of them that send the two turtles slammed together from their tangling hooks. Then, Ella and Ellie jumped from the turtles as they delivered a strong kick at the crystal mystic mutant, who immediately caught the girls' legs and smacked them together before dropping them from her hands. As Rocksteady and Crystallia walked around to search for the retromutagen, a roller coaster cart rode above them.

"Rocksteady! Crystallia! Eat it!" Leo and Lee shouted with devious grins.

As the coaster cart rammed into the two evil mutants, Rocksteady and Crystallia went flying through the air from the rollercoaster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bebop and Jinx are still fighting against Donnie, Casey, Donna, and April as none of the four heroes' attacks were fast enough for the two agile mutants. That's when April has an idea for the purple mystic kunoichi.

"Donna, use your earth stomp!" April shouted.

Donna nodded her head and stomped her right foot on the ground to pick up two invisible mutants sneaking up behind her through the vibrations.

"Donnie, ninja smoke!" Donna yelled.

Donnie did what he was told and threw out a smoke bomb at Bebop and Jinx, blinding their eyesight in a puff of smoke that gave both Donnie and Casey the opportunity to deliver a strong blow at the mutants with their weapons. Bebop and Jinx ran outside, where they got smashed by Rocksteady and Crytsallia that send the four evil mutants flying into the van with heavy groans.

"Everyone okay?" Donnie asked as he got up.

"I think I only sprained a leg or two." Casey grinned weakly.

* * *

After the four villains are defeated, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas walked around the park to search for Karai and Kage once again.

"Karai, I know you're here. Come out." Leo called out for his mutant sister. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Kage, come on out." Lee called out for her mystic mutant brother. "I know I can sense your aura. We're not going to hurt you."

Karai and Kage heard their siblings and they quietly plodded towards them.

Karai and Kage emerged from their hiding spots. Leo and Lee stepped forward with the retromutagen gun in their firm grip.

"We can help you." Leo said softly. "With this."

"Please, trust us." Lee begged.

Karai and Kage nodded in response as they stood still and braced themselves to turn back to normal once again. Leo and Lee pulled the trigger to spray the orange mist at the mutants, hoping that they would change back to normal completely. But it didn't work at all. Karai and Kage looked down at their mutated bodies without any expression.

"It doesn't work." Leo said as he turned to Donnie, who moved to his side. "Donnie?"

"I told you, Leo. Karai is special." Donnie reminded. "She's not a normal mutant."

"But it's supposed to work on them." Lee snapped.

"Lee, Kage's also not normal mystic mutant." Donna said calmly as she walked next to her oldest sister. "Just like Karai, he's special."

"It was all for nothing?" Raph asked in disbelief as he was holding his shoulder.

"I can't believe we came all this way to find them and the retromutagen didn't work them." Ella complained.

"It doesn't matter." Leo said. He kneeled down on his knee and faced Karai. "You can come home with us, Karai. We'll take care of you, I promise."

"No." Karai said softly. "Too dangerousss. My mind isss going."

Karai slithered away from Leo and went slowly to Kage, who was walking slowly to the docks alongside with her.

"Then...why did you want us to find you and Kage?" Leo asked.

"We...wanted to say...good-bye." Karai replied, turning back to see the sadness in her family's eyes. "To all of you."

"What do you mean we?" Leo asked.

Karai gazed up at Kage for her response. Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April, and Casey turned to the Lotus Ninjas as they noticed that the emotions of sadness and depression covered all of them in silence. Ellie sniffed her nose, trying not to cry in tears. Donna and Ella stayed strong. But Lee was already in tears and her hands clutched into tight fists. She can't believe that the retromutagen didn't work her brother or her best friend. She could feel the anger and sadness boiling in her mind as if she was about to explode.

"_No!_" Lee spoke up.

That caught everyone's attention, including Karai and Kage.

"We worked so hard to find the way to help and cure you, even trying so hard to find you all over the city!" Lee continued. She looked hard at Karai and Kage with huge amount of tears streaming down her face from her eyes. "You _can't_ give up your former lives! I don't want you to lose your heritage and your memories! We need you!"

Lee charged forward and hugged her older brother tightly.

"You're my brother, Kage!" Lee hollered. "And Karai is my friend! I don't want to lose you both again!"

"I'm sorry, Lee. But Karai's right. I'm too dangerous to you and the others." Kage said, pulling his younger sister back from the hug and smiled down at her. "And I need you to know that every moment you think about me, just remember that I will never stop loving you girls as my sisters. Because I'm coming back to you one day. So promise me, Lee. Take care of our family for me and your friends for Karai."

Tears kept streaming down Lee's face as she released her arms from her brother and gave him a respectful, honorable nod. Karai then hugged Lee for comfort and Lee hugged her friend back. Karai and Kage nodded each other and fled out of the heroes' sight. Karai jumped over the balcony and disappeared into the sea while Kage leaped up in the air and disappeared into the yellow light energy portal he conjured up, much to Leo and Lee's despair. Lee raced forward and stared into the water. Leo walked up and put his arms around Lee, who turned around to hug the blue masked turtle in tears.

"We'll figure out a way to help Karai and Kage, Lee." Leo whispered, hugging the blue mystic kunoichi with a tight hug. "I promise."

"Guys, Bebop and Rocksteady are gone." April commented, interrupting the sadness and pointed her finger to where the mutants were landing on. "Same goes for Jinx and Crystallia."

"Ah, let them go. The next time we see them, they won't walk away." Raph said threateningly.

"Oh, trust me. I'll be waiting for them." Ella said dangerously as she clenched her right fist.

"They're gone, Leo." Lee whispered. "We...we failed."

"We won't give up on them, Lee. We will find a way to turn them back." Leo whispered back.

Lee didn't respond as she leaned forward and planted her lips into Leo's in a soft kiss. Leo's eyes widened wide and slowly shut his eyes to embrace the kiss until he broke away with a small smile and touched Lee's cheek gently. Lee smiled back and wrapped her arms around Leo, who wrapped his arms around her.

"Come on, team." Mikey said sadly. "Let's go home."

"Way ahead of you." Ellie agreed with a frown.

Mikey, Ellie, April, Casey, Donnia, Donna, Raph, and Ella turned around to head back home. Leo and Lee followed them from behind, but they promised to bring them back no matter what.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kage had secretly gone back to the city and hid him into the dark alley. He felt disappointed that he didn't turned back to his normal self, but he won't stop anything from becoming a complete mystic mutant wolf.

Suddenly, his wolf ears perked up. Kage looked around as he sensed that someone was watching him. But it was too late for him to react or escape when a cage dropped down at him for his capture.

* * *

At Lady Shade's lair, Jinx and Crystallia tramped through the doors into the throne room and approached Lady Shade when they brought the cage in the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lady Shade questioned from her throne chair.

"We have Kage, Shade. Just like you ask." Crystallia informed.

Jinx threw the cage trapping Kage in front of her and her partner. That made Lady Shade very pleased. She sauntered down the stairs as she watched Kage trying to escape from the cage until he stopped to glare at his former mother.

"My son, do not fear me." Lady Shade promised. "I will soon cure you of this terrible affliction. And then we will have our revenge."

Kage snarled in anger at Lady Shade as he isn't happy about the Shadow Clan leader's plans for him.

* * *

**Enjoy and review.**


	12. Battle for New York (Part 1)

**Summary: When the Lotus encounter a Kraang resistance team of Mutants called "The Amazons", they joined together to carry out a mission with the help of the Turtles and the Mutanimals when the Kraang threaten to mutate the entire Earth with a giant Mutagen-filled Missile.**

* * *

At the secret underground hideout, Ellie was stuffing many different chemical in the vat of mutagen inside Donna's lab.

"Hmm. I do believe this Plutonium sure worked flawlessly to my experiment." Ellie said in a British accent as she held up the glowing substance with her eyes are protected by Donna's high-tech goggles. "Do you agree, Professor Pink Hallow?"

Pink Hallow nodded his head and held up a sign that said "I agree, Professor Ellie".

"And now we should add the hyperbole solution to Donna's retro-mutagen." Ellie said, lifting up a jar of orange substance in her hands.

Then, the lab door was opened. It was Donna. She walked into the lab with a yawn from her sleep until she saw what Ellie's doing to the retro mutagen with her eyes widened wide in shock.

"Ellie, have you seriously lost your _mind_?!" Donna shouted as she approached threateningly to the orange mystic kunoichi.

"I beg you pardon, missy." Ellie said playfully with a British accent.

"I've been working on that retromutagen for _months_! I'm telling you right now! If you ruin it, I swear I'll...!" Donna warned.

"Relax, I've got this." Ellie said enthusiastically.

Ellie began to tip her mixture jar for the blue liquid slowly pouring into Donna's retromutagen, but Donna launched forward and tried to stop her younger sister from doing so that made the two kunoichis squabbling on each other until one small drop of blue liquid flew in the retromutagen with a small splash, making the orange chemical ooze to bubble and foam that made the mystic kunoichis to jump back in alarm and backed against the wall as it looked like the jar was set to explode. Donna and Ellie huddled together in horror as they threw their arms around each other with Pink Hallow begin struck between the two.

"It's gonna to explode!" Donna exclaimed with a scream.

After a few seconds of bubbling and foaming from the orange jar, the retromutagen went set to sparkle completely normal instead of explosion. That made Ellie, Donna, and Pink Hallow quietly silence with relieved sighs, but the purple mystic kunoichi broke the silence with a growl and glared at the orange mystic kunoichi, who let out a sheepish smile. Donna angrily tackled Ellie and they wrestled each other around on the floor as the purple mystic kunoichi wants to harm her younger sister to no end. Saldana slowly walked into the lab to watch the pointless fight and seized both girls by a pressure point by the neck, causing Donna and Ellie to stop fighting each other.

"What's going on here?" Saldana demanded.

Saldana released Donna and Ellie from the pressure points, watching her daughters twitch and groan on the floor motionless.

* * *

A few moments later, Donna peeked one eye on her microscope to examine the substance and surprisingly watched the mutagen cells calming down as they swiftly returned to normal.

"Wow, I can't believe this! The bonding rate is beyond phenomenal. I'm amazed by this! This will definitely save me months of lab work!" Donna gasped with a smile. She dropped a tiny dose of retromutagen into a whole canister of regular mutagen and watched the green ooze turned orange in a flash. She looked around at her family and grinned happily at them. "With one small drop and I'll able to transform the entire vial of mutagen into retro-mutagen!" She spun her chair to face Ellie. "Ellie, you're awesome!"

"And you know it." Ellie responsed with a proud smile.

"Okay, is it me or did someone replace our sister with an alternate version?" Ella wondered as she glanced at her youngest sister.

"The main question is, what chemicals did you use to help develop the rapid cellular bonding?" Donna asked desperately as she looked back at Ellie.

"Uh, I believe that I added a bunch of stuff like uranate, anolite, uh, moronic acid, and some, oh, garlic-cappuccino pizza?" Ellie replied with a sheepish shrug.

"Nope. Still got the same clueless Ellie." Ella said as she rolled her eyes.

"You have got to be _kidding me_! You did _one_ awesome thing in my life and you have no clue how you _did it_?!" Donna snapped shockingly.

"Donatella, be glad that Michelle's work yielded the gift that it did." Saldana scolded gently as she gazed at the clear blue night sky from the magic window. "Focus on the goal at hand. You must find all of the transformed people of New York and change them back."

"But Mother, we don't even know what happened to them." Lee pointed out.

"They have been taken to Dimension X by the Kraang." Saldana responded softly. "I can see them through my magic sense, millions of mutated humans trapped there."

"So all we have to do is drop in to TCRI, break into their portal, and zap ourselves to Dimension X." Ella said, cracking her fist knuckles hard.

"Yeah, we can do this! We can save New York!" Ellie squealed.

"And I know the perfect invention for us to storm Dimension X!" Donna grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls arrived at the same location that Donna told them and stared skeptically at the nothingness on the building rooftop.

"An invisible creation of nothingness." Lee questioned slowly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "_That's_ your new invention?"

Ella and Ellie laughed out loud for their sister's so-called perfect work, making Donna glare at them.

"Wow, you definitely have ruined mystic kind around the world, Donna." Ella teased. "Great work."

"Don't let the emptiness fool you." Donna said with a deadpan glare. "I've worked my butt off to create it."

"Wait, do you girls hear that?" Lee asked.

The girls immediately ran to the sound of firing and screaming from below. They peeked down to watch the four masked turtles fighting against a bunch of Kraang droids, but they could see that the Turtles are totally outnumbered by the large amount of Kraang droids.

"Looks like they could use some help." Lee said firmly. "Let's go."

The Lotus Ninjas summoned out their weapons and jumped down from the rooftop to land right between the Kraang droids and the Turtles.

"Hey, boys!" Donna, Ella, and Ellie smiled as they looked at the masked turtles over their sholuders.

"We came to help." Lee said.

The girls charged forward to fight against the alien droids, leaving the Turtles watching the battle in awe. Lee's tessen enveloped in bright blue to release a large wave of blue energy at the charging Kraang droids and gracefully slashes the next charging Kraang droids multiple times with blue energy strikes. Donna's spear enveloped in bright purple to release a wave of purple energy and swiftly fired purple arrow-like blasts of energy at the incoming Kraang droids. Ellie's whips enveloped in bright orange to send out two waves of orange energy that created a powerful explosion to the small group of Kraang droids and rapidly released several powerful orange energy slashes at the next group of Kraang droids. Ella's gauntlets enveloped in bright red energy to blast them off her hands like strong rockets at the firing Kraang droids and fiercely delivered a fast combination of powerful punches at the weaponized Kraang droids.

Unfortunately, more Kraang droids came into the battle with their laser guns, forcing the four mystic kunoichis to back away with the four masked turtles. Now, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas arr surrounded by the Kraang droids.

the Lotus Ninjas found themselves outnumbered and went to the Turtles for a close fighting huddle.

"This isn't good, guys!" Mikey said.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Ellie agreed.

Suddenly, a fresh baked bread fell down between the heroes and the Kraang. One Kraang droid stooped down to pick it up to inspect the food closely until a goofy mutant pigeon quickly crashed down at the Kraang for the bread while a serious mutant rabbit's giant ears smashed the Kraang with her giant rabbit ears in speed combat.

"Oh, hiya fellas!" The male mutant chirped in a high-pitched voice.

"Long time no see, girls!" The female mutant said with a salute.

The Kraang droids fired pink energy blasts at the two mutants with their laser weapons until a giant reptilian mutant and a skinny fox mutant joined the fight by tearing all of the Kraang droid's body parts into shreds.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"Mala!" Ellie shouted excitedly.

Next, a monkey mutant with a silver helmet took over all of the alien's minds to attack each other with their weapons through his psychic powers while a chameleon mutant slithered her way to hit the Kraang droids with the power of camouflage.

"Dcotor Rockwell?" Donnie wondered out loud.

"Doctor Whitman?" Donna gasped in astonishment.

Then, a flying pigeon mutant launched towards the Kraang droids and a quick rabbit mutant smashed the firing Kraang droids down into the ground.

"Pigeon Pete?" Raph mumbled.

"Amber!" Ella grinned.

Finally, a giant mutant box turtle swung his mace to beat up at the Kraang droids with his mighty strength while a feline mystic mutant slashed each Kraang droid with her electric razor-sharp claws in her sight. Lee smiled as she recognized the feline mystic mutant while Leo glared at the mutant box turtle he knew before.

"You." Leo growled.

"Greetings, turtles! Long time no see." The mutant box turtle greeted as he placed his mace on his shoulder.

"Hey, girls." The feline mystic mutant grinned as she sat on the box turtle's shoulder. "It's been a while."

* * *

The four heroic teams stood on the building rooftop as if they were happy to see each other again. But Leo stood silent as he crossed his arms over his chest with a glare directly at the mutant box turtle. Lee seemed to notice her boyfriend's silence as she could tell that his cold eyes locked tight on Slash, but she immediately remained quiet.

"Raphael, good to see you, brother, and the rest of you." Slash said as his fist bumped into a happy Raph.

"Rafaela, it's so nice to meet you again as well as the rest of your sisters." Samara smiled as she hugged the happy Ella, who hugged back in excitement.

"Turtles, meet my team, dedicated to fighting the Kraang. The Mighty Mutanimals!" Slash said encouragingly.

"And I assume you Lotus have met the Amazons." Samara added boldly. "You guys already know our second in command."

Slash and Samara gestured their hands at Leatherhead and Mala, who were climbing up onto the building rooftop.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"Mala!" Ellie cried excitedly.

Mikey and Ellie dashed forward to embrace their mutant friends in a big hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Michelangelo." Leatherhead chuckled, hugging the orange masked turtle with a smile. "All of you."

"I've miss you too, Michelle." Mala giggled, hugging the orange masked kunoichi with a grin. "As well as your sisters too."

Donnie and Donna stared at Rockwell and Whitman, who quietly seemed to notice it.

"And what, dear boy, are you and your friend staring at?" Dr. Rockwell asked in a British accent as he was picking at his fur diligently.

"Doctor Rockwell?" Donnie said.

"Indeed!" Rockwell exclaimed. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he moved closer to the intelligent masked turtle. "The Kraang experimented on my mind, giving me psychic powers and accidentally returning my vast intellect in the process!"

Rockwell floated upside-down in the air around Donnie's head and blew a raspberry before levitating away from him, leaving the purple masked turtle narrowing his eyes. Donna and Whitman noticed the scene as they giggled under their breaths.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Doctor Whitman." Donna said to the mutant chameleon.

"You two. Just like Rockwell, the Kraang experimented on my mind that enhanced my camouflage powers and returning my vast intellect at last." Dr. Whitman explained in a French accent as she adjusted her wrist bracelets on her arms. "I've heard from Samara that you're the genius of your team. We got a lot of catching up to do."

"Rockwell and Whitman are the brains of the team." Slash explained.

"And this is the final members of our team." Samara said, turning towards the nearby building.

Everyone looked up to see Pigeon Pete and Amber standing on the top of the next building from above.

"Pigeon Pete? The world's most useless mutant?" Raph questioned skeptically.

"Hey!" Pigeon Pete snapped, launching himself off the building and landed sloppily near the red masked turtle. He quickly got back up from the crash. "I've toughened up a lot since the last time you saw me! I was just a pigeon-boy, now I'm a pigeon-man. I'm the team spy!"

"More like decoy." Raph muttered.

"And since our last encounter, I'm been an excellent team spy as well." Amber said, hopping down to land near the red mystic kunoichi.

"Better you than him." Ella scoffed.

Slash lifted a loaf of bread and tossed it in the air, making the pigeon mutant squealed in glee as he went to nibble it down.

"Well, it's great to see you again, Samara." Lee smiled, shaking hands with a feline mystic mutant. "It's been long since you hang out with Slash."

"Same with you." Samara smiled back.

"Some leader, Slash." Leo snapped as he shoved past Raph and Ella with apathetic look on his face. "Using your teammate as bait!"

"You got a problem with that, Leonardo?" Slash asked with a glare.

"You attacked us. You tried to destroy us!" Leo snapped angrily.

Lee moved forward and placed a hand on Leo's shoulder, but Leo didn't react or say anything to that.

"I...wasn't right in the head then." Slash said honestly. He clapped his hand over his forehead. "It was the mutagen!"

"Please, Leo. You have to give him a chance." Lee said, stepping closer to the blue masked turtle and tried to calm him down.

"Slash is telling the truth. Ever since that Mutagen messed up his mind, I've been helping him out a lot. He's good now." Samara explained.

"He _did_ help us, Leo." Mikey said softly.

"Yeah, everyone deserves a second chance." Ellie agreed.

"We trust him with our lives." Leatherhead added, putting his hand on Slash's shoulder. "Come, Turtles, Lotus. Meet our benefactor. Then you will surely change your mind, Leonardo."

The Mighty Mutanimals and the Amazons turned away from the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas. Raph, Ella, Donnie, Donna, Mikey, and Ellie followed after them. Leo looked to Lee, who gave him a firm expression on her face.

"Just give him a chance, Leo." Lee said. "After all, my sisters and I did trust Samara after what she did."

Leo stared at Lee with a firm look and sighed heavily.

"Fine." Leo grumbled as he moved forward after his team. His voice became serious and threatened just for Slash to hear with his ears. "But if this is a trap, your shell is _mine_, Slash."

"Just try to work on your attitude with Slash, okay?" Lee smiled slightly.

"I don't know, but I'll try." Leo said.

Lee kissed Leo on the cheek and followed after her team while Leo smiled and followed after his team.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas followed the Amazons across the New York City rooftops and stopped to see the abandoned building from above that appeared to be the Amazon's lair. The eight heroines dropped down inside the building with Mala leading the group. They strolled into the empty room and the lights lit up that revealed two familiar mystics in black bodysuit leaning on a wooden desk.

"Greetings, Lotus Ninjas." The teenaged girls greeted.

"Selina? Diana?" Lee gasped sharply.

"Great to see you girls. It's been a long time." Diana said with a smile.

"We thought you got mutated like the rest of New York!" Ella said as she stepped forward with a shock look.

"We made it way past that." Selina explained. "We tried to find you four, but you were gone. Fortunately, we tracked down these brave warriors to help keep up the fight against the Kraang for us to investigate their evil scheme."

"We owe her a debt of gratitude." Samara said to the mystic kunoichis.

"No one in the outside world knows what's really going on around the city." Diana continued. "The military, the media, they're no help. They're all controlled by the Kraang. But now that the Lotus is back, we can stop the invasion together."

"Of course." Samara nodded.

"What's the Kraang's plan?" Lee asked Selina and Diana.

"The Kraang have spent the last few months building a Mutagen Missile, which they're gonna fire at the earth itself." Selina explained.

"There's enough Mutagen in that payload..." Donna said.

"To mutate the earth into another Dimension X." Dr. Whitman finished.

"Exactly!" Donna and Whitman smiled in agreement.

Suddenly, the Kraang showed up in the room from crashing through the doors and ran towards the heroes with laser guns armed in their hands. But this time, they brought the Biodroids to help them in their fight. The Lotus Ninjas and the Amazons got into their fighting stance, protecting Selina and Diana from danger.

"Oh, no! They're here!" Diana gasped in panic.

"It is the ones called the Lotus!" A Kraang droid spoke. "And the others calling themselves the Amazons!"

"Get 'em!" Lee and Samara ordered their team.

The Lotus Ninjas and the Amazons launched into action. Mala immediately took on the Biodroid and ripped them in shreds as she hissed dangerously. Samara swung her electric claws around to slice the Kraang droids. Donna raced up to deliver several purple arrow-like energy blasts at the Kraang droids one by one from the nearby stairs. Whitman aimed her wrist bracelets at each Kraang droid coming in her way and released many dark green energy blasts at them. Amber's giant ears grabbed the Kraang droids and smashed them mercilessly into the ground. Lee sliced the incoming Kraang droids with her twin tessen from every direction. Ella rocketed her gauntlets straight at the Biodroid while Ellie finished the last Biodroid with her whip slash. In quick succession, each of the Kraang droid and the Biodroid were taken down.

During the fight, Diana was typing her fingers rapidly at the computer keyboard and swiftly transferred all the data she has received about the Kraang onto a silver flash drive. As Selina pulled it out of the computer, she got herself shocked by a stray blast from the Kraang droid. Her loud scream caught everyone's attention as they watched the mystic woman collapsed to the floor.

"No!" Lee and Samara hollered.

"Amazons, we're leaving!" Samara ordered her team.

"Mystics, fall back!" Lee commanded her team.

Mala immediately came to Diana's aid and dashed out of the building with the other heroines.

* * *

Back at the secret underground hideout, Selina was lying herself on the couch as Diana faced the Lotus Ninjas and the Amazons to tell them about the flash drive.

"We have enough intel about the Kraang missile inside this drive." Diana groaned as she handed Lee the flash drive in her hands. "You girls have to work together to defeat the Kraang's plan before it's too late."

"I will take care of her. You all must stop that missile before it is too late." Saldana said firmly.

The eight heroines nodded and walked into Donna's lab to observe the info from the flash drive.

"This is really simple!" Donna exclaimed as she looked over her laptop that shown the Kraang intel on the screen. "We can disable the guidance system and hacked in the missile."

"Of course, then it'll send the missile somewhere it can't do any harm." Dr. Whitman said with understanding eyes. "Great idea, Donatella."

"It's how I roll." Donna smiled.

"Alright, my team will check in from above and then we drop down and disarm the missile." Lee said to Samara.

"And my team will do a ground attack that'll distract the Kraang from the missile." Samara said, smacking her left fist into her palm. "They won't even know what hit 'em."

"Alright." Lee grinned with a nod. "Good luck, Samara."

"You too." Samara grinned back. She then looked to her team. "Come on, girls! We got work to do!"

Samara, Whitman, and Amber headed out of the exit. Mala looked at Ellie with a smile before following her team.

"We need to find a way to drop down on that missile." Lee said, turning to the purple mystic kunoichi. "Any ideas, Donna?"

"Oh, I've got something that just might work." Donna smiled slyly.

* * *

Lee and Ella groaned in frustration while Ellie sat down on the ground in boredom when Donna took them back to the same rooftop as the four mystic kunoichis faced the purple mystic kunoichi's invisible invention once again.

"This again?" Ella groaned.

"Are we gonna take down the missile with nothingness?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"Not really." Donna grinned simply.

Donna clicked the green button on the remote in her hand. Lee, Ella, and Ellie watched as Donna's invisible invention became visible to their eyes. They gasped in awe and became immediately awestruck by the amazing flying vehicle with their mouths hanging open. It was a white futuristic supersonic jet designed for flight with effective speed. The hatchet suddenly and slowly opened, revealing a space for one flight attendant and three passengers with each station similar to the Sonicruiser.

"Whoa." Lee, Ella, and Ellie said surprisingly.

"I give you the Lotus Jet!" Donna announced with a smile.

"Cool!" Lee, Ella, and Ellie grinned slowly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Amazons waited patiently in the alley for the right time to attack. They watched Kraang Subprime getting frustrated with the Kraang droids with a shout as Valerie was rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright ladies, we'll give those pesky Kraang a ground attack. Long enough for the Lotus Ninjas to disarm the missile." Samara whispered to her team. "Got it?"

"Got it." Mala whispered back.

"Hai." Amber muttered with a nod.

"Understood." Whitman murmured.

"Now let's do this." Samara smiled boldly.

Samara raced foward with her team following behind her. The Amazons immediately ran out of the alley and attacked several Kraang droids fiercely. Kraang Subprime and Valerie blinked once as they waited for the other Kraang droids to attack, but neither of the alien robots don't move in reaction.

"I am surrounded by incompetence!" Kraang Subprime groaned.

"Don't just stand there like morons, _get them!_" Valerie ordered loudly.

The Kraang droids finally understood and started firing pink energy blasts from their laser guns. The Amazons continued to attack viciously as they smashed the alien robots into bits. The four mutant heroines turned around to see the Mighty Mutanimals charging against the Kraang droids as if they want to join the fight with them. One by one, all of the Kraang droids were no match for the combination attacks from the Mighty Mutanimals and the Amazons.

* * *

Above the sky, the Lotus Jet was flying towards the missile in the air controlled by Donna as an observant air pilot.

"The Amazons' ground charge is the perfect distraction!" Ella commented as her eyes stared at the screen from her station. "And looks like the Mighty Mutanimals are helping them down there."

"While the Kraang are focusing on them, we'll stop the missile!" Ellie agreed from her station. "Man, working together is fun."

"So what are we gonna do when we get to the missile, Donna?" Lee asked from her station.

"According to Diana's data, the missile guidance system is using a form of binary code." Donna explained. "With that, we'll shut down the missile permanently."

"Hey, girls!" Ellie shouted happily. "We got a blimp heading to the missile."

Lee, Ella, and Donna checked the screen and saw a green blimp with four figures riding on it flying towards the missile from distance.

"I'm getting report for that blimp and it's the Turtles." Donna said to her sisters. "They're heading to the missile as well."

"Then, take us there." Lee instructed. "We need to help the boys."

Donna landed the Lotus Jet on the rooftop near the missile and camouflaged the flying vehicle as the girls sprinted themselves in the air and landed perfectly on the missile with the Turtles.

* * *

Down below, Kraang Subprime moved towards the launch panel, but Slash noticed him and dashed towards the pink blob. Slash smacked his mace at the Kraang blob that send him flying into Valerie, who was blasting neon pink energy beams at Whitman and Pigeon Pete with her fingers until she got crashed to the ground by the Kraang Subprime. Valerie got up from the Kraang Subprime and moved towards the launchpad, but Samara saw the android running and rushed over to her as she slashed Valerie's legs with her electric claws. Valerie immediately fell to the ground, but she stretched out her left arm to reach the launch pad and hit the launch button. The rocket began to boot up with the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas on tip of the it.

"For the glory of Kraang!" Valerie cackled.

"Excellent, Valerie!" Kraang Subprime smiled evilly.

The rocket launched into the sky with a blast of smoke, leaving the Mighty Mutanimals and the Amazons watched in horror.

* * *

As the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas rode on the rocket straight into the atmosphere, they found themselves against the flying Kraang droids that are sent to stop them for ruining their plans. Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, and Ellie took out their weapons as they went forward to attack the Kraang droids. Donnie and Donna nodded their heads as they created a hole for them to enter inside and tried to reset the coordinates of the missile defense system. In a few quick seconds, the purple masked turtle and the purple mystic kunoichi have completed their work.

"We got it!" Donna screamed to her sisters and her mutant friends.

"The missile is setting a course for the heart of the sun!" Donnie yelled.

"Now, what do we do?!" Mikey screamed.

"Jump!" Leo screamed back.

"Are you insane?!" Ellie hollered. "We're mile up from here!"

"Unless you have any better ideas, just do it!" Lee hollered back.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas jumped off of the missile as they watched it being destroyed in a blast of pink light. The four masked turtles used their gliders to get back to the Turtle Blimp safety while the four mystic kunoichis landed on their seats inside the Lotus Jet that Donna have sent flying straight towards them to bring them back to the city.

"Okay, that was close! I saw my entire life flash before my eyes!" Ellie exclaimed in fear.

"What did you see?" Donna asked.

"Everything." Ellie replied. "But I'm good."

The two flying vehicles flew back down to the battle between the Kraang and the two heroic teams as the Turtle Blimp shot out garbage balls down at Kraang Subprime and the Lotus Jet fired a blast of white energy at Valerie before the vehicles came closer to the ground safe and sound.

"Kraang! Retreat..for now! Retreat!" Kraang Subprime squealed as he returned back to his droid form and rocketed into the sky.

Valerie rocketed into the sky to follow Kraang Subprime with her rocket boots as each Kraang droid took off from the battle field. The Mutanimals and the Amazons cheered in victory as the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas climbed out of their vehicles.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey squealed.

"Mala!" Ellie screamed.

Mikey and Ellie ran up to hug their mutant friends once again.

"My friend." Leatherhead and Mala smiled slightly.

"I was so scared I'd never see you again." Mikey whispered.

"Me too." Ellie said softly.

"Nice job back there, Pete." Raph complimented, walking towards the mutant pigeon. He held out his hand for a high-three, but he pulled it away when Pigeon Pete tried to hit it. "Aw, too slow!"

Ella and Amber giggled for Raph's trick on Pigeon Pete.

"You know..." Donnie said as he cleared his throat to Doctor Rockwell. "I think there's room enough for two mutant geniuses in this city, Rockwell."

"I concur. Of course, warm-blooded mammals are still considered far more intelligent than inferior, cold-blooded, tiny-brained reptiles." Rockwell teased. He chuckled and nudged Donnie. "Burn."

Donna and Whitman rolled their eyes with smiles on their face.

Leo walked to Slash and Samara with Lee at his side.

"I gotta admit, Slash, I'm impressed." Leo admitted with a smile. "You and Samara stepped up and saved your teammates when they needed you two the most."

"Told ya I changed, Leonardo. I'm a different kinda turtle now." Slash said.

Leo and Slash shook heads. Lee and Samara sighed in relief as they are glad that their boys are getting along.

"I'm so proud of you both." Samara said to Leo and Slash with a grin.

"I concur." Lee agreed. "But now it's time to storm TCRI!"

"We go to Dimension X and save the citizens of New York." Leo declared.

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, the Mightly Mutanimals, and the Amazons dashed off as they are ready to begin the next stage of their mission.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to finish it, but I'm happy that I did. Enjoy.**


	13. Battle for New York (Part 2)

**Summary: Working together alongside the Amazons with the aid of the Turtles and the Mutanimals, the Lotus must brave the bizarre world of Dimension X to save the enslaved people of New York.**

* * *

The Lotus Jet soared itself through the dark clouds towards the TCRI building.

"So, do we even have a real plan here or are we just flying it for our first road trip?" Ella asked.

"The Mighty Mutanimals and the Amazons have their part of the mission." Donna answered. "First they break into TCRI and then Dr. Rockwell and Dr. Whitman activates the portal to Dimension X."

"Oh yeah! Smart me, here I come!" Ellie smiled proudly.

"That part I got, but what about 'saving millions of mutated New Yorkers' part?" Ella asked again.

"Well, Donna got her super retro-mutagen stuff." Lee pointed out as she steered the jet carefully. "It will work, right, Donna?"

"Of course." Donna grinned. "And once we change all the humans back, Whitman will hone in on us with the Kraang portal and, theoretically, teleport us all back to Earth." Then, she smiled sheepishly at her three sisters. "Hopefully. Maybe."

"Okay. We're dead." Ella said with a deadpan look.

"Dimension X, here we come." Lee said as her eyes looked down at the distant TCRI building. "Let's hope the Amazons open the portal on time."

* * *

Inside the TCRI building, the Amazons made their way into the room with the portal located and watched the Mighty Mutanimals fighting against the Kraang droids. They joined the fight and took down every Kraang droids coming in their way one by one.

"Doc, get that portal up pronto!" Slash ordered Rockwell.

"Whitman, help him out!" Samara ordered Whitman.

Immediately, Rockwell and Whitman quickly rushed towards the computer as they typed their fingers onto the screen to hack into the Kraang system in order to open the portal to Dimension X.

"Hacking in now." Rockwell said.

As Slash and Samara kept the two geniuses busy to buy them some time, the mutant monkey and the mutant chameleon finally finished hacking the Kraang computer with their vast intellect.

"The portal is up!" Whitman said to the Mighty Mutanimals and the Amazons.

* * *

Outside, a large blast of purple light erupted from TCRI building roof and opened a swirling portal within the stormy clouds that caught the Lotus Ninjas' attention in surprise.

"What do you know? They did it!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Amazing!" Lee muttered. Her eyes spotted the familiar green blimp heading into the portal. "And it looks like the Turtles are heading to the portal as well."

"Let's help them, mates!" Ella shouted with a pirate tone in her voice. "This pirate jet is about to sail into the world of Dimension X!"

"Ready your oxygen converters, girls." Donna reminded.

The Lotus Ninjas slipped their specialized transparent masks on as the Lotus Jet sailed itself into the spiraling pink portal.

Unknown to the four mystics, Valerie was watching the Lotus Jet entering through the portal from the building rooftop. Her legs quickly transformed into powered rockets and she flew her way through the portal.

* * *

As the Lotus Ninjas made their way back in Dimension X, they could feel their hairs sticking in the air upwards. Lee, Ella, and Donna watched as the dimensional energy from the invisible air slowly changed Ellie back into her cool savage mode. Ellie's hair and eyes was still the same, but this time she wore a black sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back over a dark orange crop top with black silver metallic belts, a short dark orange shorts, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black military boots.

"Well, that's 100% better." Ellie said with a serious tone in her voice.

"I'm starting to dig on the outfit." Ella smiled.

"So, Ellie, any idea on where the Kraang are keeping all those mutated humans?" Lee asked.

"Not to worry. I can sense them close by with my sound hearing waves." Ellie said.

Ellie closed her eyes shut and concentrated on her sound-based abilities to track down the humans. With the amazing clarity and frequencies around the environment, her ears can pick up every single sound of the Dimension X. Quickly, Ellie had located the source of human-kraang hybrids sounds from a mile away in the Lotus Jet when her eyes popped open.

"That way!" Ellie said, pointing her finger up north.

"You heard the woman, Donna! Full speed ahead!" Ella shouted to Donna.

* * *

Back in TCRI, the Mighty Mutanimals and the Amazons weren't doing too well. They kept battling off against the Kraang droids while trying to keep the portal open for their allies as long as possible.

"We gotta keep that portal open for the sake of the city!" Slash shouted.

"We can't let the Turtles and the Lotus trap in the Dimension X." Samara cried.

"It's impossible! They just keep coming!" Pigeon Pete shouted back.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Amber remarked.

Suddenly, Ms. Campbell and Ms. McGuire marched their way into the battle. A couple of Biotroid and Irma droids showed up slowly behind them.

"Biodroids. Irmabots. We are in a staggeringly phenomenal amount of danger. Destroy the mutants!" Ms. Campbell and Ms. McGuire ordered evilly.

"Mutanimals, don't let 'em near Rockwell and Whitman!" Slash commanded his two teammates.

"Amazons, cover them at all cost!" Samara commanded her two teammates.

Leatherhead, Mala, Pigeon Pete, and Amber understood as they fought the Kraang droids and bots while trying to not let any of them near Rockwell and Whitman. But Pigeon Pete and Amber got hold down by a few of the Irmabots. Slash and Samara got knocked away by a Biotroid as well as Leatherhead and Mala. Seeing their teammates down and out, Rockwell used his psychic abilities to fire the Kraang Laser Guns at the Kraang droids, Biotroids and Irma-bots while Whitman kept a close eye on the Kraang computer. Two squad of few Irma-bots began to form a pyramid with Ms. Campbell and Ms. McGuire on top. Two of the Kraang laser guns coming from Rockwell's psychic powers hit two Irma-bots on top, making Campbell and McGuire to jump in the air. Campbell swiftly knocked Rockwell's Psychic Amplifier off of him that weakened his powers while McGuire swiftly kicked Whitman away from the computer, allowing two Biotroids to grab a hold of them.

* * *

Back to Dimension X, the Lotus Ninjas are still searching for the mutant humans around the upside down area.

"Where are all the people? Feels like we've been searching forever." Lee groaned.

"You got any idea where we're going, Ellie?" Ella asked.

"Of course I do." Ellie replied simply. Her eyes widened open when she saw a familiar bulbous white worm with beady black eyes flying straight towards them. "It's a Kraathatrogon! Man the defenses! Step on it, Donna!"

"On it, Ellie!" Donna screamed.

Donna piloted the Lotus Jet and typed her fingers on the control panel buttons, accessing the list of weapon choice for the red mystic kunoichi. Ella immediately pressed a button and launched out a bright green energy blast at the Kraathatrogon. The giant worm had a weak effect against the blast, causing itself to crash through the flying jet and destroying the left wing in the process. The Lotus Ninjas screamed as the Lotus jet went flying out of control, making Ellie swiftly picked up her three older sisters in both arms. The orange mystic kunoichi jumped out of the jet to land safety on a nearby floating island near the crashing Lotus Jet. Ellie dropped her older sisters down on the silver metallic ground.

"Thanks, Ellie." Donna smiled surprisingly.

"Not a problem." Ellie said. Her gaze traveled to another island and her eyes widened wide when she pointed her finger forward. "The humans that got Kraangatized have been turned into servants and are mining energy crystals for the Kraang."

"Ellie, you never cease to amaze me." Lee admitted with a smile.

"So we figure out a way to turn the humans back." Ella said.

"And then the Mutanimals and the Amazons figure out a way to bring us all home." Donna finished.

"It doesn't seem possible." Lee commented.

"Girls, it's the Mighty Mutanimals and the Amazons. They got it all under control." Ellie said firmly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Mighty Mutanimals and the Amazons didn't have things under control. Pigeon Pete and Amber are still being held down by some Irma-bots. Slash and Samara immediately noticed that both Rockwell and Whitman are being held by two Biotroids, Ms. Campbell, and Ms McGuire. Also, Leatherhead and Mala got hold down by a couple of Biotroids, who were blocking them from saving Rockwell and Whitman. Slash and Samara then noticed both of their team are now being held hostage.

"No!" Slash and Samara cried.

"Give up, Mutants, or your friends will perish." Ms. Campbell and Ms. McGuire demanded.

"Slash! Samara! You can't let them deactivate the portal!" Rockwell begged.

"The Turtles and the Lotus will be trapped in Dimension X!" Whitman pleaded.

Slash and Samara exchanged worried looks, but they are forced to give up in defeat and watched the Kraang droid deactivated the portal with the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas still coursing on the other side.

* * *

Back in Dimension X, the Lotus Ninjas observed three nearby floating silver metallic islands full with human hybrids through their telescopes.

"There are several human hybrids on those islands." Lee stated.

"But how are we gonna turn all those mutants back into people?" Ella wondered.

"In case you keep forgetting, we just need to search a massive amount of mutagen and convert it into retro-mutagen with this." Donna reminded.

"Oh, that is?" Ella asked sarcastically.

"There'll be ton of mutagen inside of that thing." Ellie said, pointing her finger into the sky at the Technodrome.

"A technodrome?" Lee exclaimed. "You're crazy! What makes you that we can steal a technodrome?!"

"And how are we suppose get there?" Ella wondered. "Because of that Kraang worm, our jet is toast now."

"Or we could borrow one of those stealth ships parked over there." Donna said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie stared at the stealth ships and turned back at the purple mystic kunoichi.

"Well, it was obviously sitting there. I'm just saying." Donna said with a shrug.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Ella said.

"All right, girls. Stay clear and keep quiet." Lee said.

As the Lotus Ninjas ran forward and leaped off the island edge to sail themselves on the island that they were aiming for. Once they landed on the next island, a familiar female android stood in front of them with arm laser cannons.

"Don't come any closer to those ships." Valerie warned.

"Not this girl again." Donna groaned.

"That's right, ladies! I followed you from here from the city!" Valerie announced. "Now surrender quietly or I vaporize you."

"Vaporize this!" Ellie shouted.

Ellie unleashed a powerful supersonic scream that send Valerie flying off the island hundred feet away from the island.

"You _rock_, little sister!" Ella shouted with a smile.

The Lotus Ninjas moved and hopped into the Kraang stealth ship, leaving Donna to run into the control panel and started tapping a few keys on the advanced alien computer tentatively.

"Get this baby moving, D!" Lee said.

"Starting it now." Donna responded.

"Do you know how to fly this thing, right?" Lee asked slowly.

"Oh, calm down. If I can drive the Lotus Jet without a fail, then we'll be just fine." Donna said confidently.

"Yeah, you don't know how to fly this thing." Ella said with a deadpan look.

"I got it, ladies." Ellie said, pushing the purple mystic kunoichi out of the way and began pressing her fingers on the alien keyboard.

In an instant, the ship sailed perfectly into the sky as it was setting off course to the technodrome. After the Kraang stealth ship left in the sky, Valerie woke up from her consciousness and transformed her right ear into a communication device to contact the Kraang from the high base.

"This is Valerie contracting to base! Lotus have stolen the stealth ship! Unleash the Dracodroid!" Valerie ordered.

In the sky, Ellie piloted the stealth ship to the technodrome as smooth as possible.

"So does anyone have a plan when we get to the technodrome?" Ella asked.

"No, not exactly." Donna said slowly.

"Uh, girls. We've got a big, bad problem right here!" Lee said in a panic as she pointed her finger in front of the ship's screen.

Ella, Donna, and Ellie followed Lee's finger as they collectively saw a metallic two-headed dragon creature appearing from the view. It was Dracodroid that the Kraang have sent out. It was flying straight in front of the stealth ship at full speed.

"Ellie, what is that thing?" Ella screamed.

"Not really!" Ellie responded.

"Step on it!" Ella shouted.

"Brace yourselves!" Ellie hollered.

Ellie immediately piloted the stealth ship wildly around the air while avoiding the dragon's electric shocks coming in the way, but the dragon was still chasing after their tails. Ellie detected the Kraang-like forest up ahead and sailed the ship into the trees as she stayed away from the long silver trucks effortlessly that made the dragon stopped itself from chasing them when the path was blocked. Unfortunately, the dragon reappeared behind the girls.

"Left, Ellie! Go left!" Ella shouted.

Ellie steered the ship to the left side of the sky.

"No, go right, Ellie! Right!" Lee shouted.

Ellie steered the ship to the right side of the sky.

"Ellie, look out!" Donna cried as she saw the technodrome in the view.

The Lotus Ninjas screamed as the stealth ship went crashing into the into the side of the technodrome, the exact destination that the girls are heading from the start.

"Well, we made it!" Donna groaned with a grin.

"Yeah, that was easy." Ella smiled slightly.

* * *

Back in the TCRI building, the Kraang had captured the Mighty Materials and the Amazons as they placed the two mutant teams in a huge containment tank.

"Let us out! I swear, once I claw these walls down, I'll...!" Samara hollered, slashing her claws wildly to help the mutants escape.

"Forget it, Samara. It's useless." Slash sighed hopelessly. "It's my fault we got captured. Maybe Leonardo was right. Maybe I'm not fit to lead this team."

"I have seen you save humans from the Kraang, rescue your fellow mutants." Leatherhead said encouragingly. "You are a good soul, Slash."

"He's right, Slash. Leatherhead, Rockwell, and Pigeon Pete aren't a great team without you." Mala said with a smile.

Samara nodded her head in agreement and formed a soft smile at Slash on her face.

"Thank you, brother." Slash smiled as he placed his hand on Leatherhead's shoulder.

"But if we can't save the Turtles and the Lotus, then all of the humans of New York are doomed." Amber stated.

"I'm losing it, guys. The walls. Too cramped!" Pigeon Pete said in a panic.

"Calm down, man! I'm trying to focus!" Rockwell snapped.

Whitman only remained silent as she was guarding the mutant monkey to make sure that the Kraang doesn't raise any suspicion while Rockwell was concentrating with his psychic mind.

* * *

Inside the Technodrome, the Lotus Ninjas launched into action to take down every incoming Kraang droids and raced towards the main control room while cutting down every Kraang droids that get in their way. The four mystic kunoichis entered through the open door and found the four masked mutants finishing out all of the Kraang droids in the room before Ella used her magic to lock the door from the other alien robots. The Lotus Ninjas and the Turtles ran up to each other with smiles on their faces.

"Guys, you're here!" Lee smiled.

"Just in time!" Leo smiled back. He looked back at Donnie. "Donnie, what have we got?"

"Good news. It looks like we have access to their mutagen supply through this fuel tube." Donnie reported.

"And not only do they use mutagen to terraform, they use it to power the ship." Donna added as she looked at the large supply of mutagen. "We've got a massive supply like that much."

"Nice thinking, Donna." Donnie smiled at the purple mystic kunoichi.

"It's kinda what I do." Donna smiled back.

Quickly, Mikey began tapping his fingers on the control panel that made two control handles popped up in front of him. He immediately used the handles to start moving the technodrome.

"Yes! She's moving!" Mikey smiled.

"Let's save New York!" Ellie grinned.

* * *

Back at the TCRI building, the Mighty Mutanimals and the Amazons are completely puzzled by Rockwell's mediation.

"What's Rockwell doing, Leatherhead?" Slash asked the reptilian mutant.

"Focusing." Leatherhead replied simply.

"But without his psychic amplifier, his power is greatly diminished." Mala reminded.

Both teams watched as Rockwell slowly concentrated on his limited psychic powers. Unexpectedly, one of the Kraang's broken head started to lift slowly in the air and zoomed over to the computer that accessed the system to release the eight mutants in the process.

"You did it, Rockwell!" Whitman smiled, hugging the mutant monkey and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Rockwell blushed from the kiss coming from Whitman.

"Freedom!" Slash and Samara cried.

The Mutanimals and the Amazons charged to attack against the Kraang once again as Rockwell and Whitman quickly rushed to the Kraang computer screen, trying to reactivate the portal for the Turtles and the Lotus.

"We still have to reactivate that portal!" Rockwell said.

"On it." Whitman nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas watched as the ship's scanners zoomed in one of the metallic islands that revealed a bunch of human-kraang hybrids working up the crystals.

"We have a visual on the human hybrids, Donatello." Leo called to his purple masked brother.

"Give me two seconds." Donnie responded as he grabbed his retromutagen in his hands.

"We need that portal ready to go, Donatella." Lee called to her purple mystic sister.

"Still working on it." Donna replied as she grabbed her retromutagen in her hands.

Donnie and Donna plunged the orange substance into the insertion spot, emptying the whole thing into the ship's fuel tank. The technodrome immediately came to a complete stop after seeing the ship's light shortened out and hearing loud grinding noises.

"Something's wrong." Lee said.

"What's going on, guys?" Leo commanded.

"We told you. The technodrome runs on mutagen." Donnie responded frantically.

"But the engines just can't take retromutagen." Donna added worryingly.

"Not to worry, guys." Ellie said as she started tapping the control panel. "I just need to alter the ship's fuel convertors, tweak the quantum defiblitrons, and voila!"

The technodrome whirred itself to life back again as it started moving and the entire fuel tube filled with orange retromutagen.

"Alright, Mikey, get this thing moving!" Raph shouted. "We have to save the human!"

Suddenly, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas heard a loud chainsaw sound coming from the door that revealed Kraang Subprime and Valerie in the small silt.

"Here's Kraangy!" Kraang Subprime said evilly.

"Prepared to be destroyed!" Valerie said slyly.

"Okay, we need that portal open!" Leo shouted.

"Call up the Mutanimals and the Amazons!" Lee yelled.

"Come in, Doctor Rockwell. Come in, Doctor Whitman!" Donnie called as he tried to contact the Mutanimals and the Amazons into his T-Phone. "Doc? You there? Anybody?!"

Donnie and Donna looked to their siblings with panicked looks on their faces.

"They're not answering! If they can't transport us back, cancel the entire rescue mission and us going home." Donna said worryingly.

* * *

Back to the TCRI building, Rockwell and Whitman are still working on re-opening the portal while the rest of their team kept covering them to not let the Kraang getting any closer to them. Slash and Samara stopped Ms. Campbell and Ms. McGuire from doing the combination attack on the smart mutants.

"Just do it already!" Slash and Samara yelled at the mutant brainiacs.

"Now, if we can transform the portal into a three-dimensional coordinate locked beam." Rockwell muttered.

After few seconds of working on the Kraang computer, Rockwell and Whitman finally reactivated the portal.

"Yes! The portal is a go!" Whitman smiled to the mutants.

* * *

Back to Dimension X, Donnie's T-Phone vibrated suddenly and Doctor Rockwell successfully appeared on the screen.

"Donatello, we are back online." Rockwell said. "Thirty seconds until we teleport you home."

"Sending coordinates now, adjusting for fifth dimensional space." Donna said as she tapped away on the Technodrome system panel.

The technodrome screen moved in on the Kraang New Yorkers.

"There they are! The hybrids." Mikey whimpered. "Aw man, look at them! They're forced to work like Kravarian ant-people."

"But not much longer." Ellie said.

"Ellie's right. You ready with that retromutagen, Raph?" Leo asked, turning to Raph and Ella.

"Locked and loaded!" Raph nodded.

"Fire at will, Ella!" Lee shouted.

Ella pressed a button together and fired out a beam of retromutagen that hit the all of the humans on the island, returning them back to normal in an instant.

"You're on fire, Ella." Mikey praised.

"But we're not done just yet." Ellie reminded as she looked back at the door.

"We're just getting started, mutants and mystics!" Kraang Subprime bellowed as he and Valerie kept trying to open the door.

"Donnie, Donna, we need those humans teleported out now!" Leo shouted.

"I'm on it!" Donna nodded.

Donna quickly pressed a few buttons to send all of the humans back to Earth.

"We did it!" Donnie exclaimed as he hugged Donna tightly around his arms while unaware of the purple mystic kunoichi blushing for that. "We turned a multidimensional transmit device into a mass-displacement teleporter!"

"I have no idea what you just said, but hooray?" Raph grinned.

"That's how we're going home, Raph." Mikey cheered. "Teleportation, y'all."

"So all Donnie and Donna have to beam us out of this dimension." Ellie said.

"Well, I suggest Raph. He's going first." Ella smirked at the red masked turtle.

"No way! Forget it. You're not beaming my particles!" Raph insisted.

Suddenly, Kraang Subprime and Valerie busted through the door with Kraang droids behind them.

"Surprise! Forget about us?" Kraang Subprime cackled.

"Okay, let's start beaming particles, Donnie!" Raph said in a panic.

Leo and Lee launched forward as they started attacking the Kraang droids down with everything they got.

"Eliminate the ones called the turtles and the one called the Lotus." One of the Kraang droids spoke.

Lee sliced the Kraang droid as she and Leo leaped back to avoid the neon pink energy laser blasts.

"You've gotta hold 'em off, guys! I've gotta pilot this thing!" Mikey shouted.

"Hold 'em off? How?!" Leo and Lee demanded.

"Yeah, that's a real good question, freaks." Valerie said as she fired a neon pink energy missile from her arm cannons.

The missile missed Lee, who got pulled out of the way by Leo.

"There's one last island!" Ellie reported. "Do we have enough retromutagen left?"

"Down to 10%!" Donnie responded.

Raph and Ella fired the button again that freed the last of the humans from their Kraang forms as they teleported back home.

"That's it, that's all the humans." Raph yelled.

"Sending the last set of coordinates ours! Get us outta here, Rockwell!" Donna shouted.

"Confirmed." Rockwell nodded.

As Leo and Lee got knocked aside by Kraang Subprime and Valerie, the rest of the team dashed to their leader and got teleported out of the techodrome just when Kraang Subprime and Eliza got the chance to finish them off. Kraang Subprime was screaming in agony and Valerie was punching the way out of the Technodrome, which was crashing to the nearby silver metallic island and exploded into nothing.

* * *

Back on the streets of New York, the citizens appeared all over in flashes of light while all of the Kraang droids are transported back to their home dimension. The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas suddenly appeared to land their feet on a rooftop. They watched the city looking back to normal.

"Finally." Donnie said. "Everything is gonna go back to normal. Well, as normal as this city can get."

"You can say that again." Donna agreed.

"Yeah, but what about the Mighty Mutanimals?" Raph asked.

"And the Amazons?" Ella added.

"What about us?" Two familiar voices spoke.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas turned around to see Leatherhead, Mala, Slash, Samara, Doctor Rockwell, Doctor Whitman, Pigeon Pette, and Amber on the same rooftop safe and sound behind them.

"We did it. Somehow, we did it!" Leo grinned.

"We can do anything as team." Lee grinned back.

"Because we're unbeatable!" Ellie cheered.

"And we're the best! Go, ninja! Go, ninjas, go!" Mikey whooped as he took off his Kraang hat.

The four masked turtles and the four mystic kunoichis looked over the city with relief as the humans celebrated their safety back to the city. Then, the Mighty Mutanimals and the Amazons appeared right behind the heroes. Mikey and Ellie gave Leatherhead and Mala big hugs while Donnie, Donna, Rockwell, and Whitman complimented one another of their plan working, leaving Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella with Slash and Samara.

"Leatherhead! My big green buddy!" Mikey shouted ecstatically as he hugged his alligator mutant friend.

"Mala! You're alright!" Ellie shouted happily as she hugged her fox mutant friend.

"We made it, my friend." Leatherhead smiled as he hugged Mikey back.

"Yeah, safe and sound, Ellie." Mala grinned as she hugged Ellie back.

"Looks like our plan worked, Doctor." Donnie said to Rockwell.

"Yes, and teleporting the Kraang back to Dimension X was a stroke of genius." Rockwell agreed.

"About time?" Donna asked Whitman with a smirk.

"About time." Whitman giggled.

"You gotta admit, Leo." Raph said, putting his hand on his older brother and Slash's shoulders. "We couldn't have done this without Slash and his team."

"As well as Samara and her team." Ella added, moving next to Raph with a smile.

"I agree." Samara concurred.

"You did great, Slash." Leo said, holding out his hand towards Slash. "I'm sorry I doubted you. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"I just tried to model myself after the best leader I ever knew." Slash smiled as he took Leo's hand. "You."

After Leo and Slash shook heads, Leo pulled away and looked to Lee, who was giving him a smile.

"Looks like we saved the world." Lee said.

"Yeah, together." Leo smiled.

Lee's smile grew and she kissed Leo gently on the cheek. When she pulled away, she smiled at her mutant boyfriend with a wink.

"Turtles. Lotus. Amazons. Mutanimals." Leo said with a grin as he grabbed his girlfriend's waist close to him. "It's time to celebrate!"

"Booyakasha!" Everyone cheered victoriously.

* * *

**This chapter took so long to create, but thank god I've finished it at last. Enjoy!**


	14. Casey Jones vs the Underworld

**Summary: Livid for being left behind by the Lotus to save New York with the Turtles, the Mighty Mutanimals and the Amazons, Casey Jones tries to prove that he can take on the criminal underworld on his own. However, he discovers that he is in over his head when the Shredder and Lady Shade forms an alliance with the Purple Dragons and their new leader: Hun****.**

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas and Saldana moved back to their old Crete fortress that was wrecked during the Kraang Invasion.

"What a disaster." Lee said, looking around the wasted living room. "The Kraang really trashed this place."

"Indeed, but this is our home." Saldana said firmly. "We will clean and set things right once more."

"Oh, I hate cleaning." Ellie complained. She then heard a soft groan from Pink Hallow on her shoulder. "But I call the kitchen!"

Each mystic began to summon their magic to clean the place up. Lee slowly cleaned the living room with the dusting and sweeping. Donna set her way to the lab and found the entire place destroyed, making her feeling heartbroken to see the destructive state of her laboratory.

"Oh, no! My lab. It's Ruined." Donna whimpered.

* * *

In the dojo, Saldana stepped into the center of the room and restored her family picture on the shelf in its place of honor. All her life Saldana has been proud of her children and how brave, strong ninja they had become. Michelle always has an optimistic energy that granted her incredible speed and agility through her element of air and sound. Donatella's brilliant, curious intellect served as a genuine desire to be service to the team with great accomplishments through her element of earth and metal. Rafaela became the brave, strong warrior with loyal and fierce temperament that fueled her drive through her element of fire and electric. And Leona has always been so driven and so focused with the dream of greatness through her element of water and ice.

But Shori has been lost to the family. Ever since her daughters found him at Coney Island and told her about it, Saldana felt her son was already consumed by the body of a wolf.

"Shori, what has become of you?" Saldana wondered, looking at the black-and-white photo of her husband and her five children.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ellie quickly cleaned up the entire place with her nick of speed.

"There you go, Pink Hallow. Nice and chilly." Ellie said, putting the pink mutant inside the fridge.

Ellie opened up the refrigerator and stared at the food being spoiled and rotten.

"Our food is ruined!" Ellie whined.

* * *

Rafaela's magic quickly cleared out some of the Kraang droids on the floor until she saw Casey walking into the living room looking very mad and defeated.

"Well, look who's here." Ella grinned at her vigilante friend. "Where have you been, Casey?"

"What _you_ should be doing, _helping_ the city and _stopping_ crime!" Casey yelled angrily.

"Whoa, calm down, Casey." Lee snapped. "In case you just forget, we just got _back_ here."

"Yeah, we just happened to stop a big alien invasion with the Turtles." Donna agreed, walking out of her lab and backing up her older sister.

"Yeah, dude, we deserve a little relaxation." Ellie concurred coolly as she walked out of the kitchen.

Casey took a deep breath and calmed down for a minute. He watched Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie sitting down on the couch for him to say what he has to say.

"Look, I'm sorry about yelling at you girls." Casey said. "I'm just frustrated. I'm glad you all saved the city, but there's still evil out there lurking through our environment. Also, I just took on the Purple Dragons."

"The Purple Dragons?" Lee and Donna echoed confusingly.

"Those Chinese wimps?" Ella and Ellie questioned.

"Yeah, them." Casey continued. "Anyway, I've beat them until they have a new leader with moves I've never seen before. But, at least I stopped them from getting away with the cash."

"Sounds like the Wuju Twins have a new leader with advanced martial art skills." Donna said plainly. "But you're Casey Jones. You can take down anything."

"Well, you four are way better supporter than the Turtles." Casey sighed. "But I can protect the city alone."

"Wait, Casey." Ella spoke up. "I'll come with you for a lookout."

"Sure, let's go." Casey grinned.

"Let us know if you two need backup." Lee reminded.

"We will." Casey nodded.

* * *

As Casey and Ella left the Crete Fortress and hopped on each rooftop in the city, they took a peek over the building for their search on the Purple Dragons and their new leader. But it wasn't them. Their eyes quickly caught the sight of Shredder and Lady Shade along with Tiger Claw, Tigress, Foot Bots, and Shadow Droids. They were entering into a secretive restaurant.

"The Foot? The Shadow?" Ella whispered. "Guess the Dragons will have to wait."

"And there's Shredder and Lady Shade." Casey whispered back. "Things just got interesting."

Casey and Ella nodded their heads together as they jumped off from the building and snuck the secret restaurant in the back in disguises. Ella focused on her powers and casted a spell to change her and Casey's appearances. Now, Casey disguises himself as a waiter and Ella disguises herself as a waitress. They went inside the building for some spy training.

Inside the secret restaurant, Shredder and Lady Shade strolled their way to the main room to have a personal conversation with Don Visiozo. Don Visiozo was known as the Italian mob boss who controls the organized crime in New York City.

"Crazy thing, that alien invasion." Visiozo said, eating his plate of spaghetti with big meatballs. "But such moments in history can prove fortuitous for businessmen like us, huh?"

"You are just a gangster, Don Visiozo." Shredder said. "You seem unaware that the power in this city has shifted."

"What are you trying to say, Shredder?" Visiozo questioned.

"Must I spell it out?" Shredder said. "I already control the Russian mob through Steranko, the Asian gangs via Hun, and the South Americans through Xever."

"And you, Shade?" Visiozo inquired.

"I already control the Russian mystic mob through Rhona, the Asian mystics via Amora, and the South American mystics through Sapphire." Lady Shade explained. "But you will declare your allegiance to us or there won't be any trouble."

Visiozo sliced his meatball on the fork and the candles, but he reluctantly agreed to Shredder's and Shade's term.

"So how might I be of service?" Visiozo asked.

"Access to certain chemicals for a project I'm working on." Shredder said quickly.

"Also, for my project as well." Lady Shade added.

"Well, I already told you about the shipment at the docks." Visiozo said.

Shredder and Lady Shade felt that someone was listening to the conservation, causing them to grab Casey and Ella quickly as they pinned to the table.

"Who sent you, spies?" Lady Shade demanded coldly.

"I'm just a busboy." Casey explained quickly. "And she's my partner who works with me in this place."

"Very well, but do not let me see your face ever again." Shredder growled.

Immediately, Casey and Ella ran out of the restaurant as they climbed up back to the rooftop from before.

"That was close." Casey said, taking a deep breath.

"Too close." Ella remarked.

"Oh, man, my heart's pounding so fast." Casey said with a hyper smile. He quickly took out his cell phone and began texting on the number pads. "That was so cool! Wait till Raph hears about this."

"Oh, brother." Ella muttered, rolling her eyes.

* * *

At the docks, Rahzar, Fishface, Masque, and Inque began their mission to retrieve the chemicals for their master as they started searching around the area.

"Xever, let's get those robot legs moving." Rahzar snarled.

"Back off, man." Fishface snapped. "We talked about this. You're not the boss of me."

"Technically I'm field commander when Tiger Claw's not around, which means I am your boss." Rahzar explained.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Fishface said.

Inque and Masque watched both Rahzar and Fishface complaining about who's the boss of who, making them rolling their eyes and continue to search for the chemicals for their clan. Unknown to them, Casey and Ella were hiding behind the crates to observe their enemies.

"Just wait till those Turtles hear about this." Casey whispered to Ella.

"Yeah, they're gonna love this side of the story." Ella whispered back sarcastically.

Then, Casey and Ella jumped out of hiding and attacked Fishface with their strengths. Rahzar, Inque, and Masque noticed them and charged forward. Casey took a brief fight with Rahzar while Ella took a brief fight with Inque and Masque. Casey dropped a few exploding pucks out to the ground and fired them expertly at Rahzar, who was easily hit one by one, before the human vigilante swung his baseball bat hard to the bony dog mutant several times. Ella summoned her two powerful gauntlets in her hands and delivered a brutally fast combination of powerful punches at Inque before sending the last powerful punch to send the ink mystic mutant flying to Rahzar.

Suddenly, Fishface swiftly kicked Casey and Ella into a pile of boxes, causing the human vigilante and the red mystic kunoichi to struggle themselves up. Rahzar and Inque approached Casey and Ella to attack them, but several boxes quickly landed on the mutant dog and the ink mystic mutant. Fishface and Masque stood there in deep confusion until they got kicked by a mutant ninja turtle. It was Raphael!

"A little help?" Casey demanded, holding the suitcase of chemicals in his hands.

Raph growled and went to help carrying the suitcase. Ella then concentrated on her magical powers.

"Hanarete terepōto!" Ella casted.

Suddenly, Ella waved her arms around her, causing a gust of bright red energy wind to spiral out of her palms. The wind grew and surrounded the whole area that Ella was positioned in, teleporting the three heroes away from their downed enemies.

* * *

As Ella, Raph, and Casey were teleported in the city alley, the red masked turtle wants to know what Casey and even Ella was doing back with Rahzar, Fishface, Masque, and Inque.

"Have you taken too many pucks to the head, Casey?" Raph yelled. "And I can't believe you brought _Ella_ with you! No way can you beat those mutants alone!"

"Well, Ella was with _me_ and we stopped them from stealing this case, didn't we?" Casey yelled back.

"What's so important you'd risk your _stupid_ life for?" Raph snapped.

"I don't know." Casey snapped back. "Let's find out."

Raph opened the suitcase and the heroes discovered the dangerous chemicals lined carefully, but unfortunately they're not sure why the Shredder and Lady Shade would want them.

"Dangerous chemicals." Raph said. "Good things we were flinging this case around. We'll take it back to Donnie. He'll know what they are."

"I'll make one for Donna." Ella said, focusing on her magical powers. "Fukusei!"

At her words, a red mist was released from Ella's palms and flowed around the suitcase, duplicating it into another one for herself.

"Come on." Raph said to Casey.

"No way." Casey disagreed. "You and Ella take it to Donnie and Donna. I'm going after Shredder and Shade."

"Are you crazy? Shredder and Shade are two dangerous assassins!" Raph exclaimed. "You don't stand a chance!"

"I get it." Casey said. "Just go take your little case to Donnie and Donna. Casey Jones works better alone."

"Alone? Are you serious?" Ella said. "Casey, wait! Casey!"

Casey ignored Ella and walked away out of the alley, pursuing his battle against Shade and Shredder.

* * *

At Viral's lab, Lady Shade was checking on the mystic mutant wolf Kage, who was being held in a sort of small habitat. Kage snarled angrily at his former mother as he was banging his fists on the glass.

"Fear not, Kage. Soon you will be cured of this cursed mutation." Lady Shade said. Her face slowly turned to Viral. "Isn't that right, Viral?"

"Of course, mistress." Viral replied.

"You had better arrive at a solution soon." Lady Shade commanded threateningly.

"Mistress Shade, the Purple Dragons have arrived." Tigress informed, entering the lab and walked to her mistress.

* * *

In the Shadow Clan main room, Lady Shade sat on her exquisite throne chair with her henchwomen surrounded her when the Purple Dragons walked their way into the room.

"Greetings, Shade." The Purple Dragons leader Hun said. He snapped his fingers and his crew brought the suitcase in the room. "We have found more chemical components you've been seeking. The Shredder wants me to assure you for that."

"Excellent." Lady Shade said. "I'm impressed, Hun."

Suddenly, Viral slithered her way to the main room.

"Mistress, given your Kage issue, we have no equipment for such work." Viral explained.

"Then find me the equipment, Viral!" Lady Shade yelled angrily.

"Yes, Mistress Shade." Viral nodded before going to her lab.

"You could take over the factory where we found the chemicals. It is on our turf." Hun offered. "And Shredder will be arriving any time soon, Mistress Shade."

"Very well." Lady Shade said, getting up from her throne. "Proceed."

Outside, Casey was standing on the opening window of the building and listening to the whole conversation as he planned to follow them to their destination.

* * *

Back at the Crete fortress, Ella explained her older and younger sisters about her mission with Casey in the living room. But Lee wasn't too pleased about it.

"Are you crazy? _You_ just let Casey go off on his own?" Lee said incredulously.

"What was I supposed to do, chain him to a wall? Raph and I told him not to go." Ella snapped.

"Hey, girls!" Ellie said, eating a bag of cheese balls. "Donna wants us in her lab."

In Donna's lab, the purple mystic kunoichi was analyzing the chemical that she was unable to figure out what.

"Well, I'm officially bored now." Donna said. "I have no idea what this chemical is. It's not Mutagen-based."

"Maybe it is an explosive." Ella suggested.

"The thing is, we've seen Viral's lab, and she doesn't have the equipment to synthesize these chemicals." Donna added. "Just only Mutagen."

"And what kind of place would have equipment like that?" Ellie asked, muffling a mouthful of nacho cheese chips.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full? Do you even know what's in that?" Lee asked.

"It's all-natural, sis." Ellie replied. She held up her bag and read the ingredients at the back. "De-enriched corn husks, hydrogenated styrodextrin, red dye 42, and tri-nucleonized."

Those ingredients made Donna gasp sharply.

"What? It's not all-natural, Ellie!" Donna exclaimed, snatching the bag from her younger sister and read the ingredients at the back. "It's slightly radioactive. Also, this bag is manufactured by Auman Chemicals, New York."

"Wait a sec, that place is in Chinatown, right?" Lee asked.

"It is." Donna responded. "It's the biggest chemical manufacturing plant in the city. And if it's in Chinatown, that means it's controlled by the Purple Dragons."

"Cheesy chips for the win!" Ellie said cheerfully.

* * *

At the Auman Chemicals factory, Hun was touring the Foot Clan and the Shadow Clan inside the building filled with boiling chemicals everywhere.

"Everything you need, Master Shredder and Lady Shade, from mixing vats, extrusion machines, kilns, bottling facilities you name it." Hun offered.

"You and Decapre have done well to bring this factory to our attention, Hun." Shredder said. "It will be adequate for our plans."

"We have one request. Since this factory is on Dragon territory, perhaps Hun and I should be in charge." Hun said.

"So be it." Lady Shade agreed. "Success is to be rewarded, as failure is to be punished."

Tiger Claw and Tigress both knew that their masters were scolding about them for their countless failures on their missions. Then, they sniffed the air and knew that someone's here in the factory. But before they can react, Casey stepped out of the shadows and took out his baseball bat to smack several exploding puck bombs in their way. The mutants and mystic mutants were hit by the exploding pucks one by one, but Hun, Lady Shade, and Shredder dodged each one to avoid the small explosions. Shredder and Lady Shade jumped down from above and landed few inches away towards Casey, who was preparing to face them.

"Looking for me?" Casey said.

"We will make your end swift, boy." Shredder said coldly.

"I ain't afraid of you!" Casey chuckled.

Shredder ominously unsheathed his gauntlets that unleashed sharp, dangerous steel claws while Lady Shade's fists glowed menacingly in blazing bright black energy.

"Okay, I might be a little afraid of you." Casey said in a quiet tone.

Just as Shredder and Lady Shade charged Casey, the human vigilante swung his baseball bat to attack as he charged. But Casey was struggling with Shredder and Lady Shade as he was getting beat up with everything they got at him. When Casey's mask was taken off, both Shredder and Lady Shade recognized him as the same boy back at the restaurant. Before the two evil ninja masters could finish the vigilante off, Casey took out his handmade taser that shocked Shredder and Lady Shade, making them yell in pain as strong electricity surged through them. Growling, Shredder and Lady Shade kicked Casey painfully across the floor that forced the human vigilante to back into a corner.

"You have spirit, boy, but we're tired of this game." Lady Shade said.

Casey whimpered as he watched Shredder and Lady Shade lifted their fists in the air to attack him.

Suddenly, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas arrived out of nowhere just in time to help out their vigilante friend. Leo, Raph, Lee, and Ella swiftly kicked Shredder while Donnie, Donna, Mikey, and Ellie landed behind Lady Shade with rapid kicks, keeping the villains' distances from Casey.

"Destroy them!" Shredder ordered his henchmen.

"Do not let them near that vat!" Lady Shade ordered her henchwomen.

Then, the fight was on. Donnie and Donna VS Fishface and Masque, Raph and Ella VS Tiger Claw and Tigress, Mikey and Ellie VS Rahzar and Inque, and Leo and Lee VS the Shredder AND Lady Shade. Also, Casey was ready to fight Hun as a rematch. After few minutes of fighting, the purple masked turtle and the purple mystic kunoichi discovered the substance that they learned earlier as they had an idea to stop Shredder and Shade's plans.

"Wait, chemicals? This must be where they keep all the additives for Mikey's cheesy snacks." Donnie said.

"And Ellie's cheesy chips." Donna added. "If we can contaminate Shredder and Shade's chemical."

"Oh, we love our mind." Donnie and Donna smiled in unison.

Quickly, Donnie and Donna dodged Fishface and Masque as they took out the substance before getting knocked out of distance by the two evil mutants. As the heroes and villains were struggling to get the substance, it falls out of their hands and landed behind Hun. Before Hun can do anything else, Casey charged forward into him and threw him over from where he's standing. Dodging the rest of the enemies while playing hockey with the substance through his skating skills, Casey swung his hockey stick and scored the substance into the mixture.

"_No!_" Shredder and Lady Shade shouted.

"What is that gunk, Donnie?" Raph asked his younger brother.

"It's the secret ingredient in Mikey's cheesy balls." Donnie replied.

"With the touch of Ellie's cheesy chips." Donna added.

"Say what?" Mikey and Ellie said together.

"Let's get out of here!" Leo and Lee cried.

After the heroes left the building, the orange liquid started to bubble that created a large explosion, splashing the place covered with chemicals and all of the machinery shut down in the process.

"The Turtles and the Lotus think they've won this fight, but all they've done is delay our plans." Shredder said frustratedly.

"Get this place cleaned up and start again." Lady Shade said harshly.

* * *

At the Turtle lair, the three mystic kunoichis were sitting on the couch with Leo, Raph, Mikey, and Casey.

"Got to hand it to you, Casey." Leo said to Casey. "You kind of saved the day."

"Not to mention you took on Shredder and Lady Shade, and you're still in one piece." Lee added.

"Aw, yeah, Casey!" Mikey cheered happily.

"Yeah, you rock!" Ellie applauded.

"You guys are the best. I couldn't have done it without you." Casey smiled. "But don't think I'm 100% a team player because Casey Jones is still a solo vigilante of the night. A mysterious lone hero in a world of evil."

"Whatever." Raph and Ella scoffed.

Then, Donnie and Donna walked out of the lab after studying the chemical with some bad news.

"Guys, this is even worse than we thought." Donna said. "Shredder and Shade's mixture. It turns that it's not an explosive."

"So what is it?" Casey asked.

"I think they're working on a mind-control formula." Donnie explained. "If it works, they could use it on Karai, Kage, or us or every single person in New York City."

Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Mikey, Ellie, and Casey became distraught as Donnie and Donna held the chemical in their hands with slight fearful looks on their faces.


	15. The Witch Avenger

**Summary: A mystic woman is accidentally turned into a hair-controlling mystic mutant when the Lotus face off against Jinx and Crystallia on one of their missions. The mutant dubbed "Elastika" by the media, gains notoriety as New York City's "Scarlet Widow". However, Elastika blames the Lotus for her mutation.**

* * *

A mystic woman was picking up books from the truck in the alley for her apartment home. She looked like a slender, beautiful woman of young age with long blond hair reaching down to her legs, blue eyes, and wore a purple midriff exposed blazer with a matching mini skirt, pink silk gloves, and black leather heeled boots. Her name is Karen Capelli and on her right shoulder was her pink cat named Neko.

"It's a great job for a new start, Neko." Karen said with a smile. She giggled when Neko purred on her cheek as a response. "I like to keep us safe, though. Too many evil mystics no matter where we go."

Suddenly, she sensed something that made Neko hiss angrily.

"Huh? What's wrong, Neko?" Karen asked worryingly.

Neko looked up at the source of her hissing, making Karen looking up to spot four mystic kunoichis hopping from the rooftop to the next from above.

"Whoa, more mystics." Karen muttered. "But there's something interesting about them."

* * *

On a dark cloudy day, Jinx and Crystallia are stepping the Kraang's lab into the nearby building as they have their mission to find and acquire a special mutagen for Lady Shade.

"Be careful, Jinx." Crystallia said. "When the Kraang abandon this lab, they may have left some traps here."

"How typical." Jinx said, rolling her eyes. "I still can't believe Shade send us with Viral's stupid list and not letting us running the Shadow."

"Actually, it's a note for Reagent-X to make ultimate mind control serum for wolf boy Kage." Crystallia said, holding the white note in her hand.

Jinx searched around the lab for the certain chemical and found the Mutagen hidden in one of the closed closets, but it appeared to be purple instead of neon green.

"Yes! It's Reagent-X, Rhona." Jinx grinned.

"Great, now let's grab and get out." Crystallia said.

Out of nowhere, Lee crashed into the window and delivered a strong kick at Crystallia's face. Donna, Ellie, and Ella jumped in and landed behind their older sister with their weapons ready.

"What the what?" Crystallia snarled, getting up from the attack.

"How'd you find us?" Jinx asked surprisingly.

"By staking out Shade's lair for 15 hours straight without so much as a lunch break." Lee replied.

"That, and you're driving that stupid van with a pair of crystalline dices signature on it." Ellie added.

Jinx and Crystallia summoned their magic powers and charged as the Lotus Ninjas did the same. The two mystic mutants' powers were nothing compared to the four Lotus Ninjas' weapons. During the fight, Jinx grabbed the regular neon green Mutagen and threw it at Ellie, who ducked down with a split and went to attack the luck mystic mutant with her whip. The mutagen flew right outside of the window and crashed straight into Karen's face, sending her falling into the ground as she used her hair tentacles to get rid of the ooze with the help of her cat Neko. Karen and Neko screamed painfully as they began to mutate into their new forms.

Neither the Lotus Ninjas nor the two mystic mutants heard the screaming from outside. Jinx and Crystallia ended the fight after they combined their powers to knock out the four mystic kunoichis to the wall, making their escape with some chemicals.

* * *

Back to the Crete Fortress, Lee was sitting on the couch between Ellie and Ella. Donna then walked in the living room with some of the investigation about their mission.

"According to the lab's records, two things are missing: Mutagen and Reagent-X, an ingredient needed to make a mind control serum." Donna stated.

"So what's the game plan?" Ella asked.

"Reagent-X still needs an additional chemical solvent in order to work." Donna answered.

"Let's just hope Jinx and Crystallia haven't found all the components yet." Lee said.

* * *

Later on, the cloudy sky quickly changed into the dark night. Karen woke up on her feet and began to feel dizzy until she looked to the lost mirror in the alley and found herself completely mutated into a mystic mutant. She now wore a purple leotard with a purple cloak with a hood with purple ruffled ankle boots with lavender soles.

"I'm out here trying to make a peaceful living and those mutants turn me into a mutant freak!" Karen said.

Karen heard soft, childlike giggling that had caught her attention to her pet cat Neko and saw her cat's new transformation. Neko has pink triangular ears and large blue eyes. She has short arms with three-fingered paws, large hind legs and feet, and a long, thin tail. And also, she has fine and thin fur.

"You're not a mutant freak." Neko said.

"And what do you know? You're just..." Karen said. Her eyes widened wide in shock and surprise as she realized who she's talking to. "You can talk?"

"Yup." Neko smiled. "Think of me as your mystic companion."

"Help!"

That scream made Karen and Neko jump. As they ran through the alley to track down the source of the scream, they immediately saw the Wuju twins mugging down a young boy nearby.

"Hey ladies!" Karen called out. "Leave him alone!"

"What the heck are you? A mutant hero?" Juni questioned.

"Take me on and find out." Karen snapped.

Karen released out a big ball of pink energy at the Wuju Twins that hit them multiple times and then transformed her hair into an octopus, squeezing the Wuju Twins fiercely and tossing them to the alley wall. The Wuju Twins got up and ran away from Karen. The male teen have witnessed the whole thing.

"Thank you! You just saved my life." The teenage boy told Karen with a happy smile. "You're a mutant hero!"

That's when Joan Grody overheard the whole crowd clamoring around Karen and Neko as the cameraman stepped in to record Karen's appearance on camera.

"The Kraang's disappearance was as mysterious as their arrival, leaving some to wonder just who we have to thank for." Joan Grody reported to the camera with her microphone. She marched her way through the crowd and stood in front of Karen and Neko. "Ma'am. I hear people here calling you a hero for saving someone's life. Care to comment? What's your name?"

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas and Casey sat on the couch in the living room as they watched the TV about the whole story about Karen's mystic mutant form that had caught their attention.

"Elastika? Joan Grody should have left you in charge of names, Ellie." Lee snickered.

"I would have gone with the Scarlet Widow." Ellie said.

"Hmm, I bet she's one of Viral's experiments gone awry." Donna said.

"I say we find this woman and get her to talk." Ella said.

"She might be on our side." Casey suggested. "They said she stopped a mugging."

"What if Shade wants the Reagent-X to control Elastika?" Lee wondered.

"Like I said: Find her, and then get her to talk." Ella repeated.

* * *

Back at the city, Karen was running away from the adoring crowd until she found the perfect alley to be safe from them. The new name Elastika and the title Scarlet Widow didn't make her feel like a hero.

"What're you sulking about, pal? You did a good thing and people love you for it." Neko said. "You should be happy. You're Elastika now."

"But I'm Karen Capelli, not Elastika the Widow Hero." Elastika said sadly. Her frown slowly changed into a tiny smile. "But the title is kinda stunning."

Suddenly, Elastika and Neko sensed that someone was ambushing right behind them. They turned around and saw four mystic kunoichis and one human vigilante staring at her.

"Dude, are you talking to your cat?" Ellie asked. "She's so cute!"

"Four mystic ninjas?" Elastika gasped.

"Well, technically, we're human-mystic kunoichis." Donna corrected.

"It was _you_! _You_ did this to me!" Elastika shouted. "_You_ made me into a mutant!"

Elastika's hair transformed into long octopus tentacles to grab the Lotus Ninjas at once and smashed them mercilessly several painful times into the ground until she tossed them to the wall, knocking the four mystic kunoichis down with groaning pain. Before Elastika could finish them, Casey stepped in between the fight with the baseball bat in his hands.

"Don't hurt them!" Casey said. "I'm warning you!"

"I don't want to hurt you, human boy." Elastika said, backing away from the human vigilante.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elastika spotted the adoring crowd of fans and reporters that caused her and Neko to flee away out of sight. Casey noticed that Joan Grody was heading in his direction and ran to the Lotus Ninjas after putting his baseball bat away.

"Get up! They're gonna see you!" Casey warned.

"Oh, no, they're not." Ellie said, holding a black egg in her hand up in the air.

The Lotus Ninjas and Casey turned to see Joan Grody and her cameraman halt in front of them. Ellie quickly threw the smoke bomb to the ground and the team disappeared in a puff of misty black smoke. But unfortunately, the cameraman caught the silhouette of four mystic kunoichis and one human vigilante on his video camera.

"Gotcha." Joan Grody grinned.

* * *

Back at the Crete fortress, the Lotus Ninjas were sitting weakly on the couch with their heads tilting against each other as their skin was turned into dark shade of pink and their eyes turned into the faint color of their own pupils. At least, they got away from that nosy reporter...or so they thought when the news story popped up.

"They saw something, but they don't know what." Joan Grody announced. "And that _something _seemed to be four human girls."

The four mystic girls' eyes popped open wide when they saw silhouette of them aired on television. Saldana was staring at the TV with her arms crossed over her chest and growled angrily at the woman reporter's comment. Casey stood next to the white mystic mistress and handed her a cup of green tea.

"At least she doesn't know they're kunoichis." Casey said with a reassuring smile.

"And they appeared to be wearing odd ninja clothing." Joan said. "Furthermore, they may also be..."

Casey picked up the remote and pressed a button to shut off the TV screen.

"Oh, that woman will never shut up." Casey snapped.

Now, Saldana spun around and glared down at her four daughters furiously.

"How could you all be so careless?" Saldana said firmly. "Secrecy is the most important rule of the kunoichi and you have broken it. You four are forbidden from leaving the fortress."

"_What?!_" Ella shouted, getting up from the couch. "You can't hold that hair mutant escape against us! We got pounded down with hair balls!"

"Silence!" Saldana shouted.

Ella quickly sat back on the couch because of her mother's loud stern voice.

"But mother, if that pile of hair took us down, you know she's dangerous." Donna said weakly.

"Which means we need to be out there looking for her." Lee said.

"No." Saldana said sternly. "Until I decide I can trust you to watch yourselves, you will remain here. Grounded! No TV!"

Saldana walked out of the living room and into the dojo, leaving her four daughters groaning in despair on the couch.

* * *

At the lab of the Shadow Clan, Kage was resting himself in the cage from above while Viral was typing on the keyboard of the control panel to the supercomputer. Jinx and Crystallia are standing on the opposite side of the lab room, glaring at the techno mystic mutant.

"This is pointless." Jinx complained to Crystallia. "This clan needs more chemicals, but the entire lab in the city is defended by Kraang traps. So, why in the world are we should risk our lives for that wolf boy?"

"Listen, the plan is that we need a certain someone to help us with the traps." Crystallia explained. "Earlier on the news, they mention about this mystic hero in town."

"A mystic hero?" Jinx echoed. Her frown turned into a sly smile. "So what are you saying?"

"We find her and make her get the chemical for us." Crystallia suggested.

* * *

In Ellie's bedroom, the four girls are totally bored now that they are officially grounded from leaving the fortress like last time. Lee and Ella sat on their youngest sister's bed in boredom while Donna and Ellie sat on the floor impatiently.

"Elastika's running on more than mutagen." Donna announced, running some tests on the mutated hair. "Whatever power she's contains directly affects our mystic DNA."

"Ugh, there's only one cure for Elastika fever." Ellie said. She crawled her knees to her tall brown closet and opened it wide open as she stared at the collection of every anime show DVDS she have collected. "Anime marathon."

That's when Saldana opened the door with a firm, fearful glare on her face. She walked out of her youngest daughter's bedroom with a box of Ellie's anime DVDS collection in her hands, making the orange mystic kunoichi whimper in sadness.

Quietly, Donna took out her purple L-Phone to catch the latest news. Lee and Ella looked over their younger sister's shoulders for a quick peek of the phone screen.

"We all hope Elastika keeps us safe from the evil teenage kunoichis we brought you an exclusive clip of earlier tonight." Joan reported.

"We can't let Grody ruin our exclusive looks so hard." Ellie said.

"Forget that, Ellie. What about Jinx and Crystallia?" Lee asked.

"They're more important." Casey said, walking into the bedroom with the newspaper in his hand. "But I'm telling you, something about Elastika. I still believe she's a good woman."

"Then, let's show Mother we've still got our ninja stealth by sneaking out." Lee suggested.

* * *

Everything in the Crete Fortress was totally and completely dark. The girls quietly tiptoed their feet if they can successfully sneak out the fortress without getting caught by their mother. Ella and Ellie followed Lee through the living room with Donna behind them.

Suddenly, Saldana marched out of the dojo and into the living room.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Saldana said firmly. "I specifically said...!"

Saldana paused as she watched her four daughters doing their activities in the darken living room. Lee sat on the floor on her knees in a meditative position, Donna was doing something on her L-Phone, Ella was doing push ups, and Ellie was taking a nap on the couch. Narrowing her eyes, Saldana walked back into the dojo and shut the bamboo door behind her. Lee opened her eyes and nodded her head to her younger sisters, who nodded her back. But as they reached the exit, they all gasped shockingly when Saldana was standing in front of them with a furious glare on her face.

"Whoa!" Casey shouted, losing his balance on the stairs that quickly caught everyone's attention and fell off. "Help!"

"Casey!" Saldana said, sprinting past her four daughters and caught Casey in her arms as she puts him down on his feet. "What happened? Did you...?"

When Saldana turned to her daughters, they were already gone. She immediately realized that Casey helped them escape as a perfect distraction.

"Casey." Saldana said sternly.

Casey laughed slightly with a sheepish smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jinx and Crystallia arrived at the alley on their search for Elastika. They slowly noticed that Neko was staring firmly at them as the feline mystic mutant believed that the two mystic mutants are threats at her sight. As Jinx and Crystallia are attracted by Neko for a moment, they got ambushed by a hair fist coming from Elastika, who was levitating in the air.

"If you're here for payback because I messed up with your kunoichi friends, then there's plenty more with that came from." Elastika said with a glare.

"Now wait a minute, we are on your side." Crystallia scoffed.

"Yeah, we hate them more than anything in the world." Jinx agreed.

"Did they mutate you too?" Elastika asked.

"Of course." Crystallia and Jinx replied together.

"Isn't there some kind of cure that can change us back the way we used to be?" Elastika wondered.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we do know a certain chemical." Jinx replied slyly.

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas rode the Lotus Cycles on the night city streets. Donna was leading the way with her cycle while Lee, Ella, and Ellie followed behind. The four mystic kunoichis turned around to the next street and they spotted the black van that has a pair of crystalline dices signature on it straight ahead.

"I can't believe they're still driving that dumb van." Ellie said to her older sisters.

"Not everybody can be as ninja as us." Ella said with a shrug.

The Lotus Ninjas parked their cycles on the rooftop when they drove to the wall of a tall building and went to the location of three mystic mutants.

As Jinx, Crystallia, and Elastika arrived at the lab for the certain chemical for the Shadow Clan that only Elastika wasn't aware of, Neko was starting to pull Elastika's long hair as if she was unsure about trusting Dice and Crystallia.

"What do you want, Neko? Can you see I'm busy?" Elastika said, facing her feline mystic mutant pet.

"I don't know about these mutant women. This whole thing seems fishy to me." Neko whispered.

"I don't have a choice, Neko." Elastika sighed.

"Are you ready to be mystic again or not? We don't have all the day." Crystallia said impatiently.

"This place has the right chemicals that can turn you into a normal once more." Jinx said.

Before three mystic mutants can break into the lab, the Lotus Ninjas hopped over the rooftop and landed behind them with their weapons armed and ready.

"Busting into Kraang Labs? Not very heroic, Elastika." Ella said.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you, but we can't let you get in to that lab." Lee said calmly.

"I'm not some dumb girl who doesn't know good from bad." Elastika snapped. "You four turned me into a monster!"

Elastika hovered in mid-air and opened her arms sideward as her long hair shaped into multiple arrow-headed tendrils that were sent down to spear the Lotus Ninjas, who were flying away from the mystic mutants and landed on the ground near the trash cans.

"I knew she was just another freaky hairball monster!" Ella shouted. "Get her!"

"You get the chemical. We'll handle them." Jinx said to Elastika.

Jinx and Crystallia charged forward and the Lotus Ninjas charged forward as they clashed. It was Donna and Ella VS Crystallia and Ellie and Lee VS Jinx. Elastika stood her ground and watched the fight in slight confusion.

"What're you doing, Elastika? You're supposed to be a hero." Ellie said as she began to approach the hair mystic mutant slowly.

"No! _You_ made _me_ a monster! Now you're gonna see what a _monster_ can do!" Elastika snapped angrily.

"Look, I don't know what these two morons told you, but believe me, we didn't do this to you." Lee said calmly after she delivered a swift kick to Jinx.

But Elastika didn't listen. Her hair tendrils stretched forward to grab Ellie and Lee close together and she slammed them around the alley several times before the final slam sent them to the black van. Jinx and Crystallia both delivered their strong kicks at Donna and Ella, sending them crashing to their two other sisters. Elastika stomped towards the black van, making the four mystic kunoichis to huddle together in fear.

"Elastika, stop!" Donna whimpered. "They're using you!"

"Don't listen to their lies. We crush them, you go in the lab now." Crystallia said.

"Come on, Elastika. You can't do this." Neko said, floating between Elastika and the Lotus Ninjas.

"At least I'll be a mystic and no one won't call me a freak anymore." Elastika stated.

"So what if they do? As long as you're doing the right thing." Lee said with a kind smile as she and her sisters got up from the ground.

"Wow, you all really gonna make me puke with that sappy stuff." Jinx spat grimly.

Jinx took out a large black bomb with neon green lines and threw it at the Lotus Ninjas, causing them to collapse on the ground when the high-pitched sound tone was reverberating their ears. Even Ellie couldn't handle it. Unfortunately, Elastika and Neko got caught in it too. With the Lotus Ninjas distracted, Crystallia pounded her feet to the hair mystic mutant and dragged Elastika into the lab by her long hair. When Crystallia tossed Elastika inside, she and Jinx watched as the hair mystic mutant got caught in a room filled with a lot of painful traps. Even when Elastika successfully retrieved the purple colored chemical, she was knocked out by another trap.

"So polite of you to check the traps for us." Crystallia snickered to Elastika. "You're the hero after all."

"That's it, Crystallia. The chemical is ours." Jinx grinned, snatching the purple chemical from Elastika's hands.

Before Jinx and Crystallia could walk away out of the lab, they got punched by Ella's gauntlets and kicked by Lee's twin tessen that send them flying to the wall. Donna, Ellie, and Neko spotted Elastika on the floor and ran past the fight to check up on her.

"Elastika!" Neko cried worryingly, flying above her mystic mutant with concern.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked, checking on the pulsing signs on Elastika's neck.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Elastika coughed.

"It's all good, Elastika. Now just chill here for a sec. We got these guys." Ellie said with a smile.

"No. This one's on me." Elastika said, getting up from the ground.

The Lotus Ninjas and Elastika got into their offensive stances. Neko flew in right of Jinx and Crystallia as she hold her arms up and formed a large ball of pink energy between her palms, firing it at them with a powerful aura around it. That sends two mystic mutants flying out of the lab and into the alley outside. As Jinx and Crystallia are trying to escape way from the heroes with the chemical, the Lotus Ninjas ran out with Neko and watched as Elastika created a glowing pink ball of energy within her hair tentacles in front of her and threw it at Jinx and Crystallia, destroying the chemical in the process.

"Jinx, it's time to put the pedal into metal!" Crystallia said to Jinx. "Because we're outta here!"

Quickly, Jinx and Crystallia ran inside their can and drove off out of sight.

"Now that problem's done, you know what to do." Neko said to Elastika.

"Look, I know you were only trying to do your job, but I'm sorry for what I'm done." Elastika apologized to the Lotus Ninjas.

"It's cool, Elastika." Ellie smiled.

"Stuff happens. It's all good." Ella said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, we've been accused of way worse things." Donna smirked.

"Like _her_?" Lee whispered, pointing her finger in the air.

Donna, Ellie, Ella, Neko, and Elastika followed Lee's finger and collectively gasped as they saw the media showed up in the alley with the cameraman, causing the Lotus Ninjas to hide behind Elastika.

"Head back home, girls." Elastika told the Lotus Ninjas. "Neko and I got this."

The Lotus Ninjas grinned as they hopped up to the rooftops and rode on their own Lotus Cycles back home.

* * *

As the Lotus Ninjas returned back to the Crete fortress, they sat on the bamboo floor in the dojo in front of their angry mother and Casey.

"So, you disobey me and leave the fortress." Saldana said sternly.

"No one saw us, mother. We swear." Ellie promised.

"Look, we fixed everything." Donna said.

Donna took out her L-Phone and showed her mother the video of the media news. Saldana watched Jody Grody interviewing Elastika and Neko on the screen.

"Female ninjas? Naw, no such thing." Neko explained. "Maybe you're thinking of those costumed kids."

"Take it from me, Elastika, New York's Scarlet Widow." Elastika added with a wink.

"And there you have it, folks, straight from Elastika herself." Jody Grody reported. "The kunoichis don't exist."

The Lotus Ninjas sighed in relief as they know that their identity is still a secret to the world.

"See, mother? We're all cool." Lee said.

"Everything's back to normal." Ella added.

"Nothing to worry about." Donna agreed.

"So that means you're proud of us, right?" Ellie concluded.

"Yes…but you're still grounded." Saldana said firmly.

In quick succession, Saldana delivered four kicks at her daughters that knocked them out with one hit as punishment for leaving the Crete fortress, making Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie groan painfully. Casey slowly walked away towards the dojo exit as his escape for helping his friends out, but Saldana suddenly stood in front of him that startled him right at the spot.


	16. Clash of the Amazons

**Summary: With her mind-control serum completed, Lady Shade kidnaps Samara, Whitman, and Ella and uses them as her hypnotized slaves to kill both the Lotus and the Amazons.**

* * *

At the docks on the dark night, two mystic mercenaries known as the Dennis Twins got out of the car and waited impatiently to meet with their mystic mutant business partner. The twins are named as Pamela and Harley. They both have short orange curly hair, blue eyes, and wore a black strapless tops, white shorts, and black go-go boots.

Suddenly, their business partner had arrived at the dock through the black swirly portal. It was Tigress! She was holding a suitcase in her hands for a trade with the twins.

"The Dennis twins, punctual as ever." Tigress said.

"Hiya, Tigress." Harley greeted playfully.

"This had better be worth the price." Pamela said sternly.

Tigress tossed the suitcase to Pamela, who opened it up to see a case of money. Harley then tossed the suitcase to Tigress that has the final ingredient for Shade's mind control serum.

"Trust me, you don't want to disappoint her." Tigress warned.

Out of nowhere, pillars of lightning rushed to the Dennis Twins and Tigress that shocked only the twins. The tiger mystic mutant moved out of the way and stared at the source of the attack. It was Samara!

But she wasn't alone. Mala, Whitman, and Amber surrounded their leader in their offensive stances.

"So, you're the infamous Samara." Tigress hissed. "You're not very stealthy for a kunoichi."

"What I lack in stealth, I make up for in friends." Samara smirked. "Amazons, attack!"

The Amazons charged forward as Harley and Pamela launched many large balls of mystical energy at them, but Amber's large rabbit ears delivered brutally fast powerful punches at the twins that made them feeling dizzy. Mala ran forward to wrap her long tail around the twins' neck and slammed them to the ground multiple times before tossing the twins flying over their black car. Samara concentrated on her powers through her claws and released a violent lightning-charged tornado to swirl around Tigress and Whitman turned herself nearly invisible and lifted her pair of wrist bracelets to fire dark green laser beams at Tigress. But Tigress jumped up high in the air and landed on the ground, dodging both attacks from cat mystic mutant and chameleon mutant. Her left eye powered up and she fired a powerful beam of dark orange energy to Samara before doing the same attack on Whitman. Tigress turned around to see two mutants charging at her direction and lifted her hands up to fire a hail of strong dark orange energy bolts at them, sending Mala and Amber flying into the ocean water. Tigress then turned around to see the Dennis Twins regaining consciousness.

"Secure those two mutants." Tigress ordered the Dennis Twins. "They'll be great use to the mistress."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas were relaxing themselves in the Crete Fortress living room. Lee was reading her Japanese magazine, Ella was doing punches at the training dummy that has a photo of Lady Shade on the face, Donna was doing something in her lab, and Ellie was watching the Fujita Des Cartes anime show.

"You know, I'm starting to notice that all the cartoons we watch are similar to our previous missions." Ellie pointed out.

"You don't say? You're watching cartoon shows way too much, Ellie." Lee grinned, looking up from her magazine.

"Speaking of missions, I know what our next one should be: Lady Shade." Ella said, still punching the training dummy. "Why don't we take her down once and for all?"

Lee and Ellie shot each other a wary glance and then they grinned together.

"Because of _that_ impulsive overemotional attitude you're wowing out." Lee responded teasingly.

Ella scowled slightly at her older sister's teasing response as she moved away from the training dummy and zoomed quickly into Lee's face.

"_And what makes you think that I'm that impulsive and overemotional?!_" Ella barked angrily.

"Honestly, I'd go more with _hotheaded_ if you ask me." Ellie commented mockingly.

That fueled Ella's hot temper even further. She summoned her gauntlets from her palms and angrily pounced on Ellie, leaving Lee watching the fight.

In the lab, Donna could hear her older sister's outrageous scream was disturbing her as she was repairing the Sonicruiser in her lab.

"Great, Ella's going off again. I'm staying there until she cool off." Donna groaned, using her wrench to finish repairing the black vehicle. "Phew, there. The Sonicruiser is finally fixed."

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard outside of the lab that quickly drawn Donna from her work. She came out of her lab and watched the red mystic kunoichi grabbed the orange mystic kunoichi upside down by the leg with her fist ready to punch in the air.

"Did Ella finally blow a gasket?" Cause I got a few sleeping darts." Donna said.

Suddenly, the whole commotion stopped as the four mystic sisters heard loud pounding footsteps and exhausted breathing from the Crete Fortress entrance. It was Mala! For a second, she collapsed herself at the foot of the entrance. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie ran up to the mutant fox.

"Lotus." Mala said, struggling to get up from the floor.

"Oh my god! Mala, are you okay?" Ellie cried, helping her mutant fox friend up off the floor.

"I'm fine, but I bring terrible news. Samara and Whitman have been captured by Tigress." Mala informed.

"What? Why?" Lee asked.

"She said they'll be great use to the mistress." Mala responded.

"I'll give you one guess who that _mistress_ is." Ella said firmly.

Just then, Amber skillfully entered into the living room and landed to the floor.

"And we need your help to bring them back." Amber said, looking around the living room in amazement. "Wow. Now, this is a secret fortress."

"And since we know where Samara and Whitman are, we're gonna rescue them." Lee said to her sisters and her two allies.

* * *

At Viral's lab, Lady Shade was checking on Kage in his cage as Kage snarled angrily at her until Tigress walked quietly in the lab.

"You found the chemical?" Lady Shade asked the tiger mystic mutant.

"As promised, Shade." Tigress replied, opening up the suitcase that obtained the blue chemical serum.

"Everything's ready, mistress." Viral informed, taking the chemical serum out of the suitcase. "This is the last ingredient I needed to finish the formula that will give you complete control over him."

"Before you give it to Kage, test it on the teen mutants." Lady Shade said.

"Also, if I may, Viral should test it on my traitorous sisters as well, mother." Amora said as she walked into the lab towards Lady Shade. "The Shadow Droids have managed to track them down and locked them back to the dungeon."

"As you wish, but let's see if the research will work those two mutants." Lady Shade agreed.

"Brilliant, mistress, in case there are possible side effects." Viral agreed.

Viral slithered up to the dark experimental room with lights shining down on Samara and Whitman, who are tied on the operation tables in tight steel chains.

"Prepare yourselves, my test subjects." Viral said.

"What are you gonna do to us?" Samara demanded.

"I'd just like to clarify that we're not your subjects, not at all." Whitman snarled.

"The serum must be administered directly to your brains, and I have just the collars to perform the task." Viral informed.

"Collars?" Samara and Whitman echoed in slight confusion.

Viral placed a black case on the small table between Samara and Whitman as she slowly opened it up to reveal two simple smooth silver chain design collars with a circular black gem at the center. Samara and Whitman watched as Viral used the chemical serum formula to infuse the gem, turning it from black to blue. Viral smiled slyly as she held two collars in her hands.

"Let us go! Right now!" Samara yelled.

But it was too late. Viral planted each collar on both Samara and Whitman's heads that made them scream in resistance.

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas and two Amazons reached at Lady Shade's lair on the rooftop from the opposite side. Ella summoned her gauntlets from her palms and stepped forward over the edge of the building, but Lee stopped the red mystic kunoichi with her tessen from her chest birthmark.

"What are you doing, Ella?" Lee barked.

"Going in all flames blazing like we should have done weeks ago." Ella replied.

"We don't even know exactly where they are. We need a plan." Lee said.

"Um guys? Look." Amber said, pointing her finger down to the street.

Lee, Donna, Ella, Ellie, and Mala followed the mutant rabbit's finger and collectively saw Samara and Whitman running out of the lair. Then, they saw a bunch of Shadow Droids following behind Samara and Whitman out of the building.

"They escaped on their own?" Donna said surprisingly.

"Let's go." Lee said.

As the six heroes followed their two mutant allies, they saw Samara and Whitman being cornered by the army of Shadow Droids and quickly jumped down to save them. The fight was over in nanoseconds. They took all of the Shadow Droids down easily.

"Samara, are you okay?" Ella asked, running up to her feline mystic mutant friend.

"Rafaela." Samara said weakly as she was on her knees to catch her breath.

"What did Shade did to you?" Mala asked her teammates.

"They don't look so good." Donna said. "We've got to get them back to the fortress."

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Mala and Amber are playing one of the fun arcade games in delight. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie are sitting on the couch as Saldana walked in the living room with a tray of warm tea in her hands.

"Your escape was very fortuitous." Saldana said, setting down the tray on the stool in front of Samara and Whitman. "Shade is not one easily eluded."

"Well, we're just glad you two are okay." Ella said with a smile.

"Are you sure? Because something seems off about you two." Ellie wondered.

"They did do something to us. We're being experimented upon by Shade." Whitman said as she looked at her reflection on the tea.

"Experimented on?" Donna asked.

"She had these strange collars on your neck, and then...and then..." Samara explained as her index finger pointed to the collar chained tight on her neck before letting out a groan of pain as she gripped her head with her hands.

"Let me get you some water." Saldana said.

As soon as Saldana went her way to the kitchen, Samara's gold cat eyes suddenly turned pitch black and attacked Saldana with her electric claws, making the white mystic hit hard on the ground and the four mystic kunoichis shocked by that attack.

"Mother!" Ella cried shockingly.

Samara hissed as she held her electric claws high above the air to end Saldana's life, but Lee and Ella sped up and blocked her attack with their weapons.

"This can't be happening!" Mala said surprisingly.

"How could you, Samara?!" Ella asked to her feline mystic mutant friend.

"Saldana...must be...destroyed!" Samara replied as she swung her claws up again.

"You'll never hurt mother again!" Lee said, blocking Samara's claws with her twin tessen.

Lee and Ella were locked in combat with the mind controlled Samara, making Ellie joined the fight by jumping onto Samara's head and gripped her face with her whip.

"Lee, you check up on mother!" Ella said.

As Donna and Lee ran towards Saldana, Whitman gripped her head in pain until her eyes went pitch black for a moment.

"Mother?" Lee asked.

But then, Whitman used her camouflage skills to lift Donna and Lee away from the barely conscious Saldana with her tail that send them towards an approaching Mala, knocking them down.

"Whitman's gone crazy too!" Donna said.

Samara released Ellie off of her face and pinned her to the ground. Ella saw Ellie under attack and went to attack Samara, but the feline mystic mutant grabbed the orange mystic kunoichi and threw her towards Ella, knocking them down to the ground. Mala then sped towards Samara and pinned her down to the floor.

"Don't make me hurt you, Samara!" Mala growled.

"Don't make me laugh, fox." Samara snapped.

Samara kicked Mala and began fighting her second-in-command with her electric claws.

"I don't know what's come over you Doc, but you have to snap out of it!" Amber said to her brainwashed mutant chameleon friend.

Whitman aimed her wrist bracelets to blast out miniature dark green missiles at Amber, sending her falling back to the arcade machine.

"Whitman, why are you doing this?" Lee demanded.

"It is the will of the mistress." Whitman said flatly as she aimed her wrist bracelets to the heroes.

The mutant chameleon's monotone voice made Donna realize something off about them as her eyes stared at the collars.

"Whitman and Samara are mind controlled!" Donna shouted.

Whitman then unleashed many dark green energy blasts at each one of the Lotus Ninjas that made them ducked down to the floor.

"Shade desires one of the mystics." Samara said as she stood up from the ground.

"I volunteer to go kick her butt right after I kick yours." Ella snapped.

Ella summoned her gauntlets from her palms and paced straight towards Samara and Whitman, but Samara threw a smoke bomb right at Ella's face. Ella coughed and then collapsed unconscious to the ground at Samara's feet.

"Whitman, fall back!" Samara said, picking up the unconscious Ella in her arms.

Whitman nodded as she and Samara both ran into Donna's lab to lock the doors shut.

"Ella!" Lee cried as she ran towards the lab doors.

"You must save your sister. I'll be fine." Saldana said, lifting herself up from the floor with her little amount of strength. "Now go!"

Everyone nodded to Saldana's order. Lee, Donna, and Ellie are trying to pull the doors open with all of their strengths. Then, Mala bashed through the doors, breaking them open. They dashed inside the lab and saw Samara and Whitman driving away in the blue and purple Lotus Cycles with Ella on Samara's back. They chased after the two brainwashed mutants, but they escaped the Crete fortress and headed their way to the exit.

"They stole two Lotus Cycles!" Ellie exclaimed.

"The Sonicruiser's fully operational. Let's go!" Donna said.

As Donna, Lee, Ellie, Mala, and Amber ran into the Sonicruiser, they got into their seated positions as Lee started the engine and then drove out of the fortress.

* * *

Outside, the high speed chase was on for the Lotus Ninjas to rescue Rafaela from the two brainwashed mutants. Ellie activated the laser cannon and fired a powerful white energy beam at the Lotus Cycles, but Samara and Whitman swiftly dodged the beams that were coming at them. Samara picked up speed while Whitman had activated oil slick on the ground, causing the Sonicruiser to lose control and crash itself to the building wall.

"They got away with Ella!" Ellie exclaimed.

"At least, we know where they're going." Donna said.

"Looks like we're gonna do what Ella wanted after all." Lee said. "Take the fight to Shade."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Shade's lair, Ella slowly opened her eyes and looked around in the lab until she found herself strapped to the operation tables in tight steel chains. But she wasn't alone. She looked to her left and right as she noticed that both Selina and Diana are strapped to the operation tables in chains as well.

"Selina! Diana! Where am I?" Ella said as she was struggling to free herself from the chains.

"We're at Viral's lab as experimental guinea pigs." Selina responded.

"She's gonna turn us just like them." Diana said, pointing her eyes up above.

Ella looked up and noticed both Samara and Whitman standing above them with their pitch black eyes staring forward.

"Samara, Whitman, snap out of it!" Ella barked.

Viral approached her strapped enemies and raised the operation tables to a twelve o'clock angle.

"It's no use, ladies." Viral said evilly. "With my mind control serum coursing through their brains from the collars, resistance is futile!"

"I'm not really proud at taking orders from anyone!" Ella barked.

"She's not lying!" Selina and Diana agreed with nods.

"We'll see about that." Viral laughed.

Viral snapped her fingers, making Samara gripped Ella and Diana's heads with her hands while Whitman gripped Selina's head with her tail. As the three girls are trying to turn away, Viral walked closer to the girls and placed the mind controlled collars on their necks. Ella, Selina, and Diana released out loud screams of resistance.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas and two normal Amazons made their way to Lady Shade's lair for their effort to rescue Ella.

"I just realized that we don't have a strategy." Donna said. "Um, shouldn't we make a plan?"

"Forget the plan." Lee said as she summoned her twin tessen from her chest. "Mala, get ready to make a door."

* * *

Back at Lady Shade's lair, the Shadow Droids threw Ella, Selina, and Diana down on the ground in a secret chamber underneath the dungeon with Tigress, Viral, and Amora were walking inside from behind. As Ella, Selina, and Diana woke up, they examined the secret chamber that has lavish Ancient Japanese culture with white marble walls and ornate imposingly large statues of every mystical creatures. Ella, Selina, and Diana's eyes widened in shock as Lady Shade rose from the ground in a kneeling position.

"Welcome to your new life, girls." Lady Shade said.

"Mother!" Selina and Diana gasped.

"Finally, I don't know how long I've been waiting for this!" Ella cried.

Ella summoned her gauntlets and sped up to deliver a quick punch right towards Lady Shade.

"Stop." Lady Shade said.

Suddenly, Selina and Diana gasped as Ella's gauntlet fist stopped in position. Ella used all of her strength and power to make her arm move, but it was no use. Lady Shade stood up and watched the red mystic kunoichi struggling to make her arm move in amusement.

"Mother, please!" Diana begged.

"Leave her alone!" Selina yelled.

Lady Shade ignored her two daughters and chuckled evilly to Ella.

"Now, bow to me." Lady Shade ordered as she stared down at Ella.

Ella did everything she could to fight, but she finally closed her eyes of giving up and her eyes were pitch black as she kneeled down in front of Lady Shade. Lady Shade narrowed her eyes as she looked at her daughters.

"My daughters, bow to me." Lady Shade ordered.

Selina and Diana are fighting their resistance to the collars on their necks until they gave in and their eyes turned pitch black, kneeling down to their mother.

"Attack me with no mercy!" Shade demanded.

Ella, Selina, and Diana got up on their feet and did what Lady Shade told them to do as the dark mystic mistress was dodging their attacks like she was training them.

"Harder! Excellent!" Lady Shade barked.

* * *

Lee and Donna jumped down from the lair's window and attacked two guarding Shadow Droids with their weapons. Ellie, Mala, and Amber jumped down from behind to huddle with them. They quietly went to the possible place where the mind controlled Samara and Whitman might keep Rafaela captive: the dungeon. After Lee took out two guarding Shadow Droids, everyone looked around each separate cell in the dungeon, but no trace of Ella.

"Ella's not here." Lee said.

"But, where can she be?" Amber asked.

Donna walked in the center of the dungeon and stomped her right foot on the ground, picking up any vibration activities through the lair to locate her older sister.

"Found her! She's in a secret room above here!" Donna exclaimed.

Lee, Donna, Ellie, Mala, and Amber arrived in the secret chamber room, where they found Ella holding up her left fist with her right foot pressing Lady Shade down to the floor as Selina and Diana did the same thing Ella was doing.

"It's Ella!" Donna shouted. "And Selina and Diana!"

"Girls, do it! End this!" Lee yelled.

Lee, Donna, Ellie, Mala, and Amber watched Ella, Selina, and Diana finishing Lady Shade once and for all, but they just stood still with no movement.

"What are they waiting for?" Ellie asked her sisters.

Lady Shade laughed maniacally as Ella, Selina, and Diana stood up to stare at their now enemies.

"Rafaela and my daughters are mine to control now." Lady Shade told the heroes.

The chamber entrance doors slammed itself shut behind the heroines. Samara, Whitman, Tigress, Viral, Amora, Selina, Diana, and Ella slowly grouped together with Lady Shade in the middle.

"As are your other mutant friends, there's no escape for you." Lady Shade continued. "Now, let us welcome you properly."

Lee's eyes narrowed and charged forward to attack Lady Shade with her twin tessen in her hands, but Ella quickly caught her sister's weapons and pushed her away from the evil group. Lee swiftly landed in front of Donna and Ellie.

"Ella, snap out of it, man! Shade is your enemy!" Lee shouted.

"_You_ are my enemy!" Ella shouted back.

"Let us see what my new servants can do." Lady Shade said, leaping high in the air and landed on the statue of a large dragon with her arms crossed. "Attack!"

Samara, Whitman, Tigress, Viral, Amora, Selina, Diana, and Ella charged forward as Lee, Donna, Ellie, Mala, and Amber charged forward until they clashed each other. Amber launched herself into the air to hold Viral by the legs with her giant rabbit ear and then rapidly punched the techno mystic mutant multiple times before slammed Viral onto the ground with her other rabbit ear. Viral sped up to Amber with her fingers extended into sharp claws and delivered a flurry of slashes at the rabbit mutant. Whitman aimed her wrist bracelets in front of her face and fired dark green energy laser beams while Diana extended her arms to both sides and performed a 360-degree twirl, throwing off a wave of dark energy to Donna, who skillfully dodged each one and summoned her spear to deliver a series of purple energy slashes at the mutant chameleon. But Whitman dodged each one out of the way and fired a hail of dark green missiles at the purple mystic kunoichi from her wrist bracelets as Diana leaped high off the floor and delivered a flurry of rapid kicks at the purple mystic kunoichi, causing Donna to backflip each one out. Amora sprinted at Mala with a jumping spin kick and then fired a volley of dark energy bolts at the mutant fox's face. Mala hissed and delivered a hard punch at the dark mystic kunoichi to the wall. Samara dashed forward and fired arrow-like blasts of yellow energy at Mala, who was soaring in the air and landed hard on the ground. Ellie summoned her whips and rapidly curled herself into a ball with her whips covering her in sharp orange energy spikes to roll forward straight at Tigress, who was sent to the wall by that attack. Selina dashed forward and unleashed a machine-gun barrage of dark energy blasts directly at Ellie, who quickly dodged and sent giant waves of orange energy with her whips to create a powerful explosion at Selina, sending her to the wall next to Tigress. Tigress quickly got up and fired a barrage of dark orange energy bolts at Ellie, who quickly dodged each one in quick speed.

Then, Lee drew her twin tessen and charged forward to slash Ella multiple times. But Ella dodged her older sister's attack one at a time and launched herself forward to deliver a long flurry of powerful brutal punches at Lee, who was dodging each punch and flipped on top of the golem statue above her younger sister.

"Ella, this isn't you!" Lee shouted, looking down at her brainwashed sister. "You have to use you crazxy temper to break Shade's control!"

"Don't be a fool, Leona." Ella said, looking up at her older sister. "My mind has been set to serve Lady Shade's orders."

"Fight Shade's control, you _nitwit_!" Lee yelled.

Ella paused for a second and halted her fists in stillness as if Lee's yell was releasing a bit of her emotions out. Lee caught her younger sister's confused expression and figured out the collar's limitation as she watched Ella brushed her confusion away and focused on her fight.

"I think I get it!" Lee whispered to herself before facing back at Ella in a teasing tone in her voice. "You can't feel emotion because you're Shade's puppet! As a matter of fact, I'll bet you like doing whatever Shade tells you! You totally _love it_!"

Ella felt the emotions of anger and rage growling inside her core. She released a loud angry scream and began charging at her older sister, but she stopped herself when the collar on her neck started to malfunction and broke itself into tiny pieces. Ella fell to the floor as Lee ran up to her.

"Ella, are you okay?" Lee asked.

"I'm fine, sister." Ella responded with a smile.

"Viral, what's going on?" Lady Shade demanded, looking down at the techno mystic mutant l.

"I don't know, mistress." Viral replied with a shrug.

"Lee, you're a genius!" Donna said. She then faced the brainwashed Whitman, who was firing miniature dark green missiles at her. "So you can shoot missiles at me! If you had a brain to go with your weapon, you might actually be smarter than a _dimwitted_ lizard!"

Donna grinned as she noticed that the anger inside the mutant chameleon was growing faster equal to Ella.

"What? How dare you? I'll show you that I'm...!" Whitman yelled.

Whitman's eyes twitched as the collar on her neck started to malfunction and broke itself into tiny pieces, making the chameleon mutant to take deep breaths.

"Sorry about the insults, Doc." Donna apologized.

"No, they were necessary to break me free from mind control." Whitman said with a shrug.

"Good." Donna said. "Now blast that collar out of Samara!"

Whitman detected Samara slashing her electric claws towards Mala. She aimed her wrist bracelets at the collar on Samara's neck and fired a miniature dark green missile to the collar, causing it to explode into pieces and restoring Samara's mind.

"Samara, get the collars out of Selina and Diana!" Donna shouted to the feline mystic mutant.

Samara hurried towards Selina and Diana as she jumped in the air and sliced the collars into shreds off of Selina and Diana's necks, restoring them back to normal.

Lady Shade caught the sight of Tigress, Viral, and Amora have fallen on the floor in their unconscious state that made her jump from the statue and landed on the ground in the center of the chamber room.

"It's time for me to end this experiment." Lady Shade said.

The Lotus Ninjas and the Amazons ringed around Lady Shade in righteous fury with their weapons and powers ready in their fighting stances.

"Lotus, Amazons, get her!" Lee commanded.

In quick speed, the Lotus Ninjas and the Amazons attacked Lady Shade what every moves they got. But Lady Shade has proven to be much faster and stronger than all of her opponent, even though she got hit by Whitman's dark green energy grenades from her wrist bracelets and Ella's gauntlet rockets. The fight was over when Samara used her great strength to push the dragon statue, making it crashing down onto Lady Shade.

Unfortunately, there was no time to celebrate their victory when several Shadow Droids charged in the chamber room with weapons ready.

"There's always another time." Lee said.

Ellie and Donna threw out a smoke bomb to the ground and everyone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Tigress, Viral, and Amora got up from the ground and went to help their black mystic from the dragon statue. They found that Lady Shade had protected herself with a black energy shield. Knowing that the Lotus Ninjas and the Amazons are gone, Lady Shade released a loud angry scream in the room for her defeat.

* * *

Back to the Crete Fortress, everyone stood behind Samara and Whitman as they were handing a cup of green tea to the Saldana, who was sitting down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Saldana." Samara apologized with shame in her voice. "When I attacked, I could see everything that was happening, but I couldn't control my actions. Please, forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive, my friend." Saldana said calmly. "This was Shade's doing. Your mind was not your own."

"Those collars must have programmed you two like sleeper agents." Donna said.

"Indeed, it was horrible. We're grateful all of you for saving us." Whitman agreed.

"All I know is that it's awesome to have you guys back." Ellie smiled, putting her left arm around Ella's shoulder.

"Thanks, little sis, but we owe it all to Lee." Ella smiled back before looking at her older sister.

"Well, what would we do without you? Every team needs an impulsive, loudmouthed, super-violent hothead, right?" Lee grinned.

Ella groaned as she stomped her feet towards Lee, who stood still and ready to face the wrath of her sister's anger. But Ella did something that she never done before.

"You're the best, sis." Ella smiled, hugging her older sister tightly with her arms.

"Okay, okay. Let me go." Lee said, struggling to break free from her younger sister's tight hug.

* * *

**I've finally the chapter. It took me a while to finish. Enjoy!**


	17. Meet Verona Salamander

**Summary: Before hanging out with Michelangelo and Casey, Michelle meets a skating mystic salamander mutant "Verona Salamander". While Ellie made quick friends with the mystic mutant, she was unaware of Verona's true intentions as she works for Madame Ghost (an alias of Masque).**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Michelle and Pink Hallow are watching the new episode of Fujita Des Cartes in her bedroom. But Ellie has fallen into the world of boredom that not even Fujita Des Cartes was cheering her up.

"I can't believe how bored I am!" Ellie said with a groan as Pink Hallow hopped on her back. "But you know what, Pink Hallow? I need to cure my boredom fast."

Ellie entered inside the dojo and watched Lee practicing her traditional Japanese martial art skills.

"I would love to hang out with you, Ellie." Lee smiled. "But I'm practicing the art of Aiki. Wanna join me?"

"No thanks. I'm good." Ellie replied.

Ellie walked up the stairs and peeked her head into Ella's room. Ella sat cross-legged on the floor and had set up a ring of chalices and lighted candles as she was casting one of her spells from her spellbook in her hands. On the last word, the thick tendrils of red energy streamed up behind her that stretched up to the ceiling and nearly the full length of the room until a ball of red light formed above her and floated itself toward the ceiling. Once the red energy ball stopped, it crackled for a moment and busted into a brilliant red version of the giant dragon, hovering in the starry sky as several fireworks exploded around it.

Then, Ella sensed that someone was watching her doing one of her spell casting and turned around to detect Ellie behind her door.

"Get out, Ellie! You're ruining my concentration!" Ella shouted angrily.

Without saying a word, Ellie quickly ran away from Ella's bedroom door as Ella was looking back at her book.

Ellie walked inside the lab and sat on the chair next to Donna.

"Sorry, Ellie, but I can't hang out today. I'm booked today because I'm still looking for a retromutagen for Kage." Donna explained as she was typing her fingers on the computer keyboard. "You see, if I can reverse engineer the main chemical sequence, I think I can ignite the kind of reaction needed to re-write..."

Ellie groaned and stomped out of the lab as she doesn't take the pleasure of listening to Donna's scientific research. She sat on the couch into the living room and sighed in boredom until suddenly she felt her L-Phone vibrating in her waist belt. She quickly took it out and stared at the screen. She got a text message from Mikey!

"Hey, Ellie. Wanna hang out with me and Casey?" Ellie read.

Ellie's eyes sparkled with happiness as she snapped her fingers to conjure up her orange skates and exited the fortress.

* * *

Outside, Ellie hollered delightfully as she skated expertly on the rooftops around New York City to meet up with Mikey and Casey until she heard a loud, exciting scream of a rough feminine voice.

"Oh yeah, baby!"

Ellie halted her skates and spotted a mystic mutant demonstrating excellent skills on her skates from the opposite side of the building rooftops. It was a female teenage salamander! She has thin sea green reptilian skin, jet black hair tied in two pigtails with red hair ties, and bluebell eyes. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt underneath a dark gray tank top patterened with lime green fabric snake starting from her shoulders and coiling around her arms, black jean shorts with green stitching and black lace at the cuffs, and black socks with two green horizontal stripes. She also wore a black helmet, dark gray elbow pads and knee pads with green stitching, and dark blue rollerblades with gray cuffs and lime green stitching. But her excellent skating skills on traveling high speeds on the rooftops had made the orange mystic kunoichi completely impressed.

"Whoa! Another mystic mutant? She's totally awesome!" Ellie exclaimed. "I've got her the perfect name. Verona Salamander!"

"So, you're a mystic, too, huh?"

Ellie shrieked as she turned around and saw the mystic mutant salamander standing behind right her on her black skates.

"Sup, I'm Jenny. The most awesome pro skater in the world!" The mystic mutant salamander introduced herself.

"Jenny? Sounds boring to me." Ellie said. "I liked Verona Salamander better. I'm Michelle, but you call me Ellie for short. So you were a pro skater?"

"Kinda, but I'm cool enough to go pro." Verona said.

"But how did you become a salamander?" Ellie asked.

"It all started last year I was skating my half-pipe. It was just me and my pet salamander, Sadie, when some crazy ooze fell out of the sky that turned me into the last thing I touched, my salamander. I totally became a salamander gal!" Verona explained. "But then, my parents kicked me out and I wound up on the street, but it's all good! Because I found a shelter for me to rest."

"I feel totally responsible." Ellie said with a frown.

"Why?" Verona asked.

"It's kinda sorta my fault with the mutagen spilling over all the city." Ellie replied.

"Oh, that's okay." Verona grinned. "I'm used to this new form anyway. Wanna catch a few skating with me?"

"Sure!" Ellie said happily.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Lee and Ella sat on the couch as they watched TV together while Donna sat on the floor with her laptop. Lee used her aura sense around the fortress and realized that Ellie was nowhere inside the place.

"Strange. Ellie has been gone a while." Lee said to Ella and Donna in worry. "Ellie plus outside the city alone always equals trouble."

"Oh, come on. She'll be fine." Ella said.

"Yeah, what kind of trouble could she possibly get into?" Donna agreed.

* * *

Later, Ellie was too busy skating on the rooftops with Verona that she forgot about hanging out with Mikey and Casey. The girls were having a blast through the city with their high degree of agility until they stopped skating and saw a trio of three females carrying large bags of money on the next rooftop.

"That's cruel, dude." Verona hissed angrily.

"Wanna knock some sense into them?" Ellie asked with a smile.

"Love to." Verona smiled back.

Ellie and Verona jumped down from the building rooftop as they fought against the Wuju Twins.

"What the? Decapre?" Ellie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow, the kunoichi and the freak. Good combination to smash with." Decapre grinned.

The Wuju Twins charged forward to fight Ellie and Verona, who looked at each other and put on a cocky grin. With fast speed, Ellie and Verona took Decapre and the Wuju Twins with various moves. Then, they tied Decapre and the Wuju Twins up on top of the street pole down below.

"Wow, now that was cool." Verona grinned.

"Like a mystic do." Ellie said proudly.

"Hey, Ellie, let's hang out at my place." Verona said.

"Sure." Ellie agreed.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Ella and Donna were playing on their handheld console against each other with Lee watching between them. Suddenly, Ella slammed her finger on a button that made her avatar player destroyed Donna's avatar player with a powerful KO move. Donna groaned for her loss of the fighting game.

"Oh yeah! In your face!" Ella cheered as she broke down in her breakdancing victory dance. "Wanna give me some real competition, Ellie?"

Ella looked to notice that her youngest sister isn't inside the living room.

"Oh, right. She's gone." Ella muttered.

"Okay, that's it." Lee said. "Ellie has been gone all night and I'm worrying about her."

"Oh please. Ellie's a big girl. She can take care of herself." Ella said.

Lee and Donna gave Ella stern faces for what she just said.

"On a second thought, I'm gonna call her." Ella said slowly.

Ella took out her L-Phone and dialed Ellie's phone number, but Ellie isn't pikcing up the call.

"Ellie's not picking up." Ella said to Lee and Donna.

"Oh brother." Lee groaned. "That means her signal is lost."

"Not really. She has only a strong signal I can track." Donna said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jenny and Ellie arrived at the destination that appeared to be the sewers underneath the city. They climbed down to the steel ladder from the manhole cover and walked through the sewer tunnel.

"Whoa! You live in the sewers?" Ellie gasped.

"Of course." Jenny replied. "Madame Ghost has taken a lot of us mystic mutants in with Mr. X."

"Who's Madame Ghost and Mr. X?" Ellie repeated in confusion.

"Great people. They gave me a home and a job." Jenny explained. "Maybe if they like you, they could give you a job as well."

"I already got a job." Ellie smirked. "Being the best kunoichi there is!"

As Ellie walked further through the tunnel, she stopped herself from walking and slowly sensed that something's not right. But it was too late for her to react. A steel trap cage fell down on Ellie from the ceiling. Unfortunately, Ellie slowly reached her hand towards cage bars and screamed in surprise when she got zapped.

"Excellent job, lizard." A familiar Korean voice spoke as she walked forward from the shadows. "You lured her right into my trap."

"_Masque?_" Ellie gasped.

"That name is no longer exists in my life. I am Sapphire!" Masque said with a smirk. "But you can call me Madame Ghost."

"Verona, I thought you were my friend!" Ellie shouted to Verona.

"I swear I didn't know about this!" Verona said.

"True, she didn't know." Masque said. "How predictable."

"So, what's your plan this time, Masque?" Ellie demanded.

"It is simple economics, really. Mutants get entertained, Xever and I make money, everyone wins." Masque explained as she walked closer to the cage. "And, you're going to be perfect on the race, girl."

* * *

Outside, the Sonicruiser was driving through the street with Lee as the driver. Donna and Ella are sitting in their own position to track down.

"Girls, we're close." Donna said to Lee and Ella. She looked back at the screen to see the signal getting weaker by the second. "Oh, that can't be good. The signal is gone."

"Wait, hold up, listen to this!" Ella said.

Ella turned on the speaker of the radio and the girls listened that the man on radio was reporting that the members of the Purple Dragons has the words "For cops, from Casey" written on one of their foreheads and the members of Wuju Trio have spray paint on their faces..

"Hold on! Casey?" Ella exclaimed.

"Well, at least we know we're close." Donna said. "Because I've got the signal from him at the same location with Ellie."

"Let's go!" Lee said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie was groaning in desperation in her large cage until Jenny quietly snuck in the dark room.

"Verona?" Ellie whispered.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, Ellie." Verona apologized, using her long tail to unlock the cage. "I'm definitely getting you out of here."

Verona unlocked the door and freed Ellie, who walked out of the cage. Then suddenly, they dropped down to the darkness when a hatch opened on the floor from below. They screamed until they landed down near the center of the floor.

All of the bright spotlights illuminated the dark room, making Ellie and Verona standing on their feet. They saw Masque waking up towards them with a microphone in her hand.

"My dear Jenny, you're helping the enemy escape?" Masque said with a sly smile. "Not very stealthy. But now, you and your friend are going to compete in the race."

Suddenly, Ellie and Verona looked up to see the dozens of mutants appearing in front of them from above. The mutants and the mystic mutants were sitting down on their seats while cheering with excitement. Ellie only recognized the mystic mutants that she and her sisters fought.

"This can't be good, isn't it?" Verona asked Ellie.

"Nope." Ellie answered.

"Looks like we've got two new competitors joining us in the X-treme Skate to the Death-a-thon 5000!" Masque announced through the microphone. "Meet tonight's racers! First, we have Michelle, the member of the Lotus! And Jenny, the traitorous salamander girl to mutants everywhere!"

All of the mutant audience booed out loud to the orange mystic kunoichi and mystic mutant salamander.

"As Mr. X is is the race against his opponent racing halfway through the race, I, Sapphire Kitamura, will gladly join the race against Michelle and Jenny!" Masque said.

Masque's boots slowly transformed into a pair of white futuristic rocket-powered skates.

"I've seen Masque on skates. With that fast speed, we don't have a chance on beating her!" Verona whispered to Ellie.

"Calm down, Verona. We need a plan. Bring it in." Ellie said.

Ellie and Verona huddled together as they whispered to each other and nodded their heads as they understood the plan to win the race. They stood behind the starting line with Masque. Viral stepped forward with a pistol in her hand, holding it high in the air.

"Time to start the race!" Viral shouted. "Ready...Set..._Go!_"

As Viral fired the pistol, the race was on. But Masque's skates was super powered that made her twice as fast as Ellie and Verona. Unfortunately, Ellie and Verona aren't giving up that easily as they sped up behind the ghostly mystic mutant on their skates. They immediately spotted an orange mutant turtle, a cool leopard gecko, and a human vigilante in the race as they quickly caught up to them to defeat Masque and Fishface. The five heroes have to deal with numerous traps that Fishface and Masque activated after skating past them. Thanks to their amazing agility, Mikey, Ellie, Mondo, Verona, and Casey got pass through magnets, pools of piranhas, and arrows shooting out of the walls. When the heroes got to the oil slick, Mikey and Ellie have an idea for that. They spun around rapidly together before hurling Mondo and Verona ahead. That extra momentum helped the gecko and the salamander caught up to both Xever and Sapphire as they clotheslined them with his skateboard and her skates. As Casey got stuck in a trap for a bit, he looked at the skaters as if two mutants, one mystic mutant, and one mystic kunoichi are battling for the win. He skated off the trap and used his slap shot skills to propel Mondo into the race with his hockey stick, causing the gecko boy's tongue and the salamander girl's tail to get to the finish line first.

"Yes!" Mikey and Ellie cheered as they gave out high-fives to each other.

Casey skated to his four friends in their outstanding victory as they faced the defeated Fishface and Masque.

"No no! You cheaters! You are hideous examples of bad sportsmanship!" Fishface barked.

"Yo, we didn't cheat! We looked out for each other." Verona snapped.

"You told me, on the street it's every mutant for himself. Well, you're wrong, dude! Friends don't let friends get kicked off of buildings!" Mondo said.

"Jason, Jenny! You two are traitors!" Masque growled.

"My name is Mondo Gecko!" Mondo corrected.

"And my name is Verona Salamander!" Verona added.

Everyone unexpectedly heard a loud motor revving from the walls and two homemade vehicles arrived that prevented Fishface and Masque from taking out their frustration on the other racers. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and April jumped out of the Shellraiser while Lee, Ella, and Donna jumped out of the Sonicruiser.

"Right, Raph, doesn't look like they got into any trouble at all." Leo said sarcastically to Raph.

"Looks like we got here just in time." Lee said to Ella.

"You haven't heard the last of me, Turtles!" Fishface said threateningly.

"You will feel my wrath the next time we meet, Lotus!" Masque added sinisterly.

As Fishface and Masque laughed evilly, they ended up getting crunched by their own traps repeatedly.

* * *

Back to the crowd, all of Shredder's and Shade's minions watched the repeated humiliation of Fishface and Masque. They all booed and grumbled as they took their leave out of the sewers.

"Should've bet on yellow." Rahzar mumbled.

"You and me both." Inque agreed.

* * *

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas gathered around Mondo and Verona.

"Aw, and who's this lil' guy?" April said as she bended down to Mondo. "He's so cute."

Donna noticed that Casey and Donnie didn't took the word "cute" on Mondo very well, making her rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"You ain't so bad yourself, sweetheart." Mondo said in a flirty tone.

April looked at the mutant in disgust when Mondo licking his eyeballs with his tongue as Donna snickered under her breath.

"Mr. X isn't your boss anymore, Jason. You're free." Mikey said to the mutant gecko.

"I'm free?" Mondo asked in surprise.

"Gotta admit, you're a pretty cool little gecko dude, dude." Casey admitted.

"Thanks. You guys are the best!" Mondo smiled.

"You're free too, Verona." Ellie said to Verona. "Madame Ghost can't tell you to do the wrong things anymore."

"That I'm relieved." Verona smirked.

"So, Mikey can I say booyakasha sometimes?" Mondo asked Mikey.

"As long as I can say cowabunga once in a while." Mikey agreed. "Like right now!"

"Cowabunga!" Mikey and Mondo shouted in rock star poses.

"Boys will be boys." Ellie grinned.

"You say it." Verona grinned back.


	18. The Deadly Bite

**Summary: With Kage brainwashed by Shade's mind-control collar, he begins hunting and poisoning the Lotus as well as Selina and Diana. Saldana teaches Leona a special mantra spell that can help fight the deadly bite of wolf Kage.**

* * *

In Viral's lab, Kage was struggling on the operation table in tight steel chains. But this time, he has finally returned back to his mystic form again.

"Hello, Kage." Viral said. She approached to the dark mystic ninja with a simple smooth silver chain design collars with a circular blue gem at the center in her hands. "Today is your lucky day for Lady Shade and Amora. I may have turned you back to your mystic form again, but it's time for you to welcome back to the Shadow Clan."

"Release me now before I'll tear your circuits clean, Viral!" Kage barked.

"Ha, good luck with that."

Kage suddenly looked up and noticed Amora standing above her with a sinister grin on her face.

"Welcome back home, brother." Amora said.

Amora gripped Kage's head with her hands, preventing the dark mystic ninja from turning away. Viral walked closer to the Kage and implanted the mind controlled collar on his neck.

"_No!_" Kage screamed.

Viral and Amora walked out of the lab room, where Lady Shade and Crystallia were waiting for the results.

"Did it work, Viral?" Lady Shade asked.

"Not to worry, mistress. The collar made his mind to become obedient to you and Amora only." Viral explained.

"Like this." Amora said. "Kage, step forward!"

Kage got off from the operation table and walked slowly forward in front of everyone with jade green eyes.

"Kage, attack Rhona." Lady Shade ordered Kage.

"Let's do this!" Crystallia said with a chuckle.

With a sly grin, Kage charged forward with remarkable speed and easily took Crystallia down in nanoseconds.

"Stop, my son." Lady Shade ordered.

Kage stopped attacking Crystallia and stood up to move away from her.

"You have done well, Viral." Lady Shade said. She walked past Viral and stood in front of the brainwashed Kage. "But it's time for a real test. Kage, destroy Saldana, the Lotus, and your two other pathetic sisters. Eliminate them at any cost."

"Yes...mother." Kage said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee and Saldana charged each other with tessen training in the dojo. Lee managed to overcome Saldana, even though her mother was trying to fight her pain without any use of spells. Saldana needs some time to recover fully from Samara's brutal strike. Lee got the upper hand to attack her mother, but she quickly stopped making her move suddenly.

"You didn't attack me at my disadvantage. Why?" Saldana questioned.

"Because you're still injured, mother." Lee replied. "You still have to recover."

"I guess you're right." Saldana said softly. "As I want you to continue, I know that I can't force my pain to strain my strength and speed."

Saldana sat comfortably on the floor and closed her eyes shut.

"Iyashi tengoku." Saldana uttered.

Saldana's hands suddenly glowed bright white and clasp them together as her entire body was engulfed in white energy. After the spell was finished, Lee looked at her mother in awe.

"Mother, what kind of spell is that?" Lee asked with a wondrous face.

"It is an ancient mystic technique known as the Healing Heaven." Saldana explained. "Would you like to learn more?"

Lee nodded her head with a smile and she sat down in front of her mother.

Ellie, Ella, and Donna were peering through the dojo door as they watched Saldana and Lee practicing the Healing Heaven.

"Man, they're really going at it." Ellie whispered to Ella and Donna.

"Mother still hasn't fully recovered." Ella murmured. "Samara messed her up pretty bad."

"It's gonna take a while before she gets all her strength back." Donna muttered.

* * *

Later, Selina and Diana exited the movie theater. Ever since the Lotus Ninjas saved them from being mind controlled by Lady Shade, they have been living with Saldana and her daughters as if they are their new family. Diana wore a long sleeved pink crop top, burgundy pleated mini skirt over a pnik high waist leggings, and patent t-bar red shoes while Selina wore a metallic burgundy cowl dress with brown leather belt, brown leather fingerless gloves, and dark brown wedge boots.

"That movie was so awesome." Diana said with a smile. But her smile slowly turned into a frown. "But that still wasn't enough to keep my mind off those mind controlled collars."

"At least, Saldana and her daughters were kind enough to take us in." Selina said plainly. "That's until we get a place of our own in this city."

"I just want Kage back in their lives." Diana said sadly. "He has been living in a lie and I felt bad about that."

"You wanna know the best part about Kage?" Selina asked.

"What?" Diana inquired.

"Not only has he had his true family, but us as well." Selina smiled. "Even against our mother and our sister, I'm sure he'll turn up."

"I suppose you're right, Selina." Diana smiled back.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Diana slept on her new bedroom peacefully. Her bedroom was very clean and neat with a girly atmosphere, large circular-shaped bed with pink sheets, and matching curtains. As she was calmly dreaming in her sleep, it wasn't a good one. Diana looked around the environment and found herself in a world of complete and total darkness with faint mist surrounding around her.

"What's going on?" Diana said as she looked at her surroundings. "Where am I?"

Diana's eyes widened in shock as she saw a large wolf growling at her sight. The large wolf sped forward with its mouth wide open to strike Diana with its bite. That suddenly made Diana woke up and found herself back to her room.

"Oh, good. It was just a nightmare." Diana sighed in relief as she sat up on her bed.

Then, Diana heard something growling in front of her bed. She slowly moved close to the edge of her bed and found the same wolf snarling at her from her dreams, causing her to scream out loud.

Quickly, Ellie opened the bedroom door and stepped inside when she heard Diana's loud scream. Her eyes widened wide as she watched Diana shuddered wildly on the floor with primal rage like a fierce animal. Diana's eyes turned pitch black and her teeth became dangerously sharp.

"Diana!" Ellie gasped frantically.

Ellie carried the primal Diana with her whips down the stairs into the living room, where she found her three older sisters watching TV on the couch.

"Girls, help!" Ellie shouted.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Lee asked as she, Donna, and Ella got up from the couch.

"Something's wrong woith Diana!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Quick, take her to the lab!" Donna said.

Lee and Ella helped Ellie carrying Diana to Donna's lab as they placed her on the lab table. Ella and Ellie casted a spell to restrain Diana in tight chains. As Lee hooked six sensors on Diana's face, Donna began typing key buttons on her laptop and saw the problem that made her eyes widen wide.

"Oh no." Donna gasped shockingly.

* * *

Outside, Selina was wandering around the streets for some alone time. She stopped walking when she noticed that she was ambushed by a squad of Shadow Droids. Her eyes glowed in bright black and her fists engulfed in dark energy. In quick seconds, Selina easily trapped the Shadow Droids in a tiny ball of dark energy and crushed it in her hand that destroyed them in the process.

"Come on, we all know you stupid bots are easy to finish off." Selina scoffed with a plain face.

"But I'm not."

Selina gasped sharply as Kage stood few inches in front of her. Selina noticed the mind controlled collar on Kage's neck.

"Kage!" Selina exclaimed. "Listen to me, I don't wanna hurt you."

"But I want to hurt you...very painfully." Kage said with a cruel smile.

Kage charged forward and fired a drilling beam of dark energy from her left palm at Selina, who moved out of the way with fast speed. Selina fired several spheres of darkness continuously from her hands at Kage, who avoided the attack with remarkable speed. In quick minutes, Kage and Selina battled each other with speed and combat. Selina summoned twenty arrows made of dark energy hovering around her as she fired each one towards Kage.

"It's over, Kage." Selina said.

"It's not until I say so." Kage snarled.

Kage created a sphere of dark energy in his right hand and shot it at Selina, releasing several tentacles that wrapped around the dark mystic kunoichi from the ground and restrained her movement. Kage seized Selina's neck tightly with his wolf claws and bit her neck real quick before releasing her from his magic.

"What...what did you...do to me?" Selina asked as she felt her entire body shuddering suddenly.

"The shuddering is the effects of my bite." Kage explained. "Then, you're fueling anger. And then, you're going berserk."

Selina's body began shuddering faster as she could feel her anger following stronger to the point that her eyes turned pitch black and her teeth became dangerously sharp.

"Now, I'm going to turn the Lotus into feral animals." Kage said evilly. "One. By. One."

* * *

Back at Donna's lab, Lee and Ellie gathered around the purple mystic kunoichi as they watched her staring at Diana's condition on a wall of monitors from the computer screen until the screen began flashing red and the monitors started beeping rapidly when the feral Diana was struggling against the steel chains.

"Her condition's getting worse!" Donna gasped in horror. "The bite effect isn't showing any signs of stopping!"

"Bitten by a vicious wolf in her bedroom? That doesn't make any sense." Lee said.

"Guys, we got a crazy vibe from Selina's aura." Ella said as she entered the lab and held her L-Phone in alert. "I'm gonna check it out."

"Take Ellie with you." Lee said. "I'll stay here to help Donna."

"Okay." Ella said with a nod.

"Let's go." Ellie said.

Ella and Ellie exited the lab as Lee went back to Donna.

"What is it, Donna?" Lee asked.

"None of the anti-bites are working." Donna said sadly. "If I can't come up with an antidote soon, I don't think Diana's normal state is gonna come back to her."

* * *

Outside, Ella and Ellie drove on their Lotus Cycles as they located a signal from Selina's distress call in the alleyway.

"Okay, let's split up." Ella said.

"Wait, do you hear that?" Ellie asked.

Ella and Ellie remained quiet when they heard groaning in the area. They searched the sound of that groan and found Selina lying on the ground in her feral mode. Selina hissed and charged forward to attack the mystic kunoichis, but she quickly got restrained tight by Ellie's whip.

"Selina! What happened to her?" Ellie cried.

"Looks like she got bit like Diana. Let's take her back." Ella said as she started walking back to her Lotus Cycle. "Hopefully Donna will know what to do with her."

Before Ellie could follow, she heard a low snarl and turned around to see a large wolf approaching slowly right in front of her. The orange mystic kunoichi then screamed in fear with wide eyes.

"What now, Ellie?" Ella asked frustratingly.

Ella slowly turned around and screamed shockingly as a large wolf began running towards her and her youngest sister in quick speed.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Donna was still working on a cure for Diana's feral state on her computer. Then, Lee felt vibrating coming from her L-Phone inside her waist belt and took it out in her hand.

"Ella, where are you? Ella?" Lee answered.

"Hello, Leona." A dark voice spoke into Ella's L-Phone. "Your sisters Ella and Ellie are right here with me."

Lee's eyes widened in shock as she recognized that voice very quickly.

"Kage? Is that you?" Lee asked worryingly.

"The one and only." Kage explained. "My bite have transformed them into savage lab rats. If you don't come to save them in time, then Rafaela, Michelle, and Selina will permentantly be rage beasts. Come to the closed Butler Library and bring Donatella with you. I'll be waiting for the both of you."

Then, Kage hung up Ella's L-Phone.

"It was Kage." Lee said to Donna. "He got Ella, Ellie, and Selina captive."

"Then, you two must go and save them." Saldana said as she walked into the lab with a calm face. "I'll stay here and casted the Healing Heaven to rid the feral effect out of Diana's system."

"Alright." Lee said with a nod before turning back to Donna. "Come on, Donna. Let's go save our sisters and our friends."

* * *

As Lee and Donna arrived one of the largest and beautiful libraries in New York City, they quietly walked inside the single neoclassical style library and looked around the place. But only Donna was too fascinated by the large number of books on each shelves.

"This place is extraordinary." Donna gasped excitedly. "I got to come here more often."

"Come on. This is the way." Lee said.

Lee and Donna emerged to the secret passageway. As they were running close to their destination, a thin blue mist came out of nowhere and the mystics made contact with it that made them slowly and suddenly dizzy as their vision went blurry a little bit.

"Um, Lee? I...I don't feel...so good." Donna said woozily as she held her head with one hand.

"Greetings, Leona and Donatella." Kage spoke loud in the air. "How are you girls feeling? Nauseous? Dizzy?"

"I can almost feel...my brain melting." Lee said weakly.

"Uh no. We've been infected." Donna gasped in realization.

"We have to act fast." Lee said sharply.

Lee and Donna sprinted forward down the hall while panting heavily out of their mouths.

"My bite is highly infected in the teeth, the claws, and even the air." Kage explained in a loud echo. "It'll go through our skins in seconds."

Lee and Donna finally made their way in a large room, where they confronted the grinning Kage up towards them. But Donna fell to the floor unconsciously and started shuddering to develop pitch black eyes with dangerously sharp teeth. Lee was about to close her eyes, but she was starting to chant

While being carried on the legs by the Shadow Droids, Lee quietly chanted the mystic technique that Saldana taught her and recovered enough strength to summon her twin tessen from her chest birthmark. In quick succession, Lee fought against all of the Shadow Droids in her view. That caught Kage's attention.

"Beating the bite? Impressive." Kage grinned. He turned to the Shadow Droids. "Put Donna with the others. I want to collect my trophies for my mother."

"Lady Shade is using the brainwashed collar on you, Kage. Please, you have to fight it!" Lee begged.

"Begging isn't gonna help you this time, Lee." Kage snapped as his entire arms transformed into wolf claws. "Within the hour, your sisters and your friends will no longer have a free will of their own. Then, I will have my revenge when your mother come to save them. But first, I'll just have to finish you quickly."

Kage and Lee charged forward as they clashed together. They both fought against each other with speed and strength, but unfortunately Kage got the upper hand with his clawed slashes as Lee was still too weak to fight him back until she quickly got bitten again.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Saldana carried the feral Diana into the dojo and placed her gently on the floor. She sat on the floor and closed her eyes, so she can get rid of the feral effect completely.

"Iyashi..." Saldana chanted. "Tengoku."

On the last word, Saldana opened her eyes with a glowing stare. Suddenly, a massive white energized serpentine dragon began to materialize and soared down inside Diana's feral body, causing the dark mystic kunoichi to toss and turn in pain. Diana slowly struggled and roared, showing her sharp teeth up at the white mystic healer. Saldana jumped slightly, but she continued to focus on the healing process on Diana. After few minutes of healing, Saldana finally healed Diana as the serpentine dragon went back to the white mystic mistress's body.

"Hello, Diana." Saldana said softly.

"You did it, Saldana." Diana smiled as she hugged Saldana tightly. "Oh, thank you."

Saldana smiled and hugged Diana back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee and Kage continued their one-on-one battle. Lee was able to keep up with Kage's extreme speed, even though she was trying to stay strong from the bite's rapid shaky effects. But Kage slashed Lee's limbs multiple times with his wolf claws.

"You can't ignore the feeling of the effects forever, Lee." Kage stated. "You're done! Now, stand down and accept defeat!"

Lee panted for a moment, knowing that her older brainwashed brother was right. But she wasn't actually giving up that easily. She slowly closed her eyes and her twin tessen disappeared from her hands.

"Iyashi tengoku." Lee chanted. "Iyashi tengoku, Iyashi tengoku, Iyashi tengoku."

As Lee opened her eyes with a glowing stare, her pitch black eyes and sharp teeth returned back to normal that confused Kage for a second. A sudden large blue serpentine dragon with two limbs with three-clawed hands and two slanted glowing blue eyes materialized out of Lee's chest birthmark and began hovering right above her. Kage's eyes widened wide in shock and astonish when he saw the giant dragon staring dangerously down at him.

"What is the meaning of this? What are you doing?" Kage demanded.

The dragon roared loudly and soared down inside Lee's body, increasing the blue mystic kunoichi's speed and power as she simply pulled her twin tessen out from the chest birthmark in her offensive stance. As Kage was surprised at the whole thing, he glared at Lee and went forward to attack her with his wolf claws. But unfortunately, Lee defeated Kage by delivering a flurry of blue energy slashes at him that sent the dark mystic ninja flying to the ground unconscious. Lee also destroyed the Shadow Droids by throwing her tessen at them like boomerangs. The twin tessen disappeared from her palms as Lee ran over to see that Ella, Ellie, Donna, and Selina are completely fine in their unconscious state.

"Now, it's time for you to come back home, Kage." Lee said.

Lee turned around to see Kage gone out of the room.

"No...Kage." Lee said sadly.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Lee and Saldana casted the Healing Heaven technique to heal Rafaela, Donatella, Michelle, and Selina as two large mystical energized serpentine dragons flew back into Saldana and Lee's bodies after the healing process was complete. Ella, Ellie, Donna, and Selina started to recover from their feral state.

"Man, that wolf bite was worse than any other bites I've ever experienced." Selina groaned as she sat up from the floor.

"You said it." Ella and Ellie concurred as they rubbed their heads.

"It wasn't really wolves that almost took us out." Diana said sadly. "It was Kage."

"He's back under Shade's control." Donna noted. "She's the one responsible, not Kage."

Sadly, Lee exited the dojo into the living room. Saldana noticed her oldest daughter's sadness and followed her into the living room.

"You did a great thing tonight, Leona." Saldana spoke softly. "You saved everyone. You should be enjoying your victory."

"Not everyone." Lee said as she looked at the ground. "I failed to get Kage out of Shade's control. I'm so sorry, mother."

"We saved him once, Leona. I know we can save him again." Saldana said as she placed her right hand on Lee's left shoulder. "But you have show a great gift as a healer. I am proud of you, my daughter."

That's when Donna, Ellie, and Ella walked into the living room.

"Hey, Lee. We just wanted to thank you for saving us." Donna grinned.

"Yeah. We owe everything to you." Ellie smiled.

"Plus, you did it solo. None of us could've ever done that." Ella pointed out.

A rare smile appeared slowly on Lee's face.

"Maybe you're right. Tonight was a definite win." Lee smiled as she looked at Saldana with a smile.


	19. Lotus In Time

**Summary: When the Lotus are whisked through time by apprentice Time Master Jikan, they all must work together to defeat the evil Time Mistress Saskia McTavish.**

* * *

On a dark night, the Lotus Ninjas stood on the rooftop for their search for Kage. Lee stood on the edge of the roof as she looked out over the city for every signs of her older brainwashed brother. Ella and Ellie sat on the ground while Donna leaned against the roof doorway. Ella, Ellie, and Donna felt sad for Lee's chance on saving Kage from being brainwashed.

"Lee, this is exhausting." Ella said. "There's nothing we can do. It's been weeks since he nearly turned us into vicious animals."

"Yeah, because if I can't find a cure for Kage, we have to let him go." Donna agreed.

"Like that's easy, Donna." Lee said sternly. "_You_ out of all people should know that."

Donna looked down sadly as she knew her older sister was right.

"Because she's still has a thing for Casey." Ellie smiled teasingly. "But I still think you have her chance with Donnie, Donna. You two are good for each other."

Donna glared at Ellie. She recalled herself forming a crush on Casey Jones from the moment she saw him, but the power of the Soultouch made her becoming attracted to Donnie when she joined him on rescuing April's father.

"It's always hard when you think about someone." Lee said sadly. "Especially when that someone is your long-lost family member."

"Well then, it's official." Ellie declared as she stood up from the ground. "I'll never gonna have a struggling crush on two boys and that's a promise. Because I'm dedicated to one thing and one thing only. And that's being a cool mystic kunoichi."

"Hey, Ellie." Ella smiled. "I got a little coolness right here."

Ella got up on the roof ground with a large sized water soaker in her hands and began blasting double stream of water at Ellie.

"Whoa!" Ellie said, dodging each water blast heading in her direction.

"Water soaker!" Ella yelled.

After Ellie moved away, Ella blasted out water streams at Lee, who quickly ran away from the water with laughter. Then, Donna laughed as she got sprayed by the water by Ella. For once, the girls are finally having fun together.

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared in the sky that caught the girls' attention. The four mystic kunoichis looked up to watch the light opened itself as a white diamond-shaped acrylic mirror.

Then, a teenaged boy walked out bravely. He has short spiked blonde hair, gold eyes, and wore a steel blue bodysuit with a dark blue hooded cape. In his hands was a black cane that was twisted like an infinity symbol at the top with a glowing crystalline lotus flower in the center of the symbol. He stared at the crystal flower and noticed that the glow had faded away, making him literally fall from the sky with a scream.

Ellie ran forward and quickly summoned her whip to wrap the boy up and pulled him down on the roof safe and sound.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ellie asked the boy.

"Yeah, I'm alright." The boy responded. He turned to Ellie with a thankful smile. "You have my thanks."

Ellie stared longingly at the boy as if she's beginning to feel a sense of love flowing in her mind.

"At last." The boy said as he got up from the ground. He looked at Lee. "The courageous Interpol officer, Leona." The blue mystic kunoichi had a slight confused look on her face and the boy turned to Ella. "The brutal warrior, Rafaela." The red mystic kunoichi glared at the time mystic and the boy turned to Donna. "The inventive scientist, Donatella." The purple mystic kunoichi became deeply confused and the boy finally turned to Ellie. "And the superior secret agent, Michelle."

"Whoa, he knows us, girls!" Ellie smiled.

"Through numerous time portals, I've finally found you." The boy said. "The Legendary Mystic Mages. My master will not believe this."

"Us? Legendary?" Ella snorted. "I really don't know what you're talking about, but nobody even knows about our mystical existence yet."

"True, but they eventually will." The boy stated. "I came from the future and the four of you are super famous. Meeting you is way better than meeting anyone else I've ever met in my life."

"Let me get thing straight." Donna said skeptically. "You're from the future and we're famous enough to be in history books? You really expect us to believe that?"

"Of course. You save the world. Countless times. And even your kid..." The boy replied. He quickly covered his mouth. "Sorry, I can't give away too much. But yeah, everything I said is true."

"Cool! High-five!" Donna said excitedly to Lee and Ella.

Lee, Ella, and Donna gave each other high-fives, but Ellie was too focused on the time mystic.

"Hey, there." Ellie said with a flirty tone as she moved closer to the boy. "The name's Michelle, but you can call me Ellie. What's your name?"

"My name's Jikan and I'm a mystical Time Master from the 25th century." The boy introduced himself. "Well, assistant Time Master in training."

Ellie swooned as her eyes stared dreamily at Jikan until Ella rudely pushed her youngest sister away and confronted the time mystic.

"Alright, get to the point, Time Boy." Ella demanded. "If you're really from the future, prove it."

"Oh, of course. The only reason I came here because I was being followed by an evil mystic freak from the future who wants to control all of time and history." Jikan explained.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Lee asked in disbelief.

Suddenly, everyone looked up to see another white diamond-shaped acrylic mirror opening in the sky and watched a female mystic mutant walking out. She has long navy blue hair that reached down her ankles, sea green eyes, light green skin, and wore a full black bodysuit that covered her torso and legs with navy blue sleeves that covered her hands and sea green knee-high boots.

"That's her." Jikan said. "Saskia McTavish."

The demon mystic mutant known as Saskia observed her surroundings on the rooftop ground.

"How pathetic. Now, why would you pick the early 21st century?" Saskia questioned. She noticed that the four Lotus Ninjas summoned out their weapons in their offensive stance. "Ah, of course. The Mystic Mages. But without their full and true potential they have in the future, they can't defeat me." Her voice became threatening. "Now hand over the Temporal Staff and I may let you live."

"Girls, let's welcome this freak in New York-style!" Lee ordered.

The Lotus Ninjas charged forward to attack, but Saskia summoned a sea green protective shield to block the incoming attacks and the shield splits itself into four strong sea green energy streams that shot toward the Lotus Ninjas.

"Give it to me, boy." Saskia hissed as she moved closer to Jikan.

"Not this time!" Jikan said.

Jikan aimed the Temporal Staff at Saskia and shot a beam of indigo energy from the crystalline flower, sending the demon mystic mutant flying and screaming into the time portal that was opening up from that attack.

"Wow that was strangely easy." Jikan said. "But not to worry, I sent her 100 million years into the past."

"I think you need to tell us the whole thing because we have no idea what the _heck_ is going on!" Donna demanded.

"Oh, right, sorry. I can explain everything." Jikan said. "In the future, my sisters and I were chosen to be protectors of time, space, and antimatter itself by three magical relics. Rie has the Spatial Staff that represents space, Chinami has the Renegade Staff that represents antimatter, and I have the Temporal Staff that represents time. Once the power of three staffs combined, we can bend and control reality itself. We're apprentices to the top Time Master of the Order, Lord Simultaneous. Last night, someone tried to steal the three staffs. It was Saskia McTavish, the evil mutant Time Mistress. With the staffs, she could rule all of reality, changing history to suit her cruel desires. So my sisters and I took the staffs from her, and we used to lure her to the one era she could be defeated in. But it would seem that we got separated due to the time travel."

Suddenly, the Temporal Staff began glowing uncontrollably.

"Oh, this isn't good." Jikan informed. "Saskia is making changes in the past. She's trying to wipe us out in the present."

"She can do that?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. That happens a lot." Jikan replied. "Can you help me?"

"Help you? No way, not gonna happen." Ella snapped.

"Girls, come on. In the future, we're going to be doing great things for everyone to accept us from who we truly are." Ellie declared. "This is our chance to fulfill it."

Suddenly, a huge white free-floating head appeared out of nowhere in the sky behind the five mystics.

"Jikan!" The magical head bellowed.

"Lord Simultaneous?" Jikan gasped.

"What have you and your sisters fix the problem yet, boy?" Lord Simultaneous interrogated.

"Not yet, sir." Jikan said as he used the Temporal Staff to conjure up a time portal near the edge of the building. "But we're on it. I have to stop Saskia before it's too late!"

Jikan quickly jumped through the time portal.

"Hey, Jikan, wait for me!" Ellie shouted, running past her three older sisters.

"Ellie!" Ella yelled.

But it was too late. Ellie already jumped into the time portal. Lee and Donna exchanged looks and shrugged before going after their youngest sister. Ella groaned and followed after her two sisters through the time portal.

"Hurry, Jikan." Lord Simultaneous roared.

With that, Lord Simultaneous and the time portal disappeared together at the same time.

* * *

In an open forest, the time portal opened itself again and the five mystics fell hard on the grassy ground. They moaned as they got up slowly.

"Where the heck are we?" Ellie asked.

"You mean when are we?" Jikan corrected.

"Avalon. Camelot. The Castle of the Demon? This is very familiar." Donna said as she stared at the pointed signs.

"Well, does that mean anything to you?" Lee questioned as she pointed her finger forward.

Donna, Ella, Ellie, and Jikan followed Lee's pointed finger as they collectively spotted a huge castle that stood few miles ahead from where they're standing.

"I can't believe it! We've got transported into Medieval times!" Donna exclaimed shockingly.

"England in the year 980 A.D." Jikan stated.

"Are you insane?!" Ella yelled loudly at Jikan. "Why did you send us here?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I didn't mean to send _us_ back here. So don't take this out of me!" Jikan snapped. He then calmed down from rising his temper. "You have to help me stop her."

"Guess we have no choice, girls." Lee said to her younger sisters. "We gotta save history."

"Thanks." Jikan said with a nod.

"Oh, snap." Ellie smiled. "I got a rad idea and check this out."

Ellie summoned three orange magic circles and send them on the grass below her older sisters' feet. The three magic circles moved themselves up as they were changing Lee, Ella, and Donna into something new. When the process was over, the mystic kunoichis got new outfits that matched the Medieval timeline: Lee wore an off-the-shoulder blue dress trimmed with emerald green ruffles, blue-and-emerald green striped stockings, blue platform boots with emerald green soles, and dark blue cloak with a hood; Ella wore an off-the-shoulder red dress trimmed with kelly green ruffles, red-and-kelly green striped stockings, red platform boots with kelly green soles, and dark red cloak with a hood; Donna wore an off-the-shoulder purple dress trimmed with brownish green ruffles, purple-and-brownish green striped stockings, purple platform boots with brownish green soles, and dark purple cloak with a hood; and Ellie wore an off-the-shoulder orange dress trimmed with light green ruffles, orange-and-light green striped stockings, orange platform boots with light green soles, and dark orange cloak with a hood.

"Yo, what's with the costumes?" Ella asked.

"I don't know. But I kinda like it." Donna said as she looked down at her dress.

"Yeah, it's too cute." Lee agreed.

"And we need to blend in." Ellie added. She moved close to Ella in a whisper. "Plus, I wanted to look extra cool for Jikan."

"Whatever." Ella whispered back as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"We have to hurry and find the castle of Saskia McTavish." Jikan declared.

"That punk? Please." Ellie scoffed. "I can take that demon freak in my sleep."I'm not scared of her in the..."

Ellie stopped talking to notice that four mystics having shocking faces and pointing their fingers as signals.

"And she's right behind me, isn't she?" Ellie whimpered.

Ellie slowly looked up at the tall demon mystic mutant, who looked down at her with a sinister smile.

"Surprise!" Saskia smiled.

Saskia swiftly kicked Ellie that send her flying straight to her sisters and quickly snatched the Temporal Staff out of Jikan's hand.

"No!" Jikan shouted.

"Yes, the staff is finally mine!" Saskia grinned evilly as she stared deeply at the Temporal Staff.

"The Temporal Staff will never stop the Lotus!" Jikan snapped.

"Wanna bet?" Saskia asked, holding two familiar staffs in her other hand.

Jikan's eyes widened in shock as he and the Lotus Ninjas watched the demon mystic mutant using her magic to combine the three staffs together, fusing them into a golden staff that was twisted like an infinity symbol at the top with a multi-colored glowing crystalline lotus flower.

"Uh no." Jikan muttered worryingly.

"Now you shall be forever stuck in the loop of time!" Saskia smiled sinisterly.

"Get her!" Lee ordered.

The Lotus Ninjas and Jikan charged forward to attack, but they instantly vanished out of thin air. But they returned back to where they have started over and over again due to Saskia's powers from the staff. But Jikan was able to know what's going on before the Lotus Ninjas noticed it too.

"What the heck is going on?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, didn't this just happen?" Ellie inquired.

"Saskia stuck us in some kind of time loop." Donna responded.

"Well, Time Boy, do something." Ella said to Jikan.

Jikan aimed his arms towards Saskia and fired a steel blue energy beam from the palm of her hands at the demon mystic mutant, shattering the time loop and making Saskia vanish out of thin air.

"You actually broke the time loop! You were awesome!" Donna exclaimed as she quickly hugged Jikan.

Unaware to Donna and Jikan, Ellie became jealous of seeing her older sister hugging the time mystic.

"Come on, we have to find Saskia." Jikan said as he broke free from the hug.

Donna began to follow Jikan, but she got confronted by Ellie, who gave her dirty looks as signs for "staying away for him" and "he's mine".

"Samon Uma!" Jikan casted.

At his words, four rock houses rose directly out of the ground. Lee, Donna, and Jikan hopped on one house. Ellie hopped behind Jikan. And Ella stood next to the last house.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Ella groaned.

The rock house slowly licked Ella's cheek.

"Just zip it and get on." Lee snapped.

"So now we're riding a horse together." Ellie said flirtatiously. "Is this our first date?"

"Um, Ellie, you're a little bit old for me." Jikan smirked. "Besides, I haven't even been born yet."

Ellie whimpered disappointingly.

* * *

Few hours later, everyone mounted up to ride after Saskia as they took their route through a dark, creepy garden filled with purple roses blooming with jack-o-lantern faces on them until the houses halted themselves at the edge of the garden. The dark, large castle resembled as a black medieval wooden church building. It was set five feet away from the garden edge.

"Now that Saskia has the power of three staffs, I only have a single laser knuckle that will destroy the combined staff." Jikan explained.

"But destroying the staff will make the four of us trapped here forever." Donna said worryingly.

"Well then, let's ride!" Lee declared.

* * *

In the dark castle, Saskia sat on her platinum exquisite throne with the all-powerful staff in her hand. The walls have dark brown and several star-shaped platforms floating around her from below.

"Hm, I should go and conquer the 25th century very easily." Saskia grinned as she stared at the golden staff. "But really I want to see the look on the other Time Masters' faces when I destroyed them."

Above Saskia, the Lotus Ninjas and Jikan are crouching on the star-shaped platform in stealth mode. Unfortunately, Saskia could hear the blue mystic kunoichi whispering the plan with the others. When the five mystics jumped down with yells, Saskia raised the staff in the air and trapped them in golden yellow time bubbles.

"So you broke the time loop, Jikan. I must say well played, but don't think for a second that you and your pals defeating me is that easy." Saskia giggled sinisterly. "Now, what should I do to all of you?"

Quietly, Jikan powered up his laser gauntlet and carefully aimed his arm at the golden staff.

"Don't do it, Jikan. We'll never get home if you do." Donna pointed out.

Jikan understood with a nod. He instead blasted out a single laser beam that freed the Lotus Ninjas and himself from the time bubbles.

"What?" Saskia gasped angrily.

The Lotus Ninjas and Jikan charged forward to tackle Saskia down below, where the final battle took place in the floating star-shaped platforms. Lee summoned her twin tessen and released several blue energy slashes beneath Saskia, who took the hit and then fired a sea green energy beam at the blue mystic kunoichi. Ellie summoned her whip and spun it around that created an orange energy around Saskia before slamming the demon mystic mutant that erupted a geyser burst of orange energy, but Saskia swiftly performed a sea green charged uppercut and grabbed the orange mystic kunoichi to blasts her with a sea green energy blast that launched her away. Donna summoned her spear and dashed forward to slash Saskia multiple times before delivering a flurry of twelve powerful purple energy bolts, but Saskia fired a rapid stream of fifteen sea green energy bolts at the purple mystic kunoichi. And Ella summoned her gauntlets and grabbed Saskia to smash her mercilessly into the ground until she tossed the demon mystic mutant skyward and jumped up above her to perform a violent clenched gauntlets slam that knocked the demon mystic kunoichi down to the platform, but Saskia got up and fired a powerful sea green energy wave at the red mystic kunoichi.

With the Lotus Ninjas down and out, Saskia focused her attention to Jikan, who was trying to catch the staff that was bouncing around the platforms. Saskia shot forward a link of large sea green energy chain that wrapped around Jikan and reached down to grab the staff. Getting up, Ella gave Jikan the upper hand by slamming Saskia's head for a major headache and Ellie swiftly delivered a strong kick at the demon mystic mutant's face that send her falling on the platform four feet below.

Then, Donna grabbed the all-powerful staff in her hands and her eyes went golden yellow.

"Send her to the dark void, Donatella!" Jikan shouted as he broke free of the energy chain.

"Now wait a minute. Let's talk before you make any crazy decisions." Saskia pleaded in fear.

"I don't think so." Donna said.

Donna aimed the golden staff straight down at Saskia and opened up a black portal that send the screaming demon mystic mutant away into the portal before closing the portal shut.

"Is she gone for good?" Ella asked Jikan.

"Absolutely." Jikan nodded. "The dark void is the only dimension for banishment. No one, not even Saskia, can't escape out of it. Kinda like a black hole as an entrance."

"Jikan!" Lord Simultaneous roared as his huge white free-floating head appeared right behind the calm-looking Jikan. "You must come back to the future now. Your sisters are here with me. You three have a lot of explaining to do."

"I'm on my way, Lord Simultaneous." Jikan said as he turned around to face his master. "Just got to drop off the Lotus first."

"Oh! The Legendary Mystic Mages. Very cold." Lord Simultaneous smiled as his voice sounded like a fan of the Lotus Ninjas.

Then, Lord Simultaneous vanished out of sight.

"Okay, everybody. Let's go home." Jikan smiled to the Lotus Ninjas.

"Um, Jikan, can we kick it in the future together for a little while? You know just you and me?" Ellie asked hopefully.

"Heh, I would love that, Ellie." Jikan responded with a smile. "But trust me, you're a lot happier with someone else. You've just got to wait for him through soultouch."

"Really? There's someone else who will love me?" Ellie asked with wonder.

"Someday in your future, Michelle." Jikan replied with a nod.

Jikan planted a kiss on Ellie's cheek that made the orange mystic kunoichi blush deeply and a beaming smile.

"Let's go home, mystic heroes." Jikan said.

Donna handed the golden staff over to Jikan, who used it to open a time portal right in front of them. Donna jumped first, then Jikan and Ellie, and Lee and Ella went last.

* * *

On the trip back to the 21st century, the five mystics floated in the dark grey space filled with dangerous cracking thunder all over the place.

"Oh, no! Time interference! Something's wrong with it!" Jikan shouted as he looked at the crystalline flower glowing out of control from the golden staff.

Jikan spun around and the Lotus Ninjas began screaming as if the time interference was separating the mystic kunoichis from the time mystic. He used the golden staff to create a large golden yellow ball, trying to pull it closer to him with every strength he got.

Suddenly, a giant dark blue swirly portal was opened right behind the Lotus Ninjas and sucked them inside of it. The gravitation of the portal pushed Jikan a few feet away from it after it closed itself.

"This can't be good." Jikan said.

* * *

In a wide open forest, the time portal opened itself again and the Lotus Ninjas fell hard on the grassy ground. They slowly got up to check their new surroundings.

"Oh great! Where the heck are we this time?" Ella complained.

"The time stream must have been messing up." Lee replied. "So that means we're in..."

Lee paused as she stared directly at all of the beautiful clear buildings in front of her on the forest exit. Ella, Ellie, and Donna stared at it too.

"Home? In Japan?" Donna breathed. "Well, on the bright side we're back in modern times."

Suddenly, the Lotus Ninjas are immediately surrounded by white mystics and quickly summoned out their magics in offensive stances.

"Girls, we got mystics." Ellie muttered.

"And we're in deep trouble." Lee said firmly.


	20. Tale of the Mystics

**Summary: Now trapped ten years in Japan's past after an accident with Jikan's Staff, the Lotus encounter Shiroibara Saldana and Burakkurōzu Rōzu in the middle of their rivalry over Caesar's heart, and Shori/Kage's future as well as their past selves.**

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas are picking up a fight against the white-robed mystic kunoichis right where they left off when they arrived. Ellie held her whip close to her body and used it to wrap herself in orange spikes as she started to spin around slightly above the ground and began erupting out orange energy into an orange energized tornado at high speed before moving towards the white mystics and mow them down in her path. Donna jumped into the air and swung her purple energized spear around herself to create a tornado effect that formed a strong cyclonic vortex of air filled with purple clovers, launching herself at the charging white mystics and sucking them off their feet before sending them back down hard to the ground. Lee jumped in midair and pointed both twin tessen downward, spinning down to the attacking white mystics like a blue energized drilling machine. The white mystics took heavy damage in contact and fell painfully on the ground. And Ella jumped high into the air and slammed her gauntlet fists into the ground to create a large red exploding energized shockwaves at the incoming white mystics, who quickly took continuous damage from that attack.

"These mystics are good." Donna admitted.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ellie said.

Lee's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at the clan symbol on the front of the white mystics' robes in recognition.

"They're not just mystics, they're kunoichis in the Lotus Clan." Lee said. "_Our_ clan."

"But the Lotus Clan didn't exist anymore when we were kids." Ella pointed out. "How's that even possible?"

The Lotus Ninjas heard groaning and looked at the white mystics, who were getting up off the ground to face them once more.

"Who are these girls?" A short dark brown haired woman asked in Japanese language.

"Are they mystics like us?" A long curly blonde haired woman questioned in Japanese language.

"They looked more than advanced mystics than basics." A short wavy black haired woman said sternly in Japanese language.

The white mystics got into their offensive stances and the Lotus Ninjas did the same thing with their weapons as they are getting ready to fight once more.

"What's going on here?" A harsh feminine voice demanded.

The white mystics moved aside and a mystic woman walked forward towards the Lotus Ninjas. She has long wavy black hair, grey eyes, and wore a white qipao with a light grey leggings and white combat boots. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie looked surprisingly shocked to come face-to-face with a familiar woman.

"More mystics." The mystic woman gasped.

"Shade!" Lee exclaimed in a whisper.

"Are you four new around here?" Rōzu asked.

Without answering Rōzu's question, Ellie stepped forward in front of her older sisters and threw a black smoke bomb down to the grass. The four mystic kunoichis disappeared in a puff of misty black smoke, leaving Rōzu and the rest of the white mystic kunoichis alone in the forest.

"Rōzu, who are they?" One of the white mystics asked.

"I don't know, but they truly intrigue me." Rōzu replied. "I must learn more about them."

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas sat on the top of the high trees while taking many deep breaths.

"Okay, that was a close call." Ellie spoke.

"So, Burakkurōzu Rōzu was part of the Lotus Clan before she became Lady Shade." Donna stated. "We're sixteen years in the past."

"But why?" Lee asked.

"Duh, it's Jikan's fault." Ella replied. "He doesn't know the first thing about time travel with that staff of his."

"Uh, girls, you may wanna check this out." Ellie said.

Lee, Donna, and Ella moved behind Ellie as the collectively stared down at the long wooden house that has the clan symbol on top.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ellie asked.

"Come on, girls, maybe mother's in there." Lee said. "But let's change our outfits first."

Lee summoned three blue magic circles on the grass underneath her younger sisters' feet. She then summoned one magic circle below her feet. The four magic circles moved themselves up as they changed the mystics' outfits into something new. When the process was over, the mystic kunoichis got new outfits that matched the modern Japan timeline: Lee wore a blue kimono that has wide sleeves with an emerald green belt covering all of her waist and dark blue ruffle skirt with blue combat boots. Ella wore a red kimono that has wide sleeves with a kelly green belt covering all of her waist and dark red ruffle skirt with red combat boots. Donna wore a purple kimono that has wide sleeves with a brownish green belt covering all of her waist and dark purple ruffle skirt with purple combat boots. And Ellie wore an orange kimono that has wide sleeves with a light green belt covering all of her waist and dark orange ruffle skirt with orange combat boots.

"Let's go." Lee ordered.

* * *

Inside the long wooden house, the Lotus Clan leader Opal was sitting on her mat behind the wall in the family dojo. She and her daughters Saldana and Coral were listening to Rōzu's encounter with the Lotus Ninjas in the forest.

"They're very fascinating, mother." Rōzu said. "They're clearly not from around here. They have to be living outside of Japan."

"You always have your imagination running wild inside that head of yours, Rōzu." Coral giggled.

Unknown to the family, the Lotus Ninjas are quietly spying on them through the slight opened slide doors.

"Whoa." Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie gasped in amazement.

"That's mother, aunt Coral, and grandma Opal." Lee whispered.

"They looked so cool." Ellie smiled.

"But what does Rōzu means about mystics outside of Japan?" Ella asked her sisters.

"Several mystics were born all over the world, besides Japan." Donna explained. "Each country learns different martial arts and clothing styles."

Immediately, the Lotus Ninjas went back to spy on the conservation.

"Do not be too dismissive of the supernatural world, Coral." Saldana said calmly. "We're mystics, after all."

"Saldana's right." Opal spoke firmly. "There are many dimensions, many beings that permeate what we call reality. Especially for our own kind as mystics."

"My apologies, mother." Coral apologized with a bow.

"Please continue, Rōzu." Saldana said to Rōzu. "Let us hear more of this interesting tale."

"Don't try and mock me too, Saldana. I know what I saw." Rōzu snapped.

"I do sense goodness in those mystics that Rōzu was talking about. But I too sense the feeling of tragedy will sure destroy this clan." Opal added. "But I can't sense who or what the cause of it."

Opal coughed out loud. Despite herself being a master mystic, she was becoming slowly ill due to her old age. Rōzu's hands clenched into blazingly bright black energy fists, Saldana's hands clenched into blazingly bright white energy fists, and Coral's hands clenched into blazingly bright grey energy fists. They got into their own offensive stances and charged forward to settle their argument with sparring on each other. The Lotus Ninjas and Opal watched the spar quietly at the center of the dojo.

"I'm telling you. I've met them." Rōzu said, dodging Saldana's left punch and Coral's right kick. "I have to see them again."

"They must sound interesting." Saldana grinned, delivering a kick at Coral and dodged a punch from Rōzu.

"Yeah, truly remarkable." Coral remarked with a smile as she fired a grey energy bolt at her older and younger sisters.

"You two will never understand me." Rōzu snapped as she blasted out a black energy bolts at her older sisters. Her frown formed a sly grin at Saldana. "Unlike...Caesar."

Saldana and Coral stopped themselves as their sparring has turned into a discussion. Ever since Saldana married Caesar, Rōzu didn't accept the love of the happy couple.

"Again with you talking about Caesar?" Coral questioned sternly. "You're just jealous that he's with Saldana and not with _you_. Soultouch put them together. There's nothing you can do about it."

"Saldana care nothing for him." Rōzu said darkly. "Only for the clan and herself."

Coral and Rōzu charged forward to attack, but Saldana got herself between them with her arms extended out.

"That's not true, Rōzu. I have always been there for you." Saldana said calmly.

Rōzu glared at her older sisters furiously, but her eyes caught the Lotus Ninjas behind the slide doors outside. Saldana and Coral followed their sister's stare as they detected the four mystics as well. The Lotus Ninjas noticed that they have been spotted and they retreated back into the open forest.

"What?" Coral gasped.

"So, they are more mystics." Saldana said.

"I told you." Rōzu said to Coral and Saldana.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas settled their camp in the woods with a fire warming at the center.

"This is so boring. We've been sitting here for hours without Jikan finding us." Ellie complained. "I'm feeling hopeless by the second."

"Jikan better find us and get us home. I seriously hate time travel." Ella groaned.

"You know, I've been thinking lately. Is all of this seems like more than just coincidence?" Lee wondered.

"Well, the odds we're in this exact time and place by sheer accident is like 879 quintillion to 1." Donna calculated. "But if we're here for a reason, then what is it?"

* * *

Saldana and her husband Caesar looked up to the sky to stare at the full moon and twinkling stars. Caesar was slender, slightly muscular young man with broad shoulders. He has short dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore a white kimono with his clan's symbol on it.

"What a beautiful night." Saldana said with a happy smile. "It is nights like this that I realize how lucky I am to have you and our little son and daughters."

Caesar and Saldana looked down at their six year old son, who was sleeping peacefully on his father's chest. He has short black hair, jade green eyes, and wore a white short-sleeved shirt and pants.

"Saldana, we should start a new life away from here." Caesar said to his wife. "We would live America in New York City."

"I will love to, but with my mother being ill, I'm not sure if we should leave." Saldana said sadly.

"True, the Lotus Clan is the last of its kind." Caesar admitted as he placed his left hand on his wife's right shoulder. "And I truly feel sad about your mother, but you must decide. This is no life for our children."

"Alright, but let me talk to my mother." Saldana said. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"Good luck." Caesar smiled. "I'm gonna take a walk with Shori. I'll be back."

Caesar strolled himself into the dark woods with his sleeping son while Saldana sped herself into her mother's home with immerse speed.

* * *

In the dark woods, Caesar walked through the trees with Shori sitting on his neck and sleeping on his hair. He loved his wife, his children, and his life in Japan, but he strongly believed that Saldana has too much honor for the Lotus Clan. All he wants is what's best for his son and daughters, and he hoped Saldana will understand that. He suddenly stopped walking and his eyes swiftly caught the bright light of fire ahead of him. He quietly went close to the camp site and stumbled across the four mystic kunoichis eating fresh, juicy fruits.

"Um, hello?" Caesar spoke.

Ella, Ellie, Lee, and Donna turned to look up at Caesar that made them get up from the ground.

"Are you girls new around here? Are you lost?" Caesar asked.

"No, we're not lost. But yeah, we're kinda new around here." Lee said reassuringly.

"Yeah, we're mystics from...America." Donna nodded.

Shori yawned out loud and opened his eyes to face the Lotus Ninjas.

"Hello." Shori greeted with a wave.

"OMG! He's _so_ cute!" Ellie gushed.

Suddenly, a strong black energy beam that split itself into multiple fragments came of nowhere to aim at the Lotus Ninjas. Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie moved out of the way as Caesar protected himself and his son with a yellow force field. Everyone looked at the source of the attack and it was Rōzu! She stood in front of Caesar and confronted the four mystic kunoichis.

"Ellie, we really use an exit right now." Lee whispered.

"Sorry, I'm out of smoke bombs." Ellie whispered back.

"Don't mind me, Caesar." Rōzu declared boldly. "I wanted to see what makes these mystics tick."

"But, Rōzu, they have pure hearts." Caesar said. "I can sense it."

Rōzu didn't listen to Caesar's words as she slowly walked towards the Lotus Ninjas.

"Let's take Shade down right now." Lee said determinedly.

"No, Lee! We can't do that!" Donna disagreed in a loud whisper. "If we do, worse stuff could happen in the future!"

Lee sighed heavily and nodded her head. Donna, Ella, and Ellie stood behind their leader. Rōzu, Caesar, and Shori watched the Lotus Ninjas escaped out of sight by springing up high on the tree branches.

"Are you all right, Caesar?" Rōzu asked.

"Yes." Caesar replied. "But you really scare off those new mystic girls."

"Oh, my bad." Rōzu said sheepishly as she walked to Caesar. Her smile turned into a serious frown. "I overheard your conversation with Saldana. But you may know she will never leave this clan."

"You are speaking the truth." Caesar admitted with a frown.

"Caesar, please take me back." Rōzu begged softly. Her hand touched Shori's left cheek as Shori was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. "I will help you take care of Shori and his little sisters. We will go to New York together, the six of us. I'm a different woman than the one you once knew. You have to believe me."

Unknown to Rōzu and Caesar, Saldana saw the conservation behind a nearby tree with an angry face.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas sat on the tree branches high above the ground. They looked down to Rōzu and Caesar as they heard the whole conservation. They can sense the wave of confusion reigning among them.

"Whoa. Young Burakkurōzu Rōzu is kind of a good woman than she was in the future." Ellie said in disbelief.

"So what? She's a total creep on our dad." Ella said.

"We should take Shade down when we have the chance." Lee said.

"Lee, again we can't do that." Donna warned. "If we interfere with history, our mom will never move to New York with us as kids and we won't be there to stop the Kraang invasion, and save all of New York citizens along with our friends."

"But we've already interfered with history. Rōzu just saved Caesar and Shori from us!" Lee snapped.

"Wait a second." Donna said as she felt her L-Phone and took it out to look at the screen with her eyes widened wide in shock. "Girls, you may want to take a look at this!"

Donna pulled out a picture of the four sisters with April and Casey. Lee, Ella, and Ellie saw the image of April starting to fade away with shock faces.

"April's picture is fading away like we never knew her." Donna said in terror. "Time is already being altered."

"Oh no, we're doomed!" Ellie said frighteningly.

"Calm down, Ellie! We just gotta make sure that Caesar move on with Burakkurōzu Rōzu over our mom." Ella said.

"We have to convince him she's the evil mystic we all know and hate, so history stays on course...for our future and theirs." Lee said determinedly.

* * *

The next morning, Opal sat on her mat and silently watched her daughters sparring again.

"I saw you with my husband last night in the woods, Rōzu." Saldana said abruptly as she created a sphere made of white energy and launched it straight to Rōzu. "What did you say to him?"

"Since when _that_ ever concern you, Saldana?" Rōzu snickered as she protected herself with a black energized shield.

"Caesar is _always_ my concern, Rōzu." Saldana retorted.

"Just admit it, Rōzu." Coral snapped as she created two sphere made of two grey energy and shot them at Rōzu. "You can never be happy for Salanda and Caesar's love."

"Stay out of it, Coral!" Rōzu snapped back. "And quit taking on Saldana's side for once!"

Opal noticed the sparring is getting heated and intense. Before three sisters clashed each other in fierce rage, she unleashed three giant hands made of white energy and pinned them down to the ground.

"Enough!" Opal demanded softly. "End this now."

Rōzu hissed angrily under her breath, but the weight of the giant white energized hand shut her up quick.

"You are sisters. Act like sisters." Opal ordered.

As Opal released her daughters and exited the dojo, three mystics got up from the floor. Rōzu glared deadly at Saldana and Coral, who glared back at her in a cold manner.

* * *

In the woods, Caesar was walking through the trees on a bright sunny day. His children wandered around their father playfully. Shori was wearing a white kimono shirt and white hakama pants. The oldest sister has long black hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun, sapphire blue eyes, and wore a blue yukata dress. The second oldest sister has long curly red hair, emerald green eyes, and wore a red yukata dress. The second youngest sister has long silky brown hair, reddish-brown eyes, and wore a purple yukata dress. And the youngest sister has long blonde hair tied into a braided bun, baby blue eyes, and wore an orange yukata dress. All five children have the clan's symbol on the front of their clothes.

The Lotus Ninjas are quietly crouching on the tree branches above the family.

"Here he comes." Lee whispered to her younger sisters. "But don't scare the children."

The Lotus Ninjas jumped down and landed on the ground as they surrounded Caesar and his five children, who were running close to their father with fear.

"Caesar." Lee spoke.

"You girls again." Caesar gasped.

"It's okay, Caesar." Donna said with a reassuring smile.

"We won't hurt you and your kids." Ellie promised.

Without saying a word, Caesar closed his eyes and his entire body was engulfed in violet energy. The auras that are surrounding both his children and the Lotus Ninjas visible at once. When he opened his eyes, Caesar felt a strong wave of surprise and shock as if the Lotus Ninjas' auras and his daughters are exactly identical.

"Are you four from...the future?" Caesar asked.

The Lotus Ninjas gasped sharply with wide-eyed face.

"Yes...we are, father." Lee replied. "How do you know?"

"I'm an aura wielding mystic. Rarest of all our kind." Caesar responded. "That's why I was able to sense your auras to my daughters."

Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie looked down at the four scared girls.

"But I thought you said that we're in 16 years in the past, Donna." Ella said to Donna.

"That's what I believe." Donna said. "And since they looked like five year olds, we're in ten years in the past."

"No way!" Lee, Ella, and Ellie said.

"My thoughts exactly. Father, we need to talk to you." Donna said.

* * *

In Caesar's wooden home, the Lotus Ninjas and Casear's five children sat on the chairs in the dining room. Caesar was preparing a delicious meal for his guests. Present Lee smiled as she looked at Shori and Past Lee playing their magic together. Present Ella and Past Ella were using their magic to create animal shapes. Present Donna and Past Donna were reading ancient scrolls. Present Ellie and Past Ellie are playing pat-a-cake together.

"I was raised in Fukuoka but my grandmother is Chinese." Caesar spoke from the kitchen. "I moved here to be closer to Saldana." He held out a tray of food into the dining room. "I made a meal all mystics love."

Caesar placed the tray down on the dining table and the four mystic kunoichis looked at four bowls of delicious dumplings.

"At least that's what my kids love." Caesar smiled.

"Dumplings are cool and all, but we prefer pizza." Ellie said with a childish smile. "I mean, hook your daughter up, dad!"

"And how were you able to control aura?" Lee asked.

"In my family, I can control aura in various ways." Caesar explained. "Aura is a mysterious energy of the spiritual essence and that power passed on to you and Shori. But if you four are my daughters from the future, then why are you here in the past?"

"We're here because we want to save you from dire news, father." Donna said.

"You can't leave our mother Shiroibara Saldana." Lee said firmly. "She's a good woman. Burakkurōzu Rōzu is evil."

"No, Rōzu is a good woman." Caesar denied calmly.

"If you choose Burakkurōzu Rōzu, the world itself could be at risk. Take it from us, your future daughters." Donna pleaded.

"But Saldana is too dedicated to ninjutsu to raise a family." Caesar said.

"That's not true. Saldana loves her children. Both us and our past selves." Ellie said as she was eating three dumplings with Past Ellie. "She is our mom, after all."

"I don't know who I will choose. I must do what's right for my children." Caesar said depressedly.

"Follow your heart, father. You know who the better woman is." Ella said softly.

Caesar became silent for a minute and then formed a smile on his face.

"I'll consider it." Caesar smiled. "Let me make you some snacks if you want to return to your time."

Caesar walked back into the kitchen. Donna felt her L-Phone vibrating again and took it out quickly with a gasp.

"Um, Lee?" Donna said. She pulled out a picture again and her sisters watched the image of Casey fading away as well. "What's the plan now?"

"The only noble thing we can do...finish Shade once and for all." Lee said firmly.

* * *

Below the dark night, Rōzu have gathered some of the Lotus mystic kunoichis for an important announcement at the Lotus Clan shrine.

"The Lotus Clan has gotten weak everyday from the inside." Rōzu voiced. "The Shadow Clan was the oldest of all mystic clans. But it was wiped out by Shiroibara Opal when she slain its master and my birth mother...Burakkurōzu Malachite."

All of the Lotus mystic kunoichis gasped in shock.

"I was adopted by the Lotus Clan as an infant and raised by my enemy without any knowledge of my true birthright." Rōzu continued with rage. "I will have my revenge on them all!"

The Lotus mystic kunoichis bowed down to Rōzu as a new sign of respect for their new leader. Rōzu grinned and lifted her hand to release a black energy beam at the clan's shrine, destroying it on fire in the process. She and her mystic kunoichis looked up to see the Lotus Ninjas hovering above the burning shrine with their weapons ready.

"You." Rōzu said with a smile. "I knew the four of you have potential since your arrival. Join the Shadow Clan and I can teach you more forbidden magic."

"Sorry, but we don't join with the likes of you!" Lee shouted.

"Have it your way." Rōzu said. She spun around and walked past the Lotus mystic kunoichis. "Finish them all. I have one more mystic to finish off."

The Lotus mystic kunoichis obeyed with their hands engulfed in blazing energy. The Lotus Ninjas levitated themselves down onto the ground in their offensive stances. The two teams charged at each other with loud battle cries.

* * *

Back at Saldana's house, Caesar told fun constellation stories to his children outside until he caught Saldana running fast to him.

"My mother agreed to let me go to New York City. Coral will take care of the clan and my mother." Saldana smiled happily. Her smile turned into an apologizing frown. "I am so sorry, Caesar. You and our children are my life. Without you, I am a shadow to the darkness."

"Saldana, I understand your loyalty to the clan." Caesar smiled back. "But you have so much more than your clan, my love."

"My love for you and our kids burns inside my heart brighter than all the stars in the universe." Saldana grinned softly.

"How pathetic."

Saldana, Caesar, and their children turned to the source of that dark voice. It was Rōzu! They can see her entire body cloaking in a blazing light of black energy.

"This is one dishonor I cannot accept." Rōzu said angrily.

"Rōzu." Caesar muttered.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, Caesar." Rōzu pleaded softly. "Please, make the right choice."

"I have already made it, Rōzu." Caesar said firmly. "I'm sticking with _my_ wife for the sake of _my_ children."

"Caesar, take our kids away. Saldana ordered.

"No, you two are sisters." Caesar refused. "I can't let you and Rōzu hurt each other."

"Saldana and I were never blood, Caesar." Rōzu retorted.

"Caesar, please go now." Saldana said slowly.

Caesar nodded his head hesitantly and picked up his children away from the house, leaving Saldana and Rōzu glare each other alone.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, _sist__er_." Rōzu said with a sinister smile.

"No, you're not." Saldana said sternly as her entire body cloaking in a blazing light of white energy.

Saldana and Rōzu charged forward to each other with fierce roars.

* * *

Back at the burning shrine battle, the fight wasn't unexpectedly tough when the Lotus Ninjas used their own weapons against the Lotus mystic kunoichis, who are becoming increasingly frighten by hearing the girls' ominous laughter. Donna schemingly fired arrow-like blasts of purple energy at the clan mystic kunoichis from the tip of her spear. Ellie sneakily wrapped her whip around the clan mystic kunoichis and send out orange beams of energy down the whips that caused a huge explosion at them. Ella cunningly took her aim with her gauntlets and shot them out at the clan mystic kunoichis as rockets. And Lee stealthily tossed her twin tessen at the clan mystic kunoichis like rapid boomerangs.

The Lotus mystic kunoichis then found themselves surrounded by Ella, Donna, and Ellie with Lee standing on top of the burning shrine.

"That's right, mystics!" Lee said darkly. "Our monsters will devour all of your souls for their hunger!"

Lee laughed sinisterly as she summoned a blue magical energy circle and spewed out an endless array of blue energized bats down at the Lotus mystic kunoichis. Ella quickly summoned a red magical energy circle and send out a cluster of red energy bolts towards the Lotus mystic kunoichis. Donna summoned a purple magical energy circle and called forth a pile of giant hand made of purple energy from underneath to grapple the Lotus mystic kunoichis from their legs and tossed them hard to the ground. And Ellie summoned an orange magical energy circle to fire orange energy bullets at the Lotus mystic kunoichis.

The Lotus mystic kunoichis screamed in horror and they all ran away from the Lotus Ninjas for retreat.

"Nice speech." Ella smiled.

"Thank you." Lee smiled back. Then, her voice became serious. "Come on, let's head for mother's home."

* * *

Meanwhile, Saldana and Rōzu fought each other all the way into the main dojo room.

"We were raised together, Rōzu." Saldana said. "I don't want to fight you."

"Your words are nothing but lies!" Rōzu snapped. She started spinning rapidly towards Saldana as a torpedo. "Especially after many dishonor you possess within you!"

"_You're_ the one with so many dishonor." Saldana snapped back. She dodged out of the way and released a tornado of white energy from her palms to attack Rōzu. "You were always jealous of my life that led you to the path of scheming and hate."

Rōzu glared at Saldana and the two mystics charged forward to attack each other more. They struggled each other's combat kick and punch moves, but their combined energy beams caught the house on fire in the process. Saldana quickly noticed the fire over all her house, but she was too busy trying to stop fighting with Rōzu.

"Please, sister, do not make me do this!" Saldana shouted. "This whole place is coming down!"

"Then, we shall both perish here...together!" Rōzu yelled fiercely.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas sprinted through the forest trees until they finally arrived at Saldana's home just in time to see the entire place burning in raging fire.

"Oh my gosh!" Ellie gasped. "We have to put the fire out!"

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie detected Caesar running inside his house.

"Father!" Lee, Donna, Ella, and Ellie shouted as they rushed over to their father. "Don't go in there!"

"Girls, I'm sorry, but your mother's in there with Rōzu and I have to stop them." Caesar said determinedly. He grabbed the four mystic kunoichis and hugged them tightly. "If everything happens to me, I'm proud to be your father and I'm also proud to see you girls grown up for the first time."

Lee's eyes began to water up and hugged her father back. Donna, Ella, and Ellie did the same thing. Caesar released himself from the family hug with a final smile and sprinted though flaming debris with his aura powers.

"Father, please don't do this!" Ella shouted.

The flaming woods crumbled down the front entrance to keep the Lotus Ninjas from following after their father.

"We have to get in there." Lee said firmly.

Unknown to the Lotus Ninjas, Shori was watching the burning house on fire from the bushes with a horror face.

* * *

Back to the death battle between two strong mystics, Saldana launched herself towards Rōzu and delivered a white energized drilling kick that send the black mystic crashing to the wall. The sensation of hatred, rage, and jealousy greatly fueled Rōzu's mind as she slowly got up and her hands was now engulfed with black energized claws. Rōzu immediately dashed forward and jumped high in the air to finish Saldana once and for all.

Out of nowhere, Caesar made his way through the fire and stood in front of his wife, taking the claw slash from Rōzu that was intended for Saldana. He screamed out loud in pain and fell deathly on the floor. Saldana and Rōzu felt the stain of tragedy rushing over them.

"_Caesar!_" Saldana cried as she rushed over to her dead husband.

Rōzu ran over to check out Caesar, but more flaming rubble blocked her path and she screamed painfully when the flame burned her eyes, forcing her to leave right before the ceiling collapsed itself.

Outside, Rōzu detected Shori hiding in the bushes. She slowly lifted her hand and unleashed a black shining powder in front of the boy's face, putting Shori asleep on the grass instantly.

"I will take care of you, my son." Rōzu promised softly as she walked over to the sleeping Shori and scooped him up in her arms. "I will call you...Kage."

With that, Rōzu disappeared into the darkness.

Inside the flaming house, the Lotus Ninjas went into the dojo and saw several flaming rubble blocked their path. Ellie summoned her whip and sliced the rubble in tiny pieces. Ella was using her strength through her quadrupled gauntlets to hold off more incoming rubble above. Lee and Donna discovered an unconscious white mystic and the dead body of an aura mystic in sadness. Lee and Donna picked the couple as they pulled them free out of the dojo. They placed them outside on the grass away from the burning as Ella and Ellie followed after them.

The four mystic kunoichis quietly dove behind the bushes, where they stared at Saldana waking up from being unconscious. Saldana looked down at her dead husband and clutched him tightly.

"_Caesar!_" Saldana hollered.

Saldana sobbed for the loss of her mystic husband with stream of tears in her eyes. Saldana looked around to notice that her son Shori was gone too. Now, the family has learned that both the father and the brother are gone.

The Lotus Ninjas sadly departed themselves into the dark forest.

* * *

The next morning, the Lotus Ninjas sat on the grass in the forest alone. They are deeply heartbroken at the loss of their father and their disappearance of their brother. Now, they knew the truth about what happened their lives in Japan before moving to America for a new start. Lee, Ella, and Ellie were eating fresh berries while Donna looked down at her L-Phone to see the images of Casey and April returning back to normal.

"Everything is finally back to normal." Donna said.

"But we're still stuck 10 years in the past!" Ella noted.

"Well, we might as well get used to it, girls." Ellie said. "Maybe being our birth home won't be so bad, after all."

Unexpectedly, a bright white light appeared behind the girls that caught their attention. They watched the light opened itself as a white diamond-shaped acrylic mirror and a familiar time mystic was walking out of it with his Temporal Staff.

"Finally! I found you." Jikan said in relief.

"Jikan!" Ellie beamed as she ran over to hug the time mystic.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too, Ellie." Jikan smiled.

"Where the heck have you been?" Ella demanded rudely. "We've been stuck here for days!"

"It's not my fault, hothead." Jikan snapped. "I've spent the last six months trying to find you girls while trying to unfuse the staff apart."

"Why did your staff want us to come here?" Lee asked.

"The reason it brought you here is to make sure Saldana survive and to learn about what really happened to your father and your brother." Jikan explained as he stared at the Temporal Staff.

"So all this time we were always destined to come here in time and save our mom's life?" Donna questioned.

"Ugh, can you just take us home now? i can't take much more of this." Ella groaned.

"Not a problem. Future New York, here we come." Jikan grinned.

* * *

Back in present-day New York City, a time portal opened itself up above the rooftop and dropped off the Lotus Ninjas and Jikan. The five mystics landed on the rooftop ground safe and sound.

"Will we ever see you again, Jikan?" Ellie asked Jikan.

"We better not." Ella grumbled.

Ellie growled at her older sister with a glare.

"You girl will see me again soon some day, Michelle." Jikan said.

Jikan planted a kiss on Ellie's cheek, making the orange mystic kunoichi faint to the ground with a lovey-dovey smile.

"Good-bye, Mystic Mages." Jikan said with a farewell wave as he flew up into the time portal above. "See you four in history!"

Then, the time portal closed itself out of sight. The Lotus Ninjas then stared at the illuminating city alone.

"Let's head back home, girls." Ellie said with a peaceful smile. "This is one story that mom is not gonna to believe."

* * *

**Finally, It's done. I'm working on a story based on Saldana and her children's past before they moved to America. I'll put on Fanfiction real soon. Enjoy the chapter!**


	21. Attack of the Mega Shade

**Summary: Leona decides to sneak into Shade's lair alone, and winds up facing the biggest mystic mutant threat yet.**

* * *

In the Shadow Clan's HQ, Lady Shade and Amora stood in front of the glass window into the depths of Viral's lab. They watched Kage sleeping on the operation table strapped with tight steel chains. He was hooked up with five mechanic cuffs on his neck, arms, and legs that made Kage panting painfully for air. Lady Shade and Amora realized that one mind-controlled collar wasn't enough for Kage to stay in the blakc mystic's control, forcing Kage to endure multiple blue serum on the cuffs attached to heavy cables that was plugged into a large device behind the operation table.

"Kage, please forgive me." Lady Shade said sadly. "I should have never allowed it to go this far. I will destroy both Saldana and the Lotus for making you suffer this way."

"Sleep now, brother." Amora said. "Our revenge is soon at hand."

The doors swung open that caught Amora and Lady Shade's attention. They turned back just in time to see Jinx and Crystallia walking towards them.

"Mistress Shade, you summoned for us?" Crystallia said.

"I sense that the Lotus are soon to make another move. Double security. Watch Kage at all times." Lady Shade ordered.

"We are on it." Jinx said with a nod. "They'll never get past us."

"Do not fail my mother's orders." Amora said threateningly.

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Ellie sat on the floor to watch another episode of Fujita Des Cartes. She watched the four trading carded superheroines battling against the nerfarious mafia members. Her eyes widened in excitement by the sight of battle.

"They're so awesome!" Ellie cheered. "Too bad the girls are totally missing this."

Ellie suddenly heard Ella's voice in Donna's lab and paused the episode before walking over to see her older sisters going over the plans to rescue Kage.

"How about we do a full frontal assault?" Ella suggested. "We bash our way in and take no prisoners!"

"Uh, do you remember what happened last time?" Lee reminded. "We couldn't even get through the front door. All we need is better stealth to rescue our brother."

"Which leads me to present my latest invention." Donna said.

Donna held up a small white box in her hand and opened it up to reveal four earrings. One was a pair of blue spades, another was a pair of red hearts, the third was a pair of purple clovers, and the last one was a pair of orange diamonds.

"That's my latest invention. The Mark X-1 Experimental Urban Stealth Devices." Donna explained.

"You invented four earrings?" Ella questioned.

"To blend in perfectly with the clear environment of New York City." Donna responded. "If we wanna break into Shade's lair, these devices are the only thing to use. The Shadow Clan will never see us coming."

"Well, it does have stealth mode action." Ellie added with a smile. She touched her orange earrings and then she was completely out of sight in seconds. "Wicked."

"Best. Invention. Ever." Lee said slowly.

* * *

Outside, the Lotus Ninjas leapt from rooftops to rooftops until they finally made their way to the Shadow Clan HQ in camflouge mode.

"Remember the plan: we break into Shade's lair, steal one of those mind collars for Donna, and save Kage." Lee reminded.

"Doesn't sound too hard." Ellie said.

The Lotus Ninjas finally stood on the edge of the building right in front of Lady Shade's lair. They observed the Shadow Droids, who are guarding the front doors from below.

"Really, Ellie?" Donna asked Ellie.

"You know I am." Ellie smiled.

Ellie slowly summoned her whip and wrapped the Shadow Clan tight, sending them flying to the road ground and destroyed them without problem. The mystics exchanged smiles as the earrings had proven surprisingly effective against the evil clan robots.

"Let's go." Lee said. "Now let's head for Viral's lab and get that mind collar."

* * *

Inside the Shadow Clan HQ, the Lotus Ninjas snuck inside the secret chamber room and hid on top of the large dragon statue.

"We're almost to the lab." Lee whispered to her younger sisters.

"We're definitely gonna make it this time." Ellie whispered hopefully.

The Lotus Ninjas quietly hopped down to the ground and sprinted themselves to the lab entrance, but Ella got hit to the wall by a pink lightning-like energy blast. Lee, Ellie, and Donna looked to the person who attacked their red mystic sister and it was Jinx!

"Oh, how marvelous! We got four mystics trespassers up in here!" Jinx smiled.

"Surprise, ladies!" Crystallia grinned as she walked into the room next to Jinx. "This time, we won't let you get to the wolf boy!"

"Four mystics versus two complete morons." Lee smirked as she and her younger sisters summoned out their weapons in their own fighting stances. "We totally got this."

"Well, well, well." Tigress said sinisterly as she walked up between Crystallia and Jinx with her burnt orange energized claws extended out. "I can see the mystic gathering has just begun."

The Lotus Ninjas charged forward to fight Jinx, Crystallia, and Tigress. Lee slashed swiftly straight down at Tigress with her twin tessen multiple times and Tigress attacked Lee with a quick series of claw swipes. The slashing kept going until they grasped each other.

"Leona, I am going to tear the heart right off of your body." Tigress said.

"If you can try, cat-woman." Lee taunted.

Ellie jumped up very high and repeatedly whipped Jinx before delivering a final lashing whip to the luck mystic mutant, sending her tumbling away when the orange mystic kunoichi landed back to the ground.

"You wanna take on my sweet moves, Jinx." Ellie smiled cockily.

"Bring it on, ninja girl!" Dice smiled slyly.

Jinx ran up to propel herself into the air and fired a pink continuous lightning-like energy beam from her palms at Ellie before firing individual energy bolts from her two index fingers pointing at the orange mystic kunoichi. Donna stabbed her spear into the ground to unleash a large powerful purple explosive shockwave and Ella jumped into the air to fire her rocket gauntlets in a 360 degree fashion as both attacks effectively hit Crystallia, who got up and fired a hail of strong crystal shards at the two mystic kunoichis, who dodged out of the way.

"Anyone ever tell you have terrible aim as a crystal freak?" Ella asked mockingly.

Crystallia growled at that question and continued firing many crystal shards at the two mystic kunoichis, who were climbing all the way up to the large bat statue and hid behind the head.

"You just had to tick her off!" Donna yelled.

Ella grinned slightly and peeked down at the crystal mystic mutant before she and her younger sister jumped down to deliver a flurry of rapid kicks at Crystallia's face.

Suddenly, three Shade Clones arrived in the secret chamber room with their fighting stances that caught Ella and Donna's attention.

"Oh, not these freaks again." Ella groaned.

Lee delivered a powerful spinning kick at Tigress and detected the dark mystic clones entering the battlefield.

"Guys, there's too many of them!" Lee yelled. "Get out of here!"

"Retreat?" Ella asked surprisingly as she delivered a strong punch at Crystallia.

"_Tactical_ retreat." Donna corrected as she ran towards the exit.

Ellie ran behind Donna and Ella followed after Ellie.

"Block the doors! Don't let them escape!" Tigress ordered the mystic mutants.

As the Lotus Ninjas are reaching the gate to escape, Crystallia sprinted cruelly toward Ella and her crystal blade pierced straight into the red mystic kunoichi's right arm and left leg, slamming her violently to the ground.

"Ella!" Lee shouted.

Lee ran back to lift her younger sister with an arm behind her back. Donna also helped her older sister out. Ella can barely stand on her feet as she could feel herself sorely tired and the strong sense of determination had slowly vanished. They turned their eyes blazing with anger to their enemies in front of them. Tigress, Jinx, Crystallia, and the Shade copies grinned as they threateningly walked towards the mystic kunoichis.

"I don't think so!" Ellie shouted suddenly.

Ellie jumped high in the air and threw out a smoke bomb to the ground, making her older sisters and herself disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the villainesses found themselves alone in the chamber room.

"You two idiots couldn't even do _one_ simple task!" Tigress growled as she turned to glare at Jinx and Crystallia.

"What happened?" Lady Shade demanded.

Tigress, Jinx, Crystallia, and the Shade copies immediately knelt one knee to the ground as Lady Shade and Amora walked inside the chamber room.

"The Lotus tried to sneak into lairs again and we drove them away, Mistress Shade." Tigress reported. "I assure you we can handle them."

"If the Lotus break in here again, I assure you I will handle _all_ of you." Lady Shade said coldly.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas sat on the couch with exhaustion. Selina kept them company as she slowly put an ice bag on Donna's head. Ellie was stretching her arms next to Ella. Lee was crossing her arms over her chest with a face of anger and disappointment.

"You're gonna have to lay off for awhile and heal yourself up." Selina said as she waved her magic to wrap Ella's ankle.

"I'll heal later, Selina." Ella said. "Right now, I wanna get those mutant freaks' butt."

"There is no need to prove your foolishness again." Saldana said as she walked into the living room with a worry look on her face.

"Mother, we have to get one of those mind collars." Lee said. "It's the only way Donna can create a cure for Kage."

"I appreciate the effort, but you all must remember your lives are just as important to me, my daughters." Saldana said with a serious face. "Because until then, no missions after Rafaela heals her ankle."

"_What?!_" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie shouted.

"C'mon, mother! The team can't sideline just because I'm down!" Ella pleaded as she stood up from the couch.

"I have made my decision." Saldana said with narrowed eyes. "Rest and get well, my daughter."

As Saldana headed into the dojo, Ella plopped back down on the couch.

"Sorry, guys." Ella said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Ella." Lee said as her hand touched her younger sister's shoulder. "We can't always rely on technology during our missions."

"So what are you going to do then?" Donna asked.

"I'm going to Shade's lair alone." Lee replied as she marched up to her room.

"Alone?" Donna repeated.

Donna looked back at Ella, Ellie, and Selina as the three mystics exchanged worried looks at each other.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Leona got dressed herself in her spirit quest outfit. She quietly exited out of her room and snuck out of the fortress exit as she wasn't paying attention of the faint glow coming from the kitchen. Ellie was digging through the fridge for pizza leftovers until she poked her head out to see Lee exiting out of the fortress exit.

"Oh boy." Ellie whispered.

Ellie finished two pizza slices and followed silently after Lee.

* * *

Outside, Lee hopped from the rooftops to rooftops until she finally arrived at her destination. She stood on the edge of the rooftop and stared straight down to the Shade's lair, but a dark shadow started sneaking up behind her. Lee narrowed her eyes and pinned the dark shadow down to the ground, but her eyes widened wide when the dark shadow was actually her youngest sister.

"Ellie, what are you doing here?" Lee asked surprisingly.

"I'm here to back you up, that's why." Ellie replied.

"It's too dangerous." Lee said. "I have to do this alone."

"Look, I just want to help you, sis." Ellie said.

"You had no idea I was up here." Lee warned.

"I don't care what you say. I'm going." Ellie said determinedly. "Like I said, I'm here for you."

Lee became reluctant to accept Ellie's assistance, but she eventually gave in.

"All right then." Lee sighed with a smile. "Let's go get that mind collar."

"Way ahead of you." Ellie said with a nod.

* * *

Lee and Ellie silently jumped down into Lady Shade's throne room, where Masque and Galva are sleeping on the floor. They quietly tiptoed past the mystic mutants and snuck into Viral's lab. They walked soundlessly into the experimental room, where they found the tray of the mind-controlled collars.

"There they are." Lee whispered to Ellie.

Lee grabbed one mind-controlled collar and placed it in her waist belt. Before they could exit the lab, they are confronted again by Jinx and Crystallia.

"Caught ya again! I have been getting no beauty sleep cause of you two!" Jinx said sassily.

"Shade is forcing us keep the eye out 24/7 and I thought watching the wolf boy was boring." Crystallia hissed.

"Easy, ladies." Lee said as she and Ellie put her hands up in the air as a surrender. "Look, we're putting our hands up."

Neither Jinx or Crystallia aren't suspicious about the surrender as they took it very easily.

"I say we make the mystic fusion monster!" Crystallia suggested cruelly.

"Best idea I heard all day." Jinx agreed. Then, her smile changed into a sinister grin. "But, I've got an idea. How about we send them to the mutagen vat?"

"Now you're talking." Crystallia grinned back.

Crystallia and Jinx laughed maniacally as Lee and Ellie aren't liking what this is going.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, the four mystics are sitting on the couch with worry faces as Diana arrived quickly into the living room.

"Hey, everyone. I'm here." Diana said. "I left to grab some pizza gynoza for lunch and dinner in the fridge. So what's going on?"

"Lee and Ellie are gone, and they're not picking up their L-Phones." Selina replied as she held up her L-Phones. "We better check it out."

"It's obvious to know where they went." Ella said. "They went to Lady Shade's lair."

Ella got up from the couch and walked slowly to the fortress exit.

"You are going nowhere, Rafaela." Saldana said sternly. She looked around the living room and noticed that two mystics aren't here with the others. "Where are your sisters?"

"Heh, a good question, mother." Donna laughed nervously.

Ella, Selina, and Diana gulped as they know that Saldana is not going to like this.

* * *

Back at Viral's lab, Lee and Ellie are dangling inside a cage over a vat of mutagen. Jinx and Crystallia stood on the edge of the mutagen tank.

"Let's make a freaky two-headed goo mystic mutants." Crystallia said slyly.

"I can't wait to see that." Jinx laughed.

Lee looked down at the mutagen tank and formed a cunning smile at the two evil mystic mutants.

"What, you just wanna make a goo mystic mutant? That's lame." Lee said mockingly. "Why not throw more stuff in the mutagen?"

"Make a super mutant? Hmm, I like that idea. Let's spice things up a bit." Jinx said with a sly grin. She looked up to see the Shade copies are standing near the exit. "Like them over there."

The Shade Clones narrowed their eyes and hissed at Jinx for those words.

"Why not adding octopus DNA?" Lee asked.

"Um, Lee, what are you doing?" Ellie whispered nervously.

"Stalling for time." Lee whispered back.

"I like it! Let's do it." Crystallia said.

"Hey, clone freaks!" Jinx shouted mockingly. "It's bath time!"

Jinx shot out a strong blast of pink lightning-like energy at the Shade Clones, hitting them to the exit doors in pain. The Shade Clones growled and charged forward to jump over the luck mystic mutant, but Jinx swiftly moved out of the way and the Shade Clones screamed in terror when they dove right into the mutagen tank. Crystallia then added an octopus potion into the mutagen tank. Neither of the mystic mutants were aware of Lee was trying to pick the lock with her magic.

Suddenly, Jinx and Crystallia gasped at the mutagen tank that caught Lee and Ellie's attention. Lee and Ellie looked down with wide eyes. The Shade Clones slowly began to radiate with a bright green glow and a giant mystic mutant rose out of the tank. Three Shade Clones had combined themselves into a stronger form thanks to the effects of the mutagen. The female mystic mutant has light grey skin, black lips, eight black octopus tentacles, and purple coral shell earrings.

"I think we really messed up big time, Rhona!" Jinx shouted in fear. "Let's bounce!"

Jinx and Crystallia quickly ran out of the lab just when Lee unlocked the cage.

"Let's go!" Lee said.

Lee and Ellie jumped out of the cage as they ran out of the room and exited out of Viral's lab. Tigress ran inside and saw the mystics running out of here, but the bright green light caught her attention in shock.

* * *

Outside, every human citizens are minding their own business until the whole ground began shaking like an earthquake. They could see a giant mystic mutant rising out of the ground in terror. She release out a fearsome roar and started terrorizing through the streets. Lee and Ellie made it out of Shade's lair just in time to watch the mystic mutant wrecking the city with wide, shocking eyes.

"Looks like Jinx and Crystallia have created Mega Shade!" Ellie exclaimed.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, four mystic girls stared at the television screen to watch the news report.

"Is it an octopus alien from outer space or a product of science gone awry?" Joan Grody announced. "Nobody knows, but one thing is certain, stay indoors, and stay tuned for more on this edition of Grody To the Max."

Ella, Donna, Selina, and Diana stared silently as the TV screen went static when the Mega Shade flew towards the person holding the camera.

"Is it just me or does something about that monster look awfully familiar?" Diana asked.

"Definitely." Selina answered.

"We got to do something like now!" Ella said.

Ella, Donna, Selina, and Diana looked back to Saldana, who was standing behind them in the living room.

"Go." Saldana said firmly. "Find your sisters and save the city."

"Are you sure you're up for this, Ella?" Selina asked Ella with concern.

"I can walk on my hands if I have to. We got to take that thing down." Ella said.

"And I know exactly what we can use to help you walk." Donna said with a grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lee and Ellie leapt from rooftops to rooftops to catch up with Mega Shade as fast as they could. But Mega Shade spotted them out of the corner of her eyes and started slamming her tentacles at the mystic kunoichis, who dodged out of the way with speed.

"What are we going to do now, Lee?" Ellie shouted.

"We got to distract it away from the people!" Lee shouted back.

Lee and Ellie summoned out their weapons and charged forward to attack Mega Shade in full speed.

"You're going down, Mega Shade!" Ellie yelled.

Lee and Ellie used their weapons to attack Mega Shade with their weapons.

Mega Shade was ramming her tentacles down at the two mystic kunoichis, who dodged away in time to attack again with their weapons. But Mega Shade grabbed Ellie with her giant hand. Ellie began screaming as Mega Shade devoured the orange mystic kunoichi in her mouth.

"Ellie!" Lee yelled in horror.

Mega Shade looked back down at Lee, who narrowed her eyes furiously and got into her fighting stance. As Mega Shade was about to grab the blue mystic kunoichi, multiple heart-shaped rockets came firing behind the giant mystic mutant. Mega Shade fell down to the ground while roaring in pain.

Lee looked up to see four curvaceous armored battlesuits standing on the edge of the building above. Ella wore a red battlesuit with dark green accent, Diana wore an orange battlesuit accented with light green accent, Donna wore a purple battle suit with brownish green accent, and Selina wore a blue battle suit with emerald green accent.

"This is so cool!" Diana beamed.

"Now, this is way more awesome than video games." Selina grinned.

Ella, Donna, Selina, and Diana jumped down from the building and landed on the ground as they charged forward to attack Mega Shade with everything they got.

* * *

Inside the mystic mutant's stomach, Ellie stood on a platform perched into the organ wall and stared down at the stomach acid with fear in her eyes.

_I got to get out of here._ Ellie thought. _But how?_

Ellie looked around for a way out and looked up to see an opening hole that will lead her straight to the monster's throat.

_Perfect._ Ellie smiled as she summoned her whip in her hand.

* * *

Back in the city, Mega Shade slammed her tentalces down at her enemies one by one. Ella released a set of heart-shaped explosives at Mega Shade from the knuckles of her armored gauntlets. Diana acrobatically spun herself around in the air and directed two long, ribbon-like cutters with nanometer-thick mono-molecular edges to slice Mega Shade's incoming tentacles. Selina jumped into the air and attacked Mega Shade's tentacles with retractable Katar-style sword blade in a 360 degree fashion. Donna shot out several high sectional density, armor-piercing metal spikes at Mega Shade's face with her railgun.

But Lee's heart was so heavy that she can't even help out her sisters and friends against Mega Shade. Her sad loss of her youngest sister got interrupted when she heard screaming coming from her team and charged forward to help them out. Lee went over to her team, who are lying hard on the ground.

"Donna, how do we stop that thing?" Diana asked Donna.

"Yeah, what do we do?" Selina shouted.

"I don't know!" Donna replied frantically.

Diana, Selina, Ella, and Lee looked up as Mega Shade was standng above them. But Donna was looking at something else on Mega Shade. Her eyes caught the sight of golden scallop embodied on her chest.

"Girls, it's the jewel." Donna said to her team. "The jewel is her weakness."

"I'm on it." Lee said with a nod.

Lee charged forward and jumped high in the air as Mega Shade tried to attack the blue mystic kunoichi with her tentacles. Lee unleashed a flurry of blue energy slashes at the giant mystic mutant, who screamed painfully when she took the hit. Mega Shade then glared up at Lee as five tentacles slowly transformed into cannons and fired a hail of black blazing arrows at the blue mystic kunoichi. Donna, Ella, Selina, and Diana gasped as they watched Lee took the attack and fell straight down at the ground in front of them.

"It can't get to it!" Lee said as she slowly got up from the ground.

"What now? How do we stop this thing?" Ella asked Donna.

"How am _I_ supposed to know?" Donna snapped. "Besides, Ellie is a huge fan of mystical creatures. Where is she?"

Mega Shade was about to finish the mystics, but she felt a disturbance inside her body. Ellie had sliced the throat open in a X formation, making the giant mystic mutant shriek in pain. Everyone had gasped shockingly and surprisingly as Ellie fell to the ground unharmed.

"Ellie, I can't believe it!" Lee exclaimed as she ran over to her youngest sister and gave Ellie a tight sisterly hug.

"I know, right?" Ellie smiled. "But let's just say that you don't want to know what I've been doing in there."

"Now's our chance to finish this thing." Ella declared. "Let's do this!"

The Lotus Ninjas charged forward to fight Mega Shade with strength and speed. Diana and Selina ran in to slice rapidly on Mega Shade in unison. Ella and Donna joined in to beat Mega Shade down with their armored weapons before Lee slashed the giant mystic mutant with her twin tessen and Ellie send the tip of her whip in the opening throat and delivered a powerful orange energy wave at Mega Shade, blowing up the giant mystic mutant from the inside in a great explosion. Then, the rain from the greenish tinge of the huge explosion of the Mega Shade fell all around the city. Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Selina, and Diana cheered for their victory.

"Pretty awesome, girls." Selina smiled.

"And we even have a mind collar." Lee said. She turned towards Ellie with a smile. "Not a bad day after all."

Ellie smiled back at her oldest sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jinx and Crystallia knelt one knee down to the floor in the throne room.

"But, mistress, it was the Lotus' faults for the mess." Crystallia pleaded. "They sabotaged mutagen."

"We tried to stop them, Ms. Shade. We're telling the truth." Jinx added.

"Enough of this." Lady Shade snapped as she turned away from Jinx and Crystallia. "Teach them a lesson of pain, Tigress."

"As you wish, Mistress." Tigress grinned.

Tigress walked down the stair steps with her claws extended out. Jinx and Crystallia both slowly backed away from Tigress, who was ready to pounce on them. The two mystic mutant screamed as they turned around to sprint out of the throne room with Tigress chasing after them with a fearsome roar.


	22. The Venus Doom

**Summary: ****After an accident, Donna finds herself slowly losing her intelligence.**

* * *

In the Crete Fortress, Donna was experimenting on the mind control serum from the mind collar.

"Okay, with some hydroxyphenyl propionic acid and one drop of glutathione, this should do the trick." Donna muttered as she stared at the beaker of brown liquid in her hand.

Donna carefully poured one small drop of glutathione into a beaker of dark blue liquid. But it didn't do anything. She sighed heavily for the failure and continued burying herself in work.

Then, Ellie was carrying a tray of two sandwiches in the lab and placed it on the desk that caught Donna's attention.

"Though you might be hungry. Can't work on an empty stomach." Ellie asked. She then marveled at all the stuff from the shelf. "What's with the cool toys, Donna?"

"They're collectibles, Ellie." Donna corrected as she took a bite on the sandwich. "It's my trophy shelf."

Ellie gazed at her older sister's trophy shelf. She remembered each stuff from the previous battles: a Shadow Droid's head, a Kraang head, a duplicate of Kraang mind control chip, the Kraang Communication orb, Venus's jar, Omalgae's arm with black-tipped claws, and Baku's spike.

"I'm guessing this the Kraang Mind Control thing that Donnie told you about." Ellie asked as she picked up a small silver device in her hand. "So, how's the mind control serum coming?"

"It's almost frustrating." Donna answered. "I'm still trying to figure out how to reverse engineer the serum, but nothing is working. Heck, not even my potions."

"Well, I'm sure you're figure something." Ellie said.

Ellie stared at Venus's jar and noticed that it was glowing faintly. As she moved her face closer to it, the jar suddenly glowed brightly with a scary face. Ellie jolted with a scream as she lost her balance and fell hard to the floor. Donna got up from her desk and looked down to check her younger sister. Because Ellie's hard fall shook the desk, a drop of dark blue liquid came from the beaker and spilled on Donna's left arm.

"Ow!" Donna exclaimed as she held her left arm from the string touch.

"Donna, are you okay?" Ellie asked as she got up from the floor.

"I'm fine. You really need stop being clumsy, Ellie." Donna groaned frustratedly. "I'm gonna get some antiseptic for my arm. Do. Not. Touch. Anything."

Donna exasperatedly exited her lab while itching her left arm.

"Don't worry, sis. I promise I won't touch anything." Ellie smiled reassuringly. She glanced at Venus's jar over her shoulder. "I could have sworn this jar made a face. It was almost as if Venus was somehwat...alive."

As Ellie exited out of the lab, Venus's jar started glowing again ominously as the lid slowly opened itself.

* * *

In the dojo, Saldana stood towards Casey as Lee, Selina, and Diana stood next to the white mystic kunoichi.

"For today's training, Casey, you have to defend yourself against Leona, Selina, and Diana." Saldana smiled.

"Don't hestitate now, Casey." Lee said with a sly smirk as she summoned out her twin tessen. "You'll get what's coming to you if you think we're gonna go easy on you."

"Oh, this outta be fun." Selina grinned as she and Diana engulfed their hands in dark magic.

"Fine by me, ladies." Casey snickered as he twirled his hockey sticks in his hands. "Bring it on!"

"Hajime!" Saldana said.

Lee charged forward and attacked Casey with her twin tessen. But Casey blocked the attack with by his hockey sticks in a X motion. Selina ran towards Casey and attacked him with swift black energy punches before Diana jumped through the air toward Casey and kicked him with black energized leg.

Next to them, Ella was sparring with Ellie and Donna. Ellie was attacking Ella with her whip and Donna stood right behind her younger sister with her spear. Donna stopped fighting and caught a glimpse of Casey fighting skillfully against three mystics as she sighed softly with a spaced-out expression. Ella threw Ellie into Donna that send both of them crashing down to the floor.

* * *

Back in Donna's lab, the lid of Venus's jar was busted open from the shelf. A green glowing slime was slithering slowly on the floor and jumped on the desk. It went into the dark blue liquid on the beaker as if it was absorbing the whole chemical from the beaker. The smile turned dark green as it slithered out of the jar and fell to the floor. The slime began shaping itself as a tall, voluptuous humanoid woman. She has light green skin, long dark green shoulder-length curly hair, sea green eyes, and dark green lips. She wore a short black skintight strapless dress over black tights, black elbow length gloves, and a pair of black high-heeled boots.

"Finally. No one doesn't have no clue how crazy it gets inside that jar." Venus said as she stretched her limbs slowly. She opened the lab doors slightly with a satisfying smile. "Now, it's time to take revenge."

* * *

Meanwhile, Donna and Ella began sparring each other one on one. Donna dodged all of Ella's gauntlet punches and kicked the red mystic kunoichi away with her spear attached to her leg. Ella crashed herself to the tree that made one leaf fall from the tree branch. The leaf fell down slowly as it was swaying back and forth. Donna's brownish red eyes followed it curiously as her irises started to glitch strangely.

As Donna was distracted, Ella tackled Donna to the ground and pinned her younger sister down in joint lock.

"Okay, okay, Ella." Donna screamed in a pleading manner. "I'm done! I'm done!"

"Wow, Donna, I really thought you had me there for a second, but you can't really never knock me out from a fight." Ella smirked.

Saldana walked over to Ella and stared down at her with narrowed eyes.

Ella immediately got off of Donna and helped her younger sister to her feet.

"It's not like you to hesitate, Donatella. What happened?" Saldana said questioningly.

"I...I don't know, mother." Donna replied as she was unsure what happened herself. "I mean, I know I should've countered that attack, but I guess I got distracted for some strange reason."

* * *

Donna, Casey, and Selina walked out of the dojo and headed to the lab.

"Are you sure you're okay, Donna?" Casey asked worryingly.

"I'm not sure. I was hoping a little training would clear my head." Donna responded. "I can't figure out this mind control serum solution for Kage."

"Anything we can do?" Selina asked.

"Yeah, I think you can." Donna replied with a smile. "I could use a fresh sample of your potions you were making."

Donna, Casey, and Selina arrived at the lab. As Donna opened the doors to her lab, she and her friends gasped with wide eyes. The entire lab was trashed with green slime everywhere.

"But how did this happen?" Donna said with disbelief. She narrowed her eyes in realization. "Ellie!"

"What?" Ellie shouted. She darted into the lab and slipped into the ground when she stepped on the green slime. She got up and looked around at the sight of the mess in the lab with wide eyes. "Whoa! Hey, I have nothing to do with this. It didn't look like this when I left. But I can help you clean it up."

Ellie waved her hand back and forth with a grabbing shape to conjure a mop in her hand. As she was about to clean the slime, Donna went up close to her younger sister's face with anger.

"Oh really?" Donna scolded. "Well, Ell-l-l-l-l-l-l-l...Ella. Care to explain how my lab was..."

"Uh, Donna, why did you call me Ella? My name is Ellie." Ellie pointed out.

"And it's almost like you have an error in your voice when calling her Ella." Selina added.

"I did? And my voice?" Donna gasped as she stared at Ellie and Selina with confusion. She immediately shook it off and glared at Ellie. "Whatever. Just help me clean up, Ellie."

Donna walked away from Ellie and moved her index finger in a circle to conjure a mop in her hand as she began mopping the floor past Casey and Selina. Casey and Selina exchanged worried looks at each other as they can tell that Donna's symptoms are starting to get worse.

"You alright, D?" Casey asked.

Donna stopped mopping and turned around look at Casey.

"I'm fine, why you ask?" Donna asked.

"Because your arm is glitching the broom upside down." Casey pointed out.

Donna raised an eyebrow in confusion. She looked at the broom in her hand and her eyes widened as the mop was really glitching in her hand. She quickly flipped the mop around and started mopping again.

"Oh, yeah. I meant to do that." Donna said. She suddenly felt lightheaded and started falling to the floor, but Selina and Ellie caught her in a nick of time. "I think I have a bad headache, that's all."

"I'll be right back. I'll get you some ice." Casey said.

Casey exited out of the lab and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

In the kitchen, Casey walked over to the refrigerator and opened up the freezer. Pink Hallow waved his hand at Casey and handed him a medium-sized ice pack.

"Thanks, Pink Hallow." Casey smiled, patting Pink Hallow on the head with his hand.

"Is everything all right, Casey?" Saldana asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure, Saldana." Casey replied. "There's something's wrong with Donna, but I just can't figure it out. Distraction isn't somthing she does for a living."

"Donatella often puts too much burden on herself." Saldana said. "Sometimes the best solution only arrives when you take a step back from the problem."

"Thanks, Saldana." Casey said with a kind smile.

"And please close the freezer. Pink Hallow is starting to become sticky." Saldana added.

Casey looked at the pink hard candy mutant and gasped as he watched Pink Hallow began to turn himself into a sticky substance.

* * *

Back at the dojo, Lee and Diana were training their ninja skills together with speed and agility.

Suddenly, Lee and Diana stopped what they are doing. They didn't move when a huge shadow loomed over them. They sensed that someone was standing right behind them as if that someone was sneaking up on them. Lee and Diana turned around to try to attack at the person, but a giant vine-like arm hit them flying into the spiritual tree. Lee and Diana looked up as they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Venus?" Lee gasped.

"That mutant you told me about?" Diana asked Lee.

"That's right, Lee." Venus grinned. "I'm _back!_"

Lee held out her twin tessen and charged forward to deliver multiple slashes of blue energy at Venus as Diana released a hurricane of dark energy blasts at the plant mystic mutant. As the mystic kunoichis fought, they both knew that neither of their attacks weren't strong enough to hit venus effectively.

Suddenly, Venus grabbed the two mystic kunoichi's faces with her giant vine-like arms and and swung them around the dojo room repeatedly. She then pinned them to the tree with two large vines wrapping around their throats that made them unable to move.

"Guys!" Lee screamed.

"Help us!" Diana hollered.

As the large vines keep tightening Lee and Diana, they slowly started to suffocate unconsciously that made Venus smirk evilly on her face.

Unfortunately, the mystics and a human vigilante immediately came running inside the dojo. They arrived just in time to see Venus strangling Lee and Diana against the dojo tree. Ella's eyes widened when she recognized the plant mystic mutant's reappearance.

"You!" Ella hissed.

Selina looked to see two mystic kunoichis limping unconsciously in Venus's grip.

"Lee! Diana!" Selina gasped.

Venus released Lee and Diana from the vines as she turned around to face her other enemies.

"How did Venus came back?" Ellie exclaimed.

Venus threw Lee and Diana directly at the group. Donna and Casey caught them while Ella, Ellie, and Selina charged at the plant mystic mutant. Saldana went over to check on Lee and Diana. Ella summoned her gauntlets and began delivering a barrage of lightning quick jabs that sent Venus straight to the wall. Next, Ellie curled herself into an orange sharp spiked ball with her whip and rolled forward to attack Venus. Then, Selina channeled her dark energy around herself and then fired it forward in the shape of a giant dragon that hit Venus heavily on impact.

Ella, Ellie, and Selina suddenly froze as Venus began to glow in a bright dark blue light with a smile on her face.

"What the heck?" Selina gasped.

"What's she doing?" Ella asked.

"I don't know, but it's totally freaking me out." Ellie whimpered fearfully.

As the dark blue light faded out, Venus smirked ruthlessly and charged forward at the three mystics. Saldana, Diana, Lee, Casey, and Donna's eyes widened in shockingly surprise as the plant mystic mutant was moving around in fast speed. Venus dashed around the dojo several times and hit three mystic kunoichis in several directions. Ella got knocked off her feet, Ellie got flinged against the wall, and Selina got tossed to the wall near Saldana's bedroom.

Venus slowly turned her face to the rest of the team, but Saldana charged straight for the plant mystic mutant and delivered quick fast blows at Venus's limbs before swiftly unleashing a powerful white energy beam that blasted the plant mystic mutant right out of the dojo.

"Is everyone okay?" Saldana asked.

"Hai, mother." Lee, Ella, Donna, and Elie said with nods.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie got up and hurried after the plant mystic mutant. They followed the trail of green slime Venus had left behind and ended up in the lab, where the plant mystic mutant had managed to escape from them.

"So, Venus was the one who trashed my lab. But how'd it get out?" Donna wondered.

"I remember she made a scary face at me when she started glowing in her jar." Ellie explained.

Casey rushed in the lab and ran through Ellie and Ella. Saldana, Selina, and Diana followed him.

"Are you guys all right?" Diana asked.

"Yeah, but Venus's gone." Ella replied.

"And she took Omalgae's arm from the shelf!" Ellie exclaimed.

"What would it want that thing for?" Selina asked.

"I think I know why-y-y-y-y-y-y-y." Donna said with dilated pupils.

Everyone stared at the purple mystic kunoichi shockingly. Donna's entire body began to split apart and created purple static with her voice becoming distorted. Her body soon came back together that made her forgot what she was saying before.

"Wait, what were we talking about?" Donna asked with a frown.

* * *

Meanwhile, Venus stood on the building rooftop and stared at the city lights.

"You're be the perfect comrade for my revenge." Venus said, looking down at Omalgae's arm in her hands.

Venus hopped onto each rooftop building as she was charging Omalgae's arm with her raw energy.

* * *

Back at the lab, Donna was pacing back and forth. Her limbs started stretching on their own that reached to the walls and the ceiling that made everyone stare at her. She went back to normal after a few minutes and held her head in pain.

"Um, Donna, I don't know what's going on with you, but you really need to focus." Lee said. "We need to find Venus."

"Venus is back? Oh, man, my precious experiment." Donna exclaimed in a childish manner.

"Are you all right? You're acting more wierd than Ellie." Ella said as she moved closer to Donna.

"Hey!" Ellie yelled with a pout.

"Isn't that the mind collar serum you were working on?" Casey asked.

"It was until it spilled some on my arm when Ellie fell down." Donna responded as she scratched her arm.

"Look, we don't have time for this. We got to find that plant now." Ella said exasperatedly.

* * *

Outside, the Sonicruiser drove on the road in the city as it followed the green slime trail from Venus.

"Venus's trail is getting close. Got anything, Donna?" Lee asked.

Donna didn't respond. In fact, she wasn't focusing on the main task. She was actually playing a fixed shooter video game at the computer.

"Um, Donna, why are you playing a video game?" Casey asked as he leaned over and watched Donna firing bullets at the insect-like alien enemies.

"What the heck are you doing, Donna?" Ella yelled in annoyance.

"Just use your mutagen compact." Lee said.

"Oh, yeah, right." Donna said, taking out her purple mutagen compact and held it upside down. "I'm not...I don't got any signal. Why won't this thing work?"

Donna moaned as she slammed her face right into the keyboard.

"Wait a minute. Remember what Donna said about Ellie spilling that serum stuff on her?" Lee asked her team.

"Yeah, it also somehow affected Venus." Casey noted.

"Yeah, she wasn't back to her usual deadly vampiress self." Ella agreed.

"So, if that serum made Venus smarter, then that means Donna is becoming..." Lee said in realization.

"Found it!" Donna yelled.

Donna slammed her finger onto a red key button and the Sonicruiser instantly powered down as it came to a complete stop in the middle of the road.

"Donna, have you seriously lost your mind?" Ella yelled angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked.

Then, the mutagen compact started beeping and Casey picked up to check on it.

"Girls, Venus is going north on Bleecker, just a block away." Casey informed.

"Ella, Ellie, you're with me. Casey, keep an eye on Donna." Lee commanded.

Lee exited out of the Sonicruiser with Ella following behind her. Donna moved her head side to side while humming goofily. Ellie looked back worriedly as she got out of the vehicle.

"Donna, we got to get this thing moving. Do you remember how to turn it back on?" Casey asked Donna.

"Hm, no clue." Donna murmured with a shrug.

"Oh, come on. How hard could it be?" Casey said as he moved Donna and looked at the computer. He pressed the green button on the keyboard and the Sonicruiser was turned back on. "Heh, that was easy, right, Donna?"

Casey heard no response and looked around to notice that Donna was gone out of the vehicle.

"Donna? Donna?" Casey called. He sat on the chair and let out a heavy groan. "Well, that's just great."

* * *

Lee, Ella, and Ellie leaped across the rooftops until they stopped on a greenhouse rooftop and quietly took a peek side to see Venus doing something to Omalgae's arm.

"Remember, girls, don't let Venus touch you." Lee whispered.

"Yeah, we kinda establish that minutes ago." Ella whispered back.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie continue to watch Venus until suddenly Donna popped out of nowhere near the red mystic kunoichi.

"Hey, girls. What's going on?" Donna yelled.

Ella quickly covered Donna's mouth.

"Shh!" Lee, Ella, and Ellie whimpered.

The Lotus Ninjas looked back at Venus with her sisters. They watched as Omalgae's arm claw grew itself into a darkened clone of the original Omalgae.

"This looks very bad." Lee muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ella retorted.

"Yeah, it looks like Venus made a..." Ellie said.

"Son of Omalgae!" Donna finished.

"Yeah." Ellie nodded.

Omalgae broke out the door and suddenly sent the Lotus Ninjas flying through the air. Venus and Omalgae busted out through the greenhouse door. Ellie, Lee and Donna went after Omalgae while Ella stayed back to battle Venus. Unfortunately, the four mystic kunoichis couldn't take either plant mutants down.

"Everyone, back to the Sonicruiser!" Lee ordered her younger sisters.

Ella jumped from the building and landed on the nearby fire escape. Ellie grabbed Donna's leotard hoodie and tossed her older sister to the fire escape.

"I-I don't understand." Donna panicked as she ran up through the stairs. "Why can't I think of anything?"

"If Venus is after blood, then we can bait it into a trap." Ellie said as she followed after Donna.

Lee followed after her younger sisters all the way to the building rooftop.

"Excellent plan, Ellie." Ella admitted as she was surprised with her youngest sister's idea.

"Yeah, but we got to use ourselves as bait." Ellie said.

Then, Lee's L-Phone started ringing in her waist belt and took it out to answer it.

"Lee, we have a problem. Donna's gone." Casey said through the phone. "But I did got the Sonicruiser working."

"Don't worry, we got her. We're on our way." Lee said to the phone.

The Lotus Ninjas ran away from the plant mutants and jumped down into an alley to bait them. Ellie took Donna to the next alley to hide her near the dumpster.

"Ellie, what's going on?" Donna asked with wide eyes.

"Just stay put here, sis. I'll be right back." Ellie said. She ran off out the alley and faced to the plant mystic mutant as a distraction. "Over here, Venus!"

Donna whimpered and shook fearfully when she saw both Venus and Omalgae slowly following after Ellie. After Venus and Omalgae were gone, Donna saw a rat running past her feet.

"Yay, a squirrel!" Donna squealed happily as she chased after the rat.

Meanwhile, the three mystics kunoichis took a turn from the street corner.

"The alley! Draw them into the alley!" Lee ordered.

"Come on, swamp creatures! Come and get us!" Ellie called out.

Lee, Ella, and Ellie ran right into the next alley as Venus and Omalgae slowly walked in the alleyway. They looked up to see the mystic kunoichis crouching on the fire escape stairs.

"Casey, now!" Lee shouted.

The headlights turned on and the Sonicruiser drove forward at full speed.

Suddenly, Donna dove in front of Venus and Omalgae, who looked at her with confused faces.

"I like pizza bites!" Donna exclaimed with a smile.

"Donna!" Ella yelled.

Ella shoved Donna out of the way as the Sonicruiser slammed into both Venus and Omalgae, sending them flying into one of the lined car that knocked them out. Casey then unleashed a barrage of explosive barrels that ignited some oil and blown the plant mutants to smithereens. Lee, Ella, and Ellie watched the plant mutants being engulfed with burn flames.

"Yeah!" Ella cheered.

"Whoo-hoo!" Lee clamored.

"You just got burned, freaks." Ellie whooped.

"I've get that learner's permit for this vehicle." Casey said, getting out of the vehicle with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry, Casey. The Sonicruiser's seen worse cases than this." Ella said with a reassuring smile.

"It's not the Sonicruiser I'm worried about." Lee said as she was looking at Donna.

Donna was staring at the fire as if she was completely mesmerized by it.

"Oh, look! A fire." Donna giggled in a childish voice. "Who wanna toast some delicious marshmallows?"

"Oh, man." Lee said with a groan. She went over to pick Donna up and walked inside the Sonicruiser with her. "Let's get Donna back home, ASAP."

Ella, Ellie, and Casey followed them as the Sonicruiser drove back to the Crete Fortress.

Unbeknownst to the team, the goo and plant remains of Venus and Omalgae have fused together into a ball of green light that formed above the fire as they were becoming a single plant entity.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Lee and Ella stood in the living room as they watched Ellie, Casey, Selina, and Diana chasing after Donna around the room, knowing that the purple mystic kunoichi's mental state isn't improving too well.

"She's getting worse by the second." Ella sighed.

Donna moved her index finger in a circle to create a massive purple ball and jumped on top of it as she started to bounce up and down many times.

"Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy! Bouncy!" Donna giggled childishly.

Ellie summoned her whip and threw it to wrap around the waist of her older sister, trying to pull Donna down off the ball with the help of Casey, Selina, and Diana. But Donna won't budge.

"Yeah, but the only person who can figure out what's wrong with Donna is Donna." Lee said.

Ellie, Casey, Selina, and Diana walked over to Lee and Ella after giving up chasing Donna. Everyone watched as Donna was wandering around the room with a crazed smile and purple glitching eyes.

"I've did a check-on spell on Donna and her intelligence is beginning to degrade." Selina reported. "And if we don't fix her, she'll lose her IQ...permanently."

"We have to do something." Diana said with wide eyes.

"Well, if we knew what was in that mind collar serum solution, maybe we could figure out how to reverse it somehow." Casey suggested.

Ellie remained silent for a minute and walked into the lab with an idea on fixing a perfect antidote for Donna.

"It's my fault Donna got splashed with that serum." Ellie said to herself. "I've got to make it right."

Ellie sat on the chair and began recreating the stuff that Donna was working on by using her photographic memory.

* * *

As Ellie began working on the experiment for an antidote, everyone was watching Donna bobbing her head side to side on the floor. Casey, Ella, Diana, and Selina sat on the couch while Lee stood next to Saldana, who was remaining calm on the situation.

"What do you think, mother?" Lee asked.

"It could be possible whatever caused the effect on your sister could be the solution to curing her." Saldana replied. "Maybe meditation could help her."

"Hey, come back here, Pink Hallow!" Donna yelled as she was chasing Pink Hallow around the floor and finally grabbed him in a tight hug. "I promise I will take real good care of you!"

"A lot of meditation." Saldana said slowly.

"Even Ellie's a genius compared to her." Ella groaned.

That's when Lee looked around the room to notice Ellie isn't here with the group.

"Wait a minute. Where's Ellie?" Lee asked.

* * *

Back in the lab, Ellie was adding a pepperoni into her concoction as a finishing touch and watched the light blue beaker turned into light pink.

"Perfect." Ellie smiled.

Everyone walked in the lab and Ellie whipped around to show them a cure for Donna.

"Hey, guys, look!" Ellie exclaimed. "This brain cure will definitely fix Donna."

"Are you insane? You have no idea what that could do to her." Lee snapped.

"Look, I know Donna is the science nerd, but I pay attention with my photographic memory." Ellie explained. "Remember that freaky mutant centipede?"

"This is different, Ellie!" Lee snapped again.

Suddenly, Donna popped out from behind Ellie and looked over her younger sister's shoulder as she took the light pink substance from Ellie's hands.

"Oh, a milkshake." Donna smiled.

"_No, Donna!_" Lee, Ella, Ellie, Casey, Selina, and Diana yelled.

But it was too late. Donna tilted her head up with open mouth and drank the light pink liquid. After she was finished, Donna faced away from everyone and started coughing as she stood up straight.

"Donna?" Lee spoke slowly.

"Say something." Casey cried.

Donna slowly started to turn around and moaned goofily as she had her tongue sticking out and her purple glitching eyes crossed.

"Ellie!" Lee, Ella, Ellie, Casey, Selina, and Diana shouted with glares.

Ellie chuckled awkwardly from receiving many dead glares by her sisters and friends.

Suddenly, the lights from the Crete Fortress started to flash in green color as an alert.

"Earthquake!" Ellie screamed.

"What's going on?" Saldana asked.

Ella ran into the living room and conjured up a crystal ball to observe the city as her eyes widened in shock.

"Guys, I think you all may want to see this." Ella informed with fear in her voice.

Ellie ran over to the crystal ball just in time to see a giant plant mutant covering the city with a loud screech. The giant plant mutant took form as a slender female figure with brownish soil skin, short black hair, glowing green eyes, and wore a black dress with green tights and black high-heeled boots. She began terrorizing the people in the city.

"OMG! Venus and Omalgae have combined themselves into Velgae!" Ellie exclaimed.

Donna mumbled moronically as she was danced randomly around the living room with the groaning Pink Hallow in her arms.

"She's reaching critical." Selina said with a serious look on her face.

"This is bad. We need Donna for something like this." Lee sighed.

"Well, that's because someone made her dumber than herself." Ella said, glaring straight at Ellie.

"At least, I _tried_ to do something." Ellie snapped with a glare. She looked back at the crystal ball. "But now, we have to save the city from letting Velgae making the city her own massive plant food buffet."

"Gardeners or ninjas, how are we gonna stop that thing?" Ella asked Lee.

"Our Lotus Cycles are still fully loaded." Lee replied. "Let's do this."

Donna sat on the floor and drank a pound of grape soda in her hands.

"We'll stay here with Donna." Casey said. "Maybe we can get through to her somehow."

"Good luck." Lee said.

Lee rushed out of the fortress exit to save the city with Ella and Ellie following after her.

"Saldana, do you think your healing spell can work on Donna?" Diana asked.

Saldana looked down at Donna, who was starting to mumble hoarsely after drinking all of that soda and began collapsing with her eyes dimmed just in time for Casey catching her in his arms.

"Highly doubtful." Saldana responded firmly.

"I agree." Selina agreed with a deadpan look on her face.

* * *

As the three mystic kunoichis hurried to the city, they raced through the streets in the Lotus Cycles. It wasn't hard to find the giant plant mutant, but they applied specialized transparent masks on their mouth areas so they wouldn't be affected by the sleeping gas Velgae had sprayed. They looked around to notice that Velgae have sealed a most of the people into green cocoon-like stasis in the surrounding area.

"Look at the people. Velgae put them all to sleep." Ella said. "Got a plan yet, Lee?"

"First, we got to free those people before Velgae turns them into plant food." Lee responded. "Ellie, you said you wanted to fix this. You're ready for this?"

"Yes, I am." Ellie said with a nod.

Ellie revved her cycle and rode through Velgae's legs with rocket missiles, making the plant mutant fall to the ground. Velgae quickly regrew her legs and rose back up from the ground.

"She's still growing back!" Lee yelped.

"Let's torch that freak!" Ella shouted.

Lee and Ella rode on their cycles as they fired a hail of flaming missiles from the sides of their cycle that burned Velgae on impact.

"I think we made her mad." Lee said to Ella.

Lee and Ella drove away as they tried to dodge Velgae's long arms. Velgae grabbed Ellie from the Lotus Cycle and strangled her with her finger vines. Lee sped forward and rammed her Lotus Cycle into the face of the huge plant mutant. Velgae screamed in pain and knocked over Lee's Lotus Cycle straight to the building wall.

"Oh, no." Lee gasped as she looked down to see her mask was broken into half. "This is not good."

Lee coughed as the toxic air was surging in her throat and she slowly collapsed on the ground while snoring herself to sleep. Then, Velgae used her finger-like vines to grab the blue mystic kunoichi and dragged her into the cocoon-like stasis.

"Lee!" Ella screamed.

Velgae heard Ella's scream and summoned large number of giant vines erupting from the ground underneath the red mystic kunoichi, who dodged each one with her gauntlets. Ella then ran forward and delivered a flurry of fast powerful punches at Velgae. Out of quick second, Velgae fired a hail of green energy bolts at Ella from her hands that send the red mystic kunoichi flying to the wall and fell down to the ground.

Ella got up and saw her masks broken in half with her wide eyes.

"Oh, no!" Ella gasped.

But it was too late for Ella to cast a spell to protect herself from the toxic air, making her to fall asleep on the ground. Velgae grinned as she used her finger-like vines to grab the blue mystic kunoichi and dragged her into the cocoon-like stasis.

With Lee and Ella out cold in their sleep states, Ellie realized that she's the last one standing against Velgae.

"All right, Velgae, it's you and me now." Ellie said. She summoned out her whips from her birthmark and noticed the plant mutant giving her a glare of that name. She put on a brave smile as if she was ready to fight the plant mutant one-on-one. "Yeah, that's right. I named you Velgae! If you don't like it, then too bad. You want me? Come and get me!"

Velgae roared as she impaled her hands to the ground and caused huge blade-shaped vines coming out of the ground to attack Ellie, who moved out of the way and jumped high in the air that made Velgae look up at her. Ellie grabbed Velgae with her whips and lifted her to fry them with surges of orange energy before throwing the huge plant mutant into the ground in a striking heroic pose. Ellie smiled victoriously and walked away from the grounded plant mutant, but the orange mystic kunoichi suddenly found herself squeezed tight in Velgae's grasp by one of the vines. Velgae rose back up in the air and immediately levitated Ellie in front of her face as she was ready to finish her off.

Suddenly, a dark purple motorcycle rode past Velgae and Ellie as it stopped itself in front of them at the left side of the battle. The rider took off her helmet and revealed herself as a recovered Donna. She was wearing a purple specialized transparent mask while carrying a purple fifty-two dart revolver-style blaster that featured a rotating barrel with a bunch of contained retromutagen blasters inside in her hands.

"Get away from my sister, you extinct freak!" Donna shouted.

Velgae hissed angrily, but Ellie smiled at the sight of her older sister.

"Donna!" Ellie exclaimed happily.

"I've bet you're wondering what this is. Retro-mutagen weed killing blaster!" Donna said threateningly. She released a laugh and spoke in a dark tone. "You wanna it, come and get it."

As Velgae went charging after Donna, the purple mystic kunoichi shot out orange firing darts right into the Velgae's mouth, causing her to explode and leaving black mutagen blood everywhere in the city. All of the sleeping people were released from the green stasis and fell right into the ground.

"Donna!" Ellie smiled happily. She ran over to hug Donna. "You're back!"

"Well, of course. Your antidote actually worked on me." Donna chuckled.

"It did? Cool." Ellie gushed.

"Come on. Let's get out sisters out of here before all the people wake up." Donna said.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Donna placed a green lock metal box that suppressed some of Velgae's remains on the shelf in her lab.

"Well, this should keep what's left of Velgae secure." Donna said.

"It's good to have you back, Donna." Lee smiled.

"It's good to be back." Donna smiled back. She turned away from Lee and faced Casey, Diana, and Selina. "Thanks for helping me with my mental problem. After everything I've been doing, I've never thought I can get myself all the way to Ellie-level trouble."

"Aw, sis." Ellie said. She then quickly realized what Donna just said. "Hey!"

"I still can't believe Ellie actually came up with the right antidote." Ella smiled, leaning her shoulder against Ellie's shoulder.

"Me neither." Selina snickered.

Ellie glared at Ella and Selina while Diana giggled under her breath with her hand covering her mouth.

"I guess having a photographic memory is really clever for Ellie." Casey noted.

"Also, the nitrates in the pepperoni acted as the perfect reversing agent." Donna added. She gave her younger sister a soft smile. "I owe you big-time, Ellie." She walked in front of Ellie before walking past her and Ella. "I have to admit to you. There are some times that I can be hard on you and act like you're not as smart as I am."

"No sweat, sis." Ellie said with a cool smile.

"But now I truly understand how you feel all the time." Donna said, walking out of the lab.

"Thanks, Donnie." Ellie said. She immediately stood up and realized she was being insulted by her older sister. "Wait a second."

Donna smirked as she continued walking out and knew that Ellie was lunging out at her in anger.

"Donna!" Ellie yelled.


	23. The Fourblind Trap

**Summary: ****The Lotus are baited into deadly traps by an unknown enemy.**

* * *

Ella slowly woke up with a groan. She blinked when she found herself in an empty cell room. The walls were made of pure ice that has no windows and there were no doors.

"Where am I?" Ella muttered. She got up from the floor and looked around the cell. "And how in the world did I get here?"

Suddenly, the icy walls from all four sides slid themselves open and released strong gusts of icy wind that made the room colder.

"Uh no! It's just getting colder. There's no way out." Ella said in panic.

Ella began shivering and quickly collapsed herself to the cold floor, not reacting well to the cold very much. She cuddled herself and tried to make herself warm by rubbing her arms up and down with both her hands.

* * *

Six hours earlier, the mystic family gathered together in Donna's lab as the purple mystic kunoichi was still experimenting on a negating formula.

"How's it going, Donna?" Ella asked.

"I was able to synthesize the neurotoxin from the mind collar serum based on each of our blood samples." Donna replied.

"Do you think it'll work on Kage?" Ellie asked as she sat on a moving stool.

"It's gotta work." Lee replied firmly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "For our brother."

"Only one way to find out." Donna said.

Donna slowly added one small drop of four colored chemicals into four beakers of blue liquid and stared at them, hoping that the cure for the mind collar serum will be a successful desired solution for Kage. But unfortunately, each beaker turned black as the liquid overflowed from the beakers. Donna's best efforts to synthesize a mind serum antidote wasn't going well, making her understandably frustrated on failing experiment.

"What? Are you kidding me?" Donna exclaimed.

Ella and Lee looked away from the beakers with sad faces.

"Donna, it's okay. You tried your best." Ellie said reassuringly as her hand touched her older sister's shoulder.

"It's useless!" Donna yelled frustratedly. "I've spent days finding the antidote and I'm no way near close! This mind collar serum is definitely impossible. I...I can't do it."

Donna, Ella, Ellie, and Lee looked at Saldana, who was looking away from them. The loss for Kage has deeply affected the white mystic very much.

"Mother, I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can do." Donna said sadly.

"I know how hard you've tried, Donatella." Saldana said calmly as she walked slowly towards the opening lab doors before stopping to give her daughters a tiny smile. "Even if I can't get my son back, at least I have four wonderful daughters."

Saldana exited out of the lab, leaving the four mystic kunoichis deeply saddened for their mother.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas are silently quiet in the living room. Lee was watching some show on TV next to Ella, who was reading one of her comic books. Donna sat beside Ellie, who was sitting on the floor upside down on her L-Phone. Even watching TV wasn't enough to keep the calm blue mystic kunoichi quiet.

"I know you can get this, Donna." Lee said as she turned to face Donna. "You know how much the antidote means to mother."

"Lee, I'm working as hard as I can." Donna said as she wasn't look at her oldest sister from her clipboard.

"We can't just give up on our brother. He needs us to come home. So, work harder." Lee ordered with a snap.

Ella and Ellie blinked in surprise at what Lee just said, but that made Donna extremely frustrated to the core.

"Work harder? _Work harder?!_" Donna shouted angrily. "I've been working hard to find a way to save Kage and you're telling me to work harder? I _always_ have to find the solution to every problem! But when I can't figure out a problem, I can't do anything about it! And FYI Lee, you're leader! _You_ find the answer!" She then pointed her fast finger at Ella. "Or here's the idea: ask Ella."

"I got the answer for you, Donna!" Ella snapped. She put her comic book down on the couch and went closer in front of Donna with a glare. "Kage will never be free from Shade's brainwashing! So there's your answer!"

"Don't you ever say that, Ella! Don't ever say that!" Ellie yelled in anger as she pushed Ella's chest with her hands.

The Lotus Ninjas began arguing with loud yelling, creating boiling tensions between each other. Lee and Ellie wanted to let their sisters know that Kage can still be saved, but Donna and Ella don't believe that there's no another way to save their brother. Not even a spell can break their brother free from the mind collar.

Suddenly, Donna's L-Phone began ringing from her waist belt that stopped the girls from arguing. Donna took her cell phone out and answered it.

"Hi, Casey. This is not the best time to call me." Donna said with a heavy sigh.

"Donna, I really need to talk to you alone." Casey said. "It's very important. I need you to meet me in the city immediately."

"Okay." Donna said with a nod.

"Shizukani!" Saldana said, walking into the living room and stood in front of her four daughters. "What's the problem here?"

"Nothing, mother." Donna said. She walked away from her sisters angrily and marched past her mother. "I'm heading out to the city. Casey needs to see me."

"But we need you here now, Donna." Lee said.

"Forget it, Lee. I've made up my mind about the antidote." Donna snapped. "You wanted a genius, call Donnie. I'm sure he's a big help."

Donna moved her finger in a circle and summoned her purple Lotus Cycle towards the opening fortress exit.

"Donna!" Lee pleaded.

Donna ignored her oldest sister and jumped into the Lotus Cycle as she drove out of the flying fortress in the sky. The Lotus Cycle slowly transformed into a purple futuristic flying jet to soar fast through the sky.

"Donna!" Lee shouted through the fortress exit.

Lee stepped away from the fortress exit and watched it closing itself shut right in front of her eyes. She looked down at the floor in silence. Ella and Ellie walked away from each other in anger. Saldana noticed this as she wasn't going to allow this.

"My daughters, you can't drive each other apart." Saldana reminded with a warning tone. "In times like these, unity is important. Don't forget the most basic lesson: an effective team thinks as one."

* * *

Outside, Donna sped herself down on the city streets as she followed the directions she got from Casey on her L-Phone. She felt bad about her argument with her sisters about finding the cure for Kage, but they can't keep frustrating her on her effort.

As Donna arrived at the exact location, she parked her Lotus Cycle against the wall and jumped off to walk down the alleyway. She quickly saw the back door of the building opened up right in front of her and detected Casey inside with pink light illuminating around him.

"Donna, finally you're here." Casey said.

"Casey, what's going on?" Donna asked.

"The Kraang are back." Casey replied.

"Well, we have to contact the others." Donna said, taking out her L-Phone from her waist belt.

"There's no time and they're about to get away. We got to follow them." Casey said, running right into the pink light further ahead.

"Casey, wait for me!" Donna shouted.

As Donna ran after Casey, she entered the pink room and suddenly got herself wrapped up around on her limbs by the giant vines.

"What the heck?" Donna exclaimed.

Donna looked at the source of the vines and screamed as the back door got slammed shut.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Lee walked inside the dojo and found Saldana mediating quietly on the floor.

"Mother, the antidote may not be a success as we thought, but I will not gonna give up on Kage, no matter what." Lee promised.

Saldana levitated herself up from the floor and landed on her feet as if she was very fond of her oldest daughter's determination.

"Can the ancient scrolls maybe work on a positive effect on him?" Lee asked.

"It could be possible." Saldana responded. She conjured up a pale brown scroll in her hand and unrolled it up to read the spells in Japanese language. But she's unsure if she has enough skill to utilize it effectively for that purpose. "But I'm not certain that even I have that kind of ability to perfect it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ellie sat on the kitchen table as she was playing a collectible card game called Planetrix with her pet Pink Hallow inside the kitchen. Ellie put down a card that has a navy blue armored frog-like humanoid creature on the table, but Pink Hallow beaten her to it when he put down a card that has a sea green armored dragon-like creature on the table. Ellie's eyes widened in shock as she realized that she's been beaten by her pet.

"No fair!" Ellie whined. "How in the world did you get a rare Neptunian card?"

Pink Hallow used his sign language that said "I've got the card from Mikey and you'll never beat me" as he took his cards victoriously.

"You cheater! I wanna rematch!" Ellie shouted.

Suddenly, Ellie's L-Phone began ringing from her waist belt and she took out her cell phone that revealed Donna's caller ID.

"Hey, Donna. What's sup, Donna?" Ellie answered her cell phone.

"I'm at Murakami's." Donna said.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"He made this special pizza gyoza that you got to try." Donna replied. "But listen, you can't tell the others. Because he only has a special treat for you and me."

"Okay, see you there." Ellie agreed.

Ellie hung up her L-Phone and put it back in her waist belt.

"Ellie, we're having a meeting in the dojo in an hour." Lee said as she walked her feet into the kitchen. "I need you there."

"Oh, I love to, but I can't. I got stuff to do, sis. Maybe next time, bye." Ellie said quickly.

Ellie immediately got off from the kitchen table and sped out of the kitchen, making Lee lift an eyebrow in confusion.

"Sometimes being leader can be totally meaningless in so many levels." Lee sighed.

Lee turned to face Pink Hallow and saw him stealing some of Ellie's cards behind the orange mystic kunoichi's back. Pink Hallow looked up at Lee with wide eyes, knowing that the blue mystic kunoichi saw his sneaky motives.

"I won't say a word." Lee said with a smile.

Pink Hallow smiled and gave Lee a thumb-up.

* * *

After jumping down from the building nearby, Ellie had arrived at Murakami's restaurant in her casual outfit and started walking inside to see the blind chief making food in front of the stove.

"Hello, Mr. Murakami-san." Ellie greeted.

"Greetings, Michelle." Mr. Murakami greeted back sweetly. He set up a long plate of pizza gyoza in front of the orange mystic kunoichi. "These are for you as I've requested. I'm sure you'll find the unique mixture of cheeses and delicate flavors fascinating."

"Oh, yeah." Ellie cheered. She began devouring all of the pizza gyoza inside her mouth and shallowed them whole. "That was amazing, but I can almost taste the..."

Ellie suddenly started to groan with dizziness swirling in her head, causing her to fall straight to the floor.

"What's happening to me?" Ellie asked weakly.

"It's poison, me dear." Mr. Murakami replied in a dark tone coming out of his voice as he stood above Ellie, who was looking up at him. "Don't worry, Michelle. It's just simple chemicals to let you have a nice, quiet nap."

"How could you...?" Ellie said slowly.

Then, Ellie quickly fell asleep unconsciously.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Casey showed up in the living room with his gear as Selina and Diana followed behind him.

"Oh, ladies, Casey Jones has arrived." Casey said with a cocky smile.

"Sup, Casey." Ella greeted as she and Lee exited the dojo. "Hey, Selina. Hey, Diana."

"Where's Donna?" Lee asked.

"I don't know. I just got here." Casey replied with a shrug.

"She told us that she was meeting you." Lee said.

"Sorry, but I haven't spoken to her all day." Casey responded.

"We were with Casey at the hockey rink the whole time." Selina pointed out.

"Yeah." Diana agreed with a nod.

That made Lee and Ella suspicious. Donna told them that Casey needed her on the phone and now Casey haven't spoken to her for a while. They both knew that something strange is going on.

Just then, Lee felt her L-Phone vibrating in her waist belt and took it out to receive a text message from Ellie.

"Hey, it's from Ellie." Lee gasped as Ella, Casey, Selina, and Diana looked over her shoulders to stare at the text. "She says she spotted a Kraang and trailed her back to an old warehouse on Hobard."

"What?" Casey gasped.

"No way." Ella exclaimed.

"It must be a Kraang sleeper doing this to her." Lee said.

"Well, then let's punch their lights out for a good night knockout." Ella declared as she punched her fist into her hand.

"This whole thing sounds weird to me." Selina said suspiciously.

"Selina's right." Saldana concurred as she walked into the living room next to Selina. "If Casey didn't call Donatella, then who did?"

"I was thinking the same thing. It must be a trap." Lee said. "Casey, Selina, and Diana, you three are coming with us to get the bottom of this."

"Right." Casey, Selina, and Diana understood with a nod.

"Be diligent, everyone. I do sense something malevolent on the horizon." Saldana warned.

With that, the team ran out of the living room straight for the fortress exit.

* * *

After the team arrived at the old warehouse from Ellie's text message, they crouched on the second floor and quietly looked down at the first floor with wide eyes. They detected Donna and Ellie sitting on their knees on the floor with their arms chained behind their backs.

"Ellie! Donna!" Lee whispered.

"Oh, thank goodness. Hurry up! Get us out of here!" Donna whispered back.

"Hold on, sis. We're coming." Ella said.

Lee, Ella, Casey, Selina, and Diana leapt down from the second floor. They ran quietly to the two hopeless mystic kunoichis, but Selina stopped running and knew that something's not right in the place.

"Wait, stop!" Selina cried.

Everyone stopped running and turned to face Selina, who signaled her younger sister with her hand signals. Diana understood her older sister and slowly approached in front of Donna to reach out her face with her hand. But when Diana touched Donna's face, the purple mystic kunoichi was nothing but a fake photographic recording. The heroes gasped in shock as Ellie and Donna disappeared in a puff of black mist.

"Even my aura sense couldn't sense that." Lee gasped quietly.

"Well, I was expecting only Leona to show up, but having the rest of you together will make this objective so much easier."

Lee, Ella, Casey, Selina, and Diana searched around the place for the source of Donna's voice. They looked up at the second floor and their eyes widened in shockingly surprise when a familiar mystic ninja revealed himself on a balcony from the shadows.

"Kage?" Lee said with a small gasp.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" Kage said with a sly smile.

Kage snapped his fingers and four shadow clones had appeared on his side. The holographic Donna and Ellie are standing on the left side of Kage while staring down sinisterly at the heroes while the holographic Casey and Mr. Murakami stood on the right side with casual looks on their faces.

"Thanks to the voice changing earpiece designed by Sage, you have been easily captured by me." Kage commented as he pointed a black high-tech advanced microphone in his ear.

"How were you able to get our attention?" Diana asked.

"Sage successfully hacked into your L-Phone signal, but the shadow clones were my idea with new shadow tricks." Kage explained.

Kage snapped his fingers again and the four shadow clones disappeared in black mist.

"Now that all of you are here, Saldana have the chance to fight me for your lives." Kage continued.

"Free our sisters right now." Ella demanded.

"I'm afraid that's not gonna happen, Rafaela." Kage refused.

"And why not?" Ella snapped.

"Because my friends want to have some fun." Kage replied with a sinister smile.

Kage's eyes moved away from the heroes and stared at the darkness in a malevolent manner. Five mystic mutants slowly came out of the shadows with evil laughter filling up the place. Jinx had her arms crossed over her chest, Crystallia cracked her neck side to side, Masque snickered evilly, Galva slammed her fist into her hand, and Tigress hissed dangerously.

"Now this is gonna be fun." Tigress said with an evil smile.

Lee and Ella summoned out their weapons, Selina and Diana engulfed black magic in their fists, and Casey took out his hockey sticks. They huddled together in an offensive circle.

"Aw, great." Casey muttered.

The villainesses jumped down from the balcony and landed on the floor before charging forward to their enemies as the heroes charged forward to attack them. Lee slashed Galva with her twin tessen in a quick elegant attack, but Galva quickly stretched out her right arm to grab the blue mystic kunoichi and slammed her several times around herself before slamming Lee hard to the floor. Ella rapidly punched Masque with a flurry of strong punches and launched the ghostly mystic kunoichi high into the air with the last punch, but Masque encased herself in white plasma energy and charged straight into the red mystic kunoichi in a drill-like fashion. Selina jumped high into the air above Jinx and fired a hail of blazing black energy bolts down at her, but Jinx dashed around the place several times and fired several pink energy beams at the dark mystic kunoichi from her hands from several directions. Diana unloaded a machine-gun barrage of black energy bolts at Crystallia while doing several mid-air cartwheels, but Crystallia dashed foward and slashed the dark mystic kunoichi several times with her left arm as a crystal blade before ending her with a final slash that send Diana flying to the wall. Casey dropped a few exploding pucks out to the ground and expertly fired them straight to Tigress on his skates, but Tigress unleashed a lightning blast of burnt orange energy from her hand onto the ground that knocked the human vigilante straight to the wall.

The Lotus Ninjas couldn't take that strength from their enemies when they huddled back together in an offensive line.

"Casey, you have to get out of here and warn mother." Lee told Casey. "We'll hold them off for you."

"On it." Casey nodded.

Casey skated away from the Lotus Ninjas, who charged back to fight against Shade's henchwomen with everything they got. He ran quickly to the warehouse door to make his escape. His eyes caught the sight of Jinx and Crystallia coming in his way from side to side. With a smirk, Casey dodged the two mystic mutants while sliding down on his knees that made both Jinx and Crystallia crashed together into each other. Casey was almost close to the warehouse door, but he got kicked down to the floor by Kage and looked up to glare at him.

"Well, well, well. It's the hockey skating vigilante, always trying to be one of the good guys." Kage smirked sinisterly. "Makes me wanna puke."

Kage swiftly kicked Casey hard to the floor, knocking the human vigilante out cold.

"No! Casey!" Lee shouted.

Lee quickly got knocked out cold to the floor as Tigress swung her burnt orange energized fist at the blue mystic kunoichi. Diana tried unleashing many dark energy bolts out of her hands and Galva punched the dark mystic kunoichi away. Selina leapt into the air and delivered a series of dark energy ripple-like waves down at Jinx, who lifted her hands out to shot out a powerful blast of pink lightning-like energy at the dark mystic kunoichi that knocked her out to the floor. Ella ran towards Masque to deliver a quick flurry of brutal punches at her, but Masque dodged each one and fired a beam of plasma energy from her palms at the red mystic kunoichi that send Ella crashing towards the floor. Lee, Ella, Casey, Selina, and Diana are completely defeated.

Kage and the villainesses walked over to the unconscious heroes with victorious smiles on their faces.

* * *

Six hours later, Ella was able to recall the events that got her imprison inside the cold, chilly cell in the first place.

"Oh, great. I remember now." Ella groaned.

"Greetings, Lotus."

Ella's eyes widened wide and looked around to find the source of that familiar voice from the unseen speakers. It turned out that Kage and the rest of the villainesses are standing inside at the middle of the large, compact laboratory that has a central computer stood right in front of them. They watched the four mystic kunoichis from the monitor as they stared at the video camera footage that have the Lotus Ninjas in their individual room over the screen.

"You girls are about to play a game today." Kage announced through the microphone from his seat. "Each of you has been placed inside a cell room with an ultimate power outrage."

"Sounds more of Amora's style than yours, Kage." Ella remarked.

"Oh, the whole thing was actually Amora's idea in the first place." Kage said. He turned his face to the ghost mystic kunoichi with a grin. "Masque, care to explain your plan for Ella?"

"I've planned the perfect cell trap just for you, Rafaela." Masque said with a sly smile. "The element of fire always keeps your temper driven during our battles."

"Oh yeah? How so?" Ella asked.

"Simple, Rafaela." Kage said tauntingly. "The first trap for you is the opposite of hot. Got chills yet?"

Ella could feel the room getting colder and colder by the minute as if the place was lowering the temperature drastically of her surroundings that formed strong ice on the walls, making her dropping on her knees to the ground and rubbing her arms to keep herself warm. Kage and the villainesses shifted their stare on Lee from the monitor. Lee sat on the floor in a meditative position inside a cell with the walls made of hard stone that has also no windows and no doors.

"Hello, Leona." Kage spoke through the room on his microphone.

"Kage?" Lee gasped as she got up on her feet.

"So glad you're up to join the fun." Kage said darkly. "If you want to save your sisters, you'll have to dodge the boiling fireballs as fast as possible without getting burned in the process."

Lee looked around the corners of the room and watched the stone walls cracking itself into large fissures filled with molten fire that are infused with balls of fire, forcing the blue mystic kunoichi to dodge each one coming in her way.

"So I cranked up the heat to maximum." Kage added.

"Nice one, Kage." Masque laughed.

Kage and the villainesses shifted their stare on Donna from the monitor. Donna found herself strapped in the dental exam chair with her eyes being completely concealed by a black visor with tons of wires while struggling to break free inside a cell with the brick walls that has also no windows and no doors.

"Donatella, let us see if you're smart enough to beat the Air Smasher." Kage said cruelly.

Donna gasped as she now found herself standing on a huge metallic saucer floating around the clear sky area as if her mind got transferred into a virtual reality world. Her eyes widened in shock when she looked up to see several huge white cloud balls with large, tooth-filled maws and yellow irises with red pupils hanging on the large cloud ceiling with chains attached to it.

"Avoid the chained balls as they drop to the ground." Kage continued. "If you get hit many times, you get brain fried."

Donna moved away from each dropping chained balls as quick as possible, but she suddenly got squashed by a quick chained ball in the virtual world that made her scream out loud in pain from her seat.

"Literally." Kage said mockingly.

"Excellent pun, Kage." Masque said with a smile. "Never thought you'll have the dark sense of humor."

"Shut your mouth, ghost girl." Galva said sternly.

Kage and the villainesses shifted their stare on Ellie from the monitor. Ellie found herself trapped inside of a steel cage hanging over the gigantic pool of mutagen in the middle of the cell with the brick walls that has also no windows and no doors but it does have a huge clock on the left side of the room while struggling to break free with her whip.

"And last, we have the Drop of Doom." Kage said wickedly. "The room is similar to the Drop Tower. When the timer hits to zero, the cage will dump down straight into the mutagen all over your poor, little Michelle."

"Okay, first, gross." Ellie said disgustingly. "And second, who came up with the name anyway?"

"Me and Crystallia." Jinx replied sassily. "It's a good name."

"Figures." Ellie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Good luck, Lotus." Kage said sarcastically. "Because you're gonna need it."

"Let them go, Kage!" Casey shouted.

Kage turned his seat around and looked down at one human vigilante and two dark mystic kunoichis, who are chained with shackles around their wrists as they sat on the floor with their knees.

"Can you see that you're under the control of the mind collar!" Diana cried.

"Shade's using you, Kage!" Selina said.

"Don't waste your time with your lies!" Kage snapped harshly. He got off of his seat and crouched down to their faces. "My mother raised me and took care of me years ago. And as long as I have the Lotus at my grasp, Saldana will have to come rescue them before witnessing their demise."

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Saldana sat on the floor near the tree in one of her deep meditation position.

Suddenly, a loud ring from her bedroom. She opened my eyes and turned to face her room entrance as she walked inside and picked up the phone when she used her magic to lift up the glass case that covered the phone.

"Hello?" Saldana answered.

"Saldana!" Casey cried out from the phone.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Saldana asked cautiously.

"The Lotus are in a trap and so are you!" Casey shouted.

"Hello, Saldana." Kage greeted sinisterly.

"Shōri?" Saldana gasped. "Kage, answer me! Kage!"

Then, Kage hung up the call and Saldana immediately ran out of the fortress to save her daughters.

* * *

Outside the city, Saldana sped for the tall, abandoned building and quietly snuck inside the entrance. As she peered through the glass hole she'd created, she was suddenly surrounded and confronted by Jinx and Crystallia. Saldana easily defeated them by delivering several powerful white energized blows in rapid succession, knocking them unconsciously to the ground. As Saldana approached the building second floor, she spotted both Kage and Shade's minions are stationed down the first floor below. Before she can move, she quickly noticed that someone was standing sneakily behind her. It was Galva, who swung her stretchable arms down at the white mystic. Saldana dodged out of the way and blasting the gel mystic mutant with her powerful white energy beam, sending Inque flying straight to the ceiling in a splat.

Then, Masque jumped high over Saldana and unleashed her plasma energy bolts down at her. But Saldana's left leg was engulfed in blazingly white energy and she swung her leg to deliver a strong swift kick that send the plasma mystic mutant straight down to the ground, creating a deep hole that knocked Masque out unconsciously.

Saldana finally stood face to face against Kage triumphantly.

"Kage." Saldana said firmly.

"Welcome, Saldana." Kage greeted darkly as his fists engulfed in dark energy. "It's been a while."

"I don't want to fight you, my son." Saldana said as her eyes began to glow bright white.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Kage snapped. "You have no choice but to fight me if you want to save your pathetic Lotus."

Kage charged forward and fired a drilling beam of dark energy at Saldana, who moved out of the way and released a tornado of white light from her palms to attack her son. Kage jumped high to avoid getting hit and waved his hands to unleash another drilling dark energy beam. Saldana dodged away just in time to release tem homing beams of white light. Saldana and Kage took a few steps back and stared hard at each other.

"Shōri, listen to me!" Saldana demanded. "I am your mother! Your father's love gave you life!"

"Don't you dare mention his name!" Kage snapped. "Shade raised me and took care of me! I will destroy you!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Lotus Ninjas are still trapped in their cell rooms. Lee faced the fast tossing of fireballs, Ellie was still trapped in a cage under the mutagen pool, Donna was still wired into a virtual reality game, and Ella was still freezing in the cold room.

Then, the sound of Ella groaning made Lee gasp for a minute.

"Ella! Can you hear me?" Lee shouted.

"Yeah, loud and clear!" Ella shouted back. "But it sounds like you're above me."

Suddenly, Lee heard Donna's screaming and noticed that her younger sister is coming from the left side of her cell room.

"Donna!" Lee gasped.

"Lee!" Donna gasped back. "I can hear you through the walls! I'm struck in some kind of trap!"

"Speak for yourselves!" Ellie whimpered. "I'm hanging into a death trap here! I don't know where you girls are anymore!"

Lee suddenly realized that the cell rooms are close to each other in an adjustment position.

"We got to help each other out and work together." Lee said.

"Lee, do you have a plan?" Ella asked.

"Donna, we definitely need your scientific IQ right about now." Lee said.

"Love to, but I can't think right now." Donna replied firmly. "I've got to focus on the death balls. If I get crush again, I'm seriously gonna get electrocuted."

"And I'm going to get mutate for the first time! I'm gonna hurl just to think what I'm going to turn into!" Ellie yelled. She imagined herself being mutated into a skinny blue-green blob with two long tentacle arms and two long tentacle legs. The thought of that made her slashing the bars with her whip in disgust and fear. "_Someone get me out of here!_"

"Forget it, girls!" Ella said weakly as she curled herself with her knees close to her chest. "I'm done. I'm mystisicle now."

In the virtual world, Donna got crushed again by the chained ball that made her electrocute again for the twelfth time in the real world, making the challenge particularly difficult for her to finish. Her eyes widened wide from the reality world when she realized that all of the trap cell rooms might be wired together.

"Alright, girls, listen up!" Donna shouted. "I've figured out that all of the mechanical and electronic circuits of these traps are tied to each other!"

"Okay, I got it." Lee said with a nod.

Lee summoned out her twin tessen and spun herself around in rapid speed to turn into a piercing drill as she burrowed herself down to the ground in remarkable high speed that lead her down through the ceiling into Ella's cell, where she saw the red mystic kunoichi shivering narrowly onto her life. Lee tossed one of her twin tessen like a boomerang to destroy the chilling controls within the icy walls, slicing an electrical cord inside and shutting off the cold in the cell room that restored the cell room back to normal body temperature. Then, Lee ran up to her younger shivering sister.

"Ella! Are you alright?" Lee asked worryingly.

"I'm good." Ella groaned with a thumb-up.

* * *

Saldana and Kage continued to fight each other for the Lotus Ninjas. Casey and Diana watched the battle while Selina silently tried to unlock the handcuffs with her dark magic.

"You can do it, Saldana!" Casey shouted.

Quickly, Saldana chained Kage down to the ground with her white magic.

"Please, do not make me fight you." Saldana begged.

Kage slowly transformed into his mutant wolf form and broke free from the white energy chains.

"You have no choice." Kage snarled as he stood over the white mystic.

* * *

Back to the cell rooms, Lee sliced the walls with her twin tessen and managed to break right into Ellie's cell room as Ella slowly followed behind while trying to unfreeze herself with her magic.

"Ellie!" Lee shouted.

"Girls, thank goodness! Now, get me out!" Ellie yelled.

Lee looked up to see the timer have set to zero and watched the cage that contained her youngest sister inside being released to free-fall down in rapid heavy acceleration. Ellie screamed in terror as she feared for her first mutation. Lee quickly used her twin tessen to cut Ellie out from the cage just as the orange mystic kunoichi was about to get dropped down into the mutagen. Lee, Ellie, and Ella hang themselves on to the chain that was still connected to the cage in the mutagen pool.

"What a relief." Ellie sighed. "Thanks for the save, Lee."

"No problem, Ellie." Lee said. "But we got to find to Donna!"

Lee used her twin tessen to release a large wave of blue energy at the wall, breaking right into Donna's cell room as the purple mystic kunoichi was still straining in pain while continuing to get electrocuted in the process.

"Hang on, Donna. I'll cut you out of there." Lee said as she hold her twin tessen in the air.

"No, don't do it! The visor is totally wired into my mind. If you try to free me, you'll zap me." Donna explained.

"My L-Phone got about 60 puzzle apps, so leave this to me." Ellie said bravely.

Ellie cracked her knuckles and walked over her older sister. She put her hands on each side of the visor and slowly removed it out from Donna's eyes, causing herserlf to electrocute and rescuing the purple mystic kunoichi from the deadly trap game. That brave action left Donna completely awestruck.

"Thanks, Ellie, you're awesome." Donna smiled.

"Yeah." Ellie smiled back with a weak cough. "It's what I totally do with my supreme awesomeness."

Ellie then fell straight to the floor backwards as Donna, Lee, and Ella watched with blank faces.

* * *

Back to the mystic fight, Saldana ran forward and blocked Kage's dark energy claws. Her eyes quickly caught the attention of her four daughters are free from the deadly traps on a nearby monitor.

"Surrender now, my son." Saldana pleaded firmly. "You are defeated. My daughters are free."

"I will _never_ surrender to you, Saldana!" Kage snapped. "Not _now_, not _never_!"

A sudden portal made of dark energy was formed right behind Kage, who immediately leaped right into it to perform an unexpected attack. Unknown to him, Saldana had more enough time to prepare for the healing spell.

"Iyashi tengoku." Saldana uttered. "Iyashi tengoku. Iyashi tengoku!"

Saldana's hands suddenly glowed bright white and closed her eyes shut. Seven black portals surrounded Saldana in a circle and Kage came to attack her from each portal, forcing the white mystic to dodge one by one while chanting her magic spell at the same time. Kage finally jumped out of the last dark portal and attempted a drastic move on the white mystic, but Saldana swiftly striked the wolf mystic mutant with two-fingered white magic while still chanting the spell mantra on her son. Before Saldana could finish the spell, she stared at Kage with a soft look on her face.

"I love you, Shōri." Saldana said gently.

Saldana charged forward and striked her two white energized fingers to Kage's head. Kage screamed painfully when the spell was starting to effect him greatly as a surge of white magic zapped the worm-like necklace on his neck, causing him to lose control and fell down into a dark energy portal on the floor. Saldana immediately ran forward to catch her son, but she was too late after the portal closed. Casey, Selina, and Diana quietly comforted the white mystic as Saldana's eyes began tearing up.

"Shōri! No!" Saldana murmured.

"You should known that victory will always come at a price, Saldana!" Tigress said slyly as she slowly emerged from the shadows.

Tigress slowly used her burnt orange energy to create two massive heavy guns from her hands. But before she can fire straight at Saldana and three other teenagers, the Lotus Ninjas suddenly arrived in the scene and had completely surrounded the tiger mystic mutant with their weapons ready in their hands. Tigress hissed angrily when she found herself outnumbered and she was forced to flee away out of the building as a retreat.

Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie immediately ran up to their mother and their allies.

"I trust that the four of you are all unharmed." Saldana said sadly.

"Mother, what happened?" Lee asked.

"Kage forced me into battle, but the Healing Heaven should have help him." Saldana explained. "I'm afraid that we will never see Shori again."

"You can't never give up hope. You taught me that since I was a kid, mother. It was the greatest lesson that brought us all as a team." Lee said softly as she put her hand on her mother's right shoulder.

Saldana looked at her eldest daughter and then looked at her three other daughters, two dark mystics, and a human vigilante. They all smiled at her in agreement. Saldana smiled back and got up from the ground to face them.

"Of course, let's head home." Saldana said with a grin.

* * *

Outside, Kage laid to the ground on the building rooftop. Because of Saldana's Healing Heaven spell, Kage's eyes became hazy as he could barely see his surroundings. As the rooftop area became clearer in his eyes, Kage found himself on his knees and ripped the metallic worm-like necklace right out of his neck. He looked down to see pulsing yellow light on his left hand and pulsing black light on his right hand, knowing that he have possessed both light and dark magic within him. His eyes immediately caught the sight of the metallic worm, who was looking up at him with a loud screech.

With a dark glare on his face, Kage slowly swiped his index and middle fingers forward and fired a strong ray of yellow light towards the metallic worm, blasting the creature into ashes effectively.


	24. Aliens Seen in the City

**Summary: ****When Rafaela makes a new friend Galaxina, an alien ****Cristallum****, she may have bitten off more than she can chew when she confronts an alien Triceraton Zog.**

* * *

Samara and Whitman walked through the abandoned building with their flashlights on a dark night. They are investigating reports of a "diamond woman" in an article of a magazine that Whitman was holding in her hand.

"Very strange." Whitman said to Samara as she stared at the magazine article. "Selina and Diana were tracking this creature, but it mysteriously vanished."

"Here I thought it was just some knock-off." Samara said. "I'm pretty sure those humans didn't think one of us was a diamond person."

Suddenly, Samara and Whitman heard glass footsteps coming out of nowhere.

"Is that Mala and Amber?" Samara asked.

"They're searching the south side of the city, so it can't be them. Plus, neither of them could walk like that." Whitman pointed out. She lifted her left wrist bracelet to project a small holographic screen and examined the area. "I can track its movement."

"What'cha got?" Samara asked again.

"I found it, but it's getting closer." Whitman replied, looking at the tracking screen. "It's almost as if it's entire energy source was somewhat of an...alien!"

Then, that so-called alien smashed the wall on the right side of the room that made both Samara and Whitman freeze in place. Two mystic mutants backed farther away from the wall. Their eyes widened wide in shock when a slender woman came out from the broken wall. She has long black wavy hair and violet-blue eyes with her entire skin was covered by flexible organic diamond. She also wore a black leather halter neck top that showed off her midriff with pale blue trims, black leather pants with pale blue fingerless gloves that covered up to her upper arms with pale blue wrist platlets, and black knee-high combat boots.

"Incredible." Whitman gasped surprisingly. "She's real, after all."

"My mission is to find the mutaters on this planet." The diamond alien spoke with a calm feminine tone in her voice. "So do me a solid favor and stay out of my business."

"Sorry, but your business ends here." Samara hissed.

"Go ahead and attack me so I can counter both of you." The diamond alien said with a smile.

Samara concentrated on her powers and released a violent lightning-charged tornado to swirl around the diamond alien, but the female alien dodged out of the attack and charged forward to deliver a strong punch from her left fist at the feline mystic mutant's stomach. Samara glared angrily at the female alien and dashed forward to fire many arrow-like blasts of electrical energy at her, but the diamond alien rushed towards Samara at high speed and slammed the feline mystic mutant to the wall with her diamond kick. Samara groaned in pain before lying on the ground unconsciously.

"That's what happened when you interfere with my mission." The diamond alien said sternly.

"Alien or not, you have no match against me!" Whitman declared.

Whitman turned herself completely invisible and lifted her wrist bracelets to fire laser beams at the diamond alien, who quickly dodged and held up her arms above her head to slam them down on the chameleon mystic mutant that knocked her straight to the ground.

The victorious diamond alien looked around to see Samara and Whitman being badly injured on the ground.

"Sorry, but I have to keep going." The diamond alien said firmly.

The diamond alien walked out of the building and strolled quietly into the city streets.

* * *

At the Crete Fortress, the Lotus Ninjas sat on the couch in the living room. They were preparing to watch the final episode of Fujita Des Cartes on DVD. Ellie puts the CD in the DVD player and walked over to sit between Lee and Donna.

"Yes, the final episode is finally here." Ellie said with a beaming smile.

"You do realize that Ella's getting to go nuts if we watch the Fujita Des Cartes episode finale without her, Ellie." Lee reminded.

"Oh, please." Ellie scoffed. "It's her idea to go out patrol tonight. Sucks to be her."

Donna snickered and Lee rolled her eyes in annoyance. Ellie picked up the remote to turn on the TV.

The three mystic kunoichis watched as the Cartes Squad took a few strikes with their main weapons at a large metallic silver four-headed hydra. One hydra fired a massive continuous laser beam from its mouth and the other two dragon then fired individual laser bolts from their mouths, sending the four playing card-themed superheroines flying away from it. Amelia, Nuala, Milina, and Lilith have their eyes widened in shock and disbelief for the hydra's powers. They gave each other nods and charged forward to attack the dragon with their weapons. Amelia, Nuala, Milina, and Lilith charged forward and jumped high into the air above the hydra. They drew out gigantic playing cards from their hands down and annihilated the hydra into nothingness with four massive lasers from the card symbols. After the final battle was over, the Cartes Squad leaped back down to the ground and cheered happily for the victory, which the caption showed "The End".

Lee, Ellie, and Donna's eyes widened wide in surprise.

"Okay, wow." Ellie said incredulously. "After all of those battles, they actually won against the hydra threat?"

"I know, right?" Donna agreed. "But that was the best episode I've ever seen."

Suddenly, Lee's L-Phone began ringing from her waist belt and took it out to check the caller id with wide eyes.

"Is that who I think it is?" Donna asked.

"Yup, it's Ella! Be cool!" Lee exclaimed. She pressed the green button and answered the call. "Hey, girl. How's it going?"

Outside, Ella stood the edge of the building rooftop with her L-Phone in her left hand. She got dressed herself in her spirit quest outfit. Ever since she's on Lady Shade patrol, she quickly became very suspicious that her sisters have watched the final Fujita Des Cartes episode without her.

"Don't tell me you three watch the Fujita Des Cartes finale while I'm bored on patrol?" Ella asked through the cell phone.

"What? Of course not." Lee responded quickly. "There's no way we would miss that incredible epsiode without you."

"Well, that's good. After this stupid patrol, I'll be there." Ella said. "You three better count on it."

Ella hung up her L-Phone and started looking on the street, but she was interrupted when she got a text message coming up in her L-Phone.

"Rafaela. We need your help now." Ella said as she was reading the text message.

Ella gasped as she recognized that text message fond was coming from the brains of the Amazons.

"Whitman?" Ella murmured.

Ella put her L-Phone away in her waist belt and jumped down off the rooftop to search for Whitman throughout the city.

* * *

After few minutes of tracking down Whitman with a hint of magic, Ella dashed herself into the building main room as she quickly found slightly dazed Whitman and an unconscious Samara on the floor.

"Whitman! Samara!" Ella called out. She approached the two mystic mutants and helped them out on their feet. "What the heck happened?"

"That diamond woman on the magazine article was actually real, but she was gone when she attacked the both of us." Whitman replied weakly.

"So you're saying some woman made out of diamonds knock out both you and Samara?" Ella asked.

"That woman was not from this world. She's beyond extraordinary." Whitman responded.

"She's an alien." Samara said as she sat up abruptly.

Ella's eyes widened, but she started to walk back to the building exit.

"Uh, Ella, where are you going?" Samara asked.

"I'm going to find the one who beat you girls up and I'm going to return the favor by doing the same thing." Ella declared as she slowly cracked her knuckles.

"Please, be careful." Whitman advised. "She's extremely dangerous and incredibly strong."

"Yeah, strong like a wrecking ball." Samara added with a moan.

"Got it." Ella said with a nod. "You two need to get back to the fortress so my mother can heal you back to strength."

Ella exited out of the building to find the diamond alien alone.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Donna paced back and forth in the living room with her L-Phone in her ear. Lee stood next to Ellie, who was sitting on the couch with Donna's laptop. Then, Donna hung up her L-phone.

"That's weird. Ella's not picking up her phone." Donna said to Lee. "Maybe she's in trouble."

"Any luck, Ellie?" Lee asked Ellie.

"Nope. Every Fujita Des Cartes fan sites say that really was the last episode with five star reviews." Ellie replied exasperatedly. "What a surprise."

Lee and Donna glared in front of Ellie.

"I meant about Ellie." Lee said. She and Donna looked to the laptop. "But seriously, they are making a movie about the show, right?"

Suddenly, the three mystic kunoichis saw Whitman walking through the opening portal and carrying Samara on her back. She set the feline mystic mutant down the floor as she grunted with exhaustion before laying down the floor as well.

"Whitman, what happened? Lee asked as she and her younger sisters ran over to their friends.

"Did you mention something about a diamond alien as in strange mineral woman from the news?" Donna asked.

"She may be strange, but she is real and more powerful than you could ever think of." Whitman replied. "We both know that Rafaela can fight that alien alone."

"And that hothead is about to get herself into a world of hurt." Samara said as she looked at Lee, Donna, and Ellie.

* * *

Inside the empty warehouse, Ella found many footprints leading to the diamond alien's trail.

"Why would a diamond woman stay hidden from plain sight?" Ella wondered as she continued down the tunnel.

Ella came into a huge empty room with lights on everywhere on the ceiling as she found the place peacefully quiet. She immediately looked up to see someone that got her full attention. The diamond alien walked freely down the walls without falling and stood towards the red mystic kunoichi.

"What the heck are you?" Ella questioned.

"My name is Galaxina." The diamond alien said. "I have orders on this planet. But if you're planning to stop me, then you'll regret finding me here."

"Back off, Diamondhead!" Ella demanded as she quickly summoned out her gauntlets and got into her fighting stance. "You don't want to fight me!"

Galaxina smirked and swiped her swift leg at Ella, who quickly dodged just in time to jump high and fired her rocket gauntlets down at the diamond alien. Ella landed right behind Galaxina after her gauntlets rocketed back to her hands. Galaxina flung out a beam of pale blue energy from her left palm to hit the position where Ella was standing minutes ago.

"Okay listen, girl." Ella said. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Then, you shouldn't got in my way." Galaxina said. "Those mutators are very close from here and I need to stop them."

As Galaxina began running into the red mystic kunoichi, Ella held up her gauntlets to protect herself from the diamond impact that send them both crashing into two walls to another room before the red mystic kunoichi jumped away from the diamond alien.

"Whoa, she's a lot faster than I've imagined." Ella breathed.

Ella quickly avoid being punched and kicked several times from Galaxina. She charged forward and punched hard at the diamond alien a few times with her gauntlets only to see that her weapons weren't doing anything to her. Galaxina then slammed her fists down to the floor and created a column of pale blue energy at Ella, who went flying against the air and landed hard on the floor in pain. Ella immediately sat up and ran away to avoid getting attacked with a small gasp.

"Getting scared, huh?" Galaxina said mockingly.

"Oh, I'll show you how scary I am!" Ella snapped.

Ella pounded her gauntlet fist to the ground and a hail of red energy boulders crashing up on Galaxina, but that attack didn't hit a finger on her.

"You're wasting my time." Galaxina smirked.

Galaxina surrounded herself in pale blue energy and charged forward to tackle Ella, who fell down to the ground and looked up just in time to see a fist coming toward her face that she quickly grabbed with her gauntlets.

"The Cristallum Empire will come to destroy the Kraang." Galaxina said as she continued to try to smash Ella.

"Well, guess what? I hate the Kraang!" Ella shouted. "My sisters and I have been fighting them ever since their arrival!"

"Really?" Galaxina asked in surprise.

"Yes, get off my face." Ella replied.

Galaxina got up and took a step back as she helped Ella off the ground.

"It seems we have a common enemy." Galaxina said as she put her hands on her hips. "We'll work together to find the Kraang."

"Lead the way." Ella said.

Galaxina nodded and walked to the exit of the warehouse.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Ella muttered happily as she started to follow Galaxina.

* * *

Back at the Crete Fortress, Lee and Donna watched as Ellie was now searching on any franchise related to Fujita Des Cartes.

"Oh, yeah!" Ellie announced as she looked at her older sisters. "A Fujita Des Cartes movie is in few days! We have to get dress up for that!"

Just then, Lee's L-phone rang again and she took it out to answer it.

"Hey, girls, it's Ella." Lee said to Donna and Ellie before talking to Elka through the phone. "Listen, we've been calling you for hours. Where are you?" Her eyes widened in shock. "What? You're _where?_"

* * *

After two hours later, the three mystic kunoichis came to the exact same location that Ella instructed them to go. Lee opened the door to the empty building facility and the girls went inside.

"About time." Ella said as she approached her sisters.

"Well, we're here. So what's this all about?" Lee asked.

Ella snapped her fingers as Galaxina came out from the shadows and stood next to the red mystic kunoichi. Lee, Ellie, and Donna gasped as they took a step back.

"So, they are your sisters?" Galaxina asked.

"Yup." Ella replied simply.

"O. M. G!" Ellie gasped. "The diamond alien's real."

"And you're cool with her?" Donna asked Ella.

"Yup." Ella answered as she pointed her thumb at Galaxina. "She likes kicking butts. Right, Galaxina?"

"You can say that." Galaxina said with a small smile.

"Hold on, Ella." Lee said. "You can't be serious. She have already beaten down two members of the Amazons!"

"Look, I'm sorry for harming your friends, but they were interrupting my mission." Galaxina said.

"Trust me, I'll explain on the way." Ella said. "Lead us to the Kraang, Galaxina."

"What? The Kraang?" Lee, Donna, and Ellie shouted shockingly.

"Yes, the Kraang." Ella said. "Galaxina can track them out."

Galaxina turned around to warm up a ball of pale blue energy in her hand as she walked forward to trace any presence of the Kraang with the Lotus Ninjas followed behind her.

"You see, my spaceship crash landed a few months back." Galaxina explained. "I'm been taking out every Kraang's secret bases ever since."

"You see? She's on our side." Ella said. She looked to notice that Galaxina stopped her tracks. "What's up, Galaxina? You find something?"

"The mutators have been located." Galaxina said. "You may want to hold onto each other if I were you."

Galaxina blasted a beam of pale blue energy down to the ground, causing the entire floor underneath to collapse. The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina immediately fell down through the hole that lead them straight into a Kraang lab.

"Told you so." Ella said to Lee.

The Lotus Ninjas quickly summoned out their weapons to face the Kraang, who got their blasters aimed at them.

"It's the ones called the Lotus." One of the Kraang droids spoke. It's voice began to shiver in fear when it saw Galaxina. "And the one called cri...cri...cri...Cristallum!"

The Kraang droid tossed the blaster in the air and ran off out of the lab.

"Kraang, destroy them for Kraang." Another Kraang droid said.

The Kraang droids started to fire pink energy blasts at the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina, but the team moved out of the way and jumped into action. With Galaxina's help, the Lotus Ninjas dodged the laser blasts and took out the entire Kraang droids very easily with their weapons. But during the battle, Donna was actually working on the Kraang screens so she can track other Kraang locations.

"You were awesome there, Galaxina!" Ella smiled at the diamond alien.

"Really?" Galaxina said as if she haven't been complemented by anyone before. She let out a smile at the red mystic kunoichi. "Well, thank you, Ella."

"I have to admit I really do miss taking them down." Lee said as she walked towards Ella and Galaxina.

"Yeah, because I declared this battle honored by the Fujita Des Cartes." Ellie said.

"You're still crazy about the episode finale?" Lee asked Ellie.

"So you three did watched it! I knew it!" Ella yelled as she moved close into Ellie's face.

Galaxina quietly giggled by Ella's anger at the orange mystic kunoichi.

"Hey, girls!" Donna said as she pressed her fingers on the Kraang screen a couple times. "I've finally pinpointed the Kraang's secret hideout."

As Donna pressed the screen one last time, a pink swirly portal came up in front of the team.

"Whoa." Ellie breathed.

"Do you think it could lead us to the Kraang?" Donna wondered. "I say we test it first just in case."

"Alright then." Ella said. She looked at the diamond alien with a grin. "Galaxina?"

"With pleasure." Galaxina grinned.

Galaxina sprinted herself right into the portal and Ella turned around to notice that Donna was glaring at her.

"What?" Ella asked.

"Look, Ella, you seriously need to recap that Galaxina is just some strange alien we knew nothing about."

"So what?" Ella said with a shrug. "She hates the Kraang as much as we do. No big deal."

Then, Ella leapt through the portal. Ellie let out a shrug and went through the portal. Lee and Donna exchanged concerned looks at each other as they followed their sisters through the portal.

* * *

The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina landed on the ground after the portal closed itself shut from behind.

"Got anything, Galaxina?" Ella asked as she walked towards Galaxina.

"The Kraang are close." Galaxina replied as she scanned the area with her hand being enveloped in pale blue energy. "Coming from over..." She immediately pointed her finger up in front of her. "There!"

The Lotus Ninjas collectively followed the diamond alien's finger and gasped as they looked up to the green colossal neoclassical sculpture that resembled as a robed female figure holding a torch and a tablet.

"That's the Kraang's secret hideout?" Lee questioned shockingly.

"The Kraang are using the statue of liberty as a secret base this whole time?" Donna said in astonishment.

"Now that's just wrong." Ellie said.

"Nice job, Galaxina." Ella said as she gave the diamond alien a thumbs-up. "Ready for this?"

"Thought you never ask." Galaxina said with a nod.

The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina entered inside the Statue of Liberty. They quietly walked up on the steps and saw four familiar mutants and a giant triceratop hiding on the steps.

"Hey, Leo." Lee whispered.

The mutants and the giant triceratop turned around to face the mystic kunoichis and the diamond alien.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" Leo whispered back in surprise.

"We came here to find out why the Kraang are using the statue as their secret base." Lee replied. Her eyes caught at the sight of the giant triceratop in shock. "Uh, who's that?"

"This is Zog." Raph replied, touching the giant triceratop on the back. His eyes caught at the sight of the diamond alien in surprise. "And who's that?"

"This is Galaxina." Ella responded. "She helps us get here."

"Hate to break up the meet and greet, but the Kraang?" Galaxina said, pointing her finger at the alien robots.

Both heroic teams looked back at the large gateway portal that the Kraang opened up as if they are attempting to bring out the army on the other side to Dimension X.

"If they bring all those technodrome's through, we're all basically doomed." Donnie said.

"Make that totally doomed." Donna remarked.

"Not on our watch." Lee said. "Anything ideas, Leo?"

"I've got a plan. Listen close because we've got to be precise about it." Leo said.

"Filthy Kraang. Horn's up." Zog interrupted.

Zog charged forward and went out to attack the nearest group of the Kraang droids as the Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and Galaxina were watching him taking out the alien robots.

"Triceratons are so terrible in strategies." Galaxina groaned.

"Well, free for all it is." Lee sighed.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas took out their weapons and charged forward to attack the Kraang droids with Galaxina following behind. Five Kraang droids jumped down and landed on the ground that surrounded Zog, who took them out easily with brute strength before smashing another Kraang suit droid's head.

"Empire to victory." Zog declared.

"You got to admit, he's good with his hands." Raph said to Leo.

Then, six Kraang droids jumped down and landed on the ground that surrounded Galaxina, who took them out easily by unleashing several pale blue whip-like energy blasts before creating a wide, multi-hitting pale blue energy burst towards the incoming Kraang droids.

"My skills are far more superior to your lame blasters." Galaxina said firmly.

"You tell 'em, Galaxina!" Ella cheered.

Just then, one Kraang droid shot out a light red-orange energy blast that trapped Zog and Galaxina inside energy bubble together.

"Ella, we've got to help them." Raph said to Ella.

Ella nodded as she and Raph ran over the energy bubble. Leo and Lee ran behind their younger siblings, but they're caught dodging several pink energy blasts from the Kraang droids. Mikey and Ellie are covering Donnie and Donna against the Kraang droids as the purple masked turtle and the purple mystic kunoichi were working on shutting down the gateway portal.

"Almost cracked the encryption and then they can kiss their portal goodbye." Donnie said.

"Permanently." Donna added.

Two Kraang droids aimed their laser guns to blast Zog and Galaxina, but Raph jumped over the bubble to sent his sai into one alien robot while Ella slid under the bubble to punch her gauntlet fist hard into the other alien robot.

"We'll get you two out of there." Raph said.

Raph slightly rolled the bubble for Ella to get to the device that had activated the energy bubble, which made her pull the top right off from the device.

"Wow, cool. Portable aliens." Ella remarked.

Raph immediately took out his grappling gun and shot it up toward the top inside the tall statue. He offered his hand to Ella, who took it and wrapped her arms around Raph's neck to hang on tight while he hold on to both the gun and the trapped aliens.

"Raph, what are the you and Ella doing?" Leo asked.

"We're going to take the crown!" Raph replied as he and Ella are being pulled all the way to the top. "You guys try to shut down the portal from here!"

"Good luck!" Lee shouted.

As Raph and Ella are going up to the top, the Kraang droids began shooting pink energy blasts at them. But Ella's eyes glowed bright red to cast out a red reflective energy force field that deflected every energy blasts to shot back at the Kraang droids, taking each one down in the process. After Raph and Ella ascended the trapped Zog and Galaxina up to the crown of the statue, the rest of the team took out the remaining Kraang just when Donnie and Donna have successfully shut down the portal. Leo, Lee, Mikey, and Ellie jumped up to meet up with their brainiac siblings.

"The portal is down." Donnie announced.

"No way they're opening that baby up." Donna added confidently.

"What's this beacon he keeps talking about?" Leo asked.

"Beacons are usually used for tracking many locations." Lee replied. "But why would Zog needed one?"

Suddenly, Leo's T-phone began to ring and he took it out to answer it.

"Meet us in the crown." Raph said through the phone. "Zog found his old gear."

* * *

Inside the crown of the statue, Zog opened a case and reached out for the helmet. He put it on and the device released streams that allowed him to breathe, clearing out his mind in the process.

"At last. I can breathe again." Zog spoke in a deep voice.

"Good, because it's time to bounce." Raph said.

Zog stood up and didn't respond to Raph's voice, making the red masked turtle roll his eyes in realization.

"Alright, fine. Commander Zoraph orders you to bounce." Raph said with a salute.

"Uh, Raph." Galaxina said sternly. "Did he ever mention that his equipment help him clear his head?"

"Oh no." Ella said nervously.

Immediately, Zog turned toward the trio and blasted them unexpectedly with his laser pistol.

* * *

Just then, three mutant turtles and three mystic kunoichis found the knocked out Raph and Ella lying on the ground.

"Raph!" Donnie shouted.

"Ella!" Donna shouted.

Raph and Ella slowly woke up as they looked up to see their team looking down on them with concern faces.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"Did you get Kraang'd up?" Mikey asked.

"I'll beat them with my whip fury if they did." Ellie said.

"Zog found his old equipment and then he turned on us." Raph replied as he sat up. He looked up at his older brother. "You were right, Leo."

"And Zog took Galaxina with them." Ella added as she sat up. She looked up at her older sister. "But she wasn't the bad alien, Lee."

"You already prove to me that she wasn't and I respect that." Lee said with a smile.

"Happens to the best of us." Leo assured.

"Now, let's find Zog and save Galaxina." Lee said firmly.

* * *

Outside, Zog was climbing to the very top of the statue to activate the beacon he's been talking about. Galaxina was tied up on his back, but her eyes widened when she saw the Turtles and Lotus Ninjas climbing up on the statue. In a nick of speed, Raph and Ella got up to the aliens first.

"Hey Zog, you're not sore about the whole, you know, commander Zoraph thing, are you?" Raph asked.

"Commander Zoraph? Really?" Ella said with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Zog answered with a small growl. "I expect such treachery from the likes of Earth. We Triceratons pride ourselves on loyalty and honor much like the Cristallums. You Earth dwellers are full of lies and deceit."

"Hey!" Mikey protested as he and the rest of both teams appeared around the triceratop alien. "Who you calling Earth dweller?"

"Yeah, that was pretty uncalled for!" Ellie snapped.

"Look man, I'm sorry. But you were kind of being a jerk and I had to chill you out somehow." Raph explained as he and Ella hopped off from the edge of the staute crown and walked towards Zog to point his finger at the small triangular device in Zog's hand. "What exactly are you doing with that bomb looking thing?"

"That better not be a bomb." Ella said threateningly.

"It's not a bomb, it's a signal beacon." Zog responded. "To signal the Triceraton Empire's armada to come and wipe out this Kraang infested planet."

"What?!" Raph exclaimed.

"And as for the Cristallum, she will signal her empire armada to help the Triceratons." Zog added as he looked at Galaxina.

"The Cristallum Empire will rid the Kraang, but we will not destroy the living life forms on this planet." Galaxina said. "Triceratons are barbarians to my people."

"Yeah, what she said! Now, you better let her go!" Ella demanded.

Without saying more words, Zog slammed his massive arm down hard onto Raph and delivered a strong punch hard onto Ella's stomach. Galaxina gasped and immediately untied herself to check on her friends, but Zog quickly grabbed her arm tightly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Zog asked.

"Anywhere but here." Galaxina replied sternly.

Galaxina unleashed a powerful pale blue energized punch that hit Zog's face, causing the triceratop alien to release the diamond alien from his grasp. Before Zog can make a move on Galaxina, Leo and Lee leapt toward him as they started to fight him with their weapons.

"You can stop the Kraang without destroying the planet, you madman!" Leo said.

"Many humans and mystics lived and cherished this planet!" Lee added.

Unfortunately, Leo's swords and Lee's twin tessen have no effect on the triceratop alien. Zog tossed both Leo and Lee in the air with his horn. Mikey tossed his kusarigama chain and Ellie tossed her whip straight to Zog, but the triceratop alien suddenly caught them in his hand and twirled them around in rapid speed before sending them flying right into the falling Leo and Lee.

"Zog." Donnie said. "Think about what our species could learn from each other."

"Donnie's right, Zog." Donna agreed. "We can stop the Kraang as a team."

Donnie twirled his bo staff to block the chain in Zog's hand while Donna delivered a series of purple energy slashes at Zog, but the giant triceratop alien charged himself at the purple masked turtle and the purple mystic kunoichi that send them falling off the statue crown.

"I know all I need to know about your planet." Zog said as he continued to climb up to the statue torch. "You all let the Kraang run rampant, jeopardizing the safety of the entire galaxy. I see no reason to spare you."

"Cause we're friends, Zog." Raph said as he, Ella, and Galaxina stood on the staute torch banister with firm looks on their faces.

"Friends?" Zog questioned.

Zog swiped a massive arm at Raph, but the red masked turtle jumped out of the way. Zog then slammed his other massive arm at Ella and Galaxina, but the red mystic kunoichi and the diamond moved out of the way.

"We made a good team." Raph said. "Just like Ella and Galaxina."

Galaxina's eyes widened and looked at Ella as if she's asking the red mystic kunoichi for the truth. Ella knew that look and nodded her head with a smile as a response.

"We stopped the Kraang together." Raph continued as he paced Zog. "Don't do this, man. Don't do this to our world."

"Enough!" Zog bellowed.

Zog shot three blasts at Raph with his pistol, who dodged each blast coming in his way as the fourth one forced the red masked turtle to jump off and used his grappling hook to catch himself back up to the statue torch safely. Ella launched herself forward to deliver a long flurry of powerful brutal punches at Zog, who was using his massive arms to punch the red mystic kunoichi hard to the ground. Galaxina swiftly flung out a beam of pale blue energy at Zog, but the triceratop alien swung his large right arm and hit Galaxina in the chest that send her flying onto Ella. Zog threw the activated beacon up in the air to be activated, but Raph quickly swung around and send out two shurikens to destroy the beeping beacon.

"You fool." Zog snarled.

"I'm sorry I lied to you, Zog." Raph said. "But I can't let you invade our world."

"Me two." Ella said as she stood on the right side of the red masked turtle.

"Me three." Galaxina said as she stood on the left side of the red masked turtle.

"I'll squash you all." Zog said.

Zog charged his way towards Raph, Ella, and Galaxina. But when the trio jumped over him, Zog instantly fell over the railing and clinged himself to the outside of the torch by one hand.

"Zog, take my hand." The red masked turtle said as he ran over to see Zog dangling to his dear life.

Ella and Galaxina ran on the either side of Raph as they looked down to watch the giant triceratop alien staring at the red masked turtle's offering hand. Zog stared at the trio up with a firm look on his face.

"Long live the Triceraton Empire." Zog said.

Zog released his grip and started falling down from the statue.

"_NO!_" Raph hollered.

Ella and Galaxina gasped in terror as they watched Zog plummeted down to his doom and disappeared in the fog, making the trio hard to tell where he really hit on.

"It's alright, Raph." Ella said softly as she put her arms around the red masked turtle's neck with comfort. "We know that you were trying to help him."

"Sorry, Raph." Leo said as he approached his red masked brother, the red mystic kunoichi, and the diamond alien. "But at least we stopped the Kraang."

"And Zog's signal, thank goodness." Donnie added as he appeared on the torch ground with Mikey, Ellie, Donna, and Lee.

"That's for sure." Donna said.

"Thankfully, the beacon was destroyed before it can reach out the signal for that Triceraton Empire." Lee said firmly.

"Yeah, and on the bright side we don't have to worry about an invasion of space dinosaurs." Mikey chimed in.

"And Galaxina is a good alien who help us against that invasion with her empire." Ellie added.

"I hope not." Raph said softly as he looked up at the dark sky.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ella asked the silent diamond alien.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Galaxina replied with a nod. "I just finished sending the signal to the empire in time. Hopefully, they can get here on time."

* * *

Fortunately, the signal that Galaxina have sent telepathically came up from the large supercomputers that one of the Cristallums have picked up.

"Master, we have received the telepathic signal." The Cristallum commander reported. "It is deep in sub-sector 919837 on an unevolved third world planet called Earth."

The Cristallum leader stared firmly at the computer screen that has a full clear image of Earth.

"Take us to Earth, Commander." The Cristallum leader ordered. "We must proceed before the Triceratons does."

At the leader's commands, the Cristallum Empire spaceships began soaring through the galaxies on their destination to Earth.

* * *

**So sorry about the late chapters. College has been keeping me really busy lately. But I promise for the last two chapters will come soon. Enjoy and review.**


	25. Annihilation Earth (Part 1)

**Summary: When the Lotus get word of the Kraang's return, they realize there is an even bigger threat coming to Earth.**

* * *

On a dark night, the streets of New York were quiet and empty with the dim streetlights flickering the night. That's when a car engine broke the silence.

The Sonicruiser came around a dark corner. Inside the vehicle were six mystics and one alien. Lee was at the wheel. Ella was ready to fire the vehicle's laser cannon and missile launcher, if necessary. Ellie was natigativing the city area, but she mostly was thinking about getting pizza gyoza at the end of the night. And Donna was adjusting controls to be ready to make any necessary repairs. But the Sonicruiser only had four seats, so Galaxina, Selina, and Diana stood to hold on the car-type straps. Lee was driving the Sonicruiser through the city streets with her younger sisters, her two mystic friends, and her diamond alien friend that were having a conservative inside the vehicle.

"Whoa, I can't believe you're a real alien." Diana breathed excitedly. "I wish I could have cool moves like you."

"Yeah, right." Ella smirked. "Galaxina will knock out in five seconds."

"She has a point, Diana." Galaxina said with a shrug.

"Whatever, Ella." Diana scoffed.

"I'm just surprised there are more aliens out there in space." Selina said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And I here thought the Kraang are the only aliens around here."

"Hey, I wasn't gonna say anything, but there's someone following us after taking about five blocks in the city." Donna said as she stared into the view screen.

"Are you sure, Donna?" Galaxina asked.

"I'm not kidding. See for yourself." Donna replied as she gestured her hand toward the screen.

The four mystics and one alien leaned forward and saw a black sedan car was indeed following them as Lee turned the vehicle into another corner. Whoever was driving the car didn't even bother to hide the Sonicruiser. It was as if she knew the Lotus Ninjas were on to her. She came up behind the Sonicruiser and pulled past the vehicle, so the Lotus Ninjas can get a good look at the driver.

"It's a Kraang android!" Galaxina cried.

"How do you know?" Diana asked.

"I can detect and track any sentient beings by their unique brain patterns through my mind." Galaxina explained.

The team watched as the driver of the black sedan car was a female Kraang android wearing dark sunglasses that shielded her eyes. But as she drove past the Sonicruiser, she did something they'd never seen one do before. She grinned as she put her hand to her sunglasses and lifted them to rapidly wink her eye.

"I don't know why she's winking, but she's messing with the wrong girls!" Ella said angrily.

Then, the black sedan sped off into the night.

"Get her, Lee!" Donna shouted.

"I'm on it!" Lee said.

Lee hit the gas. The Sonicruiser was gaining on the sedan when it suddenly disappeared into a nearby alley. Lee took a sharp left turn straight into the alley, but it was a dead end. The four Lotus Ninjas opened the doors of the Sonicruiser and jumped out followed by Selina, Diana, and Galaxina. They scanned around for the black car, but the vehicle and its mysterious female driver were nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone? Just like that?" Ella said.

"Hey, girls, you better take a look at this." Selina said as she spotted something on the brick wall in front of the group.

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Diana, and Galaxina gathered behind Selina as they collectively stared at a light green spray paint message on a brick wall that wrote a particular address for them.

"What's that?" Galaxina asked. "Some sort of address on this planet?"

"It is." Diana replied.

"In New York alleys, there's always something written on the wall." Ella said.

"Lotus. Meet me at the warehouse at the Corsa Avenue. Midnight." Lee said as she examined it more closely.

"I know exactly where it is." Ellie said.

* * *

Just before midnight, the Lotus Ninjas arrived at the address written on the alley wall: Corsa Avenue. It turned out to be a brand new warehouse that was built two months ago. The Lotus Ninjas, Selina, Diana, and Galaxina hopped out of the Sonicruiser in silence. They looked around, but the area was completely empty in the distance.

"You do realize that we're walking into a trap, Lee." Ella growled. "I still think this is a bad idea for us to do this."

"Look, something's up, Ella." Lee said firmly. "And we're gonna find out what."

Ellie looked up at the warehouse and quickly realized something.

"Hey, wait a minute. I just realized something. This is the same warehouse where we fought Shade's mystic mutants when Kage was still brainwashed from mind worm collar." Ellie said to the team. "But there's a back door in this place. Follow me."

Ellie hurried around the corner of the new warehouse as Lee, Ella, Donna, Selina, Diana, and Galaxina followed the orange mystic kunoichi.

Once inside, the Lotus Ninjas, Selina, Diana, and Galaxina made their way to hide on the second floor as they snuck deeper into the warehouse until the mysterious female driver had arrived. She haven't noticed them for a second from the first warehouse floor. The woman has a blue ponytailed hair and neon pink eyes. She wore a skintight blue leotard with an open back and a small black tie attached to the front, black tights, a pair of black fingerless gauntlets, and white combat boots. Also, she still has black sunglasses on her eyes.

As the team crept closer, Lee held her finger to her mouth to signal the others to keep silent and gave Selina a "You Know What to Do" look on her face. Selina understood with a nod and her clenched fist engulfed in dark energy. Selina silently leaped forward and attacked the woman with a dark energized fist, but the Kraang android leaned back and dodged the attack smoothly as she swept her leg around to kick Selina that send her flying to the wall.

"So much for the element of surprise!" Ella hissed to the team.

Now that Selina tried to do a surprise attack and got hurt, the Lotus Ninjas had no choice but to jump in and help their friend.

Ella got to the Kraang android first by rapidly delivering with a flurry of red energy punches, but her gauntlet skills proved no match for the Kraang android. With ease, the Kraang android fired a neon pink X-shaped energy at the red mystic kunoichi from both of her hands that took Ella down.

"Please, don't do this." The Kraang android warned.

But Ellie was already leaping toward the Kraang android by charging forward first to curl herself into a ball as her whips covered her in sharp spikes and rolled forward to attack the woman, who instantly grabbed the whip and moved it around to slam the orange mystic kunoichi mercilessly into the ground before releasing Ellie's weapon.

Lee's concern eyes saw her youngest sister hurt by that attack and she drew her twin tessen to charge in to attack. But the Kraang android moved so fast that Lee couldn't get anywhere near her with her tessen.

"I'm not here to fight you." The Kraang android said.

"It's too late for that!" Lee snapped.

Lee's twin tessen enveloped in bright blue and swung them wildly at the mysterious woman. The Kraang android dodged every blow of the tessen so rapidly that fired a neon pink laser from her eyes at the blue mystic kunoichi that send her sailing back through a row of box crates. Lee knew the Kraang android might have robotic voice like Ms. Campbell and Ms. McGuire, but she sure didn't fight like them!

Ella, Donna, Ellie, Selina, Diana, and Galaxina immediately sped forward to see Lee was so easily defeated as they helped her up from the ground.

"Impossible." Lee groaned.

"Lotus, don't continue to attack me." The Kraang android said sharply. "You have to believe me. _I'm not your enemy_."

Lee, Ella, Donna, Ellie, Selina, Diana, and Galaxina stared at the Kraang android with shocked looks.

"She's telling the truth." Galaxina said as she used her telepathic power to read the Kraang android's intention.

"My Earth name is Christine." The woman introduced.

"But you look just like a Kraang." Selina protested as she's not ready to be friendly with the mysterious woman.

"I was created by the one named Bishop. He created the bodies the Kraang used as their disguises." Christine explained. "He was a member of the Utrom tribe. It's a small group of Kraang defectors. They broke away from the Kraang Hive Mind many centuries ago."

"Incredible." Donna said with a nod as she looked very interested in the information. "It's kinda make sense that the Kraang share a hive mind with Kraang Prime."

"I came here to warn you that _the Triceratons are coming_." Christine stated.

The Lotus Ninjas, Selina, Diana, and Galaxina couldn't believe it. They'd just recently fought a single Triceraton alien with the Turtles and beaten him to stop him from sending a signal beacon into space.

"The Triceratons?" Galaxina gasped. "But we destroyed that beacon of theirs."

"No, those Triceratons are heading to Earth and they are carrying just enough firepower that can destroy the entire solar system." Christine said. "Plus, the Kraang have finally fixed the Technodrome and are ready to invade Earth once more."

The Lotus Ninjas couldn't believe it. They thought it was lying at the bottom of the ocean without any power.

"Oh, we're so dead." Ellie gulped.

"Oh, please." Ella scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "There's gotta be more terrible news than that, Christine."

"The worse thing is that if the Triceratons arrive to see the Technodrome rises, they will vaporize this planet after it's destroyed." Christine stated.

The Lotus Ninjas, Selina, Diana, and Galaxina looked totally freaked out.

"Sorry I asked." Ella said.

"Also, the Cristallums will come to fight off the Kraang as well." Christine added. "But they won't vaporize the planet like the Triceratons would."

"Christine, why do the Triceratons and my people hate the Kraang so much?" Galaxina asked as she stepped forward.

"For millennia, the three species have fought over Dimension X." Christine explained. Her eyes glowed neon pink and projected out a holographic images appeared above the six mystics and one alien. "The Kraang use their intelligence to battle their foe, while the Triceratons relied on brute strength and cunning as the Cristallums possessed the combination of stealth and reflexes."

The Lotus Ninjas watched the holographic image shifted into the Kraang Technodrome shot powerful laser blasts at Triceraton and Cristallum raptor fighter ships as well as the Triceraton mother ship and the Cristallum airship. Their fascinated eyes stared at the miniature battle.

"It seemed both the Triceratons and the Cristallums would win." Christine continued. "But the Kraang used the most powerful weapon in the universe."

"And what's that?" Ellie asked.

"A black-hole generator." Christine answered. Her eyes shifted the holographic image of an immense weapon generating a black hole. "It has strong gravitational energy to wipe out both of their enemy species' entire planets."

The Lotus Ninjas watched two tiny planets getting sucked into the miniature black hole in an instant. The Triceraton mother ship and the Cristallum airship were surrounded by their raptor fighters.

"Only a single Triceraton fleet and a single Cristallum airship survived. They vowed vengeance against the Kraang at all cost." Christine concluded. "The battle may have ended, but the war has not. It still rages across Dimension X and out the cosmos."

Everyone started silently as they were awed by what they had seen.

"Why are you helping us, Christine?" Lee asked.

"Because the Utroms have been watching you and your sisters in secrecy." Christine replied. "That's why I help you. Now, shall we begin our mission?"

* * *

At the Crete Fortress living room, Saldana stood in the doorway of Donna's lab and casted her white magic to heal the injured Amazons, who are resting on the mats on the floor while calmly recovering from the two injuries at the hands of Galaxina. Whitman and Samara are calmly asleep as Mala was awake to keep on guard.

"Are they still asleep?" Mala asked worryingly as she looked down at her fallen teammates. "I'm worrying about them."

"Don't worry, Mala." Saldana reassured in her calm voice. "Your teammates will heal in time, but they need rest to regain their strength."

"Thanks for caring for my friends, Saldana." Mala said gratefully with a nod.

The Lotus Ninjas, Selina, Diana, and Galaxina entered the fortress's living room, bringing Christine in the room with them.

"Hey, mother, we're back!" Ellie said. "We also brought a new friend!"

When Saldana and Mala saw Christine, their eyes widened wide.

"You...Kraang...android!" Mala roared fiercely.

Mala charged forward to attack the Kraang android with brute strength by swinging her arms, but Christine swiftly dodged the mutant fox's attack just as easily as she had the Lotus Ninjas' attacks. Within seconds, she tripped Mala and slammed her to the floor. Ellie quickly summoned out her whip and wrapped it around the mutant fox to restrain her down.

"Mala, calm down! It's okay." Ellie said, trying to calm Mala down from her rage. "This is Christine. She's a good Kraang android."

"She was created by the Utrom. She's not like the other androids." Donna added.

"I don't trust her." Mala growled as she stared at Christine.

"Well, you got to trust her for now, Mala. She's totally cool. She's gonna help us fight the Kraang." Ellie said, releasing her mutant friend from her whip.

"Alright, here's the plan." Lee said firmly. "Ella, you take the torpedo with Donna, Ellie, and Mala. You girls will infiltrate and must stop the Technodrome before it launches to the city. And if it does launch, the rest of us will take it out in the Lotus Jet."

"The Technodrome? Leona, what's going on here?" Saldana wondered concernedly.

"Trust me, Mother." Lee responded. "The entire world is at stake, and only we can save it."

"Go, my daughters." Saldana said firmly. "I will help Samara and Whitman back on their health. If trouble overwhelmed you, you four know when to call me."

* * *

At the bottom of the Hudson Ocean, the Technodrome sat deep in the cold sea water being struck in the mud. Kraang Subprime rode on his metallic hoverboard through the bridge of the gigantic flying weapon.

"Finally!" Kraang Subprime cried excitedly. "After two Earth years of repairs, miscalculations, and general mess-ups, the Technodrome's ready to fly again! Voilà!"

Kraang Subprime used his tentacle to press a button on the control panel and started up the Technodrome, but it began to sputter and died with a metallic wheeze.

"What is that which is known as the problem, Kraang Subprime?" Kraang Prime asked as he glared annoyingly at Kraang Subprime.

Kraang Subprime kept pushing the button, but the Technodrome kept sputtering and failing to start up again.

"Oh, uh, just a sec, oh, bloated one." Kraang Subprime scowled. "Just got to give her some more juice."

* * *

High above the ocean bay, the Lotus Jet hovered slowly through the sky piloted by Lee, Diana, Selina, and Christine. They were tracking the Lotus Torpedo below the surface, but they immediately spotted a familiar flying vehicle further away from distance.

"It's the Turtles!" Diana exclaimed through the binoculars. "They're in some kind of blimp!"

"That's good." Selina said. "Because we need all the help we can get."

"Well, let's hope Ella and her team can take down the Technodrome." Lee said. She used her aura ability to sense her sisters and her friends underwater. "Hopefully, they catch up with the others down there."

"And if not, we have to destroy it at any cost." Christine added.

Lee, Diana, Selina, and Christine looked at the explosives rigged to the carriage of the Lotus Jet. Selina smiled silently, but Diana was a bit worry about their plan.

* * *

Below the ocean waves, the Lotus Torpedo swam through the water and dove down toward the Technodrome. Donna drove the submarine as she gained enough distance from the gigantic weapon and powered the Lotus Torpedo down.

Ella, Ellie, Donna, Galaxina, and Mala launched themselves out of the craft and swam to the Technodrome. None of the Kraang droids saw their appearance. With her massive strength, Mala tore a hole in the side of the Technodrome and the four of them snuck through inside.

* * *

Back on the Technodrome bridge, Kraang Subprime was growing more frantic as he keep pushing buttons to get the giant metal machine back up.

"Kraang Subprime will get this baby started in two shakes of a tentacle." Kraang Subprime said to Kraang Prime.

As Kraang Subprime was still punching the ignition button over and over in frustration, the Technodrome was finally brought back to life.

"Yes! I did it! I rule!" Kraang Subprime cried joyfully.

"The Technodrome rises!" Kraang Prime announced in evil triumph.

* * *

Outside, up in the Lotus Jet, the five heroes watched as the surface of the water began to boil and the gigantic Technodrome emerged from the bay to rise into the air.

"No way." Diana said in a small voice.

"This can't be good!" Selina exclaimed.

Lee, Selina, Diana, and Christine shockingly watched the massive Technodrome kept on rising higher and higher above them.

"Ella! You and your team have two minutes to blow that thing before we got the chance!" Lee yelled into her L-Phone.

"Chill out, sis!" Ella yelled back through the L-Phone as she arrived inside the gigantic ship corridor with Donna, Ellie, Galaxina, and Mala. "We're heading straight to the core right now!"

Suddenly, the alarms blared around the team as four annoyed pairs of eyes looked straight at Ellie.

"Wasn't me." Ellie said as she held up her arms up defensively.

Ella, Donna, Ellie, Mala, and Galaxina quickly ran forward as they fought against several Kraang droids coming in their way.

"Where do you go now, Mala?" Ella asked.

"This way. Follow me." Mala replied.

Mala sped forward as Ella, Donna, Ellie, and Galaxina followed her from behind. They had made their way down the hallway until they found themselves surrounded by more Kraang droids commanded by Valerie.

"Lotus mystics, fox mutant, and Cristallum, surrender now or be destroyed." Valerie ordered.

Mala hissed and took a step forward, but Galaxina placed her hand on the mutant's shoulder to prevent her from doing so. The girls have no choice, but they raised their hands up in the air as a surrender.

* * *

Back on the bridge, Kraang Prime looked proudly at a monitor that showed the Technodrome hovering above the Earth's surface. But then, a Kraang droid approached Kraang Subprime with some news.

"Kraang Subprime, that which is known as a balloon is heading for that which is knows as..." The Kraang droid spoke.

"Oh, just spit it out already!" Kraang Subprime barked impatiently.

"Okay, look!" The Kraang droid said.

The Kraang droid pointed at the monitor and Kraang Subprime turned just in time to see the Turtle Blimp and the Lotus Jet flying straight into the sides of the Technodrome with all explosives strapped to the carriage.

"You got to be Kraanging me!" Kraang Subprime yelled.

Then, two huge explosions rocked the entire Technodrome.

Outside, Christine sailed through the sky carrying Lee, Selina, and Diana. They aimed for the massive hole they'd just blasted in the side of the Technodrome.

"Well, this sucks!" Selina cried. "I've thought those explosives would be big enough to bring the whole ship down."

"The whole point, Selina, is that we need a way in to destroy the Technodrome from the inside." Lee pointed out.

As the team sailed through the hole into a giant corridor and Christine dropped the girls to the ground, they immediately got into a fight with Kraang droids. Lee tossed her twin tessen at their laser guns like boomerangs while Christine blew the alien robots up into pieces with neon pink explosive shurikens. Christine, Lee, Selina, and Diana ran deeper into the ship as they took down every Kraang droids in their way. Lee used her twin tessen to slash two Kraang droids. Selina blasted the other droid with her dark energy beam while Diana used her dark energy shield to deflect laser blasts. Christine used her great martial arts moves to wipe out five Kraang droids in two seconds flat.

"Do you know the way around here, Christine?" Diana asked.

"Of course. Follow me." Christine replied calmly.

Christine raced off while Lee, Selina, and Diana followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Valerie escorted Ella, Donna, Ellie, Mala, and Galaxina onto the bridge as prisoners with the Kraang droids laser weapons drawn to them.

Unknown to them, the other team stood on a level high above them. Christine, Lee, Selina, and Diana quietly spotted both Kraang Prime and Kraang Subprime waiting for them. Their eyes widened wide when they detected the Kraang droids escorted Raph, Ella, Donnie, Donna, Mikey, Ellie, Leatherhead, and Mala onto the bridge with their laser weapons aiming at them.

"Well, if it isn't the Turtles, the Lotus, and the stupid mutant couple that shouts 'Kraang' all the time!" Kraang Subprime said with an evil grin.

Lee, Selina, Diana, and Christine caught the sight of Leo, April, Casey, and Bishop are watching the whole thing at the other side of the place. Leo, April, Casey, and Bishop saw them in their sight. The eight heroes agreed to stay out of sight from the Kraang at all cost. Leo and Lee are waiting for the right moment to attack the chamber full of Kraang and rescue the others if they waited for the right moment to come.

"Welcome, Earth creatures!" Kraang Prime sneered as he gloated over his prisoners. "You are about to enjoy that which is known as the invasion of Earth!"

Kraang Prime and Kraang Subprime burst into sickening laughter, but that ended when another alarm sounded the chamber.

"Huh?" Kraang Prime said.

"What now? Seriously?" Kraang Subprime shouted furiously.

Kraang Subprime ran over to the monitor to see what was going on outside the gigantic ship. That's when he saw something that will amazed and appalled him. The Triceraton mother ship and the Cristallum airship flying close to the Earth's moon.

"The...the Triceratons...and the Cristallums?" Valerie cried. "Not them! Not here! Not now!"

On every monitor aboard the Technodrome, a hulking Triceraton with a scarred face, a broken horn, and a steel beak appeared. His cold eyes stared out from the screens for a moment.

"Greetings, sub-life-forms of Earth. I am Captain Mozar of the Triceraton Empire." The Triceraton leader spoke.

Then suddenly, Captain Mozar had taken over not only the video screens aboard the Technodrome, but all the TVs and the cell phones all over Earth that caught all of the people's attention.

"Let it be known." Captain Mozar continued. "Your planet is infested with Kraang an insidious alien bent on mutating Earth into their own home world."

Kraang Prime, Kraang Subprime, and Valerie bared their teeth while snarling with anger.

"We Triceratons will eliminate these hideous aliens, freeing you of their vile plans." Captain Mozar concluded. "Unfortunately, your Earth will be annihilated as well. That is all. And, please, have a nice day."

All of the worldwide screens went blank. The people from all over the world screamed in terror.

Now suddenly, all of the screen went back on that once again caught everyone's attention from the Earth and the Technodrome with a beautiful Cristallum appeared onscreen. She has a slender upper body that curves out into fairly wide hips, long black curly hair, violet-blue eyes surrounded by black rings. She also wore a black tight-fitting bodysuit and black combat boots.

"Greetings, Earthly life-forms. I am Captain Erin of the Cristallum Empire." The Cristallum leader spoke. "Your beautiful planet is badly scarred with Kraang hiding in secret to try to recreate their own pathetic homeworld."

Kraang Prime, Kraang Subprime, and Valerie snarled angrily again by that comment.

"I promise you that the Cristallums will do anything in our power to eliminate the sloppy aliens." Captain Erin continued. "But we also won't let those warlike Triceratons annihilate your Earth. Thank you and have a good day."

The worldwide screens went blank again and the people from all over the world began to feel hope with the Cristallums.

Everyone, especially both Kraang Prime and Kraang Subprime, was stunned by Captain Mozar's speech of the Triceratons' plan to destroy Earth and Captain Erin's speech of the Cristallums' plan to save Earth back on the bridge of the Technodrome.

"Holy chalupa!" Donnie gasped. "It's actually happening! Double invasion!"

"Better make that a _triple_ invasion!" Donna said.

In their hiding place high above the bridge, Leo and Lee decided this was now a good moment to make your move while all the Kraang were standing there with their mouths hanging open. They gave their team a nod as a go.

"Goongala!" Casey yelled.

Leo, Lee, April, Selina, Casey, Diana, Bishop, and Christine leaped down as they swung themselves into action. While Leo, Lee, April, Selina, Casey, Diana knocked out the Kraang droids, Bishop and Christine jumped right onto Kraang Subprime.

"Get off my robo-back!" Kraang Subprime screamed. He looked up to see who had attacked him. "Bishop? You filthy, swindling Kraang! And I should've known that you would brought your precious robot!"

"I am an Utrom, just as you once were, brother." Bishop answered. "Or shall we call you Sub-Subprime?"

"Don't call me that! You know I hate that!" Kraang Subprime yelled.

Valerie stared at Christine with a sinister smile.

"Hey, Christine." Valerie greeted. "Long time, no see."

"We _should_ be on the same side together, sister." Christine said sternly. "But instead dead bots are much heavier than broken hearts."

"I'm done taking orders from you." Valerie snapped. "I want to replace you from the start."

Kraang Subprime activated the blasters on his hovercraft and launched neon pink energy blasts at Bishop and Christine, who dodged the blasts in a nick of speed.

"Hurry, my friends! Get to the hangar!" Bishop shouted.

"We'll cover you!" Christine yelled.

"Thanks, Bishop!" Leo said. "Let's go!"

"Be careful, Christine!" Lee said.

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, April, Casey, Selina, Diana, and Galaxina headed out of the bridge until Kraang Prime roared loudly and slammed his huge tentacles down to the ground that narrowly missed the group. As Kraang Prime moved toward the heroes, two fierce mutants leaped up and smashed the Kraang leader in the face. Startled, Kraang Prime staggered back away from the heroes.

"We'll hold them off!" Leatherhead shouted.

"Go!" Mala yelled.

"They're right." Galaxina said as she stepped forward. "But I'll assist them. I'll alert the Cristallum Empire telepathically. You all must stop the invasion before it's too late."

Leatherhead, Mala, and Galaxina clamped onto Kraang Prime's massive face. Kraang Prime flailed his tentacles and fell back into the wall that made him smashed control panels. The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas hesitated to leave their friends behind, but both Donnie and Donna knew they needed to get out of here.

"Move it, guys!" Donnie said.

"Yeah, we have to go!" Donna said.

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas left the bridge chamber, leaving the four heroes behind to fight against Kraang Prime, Kraang Subprime, and Valerie. Both teams finally reached the hangar, which Leo and Lee led the way to a row of stealth ships.

"It's too late to blow this thing!" Leo said.

"Pair up and grab a ship!" Lee ordered.

Mikey joined Casey, Selina, and Ellie in a stealth ship as they immediately took off out of the hangar. Donnie, April, Donna, and Diana paired up in another stealth ship as they whooshed out of the hangar. That left Leo and Raph together with Lee and Ella. Leo and Lee fired the stealth ship's ignition and the ship blasted out of the Technodrome just as a squad of Kraang droids arrived and started shooting their lasers at the fleeing heroes.

* * *

The Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas flew the three Kraang stealth ships away from the Technodrome. They quickly soared as much distance as possible between themselves and the giant flying weapon.

On their view screens, the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas saw a squadron of five Triceraton raptor flying in attack formation.

"They're not just targeting the Technodrome!" Leo exclaimed as he steered the stealth ship. "They're heading for the city!"

"This can't be good!" Lee said shockingly.

Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella watched as the Triceraton raptor ships branched off and flew past the Statue of Liberty.

"Then push this thing faster, Leo!" Raph barked.

"Yeah, we have to catch up to them!" Ella yelled.

In the sky above New York's harbor, the four heroes' stealth ships rocketed to intercept the five Triceraton fighters. Inside the raptor ship, the Triceraton pilots grunted as they recognized the Kraang stealth ships that the Turtles and the Lotus Ninjas are riding inside. The Triceratons fired their energy cannons right at the three stealth ships.

Leo hit the controls and his team managed to swerve out of the way at the last second. The other two stealth ships were having big problems of their own with the Triceraton raptor ships firing repeated blasts at both of them. All three stealth ships were in an incredible battle with the five Triceraton fighters!

Donnie's stealth ship was dodging and firing with careful and precise aim. April was using her psychic ability to pinpoint the Triceraton raptors while Donna and Diana used their magic to create a strong force field to protect the ship.

"Look out!" April called out. "Over there! That way! Now 9:00!"

Donnie grunted as he steered the stealth ship precisely what April told him to.

"We make a pretty good team!" Donnie said as he grinned at April, Donna, and Diana. "Even though the odds of us surviving this are 967-to-1!"

"Think you can handle this?" Donna asked Diana.

"Sure. I'm on it!" Diana hollered.

As Diana focused on the protection spell on her own, Donna went to the weapons control and began blasting a Triceraton raptor ship with a neon pink zigzag energy blast.

"Oh yeah!" Donna cried excitedly. "This is so _wickedly awesome_!"

Donnie, April, and Diana shot Donna an uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"Oh sorry, I've been hanging out with Casey way too much." Donna chuckled nervously.

Mikey's stealth ship have a completely different style of aerial combat. He, Casey, and Ellie flew their stealth ship wildly as they spun and sprayed laser fire in every direction that had disabled the Triceraton fighters amazingly. But the wild twist and turn had made Selina nauseous as she tried to protect the stealth ship with a protection spell.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah, dog!" Mikey laughed. "And Sensei says video games are useless! How else could I learn to do this? Whoo!"

"This is the coolest thing ever!" Ellie hollered excitedly.

"You don't look so good, Selina." Casey said, running over to the dark mystic kunoichi and held her arms to keep her still on the spell.

"Gee, no kidding." Selina said sarcastically as she looked grimly at Casey.

Selina covered her mouth to prevent herself from getting sick.

Leo, Lee, Raph, and Ella swept the gigantic Technodrome. They saw Leatherhead, Mala, Bishop, Christine, and Galaxina leaping out a window into the ocean from their view screen.

"They made it!" Raph said with a smile. "But the Technodrome's still flying."

"Not for long, it's not!" Leo said.

"And how can you be so sure?" Ella asked.

"Look!" Lee replied as she pointed her finger to the view screen.

Everyone watched as the squadron of the Triceraton raptor ships zoomed toward the Technodrome and blasted it with a powerful barrage of energy. One shot grazed the stealth ship that Leo was steering, but he slipped away undamaged.

The Technodrome unleashed a massive counterattack on the Triceraton raptor ships. Unfortunately, one of its shots hit Donnie's stealth ship.

"We've been hit! We're going down!" Donnie cried in a panic. "Grab on to something!"

April, Donna, and Diana immediately grabbed Donnie, who flickered a smile across his face until he realized they were gonna crash land. The stealth ship spun out of control and dove straight toward the roller coaster at Coney Island. It smashed through the roller coaster and hit the ground hard as it skidded across the empty amusement park and slammed into a carnival game until it came to a complete stop.

Nearby, Leatherhead, Mala, Bishop, Christine, and Galaxina pulled themselves out of the brine onto a dock. They spotted the crashed ship and ran over to it. Leatherhead and Mala wrenched off the bent door tossed it aside. Donnie, Donna, April, and Diana crawled out the ruined ship as they looked battered and dazed.

"My friends, are you okay?" Leatherhead asked.

"I've always hated roller coasters." April wheezed.

"You can say that again." Diana groaned.

* * *

On the bridge of the Triceraton mother ship, Captain Mozar stared at the screen and didn't looked very pleased as he watched the battle below.

But then, a Triceraton commander stomped up to him.

"Captain Mozar, we have the Technodrome on target." Zorin said.

"Excellent." Captain Mozar said. "Destroy it. And unleash the Heart of Darkness upon the city. We will make sure the Kraang never take this world again by annihilating it."

* * *

On the bridge of the Cristallum airship, Captain Erin stared at the screen and was looking very surprised of the battle she's watching down below.

But then, a Cristallum commander walked up to her.

"Captain Erin, the target is at our sight." Mira said.

"Good." Captain Erin said. "Destroy that evil Technodrome. And prepare for the Cosmo Escalation for the Heart of Darkness. We will make sure the Kraang never take this world again as well as stopping the Triceratons from annihilating the planet at any cost."

* * *

Meanwhile, two stealth ships were still busy fighting Triceraton raptor ships while other raptors were blasting the Technodrome with laser blasts.

Then, Casey spotted something from his stealth ship.

"Guys, look!" Casey cried.

Mikey, Ellie, and Selina watched as the entire Triceraton fleet was backing off to scatter around.

"They're leaving! Yes!" Mikey shouted.

"Um, Mikey, I don't think they're leaving." Ellie whimpered.

"Yeah, what the heck is that?" Selina asked.

Mikey, Casey, Ellie, and Selina noticed that something bright coming in the sky.

"Uh-oh." Mikey gasped.

The brightness in the sky above them was a giant plasma beam firing from one of the Triceraton mother ship's huge cannons and a giant pale energy beam launching from one of the Cristallum airship's huge cannons. Two beams streaked straight toward the Technodrome.

Inside the bridge of the Technodrome, Kraang Subprime studied the monitor and quickly turned to Kraang Prime.

"The Triceratons are powering up! We're toast! _Toast_!" Kraang Subprime gasped.

Both Kraang Prime, Kraang Subprime, and Valerie screamed when they are engulfed by two giant energy beams. Then, the Technodrome exploded into incineration. The force of the blasts sent Leo's ship flying out of control, forcing two masked turtles and two mystic kunoichis to bail out of the ship with loud screams. When the stealth ship plummeted to the ground across the docks and blew up, the four heroes fell through the sky. Leo and Raph threw their grappling hooks that caught the top of a billboard. They held the girls close to their chest and swung down onto a New York rooftop. It was a hard landing, but Lee and Ella casted a spell to create a soft cushion for the group to land on.

"Did we make it?" Ella asked.

"I think so." Lee replied.

"At least, the Technodrome's down." Ella said with a smile. "Maybe the battle's finally over."

"Oh, I doubt that." Lee scoffed.

Then, Leo's T-phone rang and he took it to answer it.

"Mikey?" Lee said.

"Dude! Dude!" Mikey's voice came over the phone. "There's a ship holding some kind of energy string. It's carrying some kind of giant thingy!"

"You're not making any sense, Mikey." Leo said with a frown.

In their Kraang stealth ship, Mikey, Casey, Ellie, and Selina were peering at the view screen. They saw a Triceraton raptor with an energy tether trailing below it. Hanging from the tether was the Triceraton's secret weapon known as the Heart of Darkness. But Mikey, Casey, Ellie, and Selina didn't know what the giant thing was.

"It looks like a weapon. Ah, crud! Guys, I think they're heading for Washington Square!" Casey said, grabbing the T-Phone from Mikey.

"We'll take that thing down." Selina said as she grabbed the T-Phone from Casey. She turned to Ellie. "Ellie, get this thing moving!"

"You got this, chief!" Ellie said with a nod.

Ellie steered the stealth ship and swerved through the sky in a wild pattern, trying to get the raptor ship that was carrying the secret weapon.

"Oh, yeah! Team spaceship power!" Mikey cheered.

"Fire at will, Ellie!" Selina shouted.

Ellie nodded her head and hit the weapon controls to send a neon pink zigzag energy blast toward the Triceraton ship. The blast was timed and aimed perfectly. But when it got close to its target, it was deflected by a bubble that suddenly appeared around the ship.

"They have force field awesomeness!" Casey gasped.

Then, the four Triceraton raptor ships blasted energy beans at the Kraang stealth ship, causing it spin out of control and falling toward the streets of New York.

"Mayday! Mayday!" Mikey and Ellie screamed. "We're going down!"

After watching his brother's stealth ship crashing down to the city, Leo pressed a few keys on his T-phone and called April, who pulled it out of her pocket and answered it.

"April, I need you and Leatherhead to get Splinter and the rest of the Mutanimals. Gather as many of our friends as you can." Leo ordered. "I'll text everyone a place to meet up, cool?"

"What's the deal, Leo?" Raph asked.

"The deal is, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Leo said.

"Definitely." Lee and Ella agreed with nods.

* * *

At the center of Washington Square Park, the Triceratons dropped their secret weapon right next to the fountain.

As soon as the secret weapon generator had attached itself to the ground, three Triceraton scientists beamed down from the raptor ship that had delivered the secret weapon. Their ship flew off and the three scientists got to work immediately.

On the perimeter of the park, Leo, Raph, Lee, and Ella arrived with Donnie, Donna, Bishop, and Christine. When they saw the secret weapon generator, they ducked behind the bushes.

"Those Triceratons are scientists." Bishop explained. "Their job is to program the black-hole generator."

"Scientists, huh?" Lee grinned. "This should be easy."

But Lee spoke too soon when she spotted the other Triceratons carrying blasters and plasma launchers had just beamed down from a raptor ship to guard the scientist while they worked.

"Oh, right. Those are the soldiers." Donnie said.

"And they looked heavily armed." Donna observed.

"Okay, we're gonna need the rest of the guys here fast." Leo sighed.

"Are we enough for ya?" A familiar voice said.

Everyone spun around to see Casey, Mikey, Selina, and Ellie sneaking up to join them. Donnie and Donna noticed that the three scientists had stopped working on the secret weapon generator's controls. They looked satisfied with themselves.

"Oh, no! Look!" Donna whispered to the others.

Everyone watched as the Triceraton scientist that was in charge of the operation flipped one last switch.

"For the Triceraton Empire!" The Triceraton scientist proclaimed.

"They're draining the city's energy supply to power up the weapon!" Donnie cried.

"You mean no TV?" Mikey gasped.

"That ain't right!" Ellie said sassily.

Leo and Lee faced their team determinedly.

"All right, team, this could be our last battle." Leo said.

"Are you ready?" Lee asked.

When the others nodded their heads as their response, Leo and Lee led the charge out of the bushes. They tried to run as quietly as possible, but they were quickly spotted by one of the Triceratons.

"Earth creatures!" A Triceraton growled. "Attack!"

Two hulking Triceratons rushed at Bishop, who swiftly dodged them and battered one of them with Christine firing a neon pink energy laser at them from both of her eyes.

"Take out their weapons!" Bishop and Christine called to the others.

The other heroes got into battle against the Triceratons. Casey used his hockey sticks to whack explosive pucks at one Triceraton's head, but the blasts barely slowed him down and he charged at Casey like an angry rhino. Selina immediately conjured up a dark energy force field to protect herself and Casey. Leo attacked the Triceraton with his katana swords and Lee attacked the giant triceratops with her twin tessen, but the Triceraton's skin was too proven to be much thick and he kicked the two heroes that send them flying straight into the park's fountain. Bishop was kicking and punching several Triceratons while Christine send out barrage of missiles every single one of them at once. But the Triceraton aimed his weapon at Bishop from behind and fired it at him, destroying the human body that forced the Utrom to hop out and scurried for cover.

"Bishop! No!" Mikey cried.

Christine spun around to see Bishop's human body being destroyed and faced back at the Triceraton who attacked him. She drew out three gigantic guns from her body and fired several huge neon pink energy lasers at the Triceraton, who quickly fired energy blasts at Christine several times before getting hit effectively. The energy blasts hit Christine by the arms, legs, and chest that made her fall to the ground offline.

"No! Christine!" Ellie cried.

Mikey and Ellie came together and looked up at the Triceraton looming over them with his weapon aiming down at them, making them completely speechless.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that I took so long to finish this chapter. School was keeping me busy. And don't worry part two is coming soon. Please review and enjoy.**


	26. Annihilation Earth (Part 2)

**Summary: When the Lotus get word of the Kraang's return, they realize there is an even bigger threat coming to Earth.**

* * *

As the Triceraton leveled his laser to take aim down at Mikey and Ellie, the orange masked turtle hugged the orange mystic kunoichi with his eyes closed.

"Ellie, if this is our doom, I just wanted to say..." Mikey said quietly.

"Say what, Mikey?" Ellie asked, looking at Mikey with soft eyes.

"Since the day we first met, I've already..." Mikey said.

Suddenly, just as the Triceraton was about to pull the trigger, three shuriken hit his laser cannon that destroyed it. Then, five small white energy balls hit the Triceraton soldier on impact.

"Mikey, look!" Ellie exclaimed.

Mikey opened his eyes and saw both Master Splinter and Saldana! They were standing right there in Washington Square Park, along with April, Leatherhead, Mala, Pigeon Pete, Amber, Slash, Samara, Doc Rockwell, Doc Whitman, Mondo Gecko, Verona, Muckman, Elastika, and Neko! All the Mutanimals and the Amazons had come to help!

"We heard you might need some assistance." Splinter said calmly.

"We're here to help." Saldana said with a gentle smile.

Leo, Lee, Donnie, Donna, Casey, Selina, Diana, Raph, and Ella picked themselves up off the ground as they were thrilled to see their sensei and their friends.

"Splinter!" Leo exclaimed.

"Mother!" Lee exclaimed.

"And reinforcements, yes!" Raph shouted.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ella cheered.

Suddenly, more Triceraton soldiers were beaming down into the park armed with energy cannons. They started marching right towards the Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, and their allies.

"Guys, um, you do realize we're still in extraordinarily horrendous trouble, right?" Donnie asked nervously.

"You think?" Donna replied.

"So what do we do?" April asked as she stared at the advancing aliens.

"We kick their Jurassic!" Mikey answered. "Cowabunga!"

With that, the heroes leaped towards the Triceratons for battle.

As the Triceratons saw the defenders of planet Earth running straight towards them, they opened fire at them with their weapons. Mikey quickly hurled himself at the nearest Triceraton and whipped his nunchucks at him to deliver a couple of hits, but the bulky triceratop alien swatted Mikey away that knocked him to the ground. Ellie immediately took action and curled herself into a ball with her whips covering her in sharp orange energy spikes to roll down at the Triceraton in rapid speed before she can help Mikey up off the ground. Raph and Donnie were busy dodging the Triceratons' energy blasts. Ella unleashed flurry of low and high red energy punches at the incoming Triceratons. Donna delivered powerful purple energy slashes at the Triceratons in a quick speed. They saw even more Triceratons teleporting into Washington Square.

"They just keep beaming down!" Donnie cried. "We'll never get past them all!"

"Not even our weapons can hold them off!" Donna shouted.

"We've got one thing they don't have!" Raph said as he whipped a handful of shuriken at one of the Triceraton cannons to disable it. "Master Splinter!"

"And Saldana!" Ella added as she shot her gauntlets off her hands like two powerful rockets and hit the Triceraton soldiers.

As if on cue, Splinter and Saldana leaped in and kicked another Triceraton, making the bulky triceratop alien stagger back.

"Stay strong, Michelangelo." Splinter said as he landed close to Mikey and Ellie along with Saldana helping them.

"Second wave, _attack_!" Saldana called to the others.

The Mutanimals and the Amazons didn't need any more urging as they were eager to fight these enemies. Pigeon Pete and Amber took action, but they got zapped immediately and landed on the ground. Slash and Samara bolted to their downed teammates while Leatherhead and Mala covered their leaders.

Casey, on the other hand, sprang forward and batted explosive pucks right at the head of a Triceraton. The pucks detonated, but the Triceraton stood his ground with a glare. Casey screamed wildly and whipped his hockey stick around to whack the Triceraton over and over until the Triceraton bashed him aside.

"Casey!" April screamed.

As the Triceraton loomed over Casey, April frantically looked around for a weapon. She spotted a laser cannon on the ground and used it to fire an energy blast right at the Triceraton, who was sent back flying back. Casey went over to help April to her feet.

Mondo sped by on his skateboard with the rollerblading Verona as they ran right into two of the Triceratons with their fists, but they easily got sent back to the ground. The Triceratons turned around and saw the frozen Mondo and Verona. Muckman saw two Triceratons going against Mondo and Verona. Using all his strength, he picked up an overturned car and threw it at the Triceratons that knocked them away Mondo and Verona. Elastika came in and quickly dropped to the floor to create strong drills of hair arise from the ground to attack the Triceratons. Neko flew forward to Mondo and Verona's rescue.

The Turtles, the Lotus Ninjas, Splinter, and Saldana battled bravely despite being vastly outnumbered by the Triceratons because more kept beaming down to join the fight. Splinter and Saldana saw that the Triceraton scientists were close to completing their task of programming the Heart of Darkness as they were almost ready to deploy the awful weapon.

"They're almost finished setting up the weapon!" Saldana gasped shockingly to Splinter.

"We must stop the black hole generator from being triggered!" Splinter called to the others.

"Slash! Leatherhead!" Leo called to the most powerful mutant fighters as he was busy deflecting laser blasts with his two katana swords. "Take that machine down now!"

"Samara! Mala! Help them out!" Lee called as she stabbed her tessen into the ground and unleashed a large blue eruption shockwave at the Triceratons.

Leatherhead and Mala hurled themselves at the Triceratons guarding the black hole generator. As they fought, Slash and Samara made their way towards the Heart of Darkness. Slash bashed the weapon with his spiked weapon, leaving Samara knocking one Triceraton out of her way. But two more Triceratons were headed towards Slash and Samara. Rockwell and Whitman saw that their comrades were about to be attacked. Rockwell picked up two cars with his telekinesis and slammed them into one of the Triceratons while the other just kept on going until he used his mutant mind to lift him up and launch her over the building.

"Ha!" Rockwell laughed. "Think you can withstand my vast telekinetic power?"

At that moment, a Triceraton landed right behind Rockwell, who spun around and got his helmet yanked off his head before he can focus his thoughts. Without his helmet, Rockwell couldn't control his telekinetic powers. The Triceraton stomped on the helmet and smashed it to bits.

"You vile, extinct monster!" Whitman cried.

Whitman was so angry she stated hissing like a reptile. In her rage, she launched herself at the Triceraton with her camouflage power, but the triceratop alien knocked her to the ground and tossed a glowing pink pyramid at the two mutants. Rockwell and Whitman stared at the pyramid as it projected a force field bubble that captured and lifted them off the ground. With Leatherhead and Mala are keeping the other Triceraton guards busy, Slash and Samara had fought their way to the black hole generator. No matter how many times Slash slammed his spiked mace and how many times Samara slashed her electrified claws, the metal device has no effect at all. A Triceraton tried to stop Slash and Samara, but they knocked the alien away with their combination attack. From the ground, the Triceraton tossed a glowing pink pyramid toward Slash and Samara. Slash raised his mace to smash it, but the pyramid projected a force field bubble that trapped him and Samara. Leatherhead and Mala saw that their leaders were captured inside the floating bubble. They ran over to the black hole generator and tried to smash it with their tails.

Unfortunately, Captain Mozar beamed down in the middle of battle. He held a plasma cannon in one hand and a force field pyramid in the other. Mozar hurled the pyramid at the mutants, trapping them in a bubble before they could attack the Heart of Darkness. Both Leatherhead slashed his powerful tail and Mala released her deadly flaming blast at the walls of the bubble, but the force field withstood their blows.

"This battle is over! You have all lost!" Captain Mozar growled.

Then, Mikey saw their friends trapped in the force field.

"Leatherhead! Mala!" Mikey yelled.

Without thinking, Mikey ran up to the Triceraton as he flipped off his back and launched themselves at Captain Mozar with his nunchucks. But the Triceraton leader grabbed Mikey and lifted him into the air as the mutant turtle was kicking and struggling at the same time.

"Mikey!" Ellie and Raph yelled.

Ellie ran up to the Triceraton leader with a whip in her hand. Before she can attack him, one Triceraton soldier came running to her and slammed his fist into Ellie's face hard enough to cause the orange mystic kunoichi to fly into a nearby tree.

"Ellie!" Mikey and Ella cried.

Ellie slowly lifted her head to see Mikey still struggling to break free from Mozar's grasp and her eyes caught the Triceraton solider that hit her marching closer to her direction. Her eyes began glowing bright orange as she glared at the Triceraton leader furiously. She then suddenly felt herself incapacitated by a strange power, causing her to clutch her head with her hands. She can feel her mind slowly becoming frenzied from within. Many thick orange lines have surfaced all over her body and on her eyes. Her face was twisted into a fierce look of undiluted fury and two retractable orange energized claws in each arm.

"_You shouldn't have done that!_" Ellie hollered as she slowly got up from the ground. She hunched over and swaying from side to side, unaware of her family and friends staring at her sudden transformation. "_Get ready, here I come!_"

Ellie began rushing forward to the Triceraton soldier and delivered a rapid series of quick slashes from multiple directions with her energized claws before kicking the triceratop alien that knocked him into the trees. She turned around to face Mozar and went running towards him, but Captain Erin had teleported herself in front of the orange mystic kunoichi.

"Please stop it." Erin said calmly. "I've sensed something unusual about your powers. You can't let it control your state of mind."

"Stay out of my way!" Ellie screamed angrily.

Before Ellie raised her arms up to prepare for a slash attack, Erin touched her index finger at Ellie's forehead and pale blue light began illuminating on her finger. Ellie widened her eyes and exhaled rapidly, trying to catch her breath. After Erin removed her finger from the orange mystic kunoichi, Ellie started to faint and her vision began blacking out as if the light had knocked her out. Erin quickly caught Ellie's body with one hand just in time before the orange mystic kunoichi was about to fall hard into the ground.

_Don't be alarmed. I've only used my power to make this child unconscious._ Erin spoke through the minds of Ellie's family and friends. _I'll be taking her to my airship for a healing treatment._

Erin carried Ellie up to the pale blue portal behind her and Ellie's eyelids slowly opened as she continued to look at Mikey, who was screaming for her name. But Ellie shut her eyes and Erin walked through the portal as it disappeared from the fight.

Casey skated frantically towards Captain Mozar while swinging his hockey stick. But before Casey could reach him, Captain Mozar pressed a button to activate the transporter. He and Mikey disappeared, beaming up over the stone arch into the Triceraton mother ship. As they went, Mikey let out one last scream.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter cried.

But there was no time to think about where Mikey and Ellie have gone. Because at the same time Captain Mozar and Captain Erin left the scene, many more Triceraton soldiers teleported and arrived in the park with their laser weapons aimed and started firing immediately.

Knowing that they are clearly outnumbered, Casey turned and tried to skate away as fast as he could. But a Triceraton lobbed a force field pyramid right at his feet, capturing the human vigilante in a floating bubble.

"Casey!" April cried as she ran towards the bubble to free her friend.

"No, April!" Casey shouted from inside the bubble. "Run! _Run!_"

But April kept running. Then, Raph and Ella tackled her as they pushed out of the line of laser fire.

"April, you can't!" Raph yelled. "It's too dangerous!"

"Raph's right! There's just too many!" Ella agreed.

April knew that Raph and Ella were right. As she ran and dodged plasma blasts with them, she looked at Casey over her shoulder.

"I'll come back for you!" April called to Casey.

The firestorm of the laser blasts was growing more and more intense. Leo and Lee tried to deflect as many of the blasts as they possibly could with their weapons, but it was becoming far too difficult.

Lucky for them, several portals appeared in the park and the Cristallum soldiers ran out as they started firing pale blue energy blasts at every Triceratons in their sights.

"Let's move, Lee!" Leo shouted to Lee.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Lee shouted back.

"We gotta go, Sensei!" Leo shouted to Splinter.

Splinter agreed and gestured with his own sword, pointing away from the Triceratons.

"Retreat!" Splinter commanded. "Everyone _retreat!_"

Splinter, Saldana, Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Donnie, Donna, and April all ran away as they headed away from the Triceratons soldiers as fast as their feet could carry them, leaving the Cristallums against the Triceratons. But as Donnie ran with the others, he spotted something intriguing on a fallen Triceraton. Donna stopped running and turned around to look at Donnie.

"Donnie?" Donna shouted frantically. "Where are you doing?"

"Hm, this little baby might come in handy." Donnie said to himself.

Suddenly, a laser blast reminded Donnie to keep running.

"Donnie, come on!" Donna yelled.

Donnie still managed to snatch the object from the unconscious triceratop alien soldier before he went with Donna.

* * *

Meanwhile, Captain Erin walked out of the portal inside the gigantic Cristallum airship hovering over the Earth. She stood on the bridge and closed the portal with Ellie held above her trapped in a pale blue force field.

Erin strode across the bridge as the Cristallum officers stood raised their hands in a salute. The last officer in the line was Erin's second-in-command Commander Aurore, who was looking at the unconscious mystic with a surprised face.

"Why did you capture a human, Captain Erin?" Aurore asked.

"She's no human. She's a mystic." Erin replied as she held the force field with Ellie inside in front of her for all her comrades to see. "A rare species to the planet."

Then, Ellie slowly woke up from her sleep and turned around to face Captain Erin.

"Where am I?" Ellie screamed wildly. "Let me out!"

"You're in my airship." Erin replied. "You need to calm down and focus on your goal on saving your planet."

"I no longer care for my planet!" Ellie barked. "I'll grind all of you to dust!"

Ellie formed her hand into a fist with orange energy and brutally slammed her fist against the inside of the force field, sending her to land onto the floor. She jumped up to attack Erin while yelling with rage. But before she could even reach the Cristallum, Commander Aurore snagged her out of the air and held her fast with a pale blue energy whip.

"Lemme go!" Ellie hollered as she struggled to break free. "Release me!"

"Shall I take her to the lab, Captain?" Aurore asked Erin.

"No." Erin replied calmly. "Take this mystic to the Emundabit Chamber."

Commander Aurore on the bridge nodded their heads. One of the Cristallum officers pushed a series of buttons on the control panel in front of her. A section of the wall opened slowly and a giant tank of swirly dark blue substance emerged into the chamber.

"Let's begin the process." Erin ordered her officers.

* * *

On a roof several stories above a New York City streets, Splinter and Saldana stood by a water tank. Leo, Lee, Raph, Ella, Donnie, Donna, and April were with them as they hid from the Triceratons into the shadows.

"We gotta go back for them, Sensei!" Leo said urgently. "We can't leave them there!"

"We know, Leo! But we don't have a choice!" Lee said.

Two Triceraton raptors screamed from above and the heroes ducked out of sight.

"And what about Mikey and Ellie?" Raph demanded. "What are they gonna do to them up there in that freaky ship? Probe them?"

"I still can't believe how destructive Ellie was acting when that Triceraton hit her." Ella said with worry. "And that new power she have gained help her defeat one dino alien."

"I, too, am concerned about Michelangelo, Michelle, and the others. But first we must destroy the black hole generator. _That_ is the priority." Splinter said with a grim face. "If we cannot stop this weapon, _the entire world is doomed!_"

"Sensei, I think it's gonna take some time for the Triceratons to fix all the damage Slash and Samara caused." Donnie said.

"Not to mention, the Cristallums are giving us some time to hold off the Triceratons." Donna pointed out.

"We gotta go after Mikey!" Leo insisted. "Even if we stop the black hole generator, we still have to get him back!"

"And we'll go after Ellie!" Lee said firmly. "We also have to save her whether she's out of control or not."

Splinter and Saldana leaped down from the water tower platform as they landed among the heroes.

"Go then." Splinter said. "Save your siblings. April, Saldana, and I will help the Cristallums stop the Triceratons and rescue our friends."

"You, Saldana, and I?" April asked surprisingly. She couldn't believe what Splinter was saying. "By ourselves? You're, um, kidding right, Sensei?"

"We will ally ourselves with someone even _more_ powerful than the mighty Mutanimals and the Amazons." Splinter said.

"Who, Sensei?" Leo asked.

Splinter closed his eyes as though it was painful to state the answer out loud.

"The Shredder and Lady Shade." Splinter replied.

April and Donna gasped, but Saldana remain calm.

* * *

Back on the Cristallum airship, Ellie was hanging from a metal three-fingered claw above a tank of the substance. She was struggling against the claw, though the claw severely limited her aggressive movement.

"Let. Me. _OUT!_" Ellie screamed angrily.

"There is no need to struggle." Commander Aurore said calmly. "This substance will snap out of your frenzied state."

"And in the process, you're be in complete control of your new ability." Erin added. She turned one of the officers seated at a nearby control panel. "Drop her in!"

One of the Cristallum officer pressed a button and the claw released Ellie from its grasp. Ellie screamed as she started falling down towards the giant tank of substance. As soon as she plunged into the dark blue swirly substance, Ellie was feeling the liquid pulsing through her body. The orange mystic then swam up to the opening air and began coughing the substance out from her mouth.

"Bring her out!" Erin ordered.

The Cristallum officer hit a button and the claw went down to grab Ellie, releasing her from the substance and placed her to the ground. Ellie sat up as her vision was slightly blurry and she blinked around a few times until her eyes suddenly sharpened.

"Whoa! Where am I?" Ellie asked. "And how did I get here?"

"Long story, but the substance cleanse your frenzied mind so you can control your new powers." Erin explained. "The whole reason we came to your planet because of the Kraang. We can't let them take your planet as a hiding place from their vile Dimension X. So we will terminate all of the Kraang hiding here, but we don't want to destroy the Earth."

"Well, I'm thankful that you help me so I can help you all with the Kraang." Ellie said as she jumped up from the ground and stood in front of the Cristallum leader. "I know all the secret Kraang bases that led to Dimension X."

"Really? Tell me more." Erin said.

* * *

Back on the surface of Earth, Saldana ran from hiding spot to hiding spot as she made her way towards the entrance of Shade's lair while moving silently through the night. She still couldn't believe she's going to try to form an alliance with Shade because of their dreadful past together, but she knew what to do. Even through walking right Shade's lair and asking for help fighting the Triceratons with the Cristallum wouldn't convince the Shadow Clan leader that easily.

Just as Saldana was about to use her magic, the door creaked open a few inches. She was looking wary, but she slipped through the open door.

Inside the lair, Saldana looked around in the throne room and saw no one until she heard footsteps from her ears. Her hands were engulfing with blazing white energy and her eyes darted back and forth to spot the source of the footsteps inside the gloomy hall.

Suddenly, Jinx grabbed Saldana's arm from the shadows with her other hand glowing with dark pink energy.

"I'm surprised that you were dull enough to walk into the opening door." Jinx crowed with a smile. "I'll be happy to state your welcome."

Saldana narrowed her eyes and knocked Jinx with a white energized punch, making the luck mystic mutant to the ground with a thud.

Tigress leaped down from the shadows and faced off against Saldana.

"Bad move, sorceress!" Tigress said with a grin. She crouched down to the floor and her left eye glowed burnt orange. "Forget the alien invasion. I've found something fun."

Tigress swung her leg to fire a burnt orange energy bolt horizontally at Saldana, who dove out of the way. Saldana sprang to her feet and backed right into Crystalia.

"Looks like I showed up to the party just in time!" Crystalia grinned evilly.

Crystalia grabbed Saldana with her arms, but the white mystic ducked out of the way and vanished out of sight. As Saldana quickly reappeared above the three mystic mutants, she held her arms out and released several white glowing energy spheres hovering right above her. Saldana snapped her fingers and the spheres automatically fired down onto Tigress, Jinx, and Crystalia one by one.

"Enough!" A dark feminine voice called.

Lady Shade stepped into the throne room and looked up at Saldana with a glare from her mask. Saldana levitated herself down to the floor between the mystic mutants and the Shadow Clan leade with a calm look on her face.

"If you're here to end your pathetic existence, then you come to the right place." Lady Shade said.

"Our miserable feud has already become meaningless in the face of their invasion, Rozu." Saldana said. "The world will soon be destroyed if you sit here and watch."

Lady Shade looked up to see the Triceraton ships through the window high in the throne room, but she easily ignored them and held her black energized claws to Saldana's face.

"Like I seriously care about the invasion." Lady Shade snapped angrily. "Where's Kage?"

"My daughters and I have been searching for him everywhere in the city, but he vanished from the city." Saldana replied, looking down to the floor with emotional pain.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Lady Shade shouted as she raised her claw closer towards Saldana.

"Listen, Rozu! You can be mad of me all you want, but I'm telling the truth!" Saldana yelled. "Kage is still out there. And if you still love him, you will do the right thing for _once_ in your life!"

Lady Shade stared at Saldana as she was stunned by her words and lowered her claws from Saldana's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, three mystic kunoichis ducked next to a parked truck and peered carefully through the vehicle to see a Kraang Stealth Ship wedged between two other parked trucks.

"There it is!" Lee said. "I told you I detect it coming down here with my aura sense!"

"Wow, your aura sense kept improving greatly on our missions, too!" Donna said admiringly.

"Heh, who know the Kraang techno vehicles can be helpful from time to time?" Ella smirked.

Lee, Ella, and Donna hurried into the stealth ship without being detected. As Lee quickly hit the controls, the ship came to life and started activating itself to full power.

In quick seconds, the Kraang Stealth Ship zoomed straight into the sky had broken free of Earth's atmosphere. The Lotus Ninjas floated around inside the ship with no gravity due to the properties of outer space.

"I must admit." Ella smiled, cruising around the ship with the sense of relaxation. "We should _definitely_ take a field trip to space one of these days."

"Donna, can you turn on the gravity in here?" Lee asked.

"I'm on it!" Donna said.

Donna quickly strapped herself into a seat and punched a button that turned on the artificial gravity inside the ship. Only Lee fell on the floor. Donna smiled until Ella fell right onto her, making the purple mystic push her older sister off of her to the floor.

"Girls, take a look at this!" Lee gasped as she looked out the view screen. "The Cristallum airship!"

Donna and Ella looked up as they stated at the huge pale blue airship with a window located at the front guarded by several smaller Cristallum ships.

"Whoa, that's huge." Ella said with a whistle. "Is Ellie in there?"

"Well, I'm detecting a strong life signature inside that ship." Donna said as she typed the buttons rapidly. "It's gotta be her! I also discovered the cloak system on this ship! The Cristallum will _never_ find us now!"

Outside, the Kraang Stealth Ship with its dangling tentacles suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Back on the bridge of the airship, Erin and Ellie watched as Commander Aurore zoomed in on an image of the cloaked Kraang Stealth Ship as she used high-tech imaging to render it visible.

"If those pathetic Kraang think they can hide from us, then they are sadly worthless." Erin said with a glare. She turned to her second-in-command. "Commander Aurore, deploy a fighting squadron! Sergeant Mireille, activate the plasma cannon!"

Four Cristallum raptor ships flew off towards the Kraang Stealth Ship outside the Cristallum airship.

* * *

Inside the Kraang Stealth Ship, Donna saw the raptor ships coming from the scanners on the control panel. Her eyes widened wide when the beeping sound from the control panel was getting faster and faster.

"Uh no!" Donna said. "The Cristallums are locking on to us with their weapons!"

"Oh, this can't be good." Ella groaned.

The Lotus Ninjas screamed as they swerved and weaved around while trying to dodge the firestorm of laser blasts coming at them from the four raptors.

"How in the heck can they see us, Donna?" Lee yelled.

"Hm, let me think for a sec." Donna answered sarcastically. "How can they see us coming? Maybe a high-tech imaging inside their airship!"

A sudden laser blast hit the Kraang Stealth Ship. The Lotus Ninjas cried as they were thrown around the inside of the ship, which it's now completely visible.

"Ella, man the defenses!" Lee ordered.

"I'm on it, chief!" Ella cried.

Ella punched the controls, sending neon pink blasts back at the pursuing raptors. But the Lotus Ninjas were taking more hits than they were dishing out. Finally, they steered right into one of the Cristallum ships. Ella kept punching the control board over and over, causing the metal tentacle of the Kraang ship to hit the raptor ship outside. A laser blast from the raptor knocked the Kraang Stealth Ship off. Ella fired a continuous neon pink blast, causing the four raptors to move out of the way. Then, the four raptor ships kept hitting the Kraang Stealth Ship with more energy blasts.

"There's too many of them!" Donna cried. "I don't think we're gonna make it!"

Then suddenly, a large navy blue cannon with a floral blooming design on top of the airship started to power up. The airship turned to the Kraang Stealth Ship in space as the huge cannon was aimed right at the Lotus Ninjas, who were staring at the airship in horror. A huge blast of plasma shot toward the Kraang Stealth Ship, causing the Lotus Ninjas to scream from the inside.

But seconds before their doom, Donna had grabbed her two older sisters and focused on her magic. Then, they vanished out of the ship.

In a blinding flash of light, the Kraang Stealth Ship exploded.

* * *

Inside the Cristallum airship, three huddled mystics teleported onto the bridge while still screaming. Donna was the first to stop as she looked around and sighed with relief.

"We're alive!" Lee said. "Wait a minute. How?"

"You teleported us here?" Ella asked Donna.

"Yup, by using our sister's life signature to make it work." Donna said with a nod.

"You could have just _did that_ back on Earth!" Ella shouted outrageously.

"You have no idea how many times I've try to teleport..." Donna snapped. She then looked up with wide eyes. "Oh, we're so in trouble!"

Lee and Ella looked up to see Cristallums surrounded them.

* * *

Back at Washington Square Park, Triceraton soldiers patrolled the edge of the area as they wanted to make sure that no one come in to stop their scientists from repairing the Heart of Darkness after all of the defeated Cristallum soldiers retreated back to the airship for medical aid.

On a low rooftop, one Triceraton watched for intruders with his weapon until he heard a voice cry and whipped around to scan the area. Above him was Bishop and Jinx waving on another rooftop's water tank. The Triceraton held his weapon in his arms and chuckled at the mutants' dancing together, much to his amusement.

Then suddenly, Rocksteady and Crystalia punched the Triceraton that knocked him off the roof onto a parked truck. The sound of the alien crashing onto the truck alerted another Triceraton guard, who turned toward the noise. But that's when Shredder and Lady Shade came out of the darkness. Shredder sliced the triceratop alien's weapon in half with his blades, leaving Lady Shade delivered a few black energized kicks to the Triceraton soldier's chest that knocked him unconscious.

"We must remain stealthy." Splinter warned in a low voice as he, April, Shredder, and Shredder's henchmen moved deeper into the park.

"We can't let the Triceratons know out sneak attack." Saldana added firmly as she, Lady Shade, and Lady Shade's henchwomen followed after Splinter's team.

The group of unlikely allies slipped behind a parked garbage truck. April peered around the corner of the truck at the Triceraton scientists working on the black hole generator. Then, she pulled her head back to the group.

"Whatever we do, we'd better do it fast." April whispered to the others. "I think they just fixed the timer on that things."

The others spied on the Triceraton scientists as one of them pressed a triangular button in the center of the timer for the countdown to begin.

"We must not waste time, Master." Tiger Claw said to Shredder. "We must—Oh, no."

Everyone saw more Triceraton soldiers beaming down into Washington Square Park and found themselves severely outnumbered.

* * *

On the bridge of the mother ship, the four Lotus Ninjas were reunited—as prisoners of the Cristallums. They were forced to kneel on the floor before Captain Erin.

"Captain Erin, our planet has so much potential!" Donna spoke in her most logical, convincing voice. "Please don't help the Triceratons destroy it!"

"Oh please, there's no need for that." Erin said calmly.

"It's fine, girls. They came to help our planet." Ellie said as she stood next to the Cristallum leader. "They have a secret weapon that could end the Triceratons."

Suddenly, a strong laser blast hit the airship. The Lotus Ninjas and the Cristallums cried as they lost their balance inside of the ship.

"Escort the mystics to the portal to Earth and activate the Cosmo Escalation!" Erin ordered to her guards. "The rest of you man your battle stations!"

The Cristallum guards grabbed the three Lotus Ninjas and hauled them to their feet.

"You can let us help you, Erin." Lee said.

"We can?" Ellie asked, looking at her oldest sister with a shocked face.

"Give us a chance and we'll help you take the whole Triceraton ship down." Lee continued as she looked at Erin with a serious face.

Donna, Ella, and Ellie stared at Lee as they knew when Lee was extremely brave to fight something bigger than anything.

"You're brave, I'll give you that." Erin said with a smile as she placed her hand on Lee's left shoulder. "But your allies needed you and your sisters back on Earth. You four must stop the soldiers and save your planet. We'll stay in space to use the Cosmo Escalation on the mother ship. Guards, take them to the portal."

One Cristallum guard opened the pale blue portal with her hand and tossed the Lotus Ninjas through one by one.

* * *

Back on Earth, the pale blue portal appeared on the New York City streets and the Lotus Ninjas landed hard on the ground. Then, the portal disappeared from sight.

As the mystics stood up, they looked around to see if they were all still in one piece. But a plasma beam hit a building wall above them, blasting a huge hole through it. The portal have set them back to Washington Square Park because they'd found themselves right into the battle between the Triceratons and Splinter's forces with the help of recovered Cristallums.

As the battle was raging, the black hole generator's timer was ticking down and no one haven't reached the Heart of Darkness yet. The Lotus Ninjas couldn't believe what they were seeing! April, Splinter, and Saldana are fighting alongside Shredder and Lady Shade's forces! To them, it was some crazy alliance.

In the middle of the battle, April slipped over to the force field bubbles where Casey, Slash, Samara, Rockwell, Whitman, Leatherhead, and Mala were being held captive.

"April!" Slash and Samara called out as they were thrilled to see the redhead kunoichi.

"Red!" Casey shouted. "I knew you wouldn't leave us behind!"

"I'll get you guys out in no time!" April promised.

April grabbed the small pyramid that was projecting Casey's bubble-cage. She knelt her knee down and slammed it into the ground several times, trying to break it so the bubble would disappear.

"Come on, come on." April said as she kept pounding the pyramid device with much force she has.

Finally, the pyramid cracked and broke. The bubble popped and Casey fell to the ground free at last before jumping up.

"'Yes!' Thanks, April! You rule!" Casey said with a smile.

Casey and April quickly hugged each other tightly. Then April turned back to the Mutanimals and the Amazons.

"I'm getting the rest of you out!" April cried.

April picked up the pyramid that contained Rockwell and Whitman's force field cage. But unfortunately, many more Triceraton soldiers approached in the battlefield.

"No! There's no time!" Rockwell said as he held up his hands inside the bubble.

"Rockwell's right! You got to move!" Whitman cried.

As a Triceraton soldier fired his weapon at April, Tiger Claw kicked his feet out from under the triceratop alien that sent his shot into the air. Tigress then knocked the alien out by unleashing a sudden barrage of burnt orange energy bolts at him. Then, Tiger Claw and Tigress took cover as they turned to April and Casey.

"Hurry, quickly! _Run!_" Tiger Claw said.

"Let us have handle them!" Tigress said.

April and Casey fled from the Triceratons' laser fire. The timer was ticking down only seconds left until the Heart of Darkness unleashed a planet-destroying black hole.

Meanwhile, Lady Shade swung out her black energized claws through the air at a group of Triceratons. Shredder delivered many brutal punching and kicking that knocked down two Triceratons with his deadly blades, but the third Triceraton was about to shoot her from behind.

Splinter ran to Shredder's aid and tossed blinding powder into the soldier's face. The Triceraton soldier was unable to see that made him staggering back. Splinter dealt him several blows before another Triceraton rushed forward and swung his huge fists at the rat mutant. Saldana took on both Triceraton guards at once, firing numerous white energy bolts from her hands at the Triceratons until they both hit the ground with a tremendous crash. One of the triceratop aliens fell right on top of Splinter, who crawled out and looked for Shredder.

"Hurry!" Splinter called to Shredder, Saldana, and Lady Shade. "We have no time!"

The timer on the black hole generator had nearly counted down to zero. Splinter rushed toward the device. Shredder was right behind him. Saldana and Lady Shade charged to the Heart of Darkness from the other side.

Then suddenly, Splinter grunted as if he felt a sharp pain within him. The flow of time have slowed down the battlefield. The four Turtles turned around and stood there frozen in shock for a moment. Shredder had betrayed Splinter by emerging his long sharp blades through Splinter's chest. Shredder pulled his blades out of Splinter, who pitched forward onto the ground.

"_No!_" Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey screamed in horror.

"Splinter, no!" Saldana cried out.

Saldana was about to sprint toward her old friend's aid, but she suddenly screamed as if she felt a sharp pain within her. The flow of time have slowed down the battlefield. The four Lotus Ninjas turned around and stood there frozen in shock for a moment. Lady Shade also had betrayed Saldana by emerging her black energized claw through Saldana's chest. Lady Shade pulled her claws out of Saldana, who fell forward onto the ground.

"_No!_" Lee, Ella, Donna, and Ellie screamed in horror.

As the Turtles and the three Lotus Ninjas started running toward their parents, April grabbed her head as she was unable to bear the pain of her grief and anger. She threw her arms wide and screamed with fury, sending out an uncontrollable psychic blast that slammed Shredder and Lady Shade that sent them flying across the park.

The timer on the Heart of Darkness was still ticking down. Lee stood her position and only watched in horror as Saldana fell to the ground. Splinter and Saldana's eyes slowly closed and their hearts stopped beating. They were gone. Neither Shredder nor Shade hold no guilt or remorse for their actions. In their mind, they have finally won and gained their vengeance. That made Lee immediately felt something inside her snapped as all of her thoughts of the mission was replaced by sheer fury.

The timer ticked its last second. The Heart of Darkness rose into the air, beginning to generate a black hole that sucked everything into it with an irresistible force.

Bebop and Rocksteady huddled together in fear, Jinx and Crystalia grabbed hold on the tree truck, Rahzar and Fishface held on to the tree branches, and Galva and Masque held on to the fountain. But they all weren't strong enough to resist the gravitational pull and they ended up getting sucked into the black hole.

Shredder leaned against the base of the fountain and pulled off his mask that revealed his scarred human face.

"Shredder, what have you _done?_" Tiger Claw called out.

"Finally, Hamato Yoshi is finished!" Shredder said with his cold, insane smile. "Earth can be destroyed, for all I care. I have finally won!"

The Turtles, April, and Casey ran to Splinter. Leo cradled his master's head in his lap and Mikey laid his head across Splinter's still body. Ella, Donna, and Ellie ran to Saldana. Donna cradled her mother in her hands and Ellie hugged Saldana's still body tightly. No one said anything as they mourned the loss of the great ninja masters.

Lady Shade leaned against the opposite of the fountain and pulled off her mask that revealed her scarred, lined face.

"Do you realize what you've _done_, Shade?" Tigress yelled.

"Like I even care about the planet!" Lady Shade said with a cold, heartless grin. "It's over for the Saldana. I won at last!"

Just then, Lady Shade got knocked into the trees. Tigress, Shredder, Tiger Claw, Casey, April, the Turtles, and the three Lotus Ninjas gasped in shock from seeing that. Lady Shade's face got unsuspectingly severed by an infuriated attacker. Everyone turned to the source of that attack and their eyes widened wide in shock.

It was Leona!

Lee's iris turned jungle green and the sclera black with jungle green veins across the eyes and into the skin around the eyes. She has blue markings on her entire body and her skin glowed deep black. Her entire body was glowing in bright blue energy. The blue mystic was consumed with rage due to Lady Shade have killed Saldana.

"_YOU MURDERER!_" Lee screamed with her darker, echo voice. "_YOU KILLED MY FATHER AND NOW YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!_"

Lee slammed her fist into the ground and unleashed a large blue eruption made of psychic energy that attacked Lady Shade on impact. Lady Shade growled and shot out large balls of black energy at Lee, who easily avoided them with fast speed and moved forward close to Lady Shade's horrified face. But Lady Shade didn't have time to react or a chance to attack. Lee launched the Shadow Clan leader up in the air and manifested sharp claws from her right hand composed of raw blue psychic energy, leaping up towards Lady Shade and quickly delivered a series of slashes from multiple directions before slamming her into the ground.

The Turtles, the three Lotus Ninjas, April, and Casey don't want to go near the enraged mystic as if they have never seen Lee in her demonic state.

"Go head...do your worse!" Lady Shade said weakly.

"_I'LL SMASH YOUR FACE, MONSTER!_" Lee hollered wildly.

As Lee was ready to kill Lady Shade at her most vulnerable position, Ella looked down to watch her hands glowing in bright red and knew that she has gained a new power just like Ellie and Lee did. Knowing what she has to do, Ella ran forward towards her older sister.

"Leona!" Ella shouted. "Please stop it!"

"No, I'll _end_ her! I'll _destroy_ every part of her!" Lee hissed, manifesting sharp claws from her left hand composed of raw blue psychic energy. "_SHE WILL DIE!_"

Ella constructed a long chain made out of red psychic energy and quickly ensnared her older sister tightly. Using all of her strength, she swung her chain around to slam Lee at the edge of the park area. Lee lifted her head up and pulled Ella close to the dark bushes. Donna and Ellie laid Saldana's deceased body as they ran over to help Ella control their oldest sister. Ellie constructed a long chain made out of orange psychic energy and quickly ensnared her older sister tightly. Donna slowly felt hew new power coming in within her and constructed a long chain made out of purple psychic energy before quickly ensnaring her older sister tightly. The three Lotus Ninjas held on to the chain long enough to calm down their oldest sister.

"Lee, please calm down!" Donna cried out. "We don't want to hurt you!"

"We know how you feel about mother, but destroying Shade won't bring her back!" Ellie yelled.

"They're right, Lee!" Ella shouted. "You can't let your rage control you!"

"You three don't get it!" Lee retorted with a scream. "Lady Shade _killed_ our mother! I _kill_ her! _Kill her! Kill her! Kill..._"

Suddenly, Lee gasped sharply and crumpled on the ground because she's spent too much energy against Lady Shade. She clutched her arms around herself as she wanted the pain to go away.

"I hate Shade! I hate her existence." Lee said with tears in her eyes. "I will kill her for our mother's death...I'll kill her...I'll kill her...kill her... kill her..."

Ella, Ellie, and Donna released Lee from their long chain, making the weapons vanished from sight. They quickly reached down and hugged their oldest sister tightly. Galaxina arrived in time to calm down Lee with her hug.

Higher up, the black hole was growing as it was blocking out the moon. Billions of New York citizens were suddenly lifted up off the ground and they were sucked up toward the gaping black hole. Splinter's dead body, Saldana's dead body, Shredder, Lady Shade, the Foot Clan warriors, the Shadow Clan warriors, the Mutanimals, and the Amazons were getting suck into the black hole.

Then, the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina saw a bright light shining down from above. A large white triangular diamond-esque starship hovered over them. A door opened up and the walkway extended from the ship to the ground. An inner door was opened and a tall feminine figure stood silhouetted in the bright light. She extended her hand and welcomed the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina aboard.

With no other choice, the Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina climbed aboard and the starship quickly departed as the Earth itself was being pulled up into the black hole.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Triceratons watched their mission complete triumphantly from their repaired mother ship as they left the Solar System from a hundred thousand miles up. Captain Mozar's smile grew wider when he watched the entire Cristallum airship was getting pulled to the black hole generator.

"Long live the Triceraton Empire!" Captain Mozar shouted with a smile as he raised his fist in a salute.

"Long live the Triceraton Empire!" The entire Triceratons echoed aboard the mother ship.

Then, the entire Triceraton fleet cloaked itself in invisibility and transported away far away through space from the black hole.

* * *

As the black hole loomed over Earth, the large mysterious starship rocketed away from its deadly pull and then successfully hurtled away. The planet Earth disappeared into the black hole. When the black hole swallowed Earth, a huge amount of energy was released that sent out a giant shock wave across space.

"Everyone, hold on tight!" The pilot ordered.

The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina held on to each other tightly as the giant shockwave rocked the starship, sending everyone inside flying around with loud screams. Then, as quickly as it began, the shock wave passed over them and ended. Everything was eerily still.

The Lotus Ninjas and Galaxina looked up from the various spots around the starship where they had landed on the floor as they stared at a large view screen that revealed the Earth was now nothing but a cosmos of stardust and silence.

"Did...that really...just _happen_?" Ella asked with huge eyes.

"Earth...Mother...Turtles...Our friends!" Lee said with deep sadness. "We lost _our home planet!_"

"I can't believe our home is gone." Donna said. "Forever in a gravitational field singularity where nothing can escape from."

"That can't be happening." Ellie said in a small voice.

The starship's pilot stepped forward. She has a slim figure, pale skin, light blue eyes, and light blond wavy hair that goes to her shoulders. She wore a turquoise metallic catsuit with cutouts and powder blue ankle boots. She also wore purple nail polish and golden star-shaped earrings.

A small green alien was floating next to the pilot with a small cup in its hands.

"My Levian offers you some hot cocoa." The pilot spoke in a mature monotone voice.

"Thanks." Ellie said, accepting the cup with a smile. But then, she looked up at the cosmic alien. "Wait, who are you anyway?"

"My name is Captain Rosetta." The cosmic alien answered with a cheerful smile. "And welcome to the Nexus. The Levians and I are happy to welcome you on board."

"Looks like we're having a new adventure in space." Galaxina said to the Lotus Ninjas.

The starship rocketed off through the galaxy far away from the solar system.

* * *

**Soooooo sorry about this chapter, but I'm finally finished it. My computer has a blackout last year and I tried to redo the whole thing, but I have many things coming up that I never got the chance to finish it. But now, I've finally finished it at last. Enjoy!**


End file.
